L'histoire de James et de Lily
by Alessia7
Summary: L'histoire de James et de Lily d'après le tome 5. Elle l'a toujours trouvé vaniteux et lui n'a jamais su comment faire pour qu'elle l'aime enfin...L'histoire d'un enfant pas comme les autres.
1. Le pire cauchemar de Rogue

Salut à tous! Cette fic est basée sur l'histoire des Maraudeurs, et plus particulierement sur la relation de James et de Lily. Les connaisseurs reconnaitront tout de suite que le chapitre 1 n'est autre que la traduction du chapitre 28 du tome 5 : "Snape's worst memories"... donc je tenais aussi a préciser au passage que tout appartient a JK Rowling! Bon je crois que j'ai tout dit, ....bonne lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le pire cauchemar de Rogue  
  
"Laisse le tranquille !!!"  
  
Le jeune garçon aux cheveux désordonnés sursauta au son de cette voix.  
  
"Hey! Salut Evans!" dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste qu'il voulait plutôt séducteur.  
  
"Laisse le tranquille j'ai dit! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?!"  
  
La fille était très jolie, malgré l'expression exaspérée qu'elle abordait à présent. Sa longue chevelure d'une couleur blond-vénitien retombait sur ses épaules telle une cascade.  
  
"En fait tu vois c'est plutôt le fait qu'il existe....si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."  
  
Des éclats de rire se firent entendre à la fin de sa phrase , pour le plus grand plaisir de James, malheuresement il vit que la jeune fille en face n'avait elle pas l'ombre d'un sourire ; elle arborait un regard menaçant :  
  
"Tu te crois drôle", dit-elle froidement,"mais pour moi tu n'es qu'une sale ordure arrogante, et j'espère bien qu'un jour tout le monde s'en rendra compte Potter! Fous lui la paix."  
  
James ne s'attendais pas à une telle réponse, il n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il la trouvait incroyablement belle, et elle n'avait jamais été aussi jolie qu'en cet instant. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de ses yeux d'un vert scintillant. Il mit une fraction de seconde pour réfléchir puis se lança :  
  
"Je le ferais si tu sors avec moi, Evans". dit-il rapidement . "Allez...sors avec moi et je ne toucherais plus jamais à un seul cheveu de notre pote Severus. »  
  
Derrière lui, une forme flottait dans les airs. Severus Rogue avait de nouveau fait les frais des mauvais tours des Maraudeurs. Mais le sort qui le maintenait en l'air commençait à perdre de sa puissance et il se rapprochait petit à petit du sol.  
  
"Je ne sortirais pas avec toi si j'avais le choix entre toi et un calmar géant Potter", dit-elle.  
  
"Pas de chance Cornedrue...",le jeune garçon qui venait de parler était le meilleur ami de James ; Sirius Black. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs et était plutôt séduisant, soudain il fit volte-face mais trop tard, Rogue avait dirigé sa baguette magique vers James et une violente entaille était apparue...  
  
"Aïe !!" A présent, du sang coulait abondemment de la joue du jeune homme.Il se retourna et dans un flash de lumière Rogue se retrouva de nouveau en l'air la tête en bas cette fois. Sa robe de sorcier retombait sur sa tête pour réveler des jambes pâles et osseuse et un caleçon grisâtre. La foule qui était toujours au rendez-vous pour admirer Potter et sa bande éclata de rire, tout comme James, Sirius et Peter. Le dernier de la bande, Remus ne semblait pas trouver ça amusant, et ni Lily au début. Pourtant pendant une seconde, l'expression de son visage qui était d'abord furieuse se décontracta quelque peu en laissant deviner le commencement d'un sourire.  
  
"Fais le descendre !  
  
_Certainement" , dit James. Rogue venait de s'effondrer par terre, il se releva et essaya de s'enfuir mais..."Locomotor Mortis !!" Le pauvre garçon était à présent immobilisé, aussi rigide qu'une planche.  
  
"LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE !!!" hurla t'elle. Elle avait sorti sa propore baguette à présent et la tenait très fermement.  
  
"Ah, Evans, ne me force pas à te jeter un sort à toi aussi." dit-il d'un air sincère.  
  
"Alors arrête le sortilège que tu lui as mis !"  
  
James soupira profondément, se tourna vers Rogue et chuchota le contre- sort.  
  
"Voila, t'as de la chance que Evans aie été la Snivellus...  
  
_ J'ai pas besoin de l'aide de cette Sang de Bourbe dégeulasse !"  
  
Lily se paralysa. "Très bien," dit-elle calmement ,"je me mêlerai de mes affaires la prochaine fois. Et... un dernier conseil, à ta place je laverai mes sous-vêtements Snivellus."  
  
James était hors de lui, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait référence à la famille moldue de Lily.  
  
"Excuse toi !!! MAINTENANT !!!  
  
_ Je veux pas que tu lui dises de s'excuser !!" cria-t'elle. "T'es aussi pourri que lui...  
  
_ Quoi !!!? hurla t'il , moi je ne t'aurais jamais appelée S...enfin tu- sais-quoi !!!  
  
_ Tu passe tout le temps la main dans tes cheveux parce que tu crois que ça fait stylé d'avoir l'air du gars qui vient d'atterrir de son balai , tu te la joue avec ton vif-d'or a deux balles , tu marche d'un air conquérant dans les couloirs et tu jette des sorts à n'importe qui juste parce que tu en es capable. Je sais pas comment ton balai arrive à décoller avec cette grosse tête que t'as. Tu me DEGOUTES."  
  
Elle se retourna et partit en courant.  
  
"Evans !! Attends ! Hé, Evans !!"  
  
Mais elle ne tourna pas.  
  
"C'est quoi son problème ?  
  
_A mon avis....je pense qu'elle te trouve....un tantinet trop vaniteux, mon pote.  
  
_Très bien." Il avait l'air furieux maintenant, "très bien....bon, qui veut me voir enlever le superbe caleçon de Snivellus?..." 


	2. Déjeuner en paix

Chapitre 2 :  
  
"Et celle-ci! Qu-est ce que tu en penses?  
  
_Ah non! Beaucoup trop fantaisiste! Rachel, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur des frous-frous, cherchons quelque chose de plus sobre...  
  
_Les filles...il reste encore l'examen d'arithmancie cet après-midi...vous de pensez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux réviser plutôt que de chercher une robe pour le bal?"  
  
Il était environ onze heures, les élèves n'avaient pas cours ce matin à cause des examens. Lily et deux de ses amies étaient dehors, profitant du doux soleil d'été dans le parc de l'école.Elles s'étaient allongées dans l'herbe près du lac, c'était l'endroit qu'elle chérissait le plus quand il faisait bon, car ici personne ne venait les déranger.  
  
"Oh non Lily! Ne fait pas semblant de te désintéresser de ce bal! On sait bien que tu meurs d'envie d'y être, comme toutes les filles de cette école d'ailleurs!"  
  
La jeune fille qui venait de parler était brune, elle avait les cheveux assez courts et une silouhette élancée, ses beaux yeux foncés avaient déjà séduit plus d'un garçon. Elle était aussi la confidente et la meilleure amie de Lily pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité sans égales.  
  
"Sam, pourquoi tu crois que tout le monde, y compris moi, rêve d'aller à ce bal!? Pour moi ce n'est qu'une excuse de plus pour que les belles idiotes de Poudlard se pavanent encore plus devant les garçons. J'ai horreur de ça. Je sais d'ors et déjà à quoi ressemblera la scène : une bonne trentaine de filles attroupées autour des mêmes débiles, toujours eux! Je parie qu'ils auront quatre ou cinq cavalières chacun...  
  
_Tu parles de Sirius et de James n'est ce pas? Ouh la la, je sens que tu le déteste plus de jour en jour...  
  
_Potter! Quelle plaie celui-là! Non mais vous avez vu ça, hier, ce qu'il s'est permi de faire!!!  
  
_On aurait pas pu rater ça Lily, tu étais tellement énervée que j'ai senti le sol trembler. Sans rire, tu as été dure avec lui, d'autant plus que le vieux Roguy le méritait bien, surtout après ce qu'il t'as dit! Tu oublies que James t'as défendu...il était vraiment prêt à massacrer l'autre mauviette."  
  
Cette fois c'était Rachel qui avait parlé, elle avait les cheveux blonds qui ondulaient sur ses épaules,son teint était très pâle ce qui mettait en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu très profond et son sourire éclatant. Elle formait sans doute à elles trois le groupe de filles les plus jolies de Gryffondor. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elles étudiaient à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, l'année était presque finie. Le directeur de l'école, Dumbledore avait organisé un bal en l'honneur des élèves à partir de leur quatrième année.  
  
"Lily...des bals comme celui-ci il y en a pas tous les jours et tu n'arrivera pas à me faire croire que tu n'as pas de cavalier.  
  
_Et bien justement si! Si tu veux tout savoir je n'ai aucun cavalier !  
  
_Je n'arrive pas à y croire, encore hier dans le couloir un gars rampait derrière toi. Tu as du avoir une bonne demi-douzaine de demandes et tu n'a choisi personne!  
  
_Peut-être qu'elle attends que la bonne personne demande..."dit Rachel  
  
"Qu-est ce que tu veux dire par là?" répliqua Lily  
  
"Laisse tomber c'est l'heure d'aller déjeuner, on en parlera plus tard."  
  
Elles se levèrent et marchèrent jusqu'au château pour aller dans la grande salle où étaient servis les repas.  
  
"Regarde qui arrive, Cornedrue, fais gaffe au regard tueur...  
  
_Tais toi Queudver." James, Remus et Peter Pettigrew étaient déjà à table, attendant que le repas commence. Trois jeunes filles venaient de franchir la grande porte et s'avançaient vers la table réservée aux Gryffondors.  
  
"Oh non pas eux pitié! Moi je m'assoie le plus loin possible, hors de question de cotoyer cet espèce de...  
  
_Arrête Lily, de toute façon on a pas le choix il y a plus de place."  
  
En effet la salle était déjà presque pleine et les seules places libres à la table étaient celles à côté du groupe des garçons.  
  
_C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression que c'est fait exprès..."dit Lily d'un air exaspéré.  
  
"Salut James! Ca va Remus? Sirius n'est pas avec vous?" Samantha avait déja pris place à côté de Remus, elle affectionnait particulièrement le garçon pour caractère doux et juste, elle n'était pas non plus indifférente à ses beaux yeux bleux. Rachel s'était assise à côté d'elle. Il ne restait plus que deux places côte à côte, tout près de James.L'une d'elle était sans doute pour Sirius. La jeune fille était encore debout et regardait d'un air dégouté les deux places comme s'il elles étaient contaminées.Elle soupira puis s'assit enfin sur la place la plus loin de James en gardant une grimace indéfinissable sur sa figure. Sirius fit alors irruption dans la salle et arriva en courant :  
  
"Ca y'est! Méfait accom...Oups, salut les filles, vous mangez avec nous! Quel plaisir!"  
  
Il avait un sourire en coin, Lily et ses amies se doutèrent tout de suite que les garçons venaient encore de manigancer un mauvais coup. Sirius s'assit entre James et Lily :  
  
"Désolé de vous séparer les tourtereaux!" Les filles rigolèrent sauf Lily bien sûr qui sembla sur le point d'égorger Sirius. James lui, jeta un regard en coin pour voir la réaction de Lily, il sembla déçu.  
  
"Alors," commença Remus, "bientôt la fin des examens! Bientôt le bal surtout!  
  
_J'ai hâte d'y être" dit Sirius " vous avez déja choisi vos cavaliers les filles?"  
  
Samantha tourna légerement la tête et fut heureuse de voir que Remus lui souriait, "ils iraient ensemble au bal" pensa Lily.  
  
"Moi je n'ai pas encore choisi" dit Sirius  
  
"C'est pourtant facile pour toi" coupa Lily "il te suffit de prendre la fille avec qui tu sors cette semaine...  
  
_Hé Lilynou, je te rapelle que c'est James que tu es censée déstester, moi je ne t'ai rien fait de mal, du moins j'espère...  
  
_Tu ne m'as rien fait c'est juste que tu me dégoutes; tu prends les filles pour des idiotes, tu as une nouvelle petite amie tous les trois jours. Tu profites juste du fait que tu as du succès avec elles pour leur faire croire n'importe quoi. Tu vas en emmener une au bal et puis le lendemain tu vas la jetter comme une vieille chaussette, comme toujours.  
  
_Il faut bien que j'ai un avant-goût avant de savoir laquelle j'aime vraiment...Aie!!Je rigolais je rigolais!"  
  
Lily venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Les autres rigolaient.  
  
"Et toi James" demanda Rachel " Avec qui tu y vas ?"  
  
James semblait dans la lune, il hésitait un peu à répondre :  
  
"Je...sais pas trop encore...je vais voir..."  
  
_Une petite idée alors non?" dit Sirius avec un sourire idiot  
  
_Tais-toi Patmol." grinça James entre ses dents.  
  
La conversation continua ainsi, quelque fois ponctuée d'éclats de rire. Soudain Peter orienta la conversation sur Rogue :  
  
"Quel chiffe molle celui-là!! Vous avez vu comment il est parti en courant hier!  
  
_Oui, tu aurais peut-être même du lui enlever son vieux caleçon James ,pour voir si il y a vraiment quelque chose en dessous..."  
  
Le groupe éclata de rire, Lily elle était encore plus renfrognée :  
  
"J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit vous qu'on aurait coincé en l'air, la tête à l'envers, je suis sûr que vous auriez moins fait les malins. Parce que vous êtes fiers de vous j'imagine!? Vous avez encore réussi à ridiculiser quelqu'un pour vous metre encore plus en valeur. Vous êtes vraiment nuls!!  
  
_Attends Lily, ce mec est carrément horrible, personne ne peux le supporter." commença James "en plus il est franchement raciste et je déteste ça, je déteste ces Serpentards et leurs idées de Sang-pur à la con.  
  
_Il a raison, tu as entendu ce qu'il t'as dit?" enchaina Sirius  
  
"Les gars, je suis d'accord avec vous mais vous n'auriez peut-être pas du y aller aussi fort..."dit Remus  
  
_Laisse tomber Remus...le jour où ils comprendront qu'ils ne sont pas les maîtres de l'univers, le monde se portera mieux..." répliqua violemment Lily. "Vous êtes NULS".  
  
_Sympa Lily!"dit James. Elle était en train de se lever, James se leva à son tour : "je t'ai défendu moi! Il t'as insulté et je t'ai défendu! Mais tu t'en fout de toute façon!! Tu dit que je suis vaniteux mais toi tu pourrais peut-être faire un effort...!" Elle marchait rapidement maintenant et James criait pour qu'elle l'entende.Elle ne se retournait pas et beaucoup de gens dans la grande salle les regardaient.  
  
"Tu pourrais faire un effort pour être sympa!! Un merci aurait suffit! Mais non, il faut toujours que tu soit énervée et que tu défende les causes perdues, mêmes quand la cause en question est une ordure profonde qui t'insultes!! Sympa Lily!!!"  
  
James avait presque hurlé les derniers mots, l'attitude et le caractère durs de Lily envers lui n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.Elle avait toujours été très froide et méchante avec lui, c'était précisement ce qui l'attirait, même si très souvent elle lui avait fait du mal car ses mots étaient assez blessants. Les amis de James lui avait souvent répété d'essayer de l'oublier car il n'arriverait jamais à l'avoir. De plus ils pensaient que James finirait un jour où l'autre par avoir le coeur complètement brisé à cause d'elle. Il se calma et reprit sa respiration. Tout le monde le regardait, il se rassit puis recommença à manger sans rien dire. Ses amis le regardaient d'un aire désolé et Sirius secouait la tête de gauche à droite.  
  
"Laisse tomber Cornedrue...elle est vraiment trop impulsive..." chuchota Sirius. 


	3. A l'infirmerie

Chapitre 3 : A l'infirmerie  
  
" Black! Pettigrow! Est- ce que l'un de vous deux aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce- que- VOUS-FAITES !?" La fin du cours approchait, les deux garçons s'étaient retirés en douce vers la porte et s'apprêtaient à sortir le plus rapidement possible de la salle de classe.  
  
"La cloche n'a pas encore sonné! Où croyez-vous pouvoir aller comme ça?  
  
_C'est que.professeur McGonagall, nous avons des recherches à effectuer à la bibliothèque.dit Sirius, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Black? Cela fait des années que vous désertez la bibliothèque. Approchez-vous de mon bureau vous deux."  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent et s'approchèrent de la table de leur professeur de métamorphose  
  
"Dites-moi, où est passé Potter? Cela fait déjà deux fois ce trimestre qu'il ne vient pas en cours, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà l'avertir que sil ne vient pas m'expliquer la raison de cette absence, c'est deux heures de retenue. Je comprends que Mr Lupin soit dispensé de cours lorsqu'il est malade, en revanche Potter n'a aucune excuse. Quant à vous, je ne tolérerais pas une minute de plus de désordre dans mon cours de votre part, c'est compris?  
  
_Oui Madame."  
  
Un brouhaha se fit aussitôt entendre, la cloche venait de sonner et les élèves de cinquième année s'étaient levés dans un grand fracas de chaises. C'était la fin des cours de la journée, Sirius et Peter prirent congé de leur professeur et suivirent le flot d'élèves qui quittaient la classe.  
  
"Ah.McGonagall ne changera jamais.elle devrait se réjouir de notre présence, heureusement qu'on est là pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, sans nous ses cours seraient aussi morts que ceux de Binns.  
  
_Au fait, pourquoi Cornedrue n'est pas venu en cours? demanda Peter.  
  
_Môssieu n'avait aucune robe de soirée à porter pour le bal figure-toi. Il a du faire un saut à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter d'autres trucs par la même occasion. Il est évident qu'on prolongera le bal toute la nuit, du moins à Gryffondor, il faut marquer le coup!"  
  
Peter écarquilla les yeux, il avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on venait d'annoncer que Noël avait été avancé.  
  
"Marquer le coup?! C'est vrai, on va prolonger la fête, que va t'il acheter?  
  
_Tu connais Cornedrue, j'imagine qu'il va prendre beaucoup de nourriture, de friandises.et de boissons.J'espère que Remus s'est remis de sa dernière pleine Lune, il devrait aller mieux maintenant. Que penses tu d'une petite visite à l'infirmerie?"  
  
Peter hocha la tête, et tous deux prirent le chemin pour l'infirmerie.  
  
"Patmol! Eh, Patmol!!" James avait rattrapé ses amis, il était essoufflé.  
  
_Cornedrue! Alors tu as finis tes courses?  
  
_J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour une soirée digne de ce nom." Il se tourna et ses amis purent voir le sac à dos remplis à bloc que portait James.  
  
"McGonagall ne va pas t'oublier cette fois-ci."commença Peter, mais son ami le coupa:  
  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas Queudver, elle m'a dans la peau, un petit sourire flatteur suffira."  
  
Derrière eux Sirius était secoué d'un fou-rire silencieux:  
  
"En attendant Cornedrue, tu n'as pas de cavalière pour le bal.à moins que McGonagall ne veuille.  
  
_Très spirituel Patmol, sans rire, la seul personne avec qui je voudrais y aller à ce bal me déteste!  
  
_Lily.écoute mon pote, je t'avais prévenu de lâcher l'affaire, je dis pour toi moi! Regarde toutes les filles de l'école, il y en a sûrement des dizaines ou plus qui rêveraient d'y aller avec toi, elles sont très jolies, tout à fait.sortables! Regarde Marina Spinnet par exemple!.  
  
_"Sortables" !! Merci Sirius, pour tes précieux conseils, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que malgré ton expérience certaine, je préférerais quand même y aller avec quelqu'un qui me plait vraiment.  
  
_Il a raison Patmol, dit Peter, après tout, si James est amoureux d'elle, _James grinça des dents à ces mots_ il doit tenter sa chance. Du moins..encore une fois! Tu lui as déjà demandé plusieurs fois de sortir avec toi non?  
  
_Oui, elle m'a envoyé me faire voir.mais pas pour le bal.je n'ai pas encore osé demandé. Patmol, qu'est ce que tu fais??"  
  
Sirius s'était retourné et était en train de loucher d'un air suspect sur une jolie brune qui passait dans le couloir.  
  
"Sam.la meilleure amie de Lily, cette fille est vraiment canon." Peter avait parlé d'un air absent, il avait lui aussi les yeux scotchés sur la jeune fille.  
  
"Vous avez vraiment un air idiot comme ça. De toute façon je ne vous conseille pas de vous approcher d'elle, dit-il en regardant fixement Sirius.  
  
_Pourquoi? Tu as déjà changé d'avis?  
  
_Ce n'est pas pour moi que je dis ça. En revanche je suis sur que Lunard pourrait t'écorcher vif si tu touches à un seul cheveu de Samantha.  
  
_Nonnn!!" Sirius et Peter s'étaient exclamés en même temps. "Ils sortent ensemble?!"  
  
_Ils ne sortent pas ensemble, en tout cas pas encore, mais ils sont très amis tous les deux. Remus tient beaucoup à elle et ça a l'air réciproque.  
  
_Tiens quand on parle du loup-garou!  
  
_Lunard! Comment tu vas?" Les trois amis avaient pénétré dans l'infirmerie sous le regard menaçant de Mme Pomfresh et s'étaient avancés vers le lit de leur ami.  
  
"Comment ça quand on parle du loup-garou? Qu'est ce que vous disiez sur moi?  
  
_James était en train de dire que.  
  
_Tais-toi Queudver, aucune importance. Bon eh bien Lunard, ça y'est cette fois tu à l'air d'aller mieux, tu ne peux pas encore sortir?  
  
_Mme Pomfresh ne veut pas, je lui ai déjà dit que j'allais bien maintenant.  
  
_C'est bon c'est bon!!" rugit une voix derrière eux. Mme Pomfresh s'était glissée derrière eux, elle fit sursauter Sirius qui fit tomber sa baguette magique. "Partez d'ici tous les quatre, mais par pitié faites moins de bruit vous allez me réveiller Miss Watson!"  
  
Les quatre s'exécutèrent et quittèrent la pièce.  
  
"Hey au fait Lunard, bonne nouvelle, James à fait les provisions pour samedi. On est parés pour une soirée parfaite."  
  
Remus avait tournée son regard vers James et le regardait d'un air suspect :  
  
"Laisse moi deviner, tu n'as pas pris que de la Bierraubeurre c'est ça ?  
  
_Exact, très perspicace Lunard!"  
  
Remus avait un petit sourire en coin désormais.  
  
"Tête de linotte !  
  
_Hein? Ah, ils ont encore changé le mot de passe."  
  
Ils venaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur de leur salle commune, là où les Gryffondors passaient leur temps libre.  
  
"On a beaucoup de devoirs de métamorphose? demanda Remus.  
  
Peter acquesia : "Elle nous a menacés que si on ne maîtrisait pas le cours d'aujourd'hui à la perfection c'était deux fois plus de devoirs de vacances.  
  
_Quelle idée de nous faire travailler la dernière semaine. c'est inutile, en attendant vous avez fait quoi? demanda James.  
  
_On à changé nos plumes en petits animaux, genre insectes.  
  
_Facile ça! Penna Eq Aquila !!" James avait lancé un sort et aussitôt sa propre plume se transforma en un énorme aigle royal. Celui-ci, affolé commença à voler de partout en se cognant à divers obstacles  
  
_Mais enfin, mais qu'est ce tu as fait!!? C'est pas un petit animal ça! Vire-nous cet aigle de là! Il va tout défoncer!"  
  
Peter était terrifié. En effet l'aigle en question ne semblait pas apprécier l'intérieur de la pièce et avait entreprit de détruire tout le mobilier au moyen de ses longues griffes et de son bec menaçant.  
  
"Mais fais quelque chose!" Peter semblait au bord une crise cardiaque.. Sirius et James en revanche semblaient trouver goût à la situation.  
  
"Il était horrible ce tableau de tout façon! dit James en rigolant!  
  
_Oula." une créature peut être encore plus menaçante que l'aigle venait d'apparaître derrière James.  
  
"Quoi? Oh Lily! Ca va b.  
  
_Un aigle. C'est un aigle. Dans notre salle commune! Non ne dis rien._ James ferma la bouche _ Je ne vais même pas m'hasarder à te demander pour quelle raison saugrenue il y a un aigle dans notre salle commune qui à déjà bouffé la moitié d'un fauteuil."  
  
Elle avait une voix très calme, elle semblait résignée à raisonner les garçons sur leur comportement.  
  
"Aquila Eliminare ! Voilà, plus d'aigle! Comme par magie."  
  
Sur ce, elle rangea sa baguette d'un geste vif et poursuivi son chemin d'un pas décidé.  
  
"Incroyable.murmura James, elle m'a à peine crié dessus.  
  
_A croire que les choses s'améliorent! dis Sirius. Dis Cornedrue, fais moi voir un peu cette formule pour faire changer une plume en aigle!."  
  
Remus, qui s'était assis sur un divan un livre à la main n'avait pas levé la tête durant tout la scène, lui aussi avait eu sa dose de bêtises pour la semaine. A présent il secouait lentement la tête d'un air résigné.  
  
"Attends, il y a un problème. J'ai perdu ma baguette." Sirius semblait céder à la panique.  
  
"Tu l'as fait tomber à l'infirmerie, tu as du l'oublier là bas." Sirius était rassuré.  
  
"J'y vais de ce pas, à tout à l'heure." Et il quitta la pièce. Sur son chemin il croisa Samantha et Lily, elles semblaient en pleine discussion sérieuse et n'avaient pas un air de grande joie.  
  
"Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée.je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.je te jure que.  
  
_Salut les filles! La forme?  
  
_Mmh.murmura Lily  
  
Sirius passa son chemin et pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Heureusement pour lui, Mme Pomfresh semblait s'être absentée. Elle l'aurait fulminé si elle l'avait vu par ici, d'autant plus qu'une jeune fille était en trin de dormir au fond de la pièce.  
  
"Tiens voilà ma baguette" murmura Sirius pour lui-même, il se pencha pour la ramasser. Soudain un bruissement le fit sursauter; la fille s'était réveillée. Quand il l'a reconnue, il eut un choc dans la poitrine, c'était Rachel Watson. Son teint déjà très pâle d'habitude l'était encore plus. Elle semblait très affaiblie et pourtant Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que se yeux étaient toujours aussi jolis.  
  
"Que fait tu ici?  
  
_Je euh.J'ai oublié ma baguette tout à l'heure. Mais toi, tu.enfin, tu vas bien?  
  
_Oh, rien de spécial, enfin tu vois ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, je suis un peu habituée maintenant.  
  
_Tu es malade ? Depuis longtemps? Enfin non, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.Sirius commençait à ressentir une douleur au ventre.  
  
_Ne t'excuse pas; c'est une vieille affaire."  
  
Sirius se sentait vraiment mal à présent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir la jeune fille aussi faible et pâle dans ce lit lui provoquait des nausées. Elle semblait s'apercevoir de la réaction apeurée du garçon.  
  
"Ca ira mieux dans quelques jours.dit-elle plus pour se rassurer elle-même.  
  
_J'espère de tout c?ur que tu ira mieux samedi, bégaya- t'il.  
  
Sirius et les autres aimaient bien Rachel, c'était une fille très douce et gentille, toujours elle restait calme et posée quand ses amies partaient au quart de tour, spécialement Lily. La voir si fragile en cet instant provoquait un profond chagrin à Sirius. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour qu'elle aille mieux. A Poudlard personne ne restait malade bien longtemps, étant donné que Mme Pomfresh pouvait a priori soigner toutes sortes de maladies. Alors pourquoi Rachel était dans cet état? Il mourrait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras mais une pudeur et une timidité qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant l'en empêcha. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que cette fille était aussi jolie.  
  
"Tu as un cavalier pour le bal? demanda-il  
  
_Euh.non, je n'y ai pas encore très bien pensé..  
  
_Tu y viendrais avec moi?" Il avait posé sa question très vite en avalant ses mots. Elle semblait tout à fait surprise. Elle leva les yeux vers lui timidement :  
  
"C'est que..tu es sur de vouloir y aller avec moi?  
  
_Autrement je ne te l'aurais pas demandé."  
  
Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes puis timidement elle murmura :  
  
"Alors, oui c'est d'accord.j'espère que je serais en pleine forme.  
  
_J'espère de tout c?ur aussi." Sur ce il se pencha sur le lit et l'embrassa doucement sur la jour, elle semblait abasourdie de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver lorsqu'il quittait rapidement la pièce. 


	4. Discussion avec Dumbledore

Coucou tout le monde!  
  
Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, je commence a peine à écrire et ça fit plaisir d'avoir des mots d'encouragement de votre part, des critiques aussi, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives.  
  
Angelina johnson4 , merci pour l'encouragement. Je crois savoir ce que tu crois que Sirius croit à propos de Rachel.lol , la suite révélera la vérité  
  
Titou Moony:-p merci pour toutes tes reviews, en effet j'ai eu un peu du mal a commencer, et au début j'ai du un peu me tromper pour éditer ma fic, du coup j'ai du perdre un peu de tes reviews!  
  
Dready Girl cc johnson , merci aussi.  
  
Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous écrivez des fics sur les années maraudeurs, je les lit quand j'ai du temps, c'est cool qu'on se retrouve tous sur ce thème, apparemment on a tous adoré le chapitre "Snape's worst memories" du 5e tome  
  
Fini de parler, je vous laisse au chapitre 4 j'espère que vous l'aimerez.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 4 : Discussion avec Dumbledore  
  
L'heure du dîner approchait, la plupart des élèves cependant préféraient profiter du soleil encore étincelant du mois de juin. Ainsi on pouvait apercevoir étendus sur le gazon de l'enceinte de Poudlard, de nombreux groupes d'adolescents. Les filles avaient pour grande habitude de s'étendre au soleil, tout en espérant que ses rayons auraient un effet bénéfique pour leur bronzage. Leur deuxième activité favorite était le bavardage; si quelqu'un à cet instant avait pénétré dans l'école, il aurait eu l'impression de mettre les pieds dans un poulailler. De plus si cette personne avait daigné pencher une oreille sur les discussions des jeunes filles, il aurait immédiatement remarqué qu'il n'était question que d'un seul évènement, un seul mot revenait toutes les trente secondes dans les discussion, le fameux bal de fin d'année.  
  
Pourtant, contrairement aux autres, deux jeunes filles ne semblaient pas intéressées par le même sujet de conversation. Elles étaient en train de marcher sur la rive du lac. L'une d'elle avait la tête baissée, l'autre frappait violemment des cailloux avec sa chaussure.  
  
«On écrit une lettre à ses parents ?  
  
_Lily, il y a une infirmière, et des professeurs qui sont en contact avec eux, ils se chargent de les tenir au courant de la situation. »  
  
Lily regarda son amie, elle parut quelque peu soulagée, quelques secondes après, elle ajouta :  
  
«C'est vrai.en attendant, j'espère que cette dernière semaine se passera bien. En fait j'en suis sûre, Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux qu'hier, elle a sans doute juste besoin de se reposer un peu maintenant.  
  
_Elle sera sur pieds d'ici quelques jours je pense, peut-être avant même. C'est quand même tellement déroutant, elle allait bien ces dernières semaines, et comme ça d'un jour à l'autre.En tout cas tu as raison, il faut qu'on soit près d'elle ces derniers jours pour que tout se passe bien, c'est peut être ses derniers jours ici.  
  
_Ne m'y fait même pas penser. »  
  
Lily avait réagi très vite en parlant fort comme pour cacher les dernières paroles de son amie. Elle s'accroupie lentement puis s'assit par terre. Elle pris un caillou dans sa main puis doucement le frotta entre ses doigts. Samantha s'était assise aussi, une larme coulait sur sa joue.  
  
« Elle va rentrer chez elle la semaine prochaine, dit Lily, elle va se reposer. je suis certaine qu'elle se sentira déjà mieux au contact de sa famille. Ensuite ils trouverons une solution. »  
  
Elle se tourna vers son amie et vu qu'elle pleurait.  
  
« Sam, ne t'inquiètes pas, Rachel est très forte, je sais qu'elle surmontera cela. Dès qu'ils ont auront trouvé ce que c'est en tout cas, ils trouveront aussi le remède. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant. »  
  
Elle arrêta de frotter son caillou, puis le jeta sur le lac, celui-ci rebondit plusieurs fois sur la surface avant de couler au fond de l'eau. Puis elle regarda sa montre :  
  
« Il l'est l'heure d'aller dîner. _elle prit la main de son amie_ Allons-y, ensuite on ira voir si elle s'est réveillée. »  
  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle, un bon nombre d'élèves avaient déjà pris place autour des tables et attendaient impatiemment que le dîner commence.  
  
« On peut aller s'asseoir la-bas, dit Lily en montrant la fin de la table ; apparemment Alicia et Kate nous ont gardé des places. »  
  
Elles s'assirent ainsi auprès de leurs camardes de chambre, et Lily le regretta aussitôt ; les deux filles parlaient de leur robes pour le bal.  
  
« Alors !!? Et vous ? Vous avez déjà trouvé vos robes ? Mes parents m'ont envoyé la mienne par hibou express ce matin ! Elle est rose pâle, je l'ai choisi parce qu'elle va parfaitement avec mon teint et.mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? »  
  
Elle s'était arrêtée de parler en voyant l'expression exaspérée de Lily.  
  
« Oh.rien, dit Lily d'un air qu'elle voulait indifférent, c'est juste que je pensais que ton teint était beaucoup trop basané pour porter du rose pâle, je t'aurais plutôt vu avec du vert, enfin.voilà ce n'est que mon avis après tout.non mais c'est pas grave, après tout peut-être que le rose te va quand même. j'en doute mais bon. »  
  
A sa gauche, Samantha gloussa, elle savait que Lily adorait titiller les autres filles, surtout Kate qu'elle trouvait un peu superficielle. L'expression de cette dernière venait de changer du tout au tout, elle semblait désemparée :  
  
« Je la savais ! Je savais que le rose n'irait pas, mais ma mère m'a obligé à acheter cette stupide robe rose ! Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter ! Je vais lui renvoyer sa robe et en commander une autre immédiatement, il faut que j'envoie un hibou ! »  
  
Elle s'était levée très vite, Alicia l'interrompit.  
  
« Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ?? dit-elle en rigolant. Ta robe te va très bien, laisse tomber le hibou et mange ! »  
  
Kate la regarda puis se rassis lourdement, elle croisa ses bras d'un air boudeur et ne dis plus rien jusqu'à la fin du dîner.  
  
« Alicia, tu as demandé a Grégory pour le bal finalement ? » demanda Sam.  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina aussitôt :  
  
« Oui ! J'y vais avec lui, je suis contente, c'est un mec bien. »  
  
Grégory était un garçon de Serdaigle, il partageait plusieurs cours avec les Gryffondors et était apprécié par tous pour sa bonne humeur constante.  
  
« Et toi Sam ? On t'as déjà demandé ? »  
  
Celle ci semblait hésiter avant de répondre puis elle dit :  
  
« Oui, enfin, je pense que j'irais avec Remus, même si on ne se l'est pas dit officiellement .enfin bon c'est juste un bal de toute façon : il n'y a pas d'engagement particulier tu vois. »  
  
Alicia sourit, puis elle sembla réfléchir a quelque chose  
  
« Dites, c'est vrai que les garçons ont prévu de continuer la soirée en haut ? Il paraît qu'ils ont acheté des trucs pour mieux fêter la fin de l'année ! » dit-elle d'un air enthousiaste.  
  
Lily semblait de plus en plus dégoutée. Elle savait pertinemment de qui Alicia voulait parler en désignant « les garçons ». Sam la vit et rigola :  
  
« Sans doute, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils se soient mis d'accord avec les sixième et septième années pour faire passer une nuit blanche aux Gryffondors.  
  
_En espérant que Rusard leur fera passer un sale quart d'heure.grinça Lily  
  
_Oh tu sais, du moment qu'on ne réveille pas les autres maisons, et que les trois premières années restent dans les dortoirs ; je croie qu'on a le droit de faire une fête dans la salle commune.  
  
_Pas avec ce qu'il ont du acheter. » coupa Lily.  
  
Ses camarades sourirent. Elles savaient parfaitement de quoi Lily voulait parler. James et ses amis avaient du comme à leur habitude acheter des cargaisons d'alcool.  
  
Le dîner s'acheva une demi-heure plus tard. Lily et Sam décidèrent d'aller voir leur amies comme elles l'avaient prévu. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans leur couloir, Mme Pomfresh semblait aux anges :  
  
« Miss Evans, Miss Waren ! Je voulais justement vous avertir ; elle s'est réveillée tout à l'heure! »  
  
Elle s'approcha d'elles et ajouta :  
  
« Vous pouvez allez la voir, ensuite le directeur aimerait vous parler. Il semble que nous ayons trouvé un remède a court terme mais M. Dumbledore vous en dira plus tout à l'heure. »  
  
Elles acquiescèrent puis pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Rachel était assise dans son lit, elle était en train d'ouvrir une enveloppe. Son visage avait repris des couleurs, même si elle demeurait un peu faible, elle semblait en effet aller beaucoup mieux.  
  
« Les filles ! Ca fait du bien de vous voir ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont donné avant que je m'endorme mais à mon réveil j'allais mieux. Je pense qu'il ont enfin trouvé quelque chose, vous savez ce que c'est ? »  
  
Sam allait parler mais Lily lui fit un signe discret.  
  
« On n'en sait pas plus que toi pour l'instant .» dit Lily en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près du lit. Son amie l'imita. Elles s'engagèrent dans une conversation dans laquelle Rachel voulait savoir les moindres détails sur ce qu'elle avait raté durant les derniers jours. Elle rit lorsque Samantha lui raconta les derniers potins récoltés par Kate.  
  
« Tiens, au ait.ça n'a rien à voir mais. ça y est j'ai mon cavalier pour le bal !  
  
Ses amies, qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle révélation voulurent aussitôt savoir de qui il était question.  
  
« Qui c'est ?! s'exalta Sam. Attends je sais c'est Maxime Dibble ! Non, ou alors c'est Vincent Gates ! C'est lui non ? »  
  
Mais Rachel secoua la tête.  
  
« Attends, je sais qui c'est ! dit Lily. C'est Julian McClure ! Je suis sûre que c'est lui ; l'autre jour tu as dit qu'il était mignon ! »  
  
Mais Rachel secoua la tête de nouveau, puis dit d'un air serein :  
  
« Vous ne vous y attendez pas. »  
  
« ...C'est Sirius Black. »  
  
Elle avait lâché sa phrase comme une bombe, Sam s'efforça de maintenir un sourire, bien que crispé ; tandis que l'expression de Lily devenait de moins en moins descriptible. Sa bouche s'était arrêtée à mis chemin entre sourire et une grimace. Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes. Sam fut la première à parler, son amie semblait tellement heureuse qu'elle ne voulu pas la vexer en se taisant.  
  
« C'est.euh.c'est cool ! C'est cool, super cool!... Attends on parle bien du même Sirius non ?! »  
  
Lily tourna brusquement la tête vers Samantha puis lâcha :  
  
« Tu connais combien de Sirius Black ?! »  
  
Puis elle se retourna vers Rachel de la même manière et dit ;  
  
« Par contre tu es sûre que tu n'as pas rêvé Rach ? » Celle-ci rigola et secoua la tête.  
  
« Alors tu parles Siriusement ? euh sérieusement ?  
  
_Il est venu à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure avant le dîner et il m'a demandé.  
  
_Ah ! Bien, bien, .super bien. » Lily ne savait plus quoi dire. « Bon. »  
  
Sam rit à son tour devant l'expression déconfite de son amie, après tout si Rachel était contente, elle l'était aussi ; elle espérait simplement que Sirius se comporterait convenablement avec elle, c'est à dire, pas comme à son habitude. Soudain Mme Pomfresh fit irruption dans la pièce.  
  
« Jeunes filles, je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais vous devriez laisser Miss Watson se reposer désormais, après une bonne nuit de sommeil elle sera sans doute sur pied demain matin pour assister aux cours. »  
  
Elles regardèrent leur amie d'un air désolé :  
  
« On se voit demain alors, bonne nuit Rachel »  
  
Lorsqu'elles eurent quitté la pièce leur dit aussitôt d'aller voir M. Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse leu parler. Elles acquiescèrent puis prirent le chemin pour aller voir le directeur. Elles parcoururent les couloirs tout en pensant à ce qu'il leur dirait. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les évènements à présent.  
  
Une gargouille gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Elles ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe. Heureusement derrière elles, une voix familière se fit entendre :  
  
« Ah ! Vous êtes là, parfait, le directeur vous attend. Fizwizbiz ! » Le professeur McGonagall venait de prononcer les bonnes paroles pour passer derrière la gargouille. Soudain celle-ci s'anima et s'écarta en faisant glisser le mur derrière elles. Les adolescentes remercièrent leur professeur puis se glissèrent dans l'ouverture. Elles montèrent sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon et aussitôt celui-ci se mit à tourner lentement sur lui-même pour les amener devant une grande porte de chêne. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit :  
  
« Ah, Miss Evans, Miss Waren. dit le directeur le regard pétillant ; Entrez donc ! »  
  
Elles écarquillèrent les yeux ; la pièce était magnifique. Elle était circulaire, ses murs étaient recouverts de tableaux animés d'anciens directeurs de Poudlard. A côté de la porte se tenait sur son perchoir un magnifique oiseau de la taille d'un cygne au plumage rouge et or . Il fit un clin d'?il aux deux filles. Dumbledore sourit en voyant l'expression émerveillée de ses élèves.  
  
« Je vous présente Fumseck, mon phénix. dit-il en le caressant. Asseyez- vous je vous prie. »  
  
Elles s'assirent lentement devant le bureau du directeur. Lily scruta la pièce et remarque au fond, derrière le bureau le Choixpeau magique, usé et rapiécé posé sur une étagère. C'était ce chapeau qui, cinq ans auparavant l'avait placée dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor, celle des plus hardis et courageux. A côté, exposé dans une vitrine se tenait une splendide épée d'argent à la poignée incrustée de gros rubis. Samantha ne se sentais pas à son aise et remuait sur sa chaise. Elle était tendu de se trouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle était aussi anxieuse d'entendre ses paroles.  
  
« Bien, vous savez pourquoi je voulais vous parler. C'est à propos de Miss Rachel Watson et de sa maladie. Il semble, comme vous avez pu le constater par vous-même qu'elle va mieux depuis quelques heures. Les médicomages ont semble t'il trouvé un remède.provisoire. »  
  
Le professeur avait anticipé l'expression étonnée de ses élèves et enchaîna :  
  
« Provisoire car ce n'est justement pas une panacée. Le monde de la sorcellerie prouve encore une fois qu'il n'est pas exclusif et que la magie ne résout pas tout. Il semble donc tout à fait probable, comme l'ont évoqué les parents de votre amie que nous fassions appel à l'autre monde. Le monde Moldu. Leurs médecins ont développé, comme le savez vous-même Miss Evans, un système médicinal tout à fait grandiose. Leur sorciers ont souvent du mal à se l'imaginer mais les Moldus sont capables de créer des choses incroyables, sans aucune intervention magique. Ils ont d'ailleurs sans doute plus de mérite que nous. Leurs plus grands docteurs sont capables de faire des miracles Il s ont beaucoup de connaissances en matière de maladies comme celle-ci. Nous avons donc proposé à M. et à Mme Watson de s'adresser à eux pour leur fille. Ce qu'ils ont fait. Votre amie finira donc l'année ici comme tous les autres puis elle ira à Londres avec se parents où elle suivra un traitement qui j'espère fera ses preuves. Miss Watson a du recevoir un hibou de la part de ses parents pour l'informer de la situation. En attendant, je compte sur vous pour être encore plus proches de votre amies pendant les vacances car les temps seront sûrement difficiles. Mais je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous, l'aiderez au maximum. »  
  
Le directeur s'arrêta de parler, il adressa un sourire bienveillant aux deux jeunes filles :  
  
« Tout se passera bien vous verrez. »  
  
Lily et Sam se sentaient un peu retournées, les paroles de Dumbledore les avaient un peu prises au dépourvu. mais elle hochèrent la tête pour promettre à leur professeur qu'elles seraient proches de leur amies durant l'été. Après avoir remercié le directeur, elles quittèrent la pièce. Lorsqu'elles eurent descendu l'escalier, elles se regardèrent sans rien dire puis Lily sourit doucement.  
  
« Tout va bien se passer, il a raison, je connais les miracles des médecins Moldus et je leur fais confiance pour la guérir. »  
  
***  
  
Marion, Fred, si jamais un jour vous lisez cette fic, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.bisous, Alice.  
  
JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !!! 


	5. Orientations

Salut ! Voici le chapitre 5, que j'ai écris hier soir dans la voiture en rentrant de vacances ( eh oui j'ai pensé à vous !!!) Encore merci pour les reviews, c'est bien cool d'avoir un avis extérieur sur ma fic ! Et ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir qu'elle vous plait ! Bisous à tous, et BONNE ANNEE !!!!  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Lily était partagée entre deux sentiments ;les idées qui se formaient à présent dans sa tête l'embrouillaient. Elle ne savait pas si elle était plutôt inquiète ou alors plutôt soulagée. A présent il était clair que les problèmes de son amie ne dépendraient plus des sorciers mais des Moldus. Elle qui était née et qui avait vécu les onze premières années de sa vie dans ce monde dépourvu de magie au sens propre, savait ce que les médecins pouvaient accomplir. Enfant, alors qu'elle vivait encore dans l'ignorance du monde sorcier, c'était les docteurs qu'elle considérait comme « magiques ». Ils pouvaient selon elle tout guérir, comme le pensent la plupart des enfant à cet âge. Malheureusement, Lily connaissait aussi tous les maux qui pouvaient atteindre les hommes, et les mener parfois jusqu'à sa mort. Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Soudain, elle replongea dans la réalité de son enfance, cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'elle vivait chez les sorciers, et pourtant au fond d'elle, elle avait encore l'impression qu'ici la mort n'existait pas. Comme si la magie pouvait tout résoudre. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte avant ce moment que les sorciers étaient des humains tout à fait identiques aux Moldus. Ils avaient juste un monde d'écart.  
Elle aurait seulement voulu que M. Dumbledore lui dise ce qu'avait réellement Rachel. Le nom de sa maladie l'aurait certainement éclairée ; ce qui n'aurait évidemment pas été le cas pour Samantha. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était encore en train de marcher au flanc de son amie.  
  
« A quoi tu penses ? » dit celle-ci  
  
Lily sourit ; elle n'aurait jamais réussi à exprimer toutes les pensées confuses qui la tourmentait. Elle se tourna vers son amie et accéléra le pas.  
  
_Je pense que je vais aller dire deux mots à ce cher Sirius, lui faire comprendre qu'il à intérêt à bien se comporter avec Rachel sinon je lui ___  
  
_ Pas de vulgarités Lily ! »  
  
Sam rigola et Lily constata avec un certain émerveillement que son amie était beaucoup moins inquiète qu'elle ne l'était. Les paroles du directeur l'avait en fin de compte bien rassurée.  
  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans leur salle commune, Lily vit aussitôt que l'atmosphère générale n'était pas au travail intensif. Un groupe de 3èmes années était en train de jacasser en jouant aux cartes, Remus constatait els dégâts de l'aigle avec un sourire exaspéré, Sirius et James s'étaient en toute commodité jetés dans deux canapés. James fit un clin d'?il à Lily quand il la vit, celle-ci tourna son regard puis rejoigna Remus.  
  
« Aie.voilà les deux préfets réunis.Eh Lunard ! Je compte sur toi ! dit James avec un grand sourire. Tu ne vas quand même pas me balancer à McGonagall ! Sam !, ton capitaine à une énorme nouvelle à t'annoncer ; Poudlard à fixé un match de Quidditch ! Samedi après-midi, 15 h, les gagnants de la coupe de cette année affronteront une équipe d'irlandais. Ils viennent d'une école privée de Quidditch. Gryffondors contre Queens Of The South !! La rencontre est censée être amicale. _Il ricana puis ajouta_ Si j'avais su plus tôt qu'o aurait ce match, j'aurais avisé mais bon.du coup entraînement de deux heures tous les soirs à partir de 17 heure. Pas question de perdre. »  
  
James était attrapeur dans l'équipe des Gryffondors qui contait aussi Sam en tant qu Poursuiveur et Sirius comme batteur. Le Quiddich avait toujours été la passion de James, il excellait d'ailleurs dans cette discipline. Il été considéré par beaucoup comme le meilleur joueur de l'école. Il était devenu capitaine de son équipe pendant sa quatrième année à Poudlard et n'avait jamais perdu une coupe depuis. Sam se réjouit lorsqu'elle entendit la nouvelle, Lily un peu moins . Il avait toujours été difficile pour elle de montrer son enthousiasme pour les victoires de Gryffondor tout en sachant que c'était à chaque fois Potter qui en était la cause. Elle aimait beaucoup le Quiddich, mais démontrer de l'intérêt pour ce sport devant lui aurait selon elle montré qu'elle s'intéressait à lui : ce qui l'aurait rendu encore plus vaniteux et arrogant. Et il l'était déjà beaucoup trop.  
  
« Hey Evans !Tu veux bien être ma pom-pom girl personnelle ?  
  
_Va te faire voir Potter. »  
  
Sirius ricana :  
  
« J'ai du entendre ça des centaines de fois...  
  
_Apparemment lui il se lasse pas de me soûler.  
  
_ Et toi tu te lasse de me répondre Evans... »  
  
Sirius soupira et commença à retirer ses chaussettes. Il approcha ses pieds de la cheminée.  
  
« J'adore ce feu, je suis sûr que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a inventé. »  
  
Dans la cheminée, à la place de l'habituel feu rouge et ardent, coulait un étrange liquide argenté. De là se dégageaient des vapeurs glacées qui rafraîchissaient la pièce.  
  
« Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui à inventé ça ; ce sont les Moldus. dit Lily  
  
Les autres se tournèrent vers elle d'un air étonné.  
  
_ C'est de l'azote liquide.  
  
_Vraiment ? dit Sirius presque désintéressé. Il approcha sa main du liquide. Lily bondit :  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
_Ben, je touche...  
  
_Arrête ! Le liquide est à la température la plus basse qui existe. Si tu touche trop longtemps, tu peux de brûler et te démolir la main en moins de 10 secondes. C'est comme si tu touchais du feu, sauf que c'est froid au lieu d'être chaud ! »  
  
Sirius regarda longuement Lily et sembla se demander comment elle savait tout ça. Au bout de quelques secondes, il éloigna sa main comme elle l'avait conseillé. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques, étant donné qu'il aurait été beaucoup moins séduisant avec un bras en moins. Comme si Lily avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se rappela soudain de la raison de sa venue et s'approcha de Sirius et commença à lui parler à voix basse sous l'?il jaloux de James.  
  
« Tu es allé voir Rachel à l'infirmerie ? Elle m'a dit que vous allez au bal ensemble.  
  
Il engagea un sourire timide et Lily vit qu'il avait l'air content d'y aller avec elle.  
  
_Ouais...je l'ai invitée.  
  
_Tu as dû remarquer qu'elle n'allait pas très bien ces derniers jours, elle est un peu faible en ce moment parce que...enfin voila, tout ce qu'on te demande c'est que tu sois cool avec elle et que tu évites de lui faire un sale coup comme à ton habitude...   
  
Sirius prit Lily par l'épaule.  
  
_ T'inquiètes pas ma Lily...Au fait tu sais ce qu'elle a Rachel ?  
  
Elle hésita à répondre.  
  
_Elle est malade mais tu vois je ne peux pas t'en dire plus parce que je n'en sais pas plus que toi.  
  
Sirius acquiesça.  
  
_Hey Sirius, on peut savoir ce que tu dit à ma future petite amie ?! lança James.  
  
Lily fit une grimace, Sirius lui sourit et dit :  
  
_Il n'a pas dit « future femme » ! C'est déjà ça non ? »  
  
Le lendemain matin, James se réveilla avec une certaine appréhension. Il avait encore rêvé de Lily. Malheureusement, ses rêves étaient loin d'être agréables. Une fois il avait même rêvé qu'elle sortait réellement avec le calmar géant et que lui était obligé d'aller au bal avec Mimi Geignarde. Il savait exactement d'ou provenaient ses cauchemars. Ils n'étaient que le reflet de la réalité. Il avait souvent demandé à Lily de sortir avec elle, en vain... Le pire était sans doute de savoir qu'il était déjà sorti avec elle, pendant leur première année à Poudlard mais il n'étaient alors que des enfants. Il ne souvenait même pas pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés mais ça n'avait plus une grande importance car la situation était désormais telle que Lily ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter James. Il n'en pouvait plus d'espérer qu'elle dise oui enfin. Il était loin de s'attendre à ce qu'elle accepte d'aller au bal avec lui bien qu'il ne lui ai pas encore demandé. Mais les jours passaient vite et il ne voulait pas que Lily accepte d'y aller avec n'importe quel imbécile, il se décidé donc de lui demander le plus vite possible. Une petite voix résonna dans sa tête « Et si elle dit non... ? » « Et si elle dit non j'irais avec Emma Garden. » dit James à haute voix.  
  
« Hein ? articula une voix endormie. Sirius venait d'émerger de son sommeil.  
  
_Rien, je parlais tout seul.  
  
_Oh non, déjà 7h05. »  
  
A Poudlard, le petit déjeuner était servi à partir de 7h en sachant que les cours commençaient à huit heures sonnantes. les garçons se levèrent tour à tour avec une allure de zombie et commencèrent à s'habiller. Plus loin dans le dortoir des filles, Sam, Lily et Alicia étaient déjà prêtes, elles voulaient rendre visite à Rachel et voir si elle assurerait les cours de la journée avec elles. La réponse à leur interrogation ne se fit pas attendre, alors qu'elles descendaient l'escalier du dortoir elle virent leur amie assise dans un fauteuil, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait bonne mine et semblait beaucoup moins fatiguée. Sam lui sauta au cou.  
  
« Je vois que ma petite Rachel va mieux !La potion de Mme Pomfresh à fait effet. Allez viens, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas eu un petit déjeuner décent ! »  
  
Le premier cours de la journée était celui de métamorphose. Les quatre garçons arrivèrent avec dix minutes de retard dans la salle commune ? Alors que Jales s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès du professeur il remarqua que McGonagall n'était pas la seule adulte dans la pièce.  
  
« Potter et les autres, asseyez-vous. Comme j'étais en train de l'expliquer avant mon interruption, aujourd'hui, au liue du cours habituel, j'ai fait venir jusqu'ici certaines personnes afin qu'elles vous aident à choisir votre orientation future. je vus présent M. Cornelius Fudge, qui travaille au ministère de la magie et qui pourra vous conseiller sur cette voie. Voici M. Alastor Maugrey, auror et qui pourra vous décrire son métier. A ma droite Mlle Katie Baer, commerçante à Pré-au-Lard.... »  
  
Le professeur continua de parler et de présenter ses acolytes mais les élèves étaient beaucoup plus intéressés par Maugrey ; il regardait les élèves d'un air suspicieux et les cicatrices sur son visage lui rendait un aspect plutôt effrayant.  
  
« ___et bien sûr moi même en tant que professeur. finit McGonagall. Je vous propose à présent de vous partager en petit groupes et rejoindre chacun à votre tour mes collègues qui vous parleront de leur métiers. »  
  
James, Sirius Remus et Peter se regroupèrent et s'approchèrent aussitôt de Maugrey. C'était la seule carrière que James avait considéré jusqu'a présent, ses parents aussi étaient aurors et il passait beaucoup de son temps pendant les vacances avec eux. Lily et ses amies aussi s'étaient approchées.  
  
« Toi auror Potter ?  
  
Celui-ci sourit et la fixa.  
  
_Tu ne m'en croit pas capable Evans ? J'ai vécu toute ma vie entouré d'aurors. Godric's Hollow est leur quartier général, je passe mes vacances à les aider. »  
  
Lily sourcilla. Elle aurait beau critiquer tout ce qu'elle voulait à propos du caractère de James ; ça n'aurait pas changé le reste : il était vraiment beau, c'était un fait. Il continuait à la fixer et elle essaya de soutenir son regard du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mission difficile ; ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques. Ce garçon la dégoûtait moralement pour son comportement ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas au niveau physique. Elle détourna ses yeux. Lily n'aurait pas pu imaginer un cas plus troublant ; être attirée physiquement par un garçon qu'elle déteste. Il était parfois difficile de cacher son attirance pour lui avec ses amies, elle utilisait alors son seul moyen de contre-attaque ; insulter James et le remettre à sa place du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
  
« Bien... commença Maugrey, vous savez sans doute quel est le rôle des aurors...  
  
Il marqua une pause puis dit d'une voix percutante :  
  
_Je CHASSE les mages noirs !!... »  
  
Lily tenta un dernier regard discret vers James mais celui-ci la vit et sourit ; elle détourna aussitôt sa tête .  
  
« Merde » pensa Lily.  
  
***  
  
Voila , c'était le chapitre cinq ! Bon pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris le coup de l'azote liquide...avec ma classe on a étudié ça en cours de chimie et ça m'a vraiment inspiré !(et Chourave aussi n'est-ce pas !? tu dois sûrement être en train de te foutre de ma gueule devant ton pc !) Bisous à tous ! 


	6. Entra

Youhou ! Voila le 6e chapitre ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude je suis désolée...mais j'ai été débordée par le lycée et tout ça...Bon, ce chapitre est je croie un peu plus long, j' espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire en tout faites moi part de toutes vos critiques en rewievant, je veux des REVIEWS !!!! Bisous à tout le monde !  
  
*** Chapitre 6 : Entraînement avec Cornedrue  
  
Jusqu'à la fin du cours, les élèves écoutèrent attentivement les récits des intervenants. Lorsque la cloche sonna, ils se ruèrent dans les couloirs pour pouvoir discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été passionnés par les paroles de Maugrey. Il avait raconté quelques unes de ses aventures aux adolescents. Certaines qui étaient plutôt sanglantes avaient été censurées par le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle passait près d'eux d'un air suspicieux.  
  
« Ce gars est terrible ! dit Sirius avec enthousiasme lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la classe. Il sait tout ; il est au coeur des évènements. »  
  
James eu un rictus que seul Sirius remarqua. La résidence de James était sans cesse visitée par les employés du ministère, la plupart d'entre eux était aurors. Malgré cela, il n'avait pas énormément d'informations sur ce qui se tramait. depuis quelques mois, l'activité des aurors se faisait de plus en plus intense et tout ce que savait James et ses amis était la montée en puissance d'un mouvement extrêmement violent anti-Moldus avec à sa tête un sorcier qu'on disait très dangereux. James avait en vain essayer d'en savoir plus sur l'identité de ce sorcier.  
  
« En tout cas je sais ce que j'aimerais faire plus tard. James, ça t'a inspiré ? dit Sirius  
  
_Hum... mais James n'écoutait son ami que d'une oreille tandis qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer. Un groupe de filles venait de passer devant eux. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
_On a quoi maintenant ?  
  
_Histoire de la magie. répondit Remus.  
  
Sirius mima son propre suicide avec sa baguette pointée sur sa tempe. Histoire de la magie était sans hésitation leur cours le plus ennuyeux. Sirius et James n'avaient aucun mal à réussir dans cette matière bien qu'ils n'aient jamais pris aucune notes, ils profitaient ainsi de leur temps libre pour bavarder et chahuter tranquillement au fond de la classe au grand désespoir de Remus.  
  
« Patmol, ne te tourne surtout pas, Stefany Hatcher te bouffe encore des yeux__Sirius soupira en riant__Tu devrais peut-être lui dire qu'elle n'a aucune chance__  
  
Sirius se retourna brusquement pour la surprendre et la dénommée Stefany sursauta si fort qu'elle failli glisser de sa chaise. Remus secoua la tête de gauche à droite tandis que James et Sirius riaient.  
  
« Fini d'emmerder les filles ?  
  
_Pas encore Lunard, Sirius ne m'a pas encore dit qui était la nouvelle élu de la semaine. T'emmènes qui au bal ?!  
  
_Hum hum... surprise... James s'impatientait.  
  
_Allez crache le morceau, encore une sans-cerveau?  
  
Sirius se figea puis ajouta malicieusement :  
  
_Non, pas cette fois...J'y vais avec Rachel Watson...Une copine de Lily, Lily Lily Evans tu connais ? Tu la connais James non , Lily Evans ?  
  
_Ferme-la Patmol,  
  
_Allez, sérieusement, t'attends quoi pour te trouver une cavalière ? Sans vouloir te vexer Cornedrue, ça a l'air plutôt mal barré pour Evans, tu peux griffonner autant de fois que tu veux ses initiales sur des bouts de parchemin, ça ne changera rien...  
  
James eu un regard interrogateur et se refroidit lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de son ami.  
  
_Hey !Je t'observe moi, sinon à quoi servent les amis ?!  
  
James se renfrogna.  
  
_En tout cas Remus s'est dégotée un canon !...enchaîna Sirius  
  
_Merci Sirius pour ton tact mais je ne sors pas avec elle parce qu'elle est canon, pas uniquement...  
  
_Elle est quand même canon, répéta Sirius à mi-voix.  
  
_De qui vous parlez ?  
  
_Corndrue atterrit de son petit nuage ! Réveille toi mon vieux ! Ca fait un bail que Lunard et Sam se tournent autour, d'ailleurs c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'ils iraient sûrement au bal ensemble.  
  
James acquiesça et ajouta :  
  
_C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt___  
  
_AH !Tu vois lui aussi il trouve qu'elle est canon !Il pense comme moi !  
  
_Elle est aussi intelligente, drôle, sensible et___ajouta Remus.  
  
_Ouais ben tu ferais mieux de la surveiller de près parce que les autres crétins rêveraient de te piquer ta place.  
  
_Moi je pense que si Samantha sort avec Remus c'est justement parce qu'elle ne veut pas des autres crétins trop superficiels...  
  
C'était la première fois que Peter venait s'interposer sans une discussion où il était question de filles. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard interrogateur.  
  
_Superficiels...tu vise quelqu'un en particulier là, Queudver ?  
  
Le reste du cours se déroula dans une atmosphère plutôt détendue, pour Sirius et Remus tout au moins. James lui se livrait à un combat acharné avec ses pensées. Il mourrait d'envie de tenter sa chance avec Lily mais au fond il savait pertinemment qu'elle le détestait, donc pourquoi perdrait-il du temps à se ridiculiser ?D'ailleurs il ne voulait pas surtout pas que l'école sache que James s'était fait refouler par une fille. Elle était assise trois rangées devant, avec ses amies. James adorait observer ses cheveux retomber en cascade sur ses épaules ;il aurait tant aimé les caresser. Pourquoi le détestait-elle autant ?Il se remémora alors les paroles de Sirius, « Je pense qu'elle te trouve un peu vaniteux... » puis il revit la jeune fille lui dire qu'il avait la grosse tête. Enfin, comment Evans pouvait elle la haïr après qu'il l'ai défendue devant Malefoy ?  
  
Décidément les filles...un vrai mystère.  
  
Lorsque le déjeuner arriva, une heure plus tard, James avait pris une décision ; tant pis si elle disait non, il fallait qu'il en ai le coeur net :il irait voir Evans et il lui demanderait si elle irait au bal avec lui samedi.  
  
Elle était dans le hall d'entrée avec ses amies et avançait vers la grande salle.  
  
« Allez James courage !pensa-il  
  
_Hey Evans !cria-il du haut de l'escalier. Des têtes se retournèrent dans sa direction.  
  
Lily grogna lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de l'idiot qui hurlait son nom à tue-tête.  
  
_Non mais je rêve, marmonna-elle à ses amies tandis qu'elle se retournait pour envoyer une remarque cinglante à Potter.  
  
A ce moment précis, James se rendit compte de l'archi-stupidité de son être.. Que faisait-il ici en plein milieu du hall à crier le nom d'Evans. Il n'avait aucune chance. Mais le mal était fait et il du trouver quelque chose à lui dire .Elle le fixait à présent du bas de l'escalier avec un air de dégoût absolu.  
  
_Tu veux quoi Potter ? dit-elle sèchement.  
  
_Laisse tomber Evans, je voulais juste savoir si le calmar géant avait enfin fini par céder à tes avances » Il avait dit ça assez fort pour que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le hall les entendent.  
  
« Hilarant Potter...En attendant, j'espère que tu as pu acheter tout pour la petite fête interdite de samedi, dit -elle très fort, en particulier les boissons...  
  
_CHhhh....ou McGonnagall va t'entendre  
  
C'est précisément à ce moment là que le professeur de métamorphose s'approcha des deux adolescents.  
  
_Un problème Potter ?Evans ?  
  
_Non Madame, tout va à merveille, dit James rapidement avec un sourire.  
  
_Maintenant que vous me le demandez Professeur, je pense au contraire qu'il y a quelque chose que vous voudriez savoir...commença Lily avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
James lui attrapa le bras et lui coupa la parole violemment.  
  
_Rien de bien important en fait !Evans allait juste vous avertir qu'elle m'aiderait l'année prochaine pour le cours de Potions si je ne m'améliore pas. N'est-ce pas Evans ? grinça-il. Mais celle-ci haussa les épaules. et ne daigna pas répondre.  
  
_Excellent idée Potter, vous feriez bien de vous inspirer un peu plus souvent de Miss Evans.  
  
Le professeur sembla ensuite penser à faire que d'écouter les deux adolescents.  
  
_A quoi tu joues Evans ?demanda James lorsqu'elle fut partie.  
  
_Lâche-moi le bras. Fous-moi la paix, tu me fait mal.  
  
Il desserra aussitôt son étreinte sans pour autant la laisser partir. Il la fixait.  
  
_Evans...tu veux être ma cavalière pour le bal ?  
  
Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cette maudite phrase venait de sortir de sa bouche.  
  
_Quoi ?!Tu plaisantes j'espère !cracha-elle.  
  
_Non pas du tout.  
  
_Alors c'est que tu n'a vraiment rien compris Potter ! Ou alors tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote !Le ton de sa voix s'était fortement intensifié. Je ne me résoudrais jamais à sortir avec toi c'est compris ??! Tu vois, pour moi un mec ne doit pas passer son temps à faire une éloge de soi-même.  
  
_Alors là c'est toi qui te trompes parce que je ne passe pas mon temps à me faire des fleurs__  
  
_Laisse tomber j'ai dit. Et LACHE MOI LE BRAS. »  
  
Elle quitta le hall en trombe et rejoignit ses amies à une table.  
  
« Lily la furie...  
  
_Attention voila la tigresse, plaisanta Rachel.  
  
Lily s'assit lourdement.  
  
_Encore Potter ?demanda Sam  
  
_Ah décidément vous deux...commença Kate qui semblait d'humeur à jacasser dans une conversation dans laquelle elle venait de s'inviter.  
  
_Oh toi Barbie tu la fermes !cria Lily  
  
Sam étouffa un fou-rire, c'était la cinquième fois cette semaine que Lily envoyait balader Kate. Celle-ci était partagée entre une profonde frustration et un étonnement :  
  
_Et puis d'ailleurs c'est qui cette « Barbie » ? marmonna elle.  
  
Lorsque Lily se retourna vers ses amies, l'atmosphère était plutôt tendue, Sam et Rachel tentaient de cacher un fou rire incontrôlable et Lily était hors d'elle.  
  
_Oh et puis merde.  
  
Elle s'était levée d'un bond et avait quitté la pièce d'un pas soutenu.  
  
Ses amies n'avaient absolument pas compris la réaction de Lily et elle mirent un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de sauter le repas.  
  
_Ca c'est le défaut de Lily, elle réagit au quart de tour, commenta Sam, elle s'énerve vraiment trop vite. Je ne sais pas ce que Potter lui a dit mais elle n'aurait pas du s'énerver ainsi et réagir aussi violemment...j'ai cru qu'elle allait tabasser Kate !...  
  
Rachel en riait encore, puis elle se mit à tousser, incapable de s'arrêter. Le sourire de Sam s'effaça :  
  
_Ca va Rachel ? Tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie ?  
  
_Non non ça va très bien, ça va passer, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
  
L'après-midi se déroula assez agréablement pour les élèves de Poudlard, tous les examens étant finis, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à s'amuser et à profiter de leur derniers jours à l'école de sorcellerie. Lily, qui n'avait pas mangé à midi avait retrouvé son calme.  
  
A quatre heures, quand les cours de la journée furent finis, ses amies et elle firent une halte dans la grande salle pour manger_ Lily se rua sur tout ce qu'elle put trouver_ puis Sam partit pour sa séance d'entraînement.  
  
« Oh Lily !On y va aussi! Allez... J'adore voir leur entraînement !  
  
Elle et Lily allaient assez rarement aux entraînements de Quidditch et c'étai la plupart du temps pour encourager leur amie à ses débuts. Rachel arborait une mine excitée et Lily fronça les sourcils.  
  
_Ote-moi d'un doute Rach, depuis quand tu meurs d'envie d'aller voir les entraînements ? Depuis que tu sors avec Black ?...  
  
_J'adore le Quidditch, _moi je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer !_ et puis j'aime bien aller encourager Sam aussi...  
  
_Oui bien sur, accusa Lily du regard.  
  
Rachel fi mine de bouder mais elle ne voulut pas en rajouter pour ne pas remettre le sujet Potter sur le tapis. Elle savait bien que Lily ne voulait pas y aller à cause de lui.  
  
Lily vit la déception de son amie puis dit à contrec?ur :  
  
_Bon si tu veux on va jeter un coup d'oeil... »  
  
Rachel traîna donc d'un air enthousiaste Lily et sa mauvaise humeur jusqu'au terrain où l'équipe de Gryffondor au grand complet se préparait.  
  
Julian McClure, un grand blond assez bien bâti et Sirius Black étaient déjà parés de leur batte, Sam, Christella Figg et Amanda Finiggan revenaient des vestiaires avec Dean Fisher le gardien .  
  
James fit alors irruption avec une lourde valise qu'il mit à terre. Quand il l'ouvrit, les Cognards s'excitèrent de plus belle et faisaient trembler la valise. Il les détacha et ils s'envolèrent aussitôt en manquant de le heurter .Puis James libéra le Souafle et enfin la minuscule balle en or aux ailes d'argent.  
  
James prit alors son propre balai ; un excellent standard international et s'envola.  
  
« Wahoo...c'est toujours impressionnant quand Potter enfourche son balai ! Tu as vu ça, un MoonFire !  
  
_Mhh, grogna Lily.  
  
La voix du capitaine se fit entendre: _Bon, on va commencer par se faire des passes pour s'échauffer ok ? Ensuite on va simuler un match contre les Irlandais. Je me suis un peu renseigné sur leurs habitudes_ d'ailleurs je vais peut-être aller faire un tour aux cuisines pour demander aux elfes de leur concocter un repas...déstabilisant _ je plaisante bien sûr !En tout cas je ne les ai jamais vu jouer, on va donc utiliser notre meilleure défense ; l'attaque ! Tout le monde est près ? C'est parti. »  
  
L'entraînement commença donc, l'équipe de Gryffondor pensa Lily était franchement impressionnante. Avec un pincement au coeur elle dut s'avouer que Potter faisait un bon travail, d'ailleurs il était déjà en lui-même très impressionnant. On avait l'impression en le voyant qu'il volait tout seul, sans l'aide d'un balai et qu'il évoluait dans l'air comme personne dans cette école ne saurait le faire.  
  
Ils commencèrent un match avec les indications de leur capitaine. James surveillait le match tout en se concentrant sur le Vif d'or qu'il attrapa à plusieurs reprises.  
  
Une heure et demi plus tard environ, pendant laquelle Lily avait rêvassé et Rachel avait pu contempler Sirius à sa guise, et l'entraînement s'acheva. Elles se levèrent de leur banc et se dirigèrent devant le les vestiaires pour y attendre leur amie.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius sortit les cheveux trempés. Il vit Rachel et Lily et leur fit un large sourire.  
  
« C'est cool que vous soyez venues les filles ! Je vous ai vues sur le banc. Alors comment c'était Rachel ?...  
  
Il la prit par le bras et ils s'éloignèrent.  
  
Lily se retourna vers l'entrée du vestiaire en espérant y voir Sam sortir mais ce n'est pas son amie qu'elle vit mais un grand brun aux yeux noisette.  
  
Lorsqu'il la vit, James sembla extrêmement embarrassé.  
  
_Oula..  
  
Il parut se remémorer comment elle l'avait envoyer balader quelques heures plus tôt et se mit à marcher vite pour rejoindre le château. Lily se félicita pour ne pas avoir perdu son sang froid devant le garçon qu'elle détestait tant. Mais celui-ci s'arrêta subitement de marcher alors qu'il était déjà à une vingtaine de mètres devant elle. Il se retourna lentement.  
  
Lily écarquilla les yeux. La situation était plutôt étrange ; James les mains dans les poches et elle, assez éloignés. Il commença à parler alors que Lily ne se l'attendait pas.  
  
_Ecoute Evans, je suis désolé de t'avoir énervé tout à l'heure, je savais pertinemment que tu dirais non. Je ne te l'ai pas demandé parce que je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui n'a rien compris, et encore moins parce que je ne respecte pas. En fait je te l'ai demandé parce que je ne perdrais jamais l'espoir de croire qu'un jour on deviendra peut-être amis tous les deux. »  
  
Lily ne sut que répondre à cela. Un instant elle cru qu'il allait se retourner et poursuivre son chemin dans la seconde qui suivit ; mais il ne partit pas. Ils se regardèrent quelques longues secondes durant lesquelles Lily pensa qu'elle était la dernière des nulles pour faire souffrir un garçon avec de si beaux yeux.  
  
Mais elle retrouva vite ses esprits, si il continuait à la fixer comme cela, il arriverait à ses fins, c'est à dire à l'apitoyer. Ce n'était qu'un manipulateur. Lily n'eut cependant pas le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Elle n'avait pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit. Aucune parole, aucune remarque adaptée à cette situation ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle se senti incroyablement bête et fit alors quelque chose que ni elle ni James n'avaient prévue. Elle se tourna brusquement et se mit à courir en direction du lac.  
  
James n'avait pas du tout compris la réaction de Lily, et commençait à penser que cette fille était effectivement vraiment trop impulsive.  
  
« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »  
  
Voili voilou ! ca vous à plu ??  
  
Angelina johnson4 Titou Moony:-p mes fideles lectrices ! merci pour vos encouragements qui font toujours chaud au coeur!  
  
Alf'Hilda je vais de ce pas lire ta fic ! en tout cas merci pour ton encouragement, et je pense qu'on en saura plus sur Rachel très bientôt...Sirius à l'air attaché à elle en tout cas.  
  
tobby : je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut faire durer le plaisir ! et il ne faut pas qu'il tombent amoureux tout de suite....héhéhé !  
  
poupi, merci ! ça me plaisir de avoir que la fic est bien écrit, c'est important pour moi de passer du temps à formuler des phrases et a verifier l'orthographe sinon j'aime pas du tout les fics baclées. tu me fais du chantage au fait ! lol, tinquiete pas moi non plus je ne me contrôle plus trop quand on parle de HP J'ADORE HARRY POTTER  
  
arwen101 niark niark niark, c'est ambiguë...hein ! je suis sur que Lily croquerait bien le ptit James, nan en fait pas pour l'instant parce qu'elle le déteste !et merci pour ton mot !  
  
Merci de lire ma fic c'est coool !! gros bisous à tout le monde !! 


	7. Un match agité

Chapitre 7  
  
Le jour J était finalement arrivé, la quasi-totalité des élèves était aux aguets que ce soit pour le match de Quidditch qui s'annonçait en début d'après-midi que pour le bal de fin d'année le soir même. Des filles fourmillaient de tous les côtés en chuchotant et en gloussant.  
  
« Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'il y avait autant de filles dans cette école. Dit James au petit déjeuner.  
  
Sirius ricana :  
  
_Ouvre les yeux Jamsie ! Regarde toutes ces filles...elles n'attendent que toi pour être invitées !articula t'il en engloutissant une tartine de beurre.  
  
_Je dois te le dire combien de fois Patmol ? Je n'inviterai pas de filles à ce foutu bal, des filles ils y en aura plein sur place. Et puis de tout façon ce sont les préfets qui sont censés ouvrir le bal, pas moi ! N'est ce pas Lunard ?!  
  
_Hmm, grogna ce dernier. L'idée de devoir danser la première dans de la soirée ne semblait pas l'enthousiasmer.  
  
_On est vraiment obligés de danser devant tout le monde ?  
  
_J'ai bien peur que oui ,dit James.  
  
_Du moment que tu n'écrase pas les pieds de Sam...personne ne devrait trop se moquer de toi, renchérit Sirius.  
  
_Vous êtes bêtes tous les deux...commença une voix féminine.  
  
Rachel venait de se glisser en silence à côté des garçons.  
  
_Rachel ! Déjà réveillée ? dit Sirius en passant son bras derrière l'épaule de la jolie blonde.  
  
_Oui, je venais vérifier que vous ne fassiez pas de bêtises...comme pourrir le déjeuner des Irlandais par exemple...dit-elle en rigolant.  
  
_Alors tu les as vus aussi ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore sur le terrain. Déjà il y a une heure ils étaient en train d'inspecter le stade de fond en comble...  
  
_Ce qui signifie qu'ils ont sûrement trouvé les Bombabouses à retardement que vous avez caché dans leur vestiaire...dit Rachel.  
  
_Comment tu sais ça ? demanda James  
  
_Oups, ça m'a peut-être échappé...dit Sirius en amorçant un sourire gêné.  
  
_Les autres dorment encore Rachel ? demanda Remus.  
  
_Sam se préparait mais je n'ai pas vu Lily ce matin, elle était partie avant qu'on se réveille. Tiens justement voilà Sam.  
  
La jeune brune venait d'apparaître au fond de la salle, elle était radieuse comme toujours et Remus sourit quand il la vit.  
  
_Salut ! dit-elle en s'asseyant près de Remus. J'espère que mes coéquipiers sont en forme pour le grand match !  
  
Elle avait elle-même l'air de très bonne humeur.  
  
_Toujours pas de Lily, Sam ?  
  
_Non. Elle avait l'air bizarre hier, tout ce qu'elle à dit au dîner c'est « passe moi le sel » à Alicia. Et puis elle est allée se coucher.  
  
James fit une grimace embarrassée que les filles remarquèrent.  
  
_James ??Ne me dit pas que vous vous êtes encore disputés !  
  
_On ne s'est pas disputés : Hier après le match, je lui ai juste dit que je m'excusais pour l'avoir énervée à midi et pis elle s'est tirée en courant et je n'ia rien compris !  
  
_Mais à midi ? Pourquoi elle était énervée alors ?  
  
James fit la moue et répondit à voix basse :  
  
_Je lui ai demandée de m'accompagner au bal mais elle m'a envoyé me faire voir, ce qui était prévisible.  
  
Les regards de Sam et de Rachel se croisèrent en semblant comprendre.  
  
_Je crois qu'il faut qu'on te dise un truc...enfin dit lui toi Sam.  
  
Sam finit à contrecoeur la phrase de son amie.  
  
_Lily sort avec Jonathan Ross__  
  
_Quoi!!? Cria James, ce benêt de Serdaigle!! Cette espèce de bellâtre à tête de__  
  
_ Jonathan soupçonne sans arrêt Lily de s'intéresser à toi.  
  
James écarquilla les yeux.  
  
_Attendez, dit-il, on recommence tout depuis le début. Evans sort avec ce crétin__  
  
_ Qui est jaloux de toi parce qu'il pense que Lily s'intéresse à toi.  
  
_Et Lily est vraiment sur les nerfs en ce moment parce qu'elle s'acharne depuis le jour où elle a défendu cette ordure de Rogue à lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas ça pour attirer ton attention.  
  
_Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça...dit James en souriant.  
  
Rachel reprit la parole :  
  
_Jonathan n'a pas arrêté de lui poser des questions et elle lui a assuré qu'elle n'en à rien à faire de toi, Rachel baissa la voix tandis que James se renfrogna.  
  
_A chaque fois que tu lui parle...elle à peur que les rumeurs ne reprennent de plus belle. _Quelles rumeurs ? demanda James.  
  
Remus secoua la tête puis dit   
  
_Jamsie, la moitié de ton fan-club s'éclate à démonter Lily par jalousie pour elle.  
  
_Alors à chaque fois que tu parles, Lily à peur que Jonathan ne recommence à lui faire la gueule, comme d'habitude.  
  
_Si cet enfoiré de Ross croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça ! Je vais lui casser la gueule ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Evans sort avec ce gros__(bip) de Serdaigle !  
  
Sam attrapa James de justesse tandis qu'il commençait à partir.  
  
_Arrête James, si tu t'en mêles, elle va encore plus s'énerver.  
  
_Il préfère emmerder Evans plutôt que de venir régler ses problèmes avec moi. Je te jure que je vais lui faire sa fête, si je le croise dans un couloir je lui écrase sa tête de macaque.  
  
_Je n'ai jamais pu le supporter non plus, dit Sirius, si tu as besoin d'aide...  
  
Remus lança un regard de pitié à Sirius.  
  
_Tu sais James, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi elle sort avec lui, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se mêle pas de ça. Elle ne tardera pas à se rendre compte que ce mec est chiant.  
  
James grommela :  
  
_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve que moi je n'ai pas ?!  
  
Les autres regardèrent James sans oser lui répondre. Sirius finit par détourner la conversation au bout d'une minute :  
  
_Bon ! Quelqu'un à une brillante idée pour accueillir les Irlandais au déjeuner ?! »  
  
***  
  
Vers 10h30, Rachel et Sam quittèrent la grande salle pour aller préparer leurs affaires,le lendemain matin, tous les élèves prendraient le train de Pré-Au-Lard pour rentrer chez eux. Entre la rencontre avec les Irlandais à midi, le match puis le bal, elles n'auraient pas une minute de libre l'après-midi pour faire leurs valises.  
  
Sam était en train de chercher toutes ses affaires tandis que Rachel essayer de rassembler en vain les nombreux vêtements qui lui appartenaient perdus sous les lits de ses camarades.  
  
« Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de tout lui raconter à James ? demanda Rachel.  
  
_Moi de toute façon je l'aime beaucoup plus que ce pot de colle de Ross.  
  
_Oui mais Lily, elle ne va pas prendre ça comme une trahison si elle apprend qu'on l'a dit à Potter ? _Je pense que...VLAM ! La porte du dortoir venait de claquer violemment. Une boule rousse venait de débarquer dans la chambre et s'était jetée sur un lit. Elle était en train de rouer son oreiller de coups.  
  
_J'EN-AI-MARRE-DES-....MECS !!! Avait hurlé Lily avant de jeter son oreiller contre une vitre.  
  
_...Heu Lily ? Tout va bien ?  
  
_Non ! Non !et Non ! J'en ai marre qu'on ne me croit pas quand je parle !!!Ca fait 150 fois cette semaine que je répète à James que je me fous complètement de Potter mais monsieur ne me croit pas et me harcèle toutes les 20 secondes ! Tout ça parce que de poufiasses accros à Potter lui ont dit que je le trompais et que je sort avec ce débile en cachette !  
  
_Ca devient compliqué tout ça...dit Sam en souriant légèrement, décidément toi et les garçons...  
  
_Allez Lilou, donne moi cet oreiller tu vas finir par nous détruire une fenêtre. C'est notre jour ici, pense qu'après tu n'auras ni à supporter les poufiasses, ni Potter et peut-être ni Ross...eheh ! On est en train de faire nos valises, allez aide moi à retrouver mes vêtements !plaisanta Rachel. »  
  
***  
  
Plus loin dans le dortoir des garçons le combat était des plus acharnés.  
  
« Patmol...dit Remus d'un air désespéré. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que fait cette chaussette sale sous mes draps ?  
  
_Ah merci Lunard ! Je la cherchais depuis une éternité, c'est ma chaussette porte-bonheur !dit Sirius en attrapant la chaussette.  
  
_Ma cape d'invisibilité ? Qui l'a touchée ?! Demanda James sur les nerfs.  
  
_Elle est sous tes yeux mon vieux, répondit Sirius. Tu ne vois rien aujourd'hui ou quoi ?  
  
James baissa les yeux et vit sa cape sagement posée sur son lit.  
  
_Mouais...je l'ai trouvée.  
  
_Je me trompe où cette conversation avec les filles t'a plutôt énervée ?  
  
Jems fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à « cassélagueuleacegrocon » puis il quitta la pièce en annonçant qu'il irait voir si il avait oublié quelque chose en bas.  
  
Remus secoua la tête :  
  
_Cornedrue ne supporte pas qu'un autre mec le double en quoi que ce soit.  
  
Mais Sirius le détrompa :  
  
_Hmm, tu n'y est pas, Cornedrue ne peux juste pas supporter le fait qu'un autre mec touche à Lily. Et puis c'est d'ailleurs sûrement la première fois qu'un mec le double en quoi que ce soit de toute façon. »  
  
Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires jusqu'à midi, heure à laquelle ils étaient censés se rassembler dans le grand hall pour rencontrer leurs adversaires étrangers et leurs hôtes pour la journée. Petit à petit des groupes d'adolescents arrivèrent dans l'entrée .Les immenses portes du château étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant apparaître l'éblouissante lumière du soleil de juin. Les élèves étaient ébahis lorsqu'ils virent chacun à leur tour ce qui avait été préparé dehors. Dans le jardin de Poudlard avait été placé un immense rassemblement de tables et de banquets disposés en forme d'étoile à cinq branches. La disposition des tables permettait de rassembler la totalité des élèves de Poudlard plus ceux d'Irlande. Au centre de cette immense étoile se tenaient les professeurs, un sourire aux lèvres en attendant la réaction des élèves devant ce pique- nique surprise. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, des acclamations jaillirent de tous les côtés. C'était en effet relativement rare à Poudlard de voir les professeurs et leur élèves à la même table, unis dans une atmosphère aussi détendue et joyeuse. En effet les élèves ne tardèrent pas à remarquer le chemise hawaïenne et Hagrid et celle de Monsieur Binns, le professeur d'histoire fantôme mort depuis des années. Même le chignon de Mme McGonagall semblait moins tiré qu'a l'ordinaire.  
  
Les élèves ne tardèrent pas à s'asseoir. La plupart d'entre eux resta fidèle à l'organisation habituelle et ne voulut pas se séparer des camarades de leur maison respective. Les Irlandais eux n'osèrent pas non plus se mélanger avec les élèves de Poudlard et s'assirent le long d'une des cinq branches de l'étoile. Lorsque Lily et ses amies arrivèrent, Sam et Rachel montrèrent aussitôt leur envie de s'intégrer au groupe des Maraudeurs pour rejoindre leurs petits amis. Lily ronchonna quelque peu mais quand elle jeta un coup d'œil vers une table elle vit que Jonathan s'était confortablement installé avec ses amis et amies de Serdaigle, elle rejoignit donc les Gryffondors sans trop d'hésitation. James et Sirius étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre ainsi que Remus et Peter. Elle fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête Rachel s'assirait à côté de Sirius et Sam à côté de Remus, la seule place viable pour éviter Potter est donc celle à côté de Pettigrew.  
  
« Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'assoie là Jaaames ?dit Kate aguicheusement en battant les cils.  
  
James sourit d'un air hypocrite;  
  
_Honnêtement Kathlyn, je préfèrerais que tu t'assoie à côté de Peter.  
  
La blonde balbutia et s'exécuta.  
  
Sirius, Remus, Sam et Rachel qui s'étaient déjà assises étaient déjà en grande conversation, tandis que Lily maudissait Potter intérieurement. Celui-ci regardait Lily d'un air amusé.  
  
_Tu peux t'asseoir là si tu veux Evans. Lança t'il en se recoiffant.  
  
_Merci dit-elle sèchement en prenant place à côté du jeune brun.  
  
Il eut un regard gêné entre les deux adolescents puis au bout de quelques minutes le brouhaha général cessa pour laisser le directeur prendre la parole. Dumbledore était debout devant la table des professurs au centrre de l'étoile. Il tenait commme toujours un air malicieux derière ses lunettes en demi-lunde. Lorsqu'il commença à parler, il ne fit aucun doute qu'il était ravi de voir tous ses élèves réunis sous le soleil éclatant de Poudlard. Il éclarcit sa voix puis dit joeyusement:  
  
_Une autre année se termine bientôt...Je ne vais pas longtemps vous déranger avec mes dicours de vieillard afin que nous puission tous déguster ce délicieux festin sans plus attendre. J'ai le plaisir d'accueillir nos amis venus d'Iralnde, cet après-midi comme vous le savez, l'équipe des Queen of the South disputera un match amical contre l'équipe gagnante de la coupe de cette année les Gryffondors !  
  
Ces paroles furent suivies par de fortes acclamations, et encore plus à la table des Maraudeurs où étaient assis les plus populaires joueurs de l'équipe.  
  
_Nous espérons donc pouvoir passer un agréable moment tous ensemble étant donné que c'est la première fois que nous accueillons des élèves d'Irlande à Poudlard. A présent je pense qu'il est temps de nous mettre à déjuner, ce pique-nique exeptionnel n'aurait pas pu avoir lieu sans les elfes de maison, ne l'oublions pas, nous les remercions chaleuresement. Je n'ai que quatre mots à vous dire : Bon appeti à tous !  
  
Les paroles du directeur furent applaudies et acclamées par les élèves et furent ensuite suivies par des bruits de couverts et d'assiettes.  
  
_Regarde moi ça ! dit Sirius en remplissant son assiette de purée, Les Irlandais ne veulent pas manger !  
  
Les autres se tournèrent pour constater qu'en effet les Irlandais étaient en train de fouiller d'un geste incertain les mets dans leurs assiettes.  
  
_C'est surement trop équilibré pour eux, continua-t'il. Tant qu'on leur donne de la bière__  
  
_Toi tu ne fais pas dans les stéréotypes au moins... rétorqua Lily en fusillant Sirius du regard.  
  
_Stéréo-quoi ?  
  
_Laisse tomber, fit-elle en soupirant.  
  
_A propos de bière, enchaina James, j'espère que vous êtes tous en forme parce que ce soir les Gryffondors passeront une très très longue nuit!  
  
De nombreuses exclamations de la part des Gryffondors se firent entendre. Apparament, lorsque James avait quelque chose à dire, toutes les oreilles se syntonisaient.  
  
_Super, fit Lily d'une voix faussement excitée.On ne va pas dormir de la nuit, surtout que demain on est censés prendre le train pour Londres à 11 heures !  
  
_Tu dormiras dans le train chérie, fit James.  
  
_Excuse moi Potter, j'ai cru entendre le mot « chérie » sortir de ta bouche. Au fait dit moi, depuis quand on se parle tous les deux ? On est censés être amis ?  
  
_Ca fait cinq ans qu'on cohabite ensemble dans cette école Evans, tu pourrais faire un effort pour essayer de me supporter...non ?  
  
_Hey d'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas sortis ensemble en 1ère année tous les deux ? fit Peter.  
  
Lily grimaça   
  
_Non, ce n'était pas moi.  
  
_Si, fit James en se recoiffant. C'était bien toi, mais à l'époque c'était purement physique. Je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte de combien Evans était hargneuse...c'est tellement excitant une fille qui te maudit jour et nuit...  
  
Lily lui lança un regard plus noir que jamais.  
  
_Mais tu vas fermer ta...  
  
_Tut tut ? je n'aime entendre de vulgarités sortir de la bouche d'une si jolie fille. Tu me déçois en ce moment Evans, tu as osé me cacher quelque chose d'important, dit James à voix basse.  
  
_Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
  
_Alors comme ça on sort avec Jonathan Ross ? Je savais que ce gars était un crétin mais pas qu'il était aussi jaloux... James se tourna vers la table des Serdaigles et attira le regard de Lily sur Jonathan.  
  
Ce dernier était en train de discuter joyeusement avec une jeune fille tout en surveillant Lily du regard. Lily savait pertinemment que plus tard dans la journée il viendrait lui faire une scène pour avoir déjeuner avec les Maraudeurs, mais surtout pour s'être assise à côté de Potter.  
  
_Regarde-moi ça Evans, continua James. Ross est en train d'utiliser une technique pour te rendre jalouse, c'est pathétique quand même, fit-il en secouant la tête. Ton copain est en train de faire semblant de prendre du bon temps avec une fille quelconque pour te faire enrager.  
  
_Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? dit Lily sérieusement.  
  
_Pour te prouver que ce gars est nul Evans. Il te traite comme de la merde et il ne connaît sûrement pas son bonheur. J'avoue ne pas être très objectif dans cette histoire - je le hais – mais voilà tu n'est pas une fille quelconque lâche-le.  
  
James avait dit ça à voix basse tout en se rapprochant de la jeune fille. Sa main se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de Lily. Finalement il posa sa main sur la sienne elle ne réagit pas au début, trop absorbée dans ce que venait de lui dire le garçon puis elle baissa les yeux et retira rapidement sa main.  
  
Au bout d'une heure, où Lily était restée pensive et James assez réservé, les élèves furent autorisés à quitter la table.  
  
_Hey regardez, il y a quelqu'un qui prend en photos les élèves ! dit Sirius.  
  
Pour l'occasion, le directeur avait fait venir un ami photographe pour pouvoir prendre des photos des élèves.  
  
_On y va ? Ca nous ferait un super souvenir pour cette année !  
  
_Bonjour, fit le vieil homme tandis que les sept adolescents s'approchaient. Une photo de groupe ? C'est cinq Gallions pour une photo couleur, et six si vous la prenez animée !  
  
_Je m'en occupe. dit James en fouillant dans ses poches. Il sortit les six Gallions de sa poche et les donna au photographe.  
  
_Placez-vous devant le grand escalier, voilà comme ça c'est parfait. Dit-il tandis que les sept amis se regroupèrent.  
  
_Lily, sourit sinon tu feras la gueule pour toujours sur cette photo ! plaisanta Rachel.  
  
_Oui Evans, dit James en passant son bras autours des épaules de la jeune fille. Fait semblant d'être heureuse d'être à côté de moi.  
  
_Attention, 3, 2 ___  
  
James abaissa son bras et chatouilla Lily qui ne put réprimer un fou rire.  
  
_ 1 ! Merci, la photo vous sera envoyée par hibou dans une semaine environ. Dit le photographe.  
  
_Bon, fit James, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce beau moment, mais je pense qu'il est temps que l'équipe aille se préparer...  
  
_Aie, le coach à parlé...Bon on se revoie après le match Rach, dit Sirius en lachant la main de la jeune fille. Souhaite moi bonne chance ! Il l'embrassa puis rejoignit Sam et James qui se dirigeaient vers le terrain.  
  
_Je l'adore ! S'exalta Rachel.  
  
_Patmol et son charme irrésistible dit Remus en lui souriant.  
  
_Au fait pourquoi vous le surnommez Patmol ? Et toi Lunard ? demanda Lily.  
  
_Ahh, c'est une longue histoire, mais peut-être qu'un jour on vous mettra au courant... »  
  
A quinze heure moins le quart, la foule commençait à s'installer dans les tribunes. Loily, Rachel, Remus et Peter avaient déjà pris place . Lily tourna la tête vers un groupe de filles et gémmit :  
  
« Oh non... regardez moi ça, c'est ridicule...  
  
Les trois autres tournèrent la tête pour voir ce qui désolait tant Lily. Une dizaine de filles était en train de tenir une longue banderole rose avec l'insigne « Potter Président ! » qui avait été enjolivée avec de nombreux petits cœurs.  
  
_Jamsie et son fan-club habituel... dit Peter en riant.  
  
Les Irlandais sortirent de leur vestiaire, vêtus d'une robe verte foncée, ils avaient l'air de vouloir en finir avec ce match pour remporter la coupe chez eux le plus tôt possible. Ils ne furent acclamés que par quelques vigoureux élèves d'Irlande rassemblés dans un coin d'une tribune. C'est alors qu'arrivèrent les Gryffondors et le public éclata en acclamations. Mis à part quelques Serpentards réticents, tous les élèves s'étaient levés pour applaudir l'équipe. Des cris quasi-hystériques parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Lily qui ne tarda pas à maudire les pimbêches qui s'évanouissaient à chaque fois qu'elles voyaient Potter sur un balai. A moins était-ce le fait de voir Black ? Certainement les deux.  
  
Ce dernier était en tête de file, suivi de Sam et des deux autres poursuiveuses, puis Dean Fisher arriva la tête haute et Julian McClure lui emboîtait le pas tenant sa batte à la main. Enfin James apparut en achevant la file. Debout au milieu du terrain se tenait Mr Dubois, professeur de vol, chargé d'arbitrer le match. Lorsque les deux équipes furent rassemblées autours de l'arbitre celui-ci annonça :  
  
_Cette rencontre est amicale et doit être placée sous le signe du fair- play. Très bien, en position sur vos balais s'il vous plait.  
  
Un grand coup de sifflet retentit alors dans le stade et les 15 balais s'envolèrent aussitôt dans les airs.  
  
_Samantha Waren s'empare aussi aussitôt du Souaffle, dit le commentateur, qu'elle passe à Amanda Finiggan...Aie, attention Amanda, un cognard vient de frôler la poursuiveuse alors que Sirius Black se charge de le dégager. Joli coup Sirius ! Décidément Black est un excellent joueur en plus d'être un véritable sex-symbol pour notre école...  
  
_Keller !!  
  
_Excusez- moi professeur. Le commentaire du match était assuré par Alice Keller, une amie de Lily.  
  
_Et...Samantha passe à Christella, qui repasse à Waren...Non ! Norton, le gardien des Queens reprend le Souaffle et vole vers les buts adverses d'une vitesse effrayante, il s'apprête à tirer et... Le tir est arrêté par Dean Fisher, gardien de Gryffondor. Samantha reprend le Souaffle en faisant un joli plongeon, elle évite un Cognard violemment renvoyé par McClure et...oui !! Gryffondor marque !!  
  
Sur les gradins, les élèves saluèrent l'action avec des cris de joie tandis que les élèves d'Irlande et les Serpentards se répandirent en lamentations.  
  
A califourchon sur son balai, James scrutait les airs pour tenter d'apercevoir le Vif d'or, mais il ne manquait pas de se décoiffer toutes les vingt secondes, pensa lily.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes de jeu, le score était déjà de sept à trois pour Poulard, Sam remarqua un but, Lily s'exalta avec les autres supporters.  
  
_T'as vu ça Rach ?!Dit-elle en se tournant vers son amie.  
  
_Rachel ?  
  
Rachel glissa silencieusement à terre, Lily senti que son cœur allait lâcher.  
  
_Rachel !! Hurla t'elle. Appelez quelqu'un ! Un médecin, un prof !! N'importe qui !!! » Cria t'elle de toutes ses forces.  
  
Toute la tribune venait de se lever pour voir ce qui était en train d'arriver et quelle était la raison de tous ces cris. Rachel était tombée du gradin et gisait inconsciente sur le sol. Tout devint flou aux yeux de Lily, elle vit Remus s'agenouiller pour tenter de ranimer Rachel, en vain. Puis elle vit le professeur McGonagall arriver et se pencher sur la jeune fille. Lily était littéralement pétrifiée et ne put répondre quand les professeurs lui demandèrent ce qui était arrivé. Remus répondit alors qu'elle était tombée à l'improviste et qu'elle était inconsciente depuis quelques minutes.  
  
Lily comprit d'après les formes floues devant elle que les professeurs étaient en train d'emmener Rachel hors de la tribune. Lily voulut les suivre mais un professeur s'intercala et lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas les suivre pour l'instant. Tout le stade avait les yeux rivés sur l'accident. Lily reprit peu à peu ses esprits et tourna la tête vers le match pour tenter d'intercepter le regard de Sam. Mais le match semblait s'être interrompu devant l'ampleur de l'incident. Sam était immobile dans les airs et semblait avoir du mal à croire que c'était Rachel, une de ses meilleures amies que les professeurs étaient en train d'évacuer  
  
Derrière Sam, Lily vit une ombre noire approcher rapidement dans son dos, elle eu un haut le cœur lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'était cette ombre.  
  
VLAM !!! Le Cognard venait de percuter avec une puissance extrême le balai de Samantha. Lily vit la scène au ralenti, Sam avait perdu l'équilibre sur son balai et arpentait à présent une chute vertigineuse. Les joueurs retinrent leur souffle, Mr Dubois lui-même regardait la scène horrifié ne pouvant bouger. Les joueurs étaient trop loin pour intervenir.  
  
Sam était en train de tomber en chute libre, ces secondes parurent des heures pour Lily. Sa meilleure amie allait s'écraser sur le sol. Lily ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle rouvrit ses yeux au moment où James rattrapa Samantha de justesse. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde en voyant la jeune fille tomber de son balai. A une dizaine de mètres du sol, il la rattrapa en tendant le bras pour accrocher la jeune fille. Il avait brusquement redressé son balai pour éviter de s'écraser lui-même sur le sol. La foule éclatât en acclamations. Lily ne croyait pas à tout ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux en l'espace de quelques minutes. Les choses reprirent peu à peu une forme et elle ne vit plus flou.  
  
Lily reprit alors ses esprits, lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle ne vit ni Remus ni Peter, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et descendit de la tribune. Elle ne vit aucune trace des professeurs et de Rachel. Remus lui avait accouru sur le terrain pour retrouver les autres. Lily fit de même et se jeta au cou de Sam qui sembla en bon état, bien que déboussolée.  
  
« Sam ! Tu vas bien ? dit Lily en éclatant en sanglots Tu n'as rien ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Rachel est tombée du banc, je n'ai rien compris, les profs l'ont emmenée, je crois qu'elle s'était évanouie mais après ils l'ont emmenée et et ...  
  
Lily n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration, le rythme saccadé de ses paroles mit Sam dans un état de confusion et de peur. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer en vain. A côté d'elles se tenaient Sirius, Remus et james. Sirius avait écouté les paroles de Lily d'un air accablé, il s'avança près d'elle.  
  
_Alors Tu ne sais pas ou ils l'ont emmenée ??! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien... sanglota Lily, ils ont du transplaner, où quelque chose comme ça... »  
  
Remus prit Sam dans ses bras, ne semblant pas se remettre du choc qu'il avait eu en la voyant tomber de son balai.  
  
James, essoufflé et silencieux, se tenait légèrement en retrait du groupe, sans doute pour mieux assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il croisa le regard de Lily en larmes. Celle-ci ne sut que dire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal, et James lui aussi avait l'air plus inquiet que jamais.  
  
Sirius lui était parti en courant du terrain pour voir où avait été emmenée Rachel, étant donné qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école, les professeurs ne devaient pas être bien loin. Lily sentit beaucoup d'agitation autours d'elle, Mr Dubois avait accouru pour vérifier l'état de Sam, suivi de Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Tous les élèves, plutôt agités étaient en train de descendre des tribunes. Une pensée horrible traversa l'esprit de Lily et si tout à l'heure, Rachel n'était pas seulement inconsciente, mais...morte. Lily ferma les yeux, le sol était en train de se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle vit James s'approcher d'elle et senti qu'il mettait ses bras autours d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de trouver la force de réagir. Elle comprit qu'il essayait de la calmer alors elle posa tête conter son torse et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.  
  
***  
  
Vous avez aimé ?? Ce chapitre était plutôt long et j'ai mis une éternité à l'écrire, (en fait je l'ai écrit vite mais ça a mit du temps pour le taper à l'ordi) J'ai peur que vous pensiez que ma fic est trop à l'eau de rose ! non ? enfin j'espère franchement que vous aimez !! Merci encore pour les reviews, j'attends avec impatience les prochaines ! et ne lisez pas le chapitre sans reviewer !!!! Bisous à tout le monde ! 


	8. Préparatifs

Me revoilà ! Je me cale confortablement devant mon pc un yaourt à ma gauche, et mon texte à ma droite. Je suis partie pour minimum 2 heures et demi d'écriture, ce chapitre est plutôt long... j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dégoûtés, il ne relate pas vraiment encore les épisodes croustillants du bal....mais vous serez bientôt satisfaits ! La prochaine fois je promets de mettre moins de temps à écrire mais le lycée à été casse- c... ces temps-ci... Voilà, bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos encouragements dans les reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Bisous à tous, profitez bien de l'été qui arrive aussi ! PS vous remarquerez l'absence du sale rat dans ce chapitre, c'est parce que c'est un boulet et je n'ai pas besoin de lui dans mon histoire pour l'instant...  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 8 : Préparatifs  
  
Il était 16 heures, heure à laquelle se devait disputer un match relativement attendu. Pourtant, tous les élèves avaient déserté le stade. Les Irlandais étaient rentrés chez eux, fâchés de n'avoir eu que quelques minutes pour exposer leurs talents. Le bruit courait dans les couloirs que Mme McGonagall les aurait rapidement expédiés avec la promesse de les réinviter pour disputer ce match. Ce qui inquiétait davantage les professeurs à présent était d'une autre nature.  
  
Alors que les élèves des autres maisons étaient retournés vaquer à leurs occupations _toutefois assez secoués par l'agitation dont avait fait preuve le match_, la maison Gryffondor elle n'avait jamais été aussi tendue. Une forte inquiétude se ressentait à présent chez tous ceux qui côtoyaient Rachel tous les jours. Le sauvetage miraculeux de Samantha par le célèbre Potter argumentait lui aussi les conversations et renchérissait sur la « malchance » dont avaient fait preuve les deux amies.  
  
« Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Watson ?  
  
_Aucune idée, j'ai juste vu Evans hurler dans la tribune et puis Dumbledore et d'autres profs sont arrivés pour l'emmener.  
  
_Il parait qu'elle est très malade...  
  
_Tu as vu la chute de Waren ! Et quand Potter l'a sauvée ! J'aurais bien aimé être à sa place... »  
  
Cependant quelques élèves manquaient à l'appel Lily, James, Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas d'humeur à se joindre à cette réunion.  
  
Après le match, Mme Pomfresh était accourue pour vérifier que Sam n'avait rien eu de son impact avec le cognard.  
  
« Je vous dis que tout va bien !  
  
_Et ça alors qu'est-ce que c'est Miss Waren ?! Dit l'infirmière au bord de la crise.  
  
Sam se baissa et vit que sa jambe saignait abondamment à présent.  
  
_Ca n'est rien...  
  
_Venez avec moi tout de suite ! »  
  
Sam fit un signe à ses amis et leur dit de renseigner sur Rachel. Remus insista pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, il semblait avoir été extrêmement effrayé par sa chute. Lily s'était donc retrouvée seule avec James. Elle avait chassé de son esprit la mauvaise pensée qui l'avait habitée quelque minutes auparavant et était décidée à savoir ce qui était réellement arrivé à son amie. James, qui était resté auprès d'elle pour la soutenir croisa son regard résolu et su qu'ils feraient tous leur possible pour retrouver Rachel. Sans dire mot ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte d'un pas rapide.  
  
« La salle des profs ? demanda-elle simplement.  
  
_Oui, dit-il. Il se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux d'habitude étincelants de malice étaient rouges et plein d'anxiété.  
  
_Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, dit-il d'une voix douce en posant une mains sur son épaule. Je te jure qu'on va faire tout notre possible pour voir Rachel.  
  
Lily sourit fébrilement.  
  
_Pourquoi tu sourit comme ça ?demanda-il amusé.  
  
_Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mon prénom...  
  
_Ah. Je t'ai appelée par ton prénom ? Il paraissait extrêmement gêné.  
  
Elle rit et leurs regards se croisèrent. Au bout de quelques secondes il ajouta d'une voix basse :  
  
_Le mien c'est James au fait, si ça te dit...  
  
_N'exagère pas...répliqua-elle en plaisantant. »  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle des professeurs quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent une silhouette accoudée à la porte visiblement en train d'écouter une conversation qui avait lieu dans la pièce.  
  
« Sirius ! s'exclama James.  
  
_Shhh ! Articula le jeune garçon en décollant son oreille de la porte. J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'ils disent.  
  
James s'approcha de lui et colla également son oreille contre la porte.  
  
_Mais enfin, qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux ? C'est ridicule ! dit Lily.  
  
_J'ai vu les profs tout à l'heure et ils n'ont rien voulu me dire, et à toi non plus. Ils m'ont pratiquement agressé ! Alors j'emploie une autre manière...dit Sirius à voix basse.  
  
_Shhh, j'entends Darwin parler de St Mungo. dit James.  
  
_Quoi ?! dit Lily en s'approchant rapidement. Faites moi une place...allez ! Elle essayait de se faufiler entre les deux garçons pour pouvoir également écouter la conversation, puis elle plaça son œil devant le trou de la serrure.  
  
_Pousse toi Black !tu prends toute la place !  
  
_C'est toi qui prends toute la place !  
  
_Taisez-vous bon sang !  
  
_EH VOUS TROIS !!!cria une voix autoritaire.  
  
Lily, James et Sirius se dressèrent dans une mouvement de frayeur .Le professeur McGonagall se tenait devant eux, l'air assez fâché de l'indiscrétion de ses élèves.  
  
_J'imagine que vous essayer d'en savoir plus sur Mis Watson ?  
  
Les trois hochèrent la tête. C'est alors que la porte de la salle des profs s'ouvrit à la volée. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en sortit, suivi d'autres de ses collègues.  
  
_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Minerva ? Vous êtes déjà revenue ?  
  
_Oui j'avais à parler à certain de mes élèves Darwin. Miss Samantha Waren n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-elle aux adolescents.  
  
_Elle est à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner les blessures que lui à fait le cognard. répondit Lily.  
  
Le professeur soupira en s'épongeant le front.  
  
_Mon dieu, j'avais presque oublié cette affaire là. Elle regarda James en lui offrant un de ses rares sourires.  
  
_C'était bien joué Potter. Je n'ai pas vu l'action mais on me l'a rapportée.  
  
_C'était un sacré joli coup !dit M.Darwin en tapant amicalement l'épaule de James. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un voler comme ça Potter !  
  
_Merci, dit James avec un sourire.  
  
_Bien...suivez-moi vous trois. Dit le professeur McGonagall en prenant congé de son collègue.  
  
_On se voit bientôt Potter, ajouta celui-ci. Et encore bravo ! »  
  
Lily, Sirius et James suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans dire un mot. Ils y trouvèrent Mme Pomfresh en train de soigner les dernières blessures de Sam.  
  
« Et voilà ! Finit-elle assez fière d'elle.  
  
_Si vous en avez fini avec ces deux-là , dit McGonagall en désignant Sam et Remus accoudé au mur, je désirerais leur parler.  
  
L'infirmière hocha la tête. Sam et Remus retrouvèrent leur trois camarades dans le couloir.  
  
_Bien, j'avais quelques mots à dire à Miss Evans et à Miss Waren dans mon bureau mais...hésita-elle en voyant la mine de Sirius, vous pouvez venir aussi Black.  
  
_On vous attends dehors, ok ? dit Remus en s'adressant à ses amis.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall referma la porte derrière les trois adolescents.  
  
_Asseyez-vous.  
  
Elle s'assit à son tour et posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau.  
  
_Bien. Elle plissa les lèvres. A propos de Miss Watson...elle à perdu connaissance pendant le match, comme vous avez pu le constater. M.Dumbledore et moi-même n'avons pas perdu de temps et l'avons emmenée à l'hôpital St Mungo à Londres. Les guérisseurs nous avaient avertis que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire dans le cas d'une rechute telle que celle- ci .  
  
_Mais alors vous saviez qu'une chose pareille allait arriver ?demanda Lily.  
  
_Oui, enfin non, nous espérerions qu'un tel évènement n'arriverait pas avant la fin de l'année. bégaya elle.  
  
_Comment va elle alors ? Qu'on dit les guérisseurs ?  
  
Le professeur croisa ses mains et avala sa salive.  
  
_Ecoutez-moi les enfants, vous saviez n'est ce pas que la solution trouvée par les mages était temporaire. M.le Directeur vous avait fait part de ceci n'est ce pas ?  
  
Samantha et Lily hochèrent la tête lentement.  
  
_Eh bien, cette solution à pu faire effet sur Miss Watson jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'est malheureusement avéré que l'organisme de votre amie n'a pas pu supporter ce traitement plus longtemps.  
  
Sam étouffa un cri avec peine et Lily eut un haut-le-cœur.  
  
_Miss Watson est tombée dans un coma.  
  
Sirius se releva brusquement de son siège. Le professeur continua à parler.  
  
_Il s'agit toutefois d'un coma léger et les guérisseurs prendront une décision lors de son réveil. Les médecins moldus interviendront alors.  
  
_Pouvons-nous aller la voir ?  
  
Le professeur secoua la tête.  
  
_Pour l'instant et jusqu'à demain, vous êtes sous la responsabilité de l'école, et vous n'avez pas le droit d'en sortir. Toutefois je ne vous conseille pas d'aller rendre visite à votre amie pour l'instant. Ses parents doivent être assez troublés pour que vous leur causiez plus de problèmes...  
  
_Mais nous connaissons ses parents !!C'est notre meilleure amie !  
  
_Bien sur bien sur, de toute façons vous n'êtes pas autorisés à pénétrer dans le département où votre amie à été placée.  
  
_Mais combien de temps va-t-elle...  
  
_Ecoutez je n'en sais pas plus que vous, votre amie est dans de bonnes mains, je vous demande donc d'éviter d'agir bêtement, en allant lui rendre visite dès demain par exemple. Bien je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. dit-elle en plissant les lèvres.  
  
Elle se leva et les adolescents durent quitter la pièce.  
  
Sirius soupira lentement, Lily ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet.  
  
_Je vais prendre l'air dehors...vous venez ? dit-il.  
  
_Je viens avec toi. Tu viens Lily ? demanda Sam.  
  
_Non, je vais rester un peu dans ma chambre...  
  
_Tu es sûre ? » demanda Sam inquiète.  
  
Lily acquiesça et partit tandis que Sirius et Sam se dirigèrent vers les jardins.  
  
« Les voilà. Dit Remus en voyant ses amis arriver au loin. Lui et James avaient attendus leurs camarades sur la rive du lac, allongés dans l'herbe. Sam est toute pâle, et Sirius n'a pas l'air dans son assiette non plus... commenta Remus.  
  
_Apparemment les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes... »dit James.  
  
Sirius et Sam arrivèrent à leur niveau et ne dirent pas un mot.  
  
Doucement, Sam s'assit en tailleur et Sirius l'imita. Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques longues secondes pendant lesquelles ni Remus ni James n'osèrent dire « Alors ? » de peur d'être trop brutal. Brusquement, Sam éclata en sanglots. Les garçons ne surent que faire, Remus s'approcha d'elle en hésitant, ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour consoler son amie. Il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras. James et lui se tournèrent vers Sirius avec un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci se mit alors à raconter le récit du professeur McGonagall ponctué par les sanglots silencieux de la jeune fille.  
  
En sortant de la salle du professeur, Lily avait délibérément décidé d'aller s'enfermer dans le dortoir et de ne plus quitter son lit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle se réfugia sous sa couverture en fermant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin de sorte pour puisse la laisser tranquille. Elle espérait que Sam ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas être restée avec elle, mais après une telle nouvelle, Lily ne se sentait d'humeur qu'à rester seule. Mais elle comprendrait sûrement ce qu'elle éprouvait puisque Rachel aussi est sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de partager sa tristesse avec les autres, Lupin, Black...Elle était d'ailleurs un peu refroidie envers Black, qu'en savait-il lui ? Il ne sortait avec Rachel que depuis une semaine, et le voilà qu'il vient écouter les nouvelles de McGonagall avec elles !  
  
Soudain Lily perçut le bruit de pas, puis elle entendit des voix féminines qui s'approchaient du dortoir. Elle gémit silencieusement et enfoui sa tête sous son oreiller. Elle venait de comprendre que les voix appartenaient à Alicia et Kate, leurs camarades de chambre.  
  
« ...Il est vraiment tôt Kate... !  
  
_Je t'assure que j'en ai pour des heures à lisser ces maudits cheveux !  
  
_Eh ! Je te préviens, je n'ai pas l'intention de te regarder te pomponner pendant trois heures. J'ai autre chose à faire.  
  
_Mais toi tu ne te prépares pas ?  
  
Alicia soupira, exaspérée :  
  
_Kate !!!Il n'est que 17h ! A mon avis tu es bien trop prévenante. Je viendrai me préparer plus tard, avec les autres...enfin si elles vont au bal, je ne sais pas.  
  
_Tiens au fait, coupa Kate joyeusement, Sirius Black va être tout seul du coup ce soir...  
  
_Et... ?  
  
_Et...rien du tout, je pensais juste au fait que Black sera célibataire pour une soirée...vu que Rachel est partie... »  
  
Lily serra les poings et refoula avec difficulté son envie d'aller tordre le cou de Kate. Elle avait par ailleurs complètement oublié cette histoire de bal. Est-ce que Sam et les garçons iraient ? Pour sa part, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelque minutes plus tard tandis que Kate continuait ses préparatifs pour la soirée.  
  
Dans le jardin de l'école pendant ce temps, les quatre adolescents s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe. Le silence régnait depuis plus d'une heure désormais. Sirius avait fermé les yeux, le regard impassible, James lui regardait les nuages passer tout en pensant. Il aurait aimé que Lily fusse là avec eux mais Sam avait dit qu'elle préférait rester seule. Cela faisait partie de son caractère, d'ailleurs assez mystérieux. Lily avait quelques fois le besoin de s'isoler un peu du monde. James pensa que lui avait au contraire un caractère assez opposé au sien, il adorait être en compagnie et avait besoin d'avoir constamment des gens autours de lui.  
  
Sam était allongée sur le ventre et sa tête reposait sur le torse de Remus. Contre toute attente, elle releva brusquement la tête puis dit lentement   
  
« Vous pensez que c'est une mauvais idée d'aller voir Rachel à l'hôpital ?  
  
Les trois garçons qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle question se regardèrent puis Sirius dit assez rapidement :  
  
_Moi je veux y aller.  
  
_Il ne s'agit pas de « vouloir » y aller Patmol, commença Remus, il s'agit de « pouvoir » y aller. On veut tous aller à la voir, mais la question est savoir si on peut...  
  
_Moi je pense qu'il faut que vous sachiez... que vous parliez à ses parents. Dit James.  
  
_Je voudrais en parler avec Lily...je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle en pense. Commença Sam avec un tremblement dans la voix.  
  
_Et bien vas lui parler !  
  
_Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Lily est assez solitaire quand elle veut, j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler pour l'instant...  
  
_Vas-y. dit James. Elle ne rejettera pas, j'en suis sûr. »  
  
Sam le regarda longuement puis se décida. Elle se leva puis rejoignit le dortoir des filles. Elle semblait si fragile, elle de coutume énergétique et sure d'elle.  
  
Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Kate en train de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette rose d'au moins 2 mètres de long et aperçut une collection de baumes et de lotions entreposée dans la salle de bains. Elle ne vit pas Lily tout de suite mais se douta qu'elle était dans son lit. Elle ouvrit doucement le rideau et vit son amie allongée, les yeux rivés au plafond.  
  
« Cette abrutie de Kate se bichonne depuis une heure, je te jure que je vais la démolir, on verra si son visage sera plus gracieux après !  
  
Sam esquissa un sourire et se sentit rassurée par l'air serein de son amie. Elle s'assit sur le lit en face d'elle et ferma le rideau.  
  
_Tu t'es reposée un peu ?  
  
_Oui, ça m'a permit de penser, ça m'a fait du bien.  
  
Elle parlèrent ainsi longuement et prirent la décision d'aller rendre visite à Rachel à l'hôpital après le début des vacances. Cependant un problème restait, elles n'avaient aucune idée de l'emplacement exact de celui-ci et n'avaient d'ailleurs aucun moyen de locomotion qui leur prendrait moins qu'une journée de voyage. Le train leur prendrait des heures de route, et la question de la voiture ne se posait même pas puisqu'elles habitaient toutes deux à des centaines de kilomètres de Londres.  
  
Lily demanda à Sam si elle comptait aller au bal. Celle-ci ne répondit pas directement :  
  
_J'y ai pensé, et je me suis dit que Rachel ne voudrait pas qu'on loupe ça, et puis elle voudra qu'on lui raconte après...On devrait en profiter pour se changer les idées...de toute façon, d'ici demain on ne peut rien faire, on est coincées ici.  
  
_Les garçons y vont avec nous ?  
  
_Heu...ça dépend, tu t'énerves si je te dis que oui ? A moins que tu parle d'un garçon en particulier ?...  
  
Lily sourit.  
  
_Pourquoi tu demande ça ? dit-elle.  
  
_Ce n'est pas mon genre de glousser, tu le sais bien mais... je t'ai vu après le match, blottie contre Potter...  
  
Lily se redressa prête à répliquer, mais elle ne trouva rien à répliquer, ce qui fit rire Sam de plus belle.  
  
_Au fait, pour répondre à ta question...oui ! Potter vient au bal !  
  
Lily donna un coup dans les côtes de son amie.  
  
_Aïe !! Bon ok excuse moi, je me suis un peu emportée !...  
  
_Kate commence à déteindre sur toi Sam...  
  
_Hein !? Tu rêves ! Je disais ça pour plaisanter, je sais bien que tu n'es pas accro à Potter, je ne suis pas aussi parano que Jonathan !  
  
Lily arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles de Sam, celle-ci se mit à rire de plus belle quand elle comprit que Lily avait complètement oublié qu'elle sortait avec Jonathan.  
  
_Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu avais oublié que tu sortais avec lui !!Tu m'as dit que tu n'aurais pas de cavalier !  
  
_En fait ce n'est pas si incroyable que ça...dit Lily en riant.  
  
_Alors tu t'es enfin rendu compte que ce gars est un boulet ?!  
  
_ Oh, en fait je ne l'ai jamais vraiment ignoré...  
  
Sam écarquilla les yeux :  
  
_Ne me dis pas que...tu as fait ça uniquement pour...  
  
_Emmerder Potter, si. En fait c'était aussi pour que les rumeurs cessent, mais ça n'a fait que les amplifier, ça n'a servi rien.  
  
_Tu sais que Potter a failli casser la gueule de ton pseudo-chéri !!?  
  
Lily éclata de rire. Les deux amies parlèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. A un moment pourtant, elles cessèrent de rire et se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient réussi à enfouir leur tristesse pendant quelques instants.  
  
_On ira demander à Dumbledore pendant le bal ok ? En attendant on se prépare pour le bal... ? »dit Lily  
  
Samantha se réjoui du changement de comportement de son amie, elle avait tellement eu peur que celle-ci s'isole toute la soirée dans son lit. Elle se voyait déjà toute seule au bal en train de déprimer.  
  
Il était 19 heures lorsque les garçons décidèrent de rentrer au château. Ils ne savaient pas encore si les filles iraient avec eux au bal mais quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Alicia leur dit que Lily, Sam et Kate étaient en train de se préparer dans la chambre. James se réjoui, ainsi que Remus. Sirius, lui fut franchement étonné   
  
« Quoi, elles ne sont déjà plus en deuil ?!  
  
_Quel deuil ?! Rachel n'est pas morte, Patmol ! Je pense qu'elles sont du comprendre qu'elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'instant et que le mieux était encore de profiter de leur dernière soirée ici.  
  
_Tant mieux, dit James. Ca m'aurait franchement déprimé qu'elles ne viennent pas...  
  
_Ne m'en parle pas...ajouta Remus.  
  
_Super ! Moi je n'ai aucune cavalière, alors pendant que vous vous amuserez, moi je serais comme un con tout seul. dit Sirius.  
  
_Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'ai une cavalière moi ?! répliqua James en riant.  
  
_Alors pourquoi tu es si content que Lily vienne ?  
  
_Comme ça, pour le principe...de toute façon je veux bien avaler ma baguette si elle accepte de danser une seule fois avec moi pendant la soirée.  
  
_Laisse tomber la baguette vieux, parions plutôt sur 10 gallions.  
  
_Attends, tu veux dire que tu paris 10 gallions que Evans voudra bien danser avec moi ?! Tu es dingue mais ok, va pour 10 gallions !  
  
_Lunard, tu participe aussi ?  
  
_Laisse tomber, j'ai mieux à faire. Dit Remus d'un air dédaigneux.  
  
_Tu es fauché ?  
  
_Ouais, avoua t'il en éclatant de rire, mais je suis du côté de James, aucune chance ! »  
  
Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le dortoir pour mettre leurs tenues de soirée. Ils y trouvèrent leurs deux camarades de chambre, Peter et Francis Londubat en pleine conversation. Ils enfilèrent leurs robes, Peter semblait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Remus l'était aussi, il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir le bal.  
  
« Evans aussi va ouvrir le bal vu qu'elle est préfet ? demanda Francis.  
  
_Normalement oui, sûrement avec son espèce de gorille de Serdaigle... commenta Sirius.  
  
James grogna en se contemplant dans la glace   
  
_Comment je suis ?  
  
_Tu n'a jamais été aussi sexy mon Jamsie chéri !! plaisanta Sirius en prenant une voix suraiguë et hystérique.  
  
Quand ils descendirent les marches qui les menaient à la salle commune, ils virent Alicia, Kate, Alice Keller et Sam. Cette dernière était encore plus gracieuse que d'habitude dans sa robe vaporeuse d'un bleu nuit. Remus fut encouragé par ses amis et avança vers elle d'un pas mal assuré c'était leur première soirée ensemble officiellement et leur relation avait été très ambiguë jusqu'à présent.  
  
Francis lui se réjoui à la vue d'Alice. James l'aimait beaucoup, il avait souvent l'occasion de discuter Quidditch avec elle étant donné qu'elle en faisait les commentaires à chaque match. Il ignorait que Londubat sortait avec elle.  
  
En voyant ses amis avec leurs petites amies respectives, il se senti de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais Alicia et Kate ne tardèrent pas à venir leur faire la conversation, Alicia était une fille sympa et mignonne mais Kate était une calamité. Heureusement Sam se faufila jusqu'à lui et le prit à part :  
  
_Lily va venir au bal, mais un peu plus tard, elle voulait descendre un peu plus tard : quand tout le monde serait parti d'ici.  
  
_Elle est toujours avec l'autre crétin ?Ross ?  
  
Sam sourit.  
  
_Je ne pense pas qu'elle en ai réellement quelque chose à faire de lui à l'heure actuelle...entre nous James, _je te dis ça parce qu'on est amis et parce que je t'aime bien_ elle n'en a jamais vraiment eu quelque chose à faire de lui alors ne te fais pas de mauvais sang à cause de lui...  
  
_Je ne me faisait pas du mauvais sang, j'étais juste dégoûté. J'ai été le dernier à être au courant, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule tu vois ?  
  
Sam le regarda longtemps sans oser lui répondre, elle avait été une confidente pour James, surtout en ce qui concernait Lily dernièrement. Son amie avec elle était toutefois plus forte et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en répétant toutes ses confessions intimes à James.  
  
_Tu vas l'attendre ici ? demanda-elle.  
  
_Tu crois que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Elle ne va pas me jeter ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation   
  
_Ca vous fera une bonne occasion de discuter tous les deux...  
  
_Discuter de quoi ?! s'exclama t'il.  
  
_Je n'en sais rien moi ! De la pluie et du beau temps ! Au fait on à discuté avec Lily et on a décidé d'aller vois Rachel à Londres à l'hôpital dans quelques jours !  
  
_Cool, comment vous comptez faire ?  
  
_C'est là le problème...elle lui raconta la situation en lui expliquant leur difficultés.  
  
_Je suis déjà allé à St Mungo, je saurais vous y accompagner. Pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec la poudre de cheminette ?  
  
_J'y ai pensé mais où est ce qu'on atterrit ? Tu connais une cheminée en plein centre de Londres ?!  
  
_Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi, j'habite à 20 km de Londres. dit James.  
  
Sam sembla longuement réfléchir à la question.  
  
_Parles en à Lily ! Le voilà ton sujet de conversation ! »  
  
Sur ce, elle souhaita bonne chance à James et descendit avec Remus, suivie des autres adolescents. James se jeta dans un canapé lorsqu'il fut seul et entreprit de méditer sur la situation. Il se dit que la soirée promettait d'être longue et que cette fois il ne ferait pas tout gâcher à cause de son comportement.  
  
Une demi heure plus tard, des craquements de plancher le figèrent. Quelqu'un était en train de descendre l'escalier du dortoir de filles. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Jamais aucune fille ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Elle seule avait cette capacité de l'intimider ou de le mettre en boule après lui avoir violement reproché son manque de maturité ou de modestie.  
  
Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient irrémédiablement.  
  
« C'est elle » pensa James.  
  
***  
  
OUH !!! Vous n'imaginez pas combien j'ai souffert pour écrire ce maudit chapitre, j'avais tout taper mais mon pc avait décidé de m'énerver aujourd'hui, j'ai donc perdu une partie de mon travail et j'ai du le retaper... Enfin, au moins j'ai la satisfaction de l'avoir enfin posté, j'ai été très longue je sais, je suis désolée ... ! Bon, eh bien à bientôt tout le monde, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Al. 


	9. Le bal

Ohlalalala.....me voici enfin ! ehehe, j'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait souffrir. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je vous ai fait mijoté, j'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... Bon, voici enfin le chapitre 9, celui du bal...._je crois les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise_ L'année se termine, je tiens à rassurer que la fic est loin de se terminer !!ehehe... Bonne lecture ! Joyeuses Pâques !  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
***  
  
20h33  
  
James s'enfonça du mieux qu'il pu dans son canapé. La jeune fille venait d'apparaître en bas des marches dans la salle commune. Ce n'était pas vraiment du genre de James d'être intimidé ainsi, en temps normal il aurait profité de l'occasion pour se mettre en avant devant Evans, pour la provoquer avec ses habituelles remarques. Mais là, c'était différent. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec elle depuis cet après-midi. En une journée, il avait eu plus d'occasions d'être avec elle qu'en plusieurs semaines. Lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras après le match, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'inédit. Il ignorait si Lily l'avait ressenti aussi, en tout cas il était sûr que ses sentiments pour elle avaient pris une tournure différente. Cet après-midi, allongé dans le jardin de l'école, il n'avait pensé qu'a elle et avait pris conscience que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était plus sérieux qu'il ne le croyait. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer de peur de trop souffrir. Sirius avait raison.  
  
Il la vit, elle était vêtue d'une courte et légère robe verte claire, la même couleur que ses yeux. Ses cheveux bouclés, encore plus étincelant que d'habitude étaient simplement relâchés sur ses épaules. Il la trouvait divinement belle.  
  
Elle le regardait avec un regard interrogateur à présent et James ne savait comment engager la conversation.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? dit elle d'une voix douce.  
  
_Je suis sur mon canapé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre.  
  
_Je vois bien que tu es sur ton canapé. Dit-elle en souriant légèrement. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas encore au bal ? Elle avait remarqué qu'il était vêtu de sa tenue de soirée.  
  
_Je pourrais te poser la même question. Les préfets n'étaient pas censés ouvrir le bal ?  
  
Elle fit la moue  
  
_Je n'en avait envie. Et puis je ne voulais être obligée de danser avec Jonathan. Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Elle avait en partie décidé de se remettre avec lui dans le but de faire du mal à James. Désormais, elle n'était pas très fière d'elle, c'était puéril de sa part de vouloir le faire souffrir.  
  
_Tu ne sors plus avec lui ?  
  
Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. James était ravi mais ne le montra pas tout de suite. Il se redressa et retira ses pieds du canapé.  
  
_Tu veux t'asseoir ?  
  
Elle accepta l'invitation et s'approcha lentement de lui.  
  
_Alors ? Vous avez décidé d'aller voir Rachel ?  
  
Il aborda un ton clame et agréable.  
  
_Ouais, on en a parlé mais c'est un peu compliqué. Elle lui expliqua ce que Sam venait de lui dire. Mais il fit semblant de l'apprendre puis lui fit la même proposition. Elle y réfléchi avec intérêt.  
  
_Ma cheminée n'est pas reliée vu que mes parents sont moldus, mais celle de Sam l'est. Je pourrais aller chez elle et...tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas que l'on vienne chez toi ? Ca ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps.  
  
_Tu plaisantes, il n'y a pas de problèmes, vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez. Assura –il.  
  
L'idée de Potter était très bonne en effet, si elles parvenaient a venir jusqu'à chez lui avec la poudre de cheminette, elles économiseraient des heures de voyage.  
  
_De chez moi a Londres il y a peine une heure de route en voiture, ou 10 minutes si on accélère un peu.  
  
_Tu conduis ? Des voitures sorciers ou moldus ?  
  
_Les deux.  
  
Lily fut franchement étonnée.  
  
_Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant ? dit-il en souriant  
  
_Je pensais que tous les sorciers trouvaient les solutions moldus ridicules et trop lentes.  
  
_Pas moi, mon père dit toujours qu'il faut apprendre a manier les outils moldus également parce qu'ils peuvent s'avérer très pratiques.  
  
_Alors...tu pourrais nous accompagner jusqu'à Londres.  
  
_Oui, pas de problèmes, dit-il en souriant.  
  
_C'est gentil. Dit-elle simplement. La conversation avait été très silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Les deux adolescents étaient tous deux anormalement timides. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une conversation aussi sérieuse. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'ils avaient une conversation qui ne tournait pas à une dispute...pas pour bien longtemps. James était d'ailleurs très fier de lui, il avait été remarquablement sage et galant, pour une fois Lily, elle, se félicita de ne pas avoir perdu le contrôle face au garçon.  
  
_Tu habites où au fait ?  
  
_Godric's Hollow. Dit-il.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui lentement. Godric's Hollow était un des quartiers historiques les plus prestigieux du monde de la sorcellerie britannique. En effet, selon la légende, Godric Gryffondor, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard aurait vécu dans ce quartier et lui aurait ainsi donné son nom.  
  
_Whooo...fit-elle silencieusement, je ne savais même pas que des gens vivaient là bas...Et tes parents sont aurors ?  
  
_Oui, et les tiens ?  
  
_Mon, père est architecte et ma mère est au foyer. Ma sœur fait ses études à l'université.  
  
_Ah, je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur.  
  
_Ouais...Pétunia, mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendues. Je ne la vois presque jamais de toute façon. Elle me prend pour un monstre. Dit Lily en soupirant. Tu as des frères et sœurs ?  
  
_Non, fils unique, j'avais toujours rêvé d'un frère ... et puis j'ai rencontré Sirius ici...  
  
Après quelques secondes, Lily posa une question qui la démangeait depuis un quart d'heure.  
  
_Potter, tu étais resté pour m'attendre ?  
  
Il la regarda en souriant bizarrement.  
  
_Pas nécessairement Evans, tu n'est pas le centre du monde tu sais...  
  
« Quel con je suis bon sang !» Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?! Il aurait suffit d'un « oui j'étais la parce que je voulais te voir » mais non, il avait fallu que le coté crétin de sa personne reprenne le dessus.  
  
Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et répliqua en essayant de garder son calme   
  
_Je demandais juste Potter, tu n'étais pas obligé d'être désagréable !!  
  
_Ecoute je pl...  
  
_Laisse tomber, dit elle en se levant, je me doutais bien que ton arrogance reviendrait au galop à un moment ou à un autre. Ca a du te démanger toute l'après midi de m'emmerder hein ??!  
  
_Mais écoute moi je pl...balbutia il en se levant également.  
  
_Et moi qui pensait que tu pouvais être civilisé !! Je vais au bal. Elle quitta la salle, il lui emboîta le pas, elle était en train de descendre l'escalier d'un pas rapide.  
  
Il se pencha à la rambarde de l'escalier  
  
_BON SANG MAIS TU ES FOLLE OU QUOI !!!? Je te faisais marcher !! Tu pensais peut-être que j'allais passer ma soirée à me gratter sur ce foutu canapé ??! Bien sur que je t'attendais !!! Hurla il. Eh ! Mais répond moi au moins !  
  
Il ne la voyait plus car l'escalier faisait un virage à cet endroit.  
  
_Hey Evans !!  
  
Un faible gémissement se fit alors entendre.  
  
James se précipita et dévala les marches jusqu'a l'endroit ou Lily avait disparu. Il la vit, étalée dans l'escalier. Il ne put réprimer un fou rire lorsque il la vit ainsi.  
  
_Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda t'il en s'asseyant a coté d'elle.  
  
Elle se redressa légèrement et s'adossa au mur en se frottant le bas du dos.  
  
_Je me suis fait mal aux fesses...elle croisa son regard puis ajouta subitement en rougissant; euh non ça va très bien...  
  
Il rit et elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'effectivement il était vraiment, vraiment très attrayant. Sa façon de rire était géniale, il penchait légèrement la tête vers l'arrière en plissant ses beaux yeux noisette   
  
_J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine de te proposer le bisou qui guérit tout alors...  
  
Elle rougit de plus belle.  
  
_Non laisse tomber le bisou Potter...  
  
_Tu es une vraie teigne Evans... qu'est ce qui t'a pris de t'exciter comme ça. Tu as vu le résultat... une belle gamelle dans l'escalier...  
  
Elle se mordit les lèvres en essayant de se relever.  
  
_Tu sais bien que je plaisantais? Continua-il _Ecoute, je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit.  
  
_Moi je le pensais quand j'ai dit que tu étais folle...dit il en riant.  
  
_Ah ouais ?!  
  
_Eh...non non ! Pas la peine de repartir en vrille ! Tu serais capable de démolir l'escalier, quoique je dois avouer que tu te casse la gueule en finesse Evans. Tout est dans le style... pas un bruit.  
  
_Ne te moque pas de mes gamelles...  
  
Il sourit :  
  
_Alors, tu m'accordes que tu es un peu hystérique sur les bords... et que ta réaction était démesurée ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
_Et que tu réfléchiras avant de me traiter comme du poisson pourri la prochaine fois ? Bon tes fesses vont mieux ?  
  
_Elle sont en pleine forme...Enfin non ! Ca n'est pas je que j'entendais par ...  
  
Il éclata aussitôt de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.  
  
_Tu es vraiment dingue comme fille... fais gaffe aux marches. »  
  
***  
  
20h50  
  
« Ils sont là. Dit Sirius en plongeant la louche dans la bassine de ponche. Sam se tourna, comme nombreux de leurs camarades. James et Lily venaient de faire leur apparition dans la grande salle. Le jeune garçon à la mine réjouie tenait fermement par le bras la petite rousse.  
  
_Bon c'est bon tu peux me lâcher maintenant, il n'y a plus d 'escaliers. Dit elle en rentrant.  
  
Elle remarqua que beaucoup de têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux à leur arrivée et continuaient de les fixer d'un air interrogateur.  
  
_Enfin ! On pensait que vous ne viendriez pas ! dit Remus d'un air blasé.  
  
_Ca a failli... dit James en riant.  
  
_Tu as raté l'ouverture du bal...  
  
Lily leva la tête lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix grave qui venait de lui parler.  
  
_Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu viendrais avec Potter, fit Jonathan ironiquement.  
  
Lily le prit par le bras et avertit ses amis qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard.  
  
_Allons dehors...  
  
Il marchèrent silencieusement jusque la porte d'entrée et descendirent les marches qui les menaient aux jardins. Jonathan s'immobilisa et se fit face à elle.  
  
_Alors ??! Fit il sauvagement.  
  
Lily balbutia, elle ne s'attendait pas a autant de fureur dans sa voix  
  
_Alors quoi ?  
  
_Alors quoi ??! Alors j'aimerais avoir une seule bonne raison pour laquelle tu t'es permis de te foutre de ma gueule comme ça !!  
  
Lily constata que Jonathan était à son désavantage beaucoup plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Le ton du garçon augmentait de plus en plus, même si Lily constata une pointe de peur dans sa voix.  
  
_Tu m'as pris pour qui ?! Un jouet !! Il a fallu que cet espèce de con s'en mêle !! Je n'y crois pas !! Tout allais si bien!  
  
_C'est de James que tu parles ?  
  
_Alors maintenant c'est James son petit nom ?! Jamesie Chéri ??!Cria t-il de plus belle.  
  
Lily repensa à l'été précédent, elle était sortie avec Jonathan durant les deux mois de vacances. A la rentrée elle avait pris la décision de rompre en lui disant qu'elle voulait se concentrer sur son année scolaire.  
  
Au fond, elle aimait pas mal de choses en ce garçon, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu foncé assez attrayant. Jonathan était un garçon très séduisant, d'ailleurs les élèves de Serdaigle ne l'avait jamais ignoré.  
  
Deux semaines auparavant, Lily tait ressortie avec lui, mais elle se rendait compte de son erreur il avait beaucoup changé depuis cet été, il était devenu extrêmement jaloux.  
  
_Bon, si tu as un problème avec James, démerdes toi avec lui. En tout cas, toi et moi c'est terminé.  
  
_Pardon, articula il ?  
  
_C'est fini j'ai dit ! Tu pensais peut être que j'étais ta copine attitrée pour les vacances d'été ou quoi ? Tu n'es pas un jouet, tu l'as dit toi même ! Parfait ! Moi non plus ! C'était stupide de ressortir ensemble !  
  
_Non mais je rêve !!! Je ne t'ai pas OBLIGÉ de ressortir avec moi ! Et puis, qu'est ce que tu crois aussi ? Que c'est facile pour moi de t'oublier comme ça !?  
  
Il lui prit le bras et le serra avec force.  
  
_J'ai attendu toute une année pour que tu daignes ressortir ave moi parce que soi-disant tu devais te concentrer sur tes Buses, et toi tu sors avec l'autre !!  
  
Je veux juste que tu te débarrasses de Potter ok !?  
  
_Bordel ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ? C'est fini ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'ai réellement rompu avec toi ??! Je ne veux pas d'une relation aussi futile ! Lâche mon bras ! Lâche-le j'ai dis !!  
  
Il desserra son étreinte, Lily en profita pour s'éloigner un peu de lui. Elle recula et vit que des larmes coulaient sur les jouies du garçon. Elle se sentit désemparée  
  
_Je rentre. » Dit –elle doucement  
  
Et elle le laissa tout seul dehors alors qu'il voulait encore lui parler.  
  
Elle ne rentra pas out de suite dans la salle et s'adossa quelques secondes contre le mur pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle venait de faire de la peine à quelqu'un d'autre encore. Tout ça à cause de son sale caractère si impulsif. Comment avait elle put s'engager ou plutôt ne pas s'engager dans une relation aussi superficielle ? Elle se senti soudain vraiment méchante, mauvaise. « Je suis une vraie garce de lui avoir dit ça »  
  
Elle essaya alors de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, mais elle n'étais pas sûre d'être vraiment convaincante envers elle-même.  
  
***  
  
22h00  
  
Remus aperçut Lily qui rentrait dans la salle, elle s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui.  
  
« Alors, tu t'amuses bien ? demanda-elle. Elle se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa question. Remus était affalé sur la table, le dos courbé, la main tenant un gobelet et la mine plus blafarde que jamais. Il grogna.  
  
_Apparemment non...continua-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
  
Le garçon fit un signe presque imperceptible vers la piste de danse en roulant des yeux. Sirius complètement déchaîné, était en train de danser sur un air entraînant avec Sam. Lily, embarrassée fit mine de n'avoir rien vu.  
  
_Ah...tu n'aimes pas cette musique ? fit-elle d'une voix qui sonnait faux. Dumbledore avait engagé pour l'occasion un excellent groupe de musique.  
  
_Ne sois pas stupide...c'est a propos de Sam...  
  
_Tu n'est pas...jaloux de Sirius n'est ce pas ?  
  
_Non...pas vraiment, c'est vraiment un truc qui cloche entre moi et elle...  
  
_Mais je pensais que tout allais bien...  
  
_Oh, tout va bien rassure toi, c'est juste un tout petit détail...  
  
_Qu'est ce que c'est ?! Lily commençait à être fatiguée de tous ces problèmes de cœur. Pourquoi fallait il que tout soit aussi compliqué.  
  
_Elle pense qu'elle et moi, on est mieux en amis. Lâcha-il après quelques secondes.  
  
_Ah...fit Lily au bord du désespoir. Pourquoi tout le monde y compris elle avait il besoin d'être si déprimé !!?  
  
« Pitié...une corde, un revolver... n'importe quoi... » Implora elle.  
  
_Il y a quoi dans ton verre ?  
  
_Du ponche.  
  
_Il n'y a rien de plus fort ?  
  
_T'inquiètes pas... Répondit Remus.  
  
Elle prit le gobelet et le finit en une gorgée.  
  
_Ou est ce que je peux en trouver encore ?  
  
Il fit un signe de la tête pour désigner el buffet  
  
_Merci ! Et elle quitta la table.  
  
***  
  
23h10  
  
« Ouch !!! Evans : tu ne m'avais pas vu ou quoi ?  
  
Lily venait de percuter James de plein fouet tandis qu'elle dansait frénétiquement.  
  
_Ehhhh, Potter, Je t'avais perdu de vue, ou t'étais passé ?!? Dit elle guillerette.  
  
Le garçon se demanda un instant depuis quand Lily s'intéressait à l'endroit ou il était, puis il haussa les épaules.  
  
_Un ou deux trucs à régler...tu t'amuses bien ?  
  
_Ouaiiiis !!Elle lâcha un large sourire.  
  
_Ecoute Evans, si on n'était pas au bal officiel de l'école _donc organisé par des profs_ je penserais que tu es soule ... mais là j'ai quand même un doute vu que tout ce qu'il y a à boire ici c'est de la bierraubeurre et de l'eau gazeuse...  
  
Elle hocha la tête en souriant et continua de danser en faisant de larges gestes. Les élèves qui l'entourait essayait eux mêmes de danser mission impossible Lily ne cessait de donner des grands coups dans tout ce qui bougeait.  
  
_Tu es vraiment drôle a voir comme ça Evans...un peu ridicule sur les bords aussi...  
  
_Tu sais quoi Potter !!Fit elle d'une voix trop forte en écarquillant les yeux. Le ponche est délicieux !!...  
  
_Aie !! Une jeune fille de Serpentard s'était pris une grande claque dans le dos par une Lily déchaînée.  
  
_...je viens de larguer Jonathan, Remus est au bord du suicide, Sam et Sirius sont introuvables et toi...tu avais des trucs à régler. Enuméra elle en comptant sur ces doigts.  
  
_Tu as parfaitement résumé la situation Evans, c'est bien. Ecoute on ferait mieux de s'éloigner un peu avant que tu tues quelqu'un.  
  
Lily acquiesça et les autres adolescents, soulagés, purent enfin apprécier la musique sans être constamment percutés par Lily.  
  
_tu as largué Ross alors... »fit James intéressé.  
  
***  
  
23h30  
  
« Hum Hum...mes chers enfants. Le directeur venait de s'éclaircir la gorge et s'apprêtait a faire son habituel discours de fin d'année. Mes chers enfants, une année s'achève ce soir...Rassurez-vous : le bal n'est pas encore terminé, mais il est tard pour un vieil homme comme moi, ainsi je serais bref. Il est temps de désigner les gagnants de la coupe des quatre maisons...cette année ils nous ont d'ailleurs déjà comblé en matière de Quidditch, ils ont également su être exemplaires, ils remportant la coupe avec 745 points, ce sont les GRYFFONDORS !  
  
Un tumulte d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Lily cria et applaudit dans le vide pour le plus grand amusement de James. Il était sur qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore.  
  
Puis le directeur disparut rapidement, suivi de quelques professeurs.  
  
_Il a été bref cette année...il n'a même pas dit les points des autres maisons...c'est bizarre.  
  
_Mouais...fit Lily sans grand intérêt.  
  
_Au fait, vous ne deviez pas demander a Dumbledore des nouvelles de Rachel ?  
  
Mais Lily était dans un tel état d'euphorie que ce détail lui était complètement sorti de la tête.  
  
_Tu veux danser !!?Fit elle à James. Ils mettent un slow !!  
  
James était abasourdi et n'était pas sur d'avoir bien saisi la question.  
  
La jeune fille abordait un large sourire convainquant. Il se dit qu'après tout il avait toujours rêvé de danser avec elle mais que les circonstances étaient un peu différentes de ce qu'il s'imaginait Lily était complètement déjantée à cause d'un léger abus d'alcool.  
  
_Evans, tu es consciente que c'est moi ? Potter, le gars que tu détestes ?  
  
_Bien sur que je te déteste ! Mais t peux quand même danser avec moi ! dit elle en souriant.  
  
_Bon sang, qui a trafiqué la bassine de ponche?  
  
Elle l'entraîna par le bras. Les premières notes de la chanson annonçaient un air triste. James, assez mal à l'aise la pris maladroitement dans ses bras.  
  
Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque.  
  
_Comme ça au moins, je t'aurais fait perdre ton pari !! Fit elle en ricanant.  
  
James s'immobilisa et s'écarta un peu d'elle.  
  
_De quel pari tu parles ?  
  
_De celui qui dit que si je danse avec toi pendant la soirée, tu perds 10 Gallions. C'est cool comme idée, je ne savais pas que tu pariais du fric sur moi Potter... les conversations sur moi sont intéressantes dans les dortoirs des mecs...  
  
_Comment tu sais ça ? James tombait des nues.  
  
_Je sui sorcière oui ou non ? Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis reposa sa tête contre lui.  
  
_Tu sais Evans, je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillée pur savoir ça en tout cas j'ai des raisons de penser que tu finiras cette soirée complètement soule _vu comme tu es partie_ et que tu auras certainement oublié ce détail...et à propos de ce que j'ai dit sur toi, j'espère que ça aussi tu auras oublié...  
  
_Comment ça je finirais complètement soule ?! Coupa-elle.  
  
_Tu ne m'écoute pas du tout en fait ?  
  
_Je ne suis pas soule !!  
  
_Je peux te dire n'importe quoi, en fait tu n'écoutes pas un mot de ce que je dis. Bla bla bla...commença t-il  
  
_Pourquoi tu dis que je suis soule ?!  
  
_Je peux te dire que tu es à mes yeux de loin la plus jolie fille de ce bal et que je suis raide dingue de toi depuis le jour ou j'ai posé le pied dans le train la toute première fois, mais tu n'écoutes pas !!?  
  
James constata que Lily eu un instant de silence lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase mais elle reprit inlassablement   
  
_Je ne suis pas soule...  
  
Il secoua la tête en signe de désespoir, la chanson venait de toute façon de se terminer.  
  
La plupart des profs étaient partis avec le directeur. Quelques couples batifolaient dans des recoins cachés de la grande salle mais McGonagall guettait et prit Alice Keller et Franck Londubat en flagrant délit de bisouillage.  
  
Remus était à l'autre bout de la salle et venait à peine de terminer le slow qu'il avait dansé tout seul la scène était pathétique. James remarqua que le bal en cette fin d'année avait été un peu triste, mais qu'il avait réellement pris une tournure imprévue.  
  
_Je pense qu'il est temps que la fête commence réellement...a notre façon, dit-il en s'adressant aux Gryffondors, dites a tout le monde que la soirée continue en haut... »  
  
***  
  
00h45  
  
« On ne devrait pas baisser un peu le volume ? Hurla Peter  
  
Mais personne ne daigna lui répondre.  
  
Le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors était a présent indéfinissable. Quelqu'un avait trouvé le moyen de diffuser de la musique dans la pièce à un volume assourdissant, abrutissant même, mais cela ne semblait gêner personne. La pièce, assez grande de coutume pour accueillir quelques classes était devenue relativement étroite compte tenue du monde qui s'y entassait. La totalité des élèves de 5e, 6e, et 7e année envahit les lieux. Le tables, repoussées vers les murs avaient été mises au profit de la nourriture et des boissons que s'étaient procurés les élèves.  
  
_C'est incroyable !!Hurla Kate, où avez vous trouvé toute cette nourriture ?!  
  
Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse des garçons, Remus s'était installé dans un fauteuil avec une bouteille de Fire Whisky et n'avait pas bougé depuis une heure. Sirius lui, dansait frénétiquement à proximité de Lily, que James surveillait de très près. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi excitée. Il la pensait plus sage et tant que préfète, encore une facette d'elle qu'il connaissait peu. Mais il ne se plaignait pas de la voir ainsi, si elle n'avait pas bu ces verres en trop, elle ne lui aurait jamais parlé comme elle l'avait fait, et surtout elle n'aurait jamais dansé avec lui. Les espoirs de James avaient largement été dépassés même si il avait un pincement au cœur assez indéfinissable elle aurait sûrement oublié tout ça le lendemain et elle serait redevenue agressive avec lui. La musique s'interrompit un court instant et Lily en profita pour revenir s'installer avec James sur « leur » canapé comme elle l'avait elle même appelé.  
  
_Tu n'est pas venu danser avec moi !... dit elle en faignant d'être triste.  
  
_Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour que tu redises ça en pleine possession de tes sens, fit il en soupirant.  
  
_Mais je suis consciente de ce que je dis !!Dit elle en roulant des yeux. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu !?  
  
_Je ne suis pas venu parce que j'étais trop occupé à te surveiller toi et Sirius. Je ne pensais pas être un jour jaloux de lui... grinça il à voix basse.  
  
_C'était juste une danse ! Et puis tu sais bien que c'est toi mon maraudeur détesté ! Pas de raison d'être jaloux !  
  
_Arghh...en fait heureusement que tu es soule, ça me tuerait que tu t souvienne de ça. Attend moi je vais te reprendre à boire ...dit il en riant.  
  
La musique cessa brusquement au grand étonnement de tous et les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Il y eut quelques exclamations mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'étonnement de Lily.  
  
_Mais enfin, qui l'a fait entrer ? s'exclama elle d'une voix male assurée  
  
Jonathan se tenait devant la porte de la pièce. La confusion était elle qu'il mit un certain temps pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Lily. De toute évidence il avait beaucoup trop, cela se voyait à sa mine renfrognée et sa démarche titubante.  
  
_Lily Evans...commença t-il...la douce Evans...tu n'est qu'une GARCE !!!Cria Jonathan  
  
Tout le monde se tut, James qui s'était absenté un instant revenait à peine lorsqu'il vit le garçon complètement ivre s'adresser a Lily plutôt violement.  
  
_Tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce !! Tout le monde croit la petite préfète si exquise et exemplaire....tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche n'est ce pas ? Tu t'es carrément foutu de moi oui !! J'étais amoureux de toi mais tu n'es qu'un sale menteuse, pendant tout ce temps tu prend du bon temps avec...avec...  
  
Sa voix montrait un dégoût certain envers James même si il n'avait pas osé prononcer son nom, il se jeta sur Lily pour la prendre dans ses bras tandis que celle-ci essayait de se démener.  
  
James se précipita vers lui et s'interposa entre lui et la jeune fille pétrifiée du haut de son mètre 80. Jonathan avait l'air un peu moins sûr de lui à présent et sa voix trahissait un peu de peur.  
  
_Tiens...on défend sa petite amie...normal, c'est vrai qu'elle est avec toi maintenant. Fit Jonathan en vacillant. Il repoussa du mieux qu'il put James et s'en prit de nouveau à Lily.  
  
_Tu te crois fort avec tes gros bras...crut il bon d'ajouter.  
  
Personne ne vit le coup arriver, le fait est que Jonathan se prit une droite en plein visage. Le coup fut si violent et imprévisible que le garçon s'écroula aussitôt en se cognant contre une table.  
  
James, qui n'avait pas beaucoup bu avait eu l'avantage de viser droit et juste dans la figure du garçon. Lily avait plaqué les mains contre sa bouche et s'était agenouillé à coté de son ex petit ami.  
  
_Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait Potter ??! Cria elle. Sa voix résonna dans toute la salle où regagnait le silence.  
  
Jonathan ouvrit heureusement péniblement les yeux, il saignait abondamment, il semblait que James ne l'avait pas raté. Tout le monde se regroupa en cercle autours des adolescents, Jonathan se releva tant bien que mal. Il fixa James une fraction de seconde puis il baissa la tête et cracha violement par terre. James se raidit et Sirius et Remus durent le retenir avec force pour l'empêcher de le cogner a nouveau. Jonathan sortit, assez mal en point, le dos courbé en se frottant le visage Il claqua la porte et la grosse dame du portrait en profita pour crier.  
  
Le brouhaha reprit, une troupe de filles se rassemblèrent autours de Lily pour savoir si elle allait bien. James, lui fut discrètement loué par la plupart des garçons.  
  
_Joli coup Cornedrue... ajouta Sirius, il imita le geste de son ami, Pam !! En pleine face, tu ne l'as pas loupé !  
  
Remus qui avait visiblement trop bu ne put rester debout plus longtemps et se rejeta dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé toute la soirée.  
  
Sam, était en état de choc, mais sans comparaison avec Lily qui s'était retirée de la foule pour aller s'isoler sur un balcon.  
  
***  
  
02h00  
  
« Vas lui parler bon sang !  
  
_Elle ne voudra pas... elle me déteste encor plus qu'avant !  
  
_Meuh non !essaya de le rassurer Sam. Si tu n'y vas pas, j'y vais à ta place...  
  
_Hors de question, j'y vais...mais si elle m'envoie chier ce sera de ta faute...  
  
La fête n'était pas encore finie, tout le monde s'acharnait encore sur la musique et les niveaux des bouteilles s'étaient bien abaissés. Lily, qui s'était réfugiée sur le petit balcon réfléchissait a ce qui s'était passé une heure auparavant. Elle était loin d'imaginer que Jonathan serait venu lui faire une scène pareille. Tout le monde l'avait alors pris pour un fou et il était encore moins apprécié chez les Gryffondors. Pourtant, elle, ne cessait de culpabiliser. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de l'alcool, mais elle se dit que tout était de sa faute. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle devait se concentrer sur ses examens alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer la vérité.  
  
Pour couronner le tout, lorsque James l'avait défendu _c'était d'ailleurs la deuxième fois cette semaine en comptant Malefoy_ elle l'avait violement rejeté et l'avait accusé de l'avoir frappé. Elle culpabilisait trop pour se rendre compte qu'il lui avait épargné pas mal d'injures, peut être même que Jonathan allait s'en prendre a elle, avec tout ce qu'il avait bu, il était tellement hors de lui.  
  
En tout cas, au lieu de remercier Potter, elle l'avait repoussé et avait voulu mettre la faute sur lui.  
  
James, pendant ce temps avait parlé avec Sam. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne saurait jamais comment s'y prendre avec Lily et qu'il ferait mieux de l'oublier au lieu de se démener pour elle. Mais il savait bien au fond de lui qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Sam insistait pour qu'il aille lui parler.  
  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre et vit Lily recroquevillée. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Il s'assit a coté d'elle. Il faisait très sombre et Lily espérait qu'il ne verrait pas qu'elle pleurait. Mais quand il la regarda, il vit que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il mit son bras derrière elle et la blotti contre lui. Les effets de l'alcool s'étaient un peu dissipés et Lily se souvenait vaguement de tout ce qui s'était passé le jour même....  
  
Rachel à l'hôpital, Sam qui tombe de son balai, cette histoire avec Jonathan, la journée n'aurait pu être pire. Mais elle pensa James, elle s'était en quelque sorte rapprochée de lui aujourd'hui. A présent il essayait de le consoler. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir...il la consolait.  
  
« Il est tenace » pensa elle.  
  
« Il est surtout généreux » lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête.  
  
_Je suis désolé de l'avoir frappé...commença-il.  
  
_Non, c'est moi qui sui désolée de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça...je n'aurais pas du, c'est idiot, a chaque fois tu me défend et moi au lieu de te remercier je te traite comme....comme...  
  
Elle balbutia et n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase.  
  
_Oublies ça, ça n'est pas grave.  
  
Elle enfoui sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
_Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta James.  
  
Elle fit non de la tête et ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle.  
  
_Tu es fatiguée...tu as eu beaucoup trop d'aventures pour aujourd'hui...  
  
Elle cala sa tête contre lui et s'assoupi en quelques minutes.  
  
James, la pris dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'aux escaliers qui la menaient aux dortoirs. Il voulait la ramener dans sa chambre mais à peine eut il posé le pied sur la première marche que l'escalier se transforma en toboggan où il était impossible de grimper. Il faillit tomber et se rattrapa de justesse à une rampe.  
  
_Bon sang...qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutu truc ?!!  
  
Une fille passa en rigolant et lui expliqua que les garçons étaient interdits d'accès au dortoir des filles. _Comme si les filles étaient plus dignes de confiance... »  
  
Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire désormais, il pensa alors a la seule solution qui s'offrait a lui Lily le tuerait surement a son réveil mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il monta alors dans le dortoir des garçons et entra dans sa propre chambre.  
  
Il avait lancé un sortilège d'isolement sonore aux dortoirs et au reste du château pour que personne ne puisse être gêné par la musique assourdissante. Mais le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était presque aussi gênant que le vacarme et James avait peur que Lily ne se réveille subitement et ne lui demande ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
  
Mais elle ne se réveilla pas et il la posa doucement sur son lit. Il l'enveloppa dans ses couvertures et eut un frisson lorsqu'il pensa qu'elle dormirait dan son propre lit. Une fraction de seconde, il songea a la rejoindre mais il évacua aussitôt l'idée de sa tête. Elle l'aurait trucidé sur place. Il resta donc quelques minutes à la regarder s'endormir puis il referma les rideaux et quitta silencieusement la pièce.  
  
***  
  
09h00  
  
Sam se réveilla avec un mal de crâne atroce. Elle avait fait la folle tout la nuit. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et avala une potion anti-mal de tête. En s'approchant du lit de Lily, elle vit qu'elle était absente, Alicia n'était pas dans le sien non plus. Le lit de Rachel demeurait désespérément vide tandis que Kate dormait comme un bébé.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sam tentait de se rafraîchir le visage avec des gestes dignes d'un zombie, Lily fit irruption dans la pièce, la main posée sur son front. Son allure était digne de concurrencer avec celle de Sam.  
  
« Ohlala...je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar épouvantable... j'ai un de ces mal de tête  
  
_Mmh...alors tu n'est pas la seule...ou t'était passée ?  
  
_Euh...j'était quelques part par là... en fait je ne sis pas vraiment...je voyais à peine autours de moi quand je me suis réveillée, je crois que j'était dans le dortoir des mecs en fait. Avoua-elle. Il y a un de ces bordels là bas dedans !  
  
_Tu as vraiment beaucoup bu...  
  
_Tu peux en dire autant pour toi. Je t'ai vu toute la soirée te déchaîner... au fait qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Remus ?  
  
Sam eut une mine gênée.  
  
_Euh... ça c'est une longue histoire...je te raconterais un de ces jours, quand j'irais mieux et qu'on sera sorties d'ici.  
  
_Hum...fit Lily en se jetant sur son lit.  
  
_Le train part dans deux heures, tu ferais bien de t'activer et de ranger tes affaires...  
  
***  
  
10h30  
  
James qui s'était couché seulement après s'être assuré que tout le monde eut regagné les dortoirs, _soit vers 5h du matin_ avait eu une nuit très courte. Remus était allé se coucher peu après l'incident tandis que Sirius avait continué la fête jusqu'à la fin avec une énergie débordante. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas ce matin. Peter, lui était allé se coucher assez tôt effrayé, après avoir été abordé par une fille de 2e année qui voulait a tout pris s'intégrer a la bande des Maraudeurs. Sirius et James se réveillèrent enfin, ce dernier avait dormi dans le lit de Franck qui demeurait introuvable. Il avait entend Lily quitter la pièce une heure et demi plus tôt mais il n'avait pas osé se montrer.  
  
« Je suis complètement....décalqué...» Parvint à articuler Sirius d'une voix rauque.  
  
D'après sa mine, James eut l'impression qu'un troupeau de buffles enragés lui était passé dessus.  
  
***  
  
11h00  
  
L'atmosphère qui régnait dans le train n'avait jamais été aussi singulière.  
  
Aucun bruit _ ou presque en comptant les fréquents bâillements_ ne se faisant entendre. Il régnait un silence de mort, apparemment les Gryffondors n'avaient pas été les seuls à prolonger la soirée et la quasi totalité des élèves s'était assoupie sur les banquettes du train. Le trajet jusqu'à Londres durerait toute la journée, ils auraient alors le temps de rattraper leur nuit blanche. Sam et Lily avaient trouvé place dans une cabine avec quelques amies à elles. Lily remarqua les nombreux cernes et les mines exténuées mais réjouies des jeunes filles et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à passer une soirée agitée.  
  
Le soleil était en train de se coucher sur Londres lorsque le train arriva enfin à destination. Sur le quai 9 ¾, les élèves retrouvèrent leurs parents et leur proches. Lily vit les siens, au loin à l'autre bout du quai. Elle se tourna vers Sam et l'enlaça chaleureusement. Son regard tomba alors sur James, il était en train d'embrasser ses parents. Il la vit et Lily s'approcha vers lui.  
  
« Papa, M'man, voici Lily, une amie. Lily, mes parents.  
  
Lily sourit aux deux adultes et ils lui sourirent en retour. Elle constata qu'ils avaient l'air extrêmement gentils.  
  
_Amie ou petite amie ? dit le père de James en souriant. Mais James ne répondit pas.  
  
Il entraîna Lily un peu en retrait lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle désirait lui parler. Ils entendirent la mère de Lily dire à voix basse à son mari   
  
_Elle es charmante cette petite...  
  
Lily rougit et James le vit.  
  
_Ils t'adorent déjà...fit il.  
  
Il se mit face à elle et elle constata qu'il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Elle se sentit très timide subitement.  
  
En croisant et décroisant nerveusement ses mains, elle parvint enfin à lui parler.  
  
_James... je voulais juste te remercier, pour tout. Voilà. Dit elle doucement.  
  
Il enclencha un léger sourire   
  
_Pas de quoi...au fait, ça tiens toujours pour aller voir Rachel... je t'attends, enfin...je vous attends. Ajouta-il.  
  
_Merci.  
  
Elle croisa une dernière fois ses yeux noisette avant de rejoindre ses parents.  
  
La cinquième année de James et de Lily s'acheva ainsi, loin de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu s'imaginer.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Merci à Babe, marie-lune, Angelina johnson4, Millenium, cc johnson, Aqua, blurp3, Alba, herm'021, lucendiluna lauriane, LOU4, Pitite maraudeuse, lara, valoch, moutmout (j'adore ce pseudo sérieux), Mary, Syd', helene, Lily Evans 34, MJ (est ce que c'est MJ pour Michael Jackson ?) et Fred. Et...désolée pour la torture...lol A bientôt bientôt bientôt... 


	10. Vacances

Wahoo !! Bon, je ne serais pas étonnée que vous me détestiez ! C'est vrai que j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à poster ce chapitre.

Ces derniers mois ont été plutôt nuls, j'ai bossé...je n'avais pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, les vacances sont bientôt là, le soleil aussi, donc ça va mieux ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est la première fois que l'histoire se déroule hors de Poudlard. N'hésitez pas à mettre vos E-mails pour que je puisse vous prévenir quand je compte poster les chapitres.

Bonne lecture !!!

Al.

  
Le premier rayon de soleil de la journée pointait le bout de son nez .Il était très tôt, Lily s'était tellement habituée à la vie de Poudlard qu'elle mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se lever à la hâte ce jour la. Pourtant elle aurait bien aimé se trouver à l'école en ce moment même. Bien sûr elle avait retrouvé ses parents, sa chère sœur et quelques amies de longue date mais l'atmosphère était différente qu'à poudlard. Quand elle était rentrée chez elle quelques jours auparavant, elle avait revu ses amies moldues, celles- ci l'avaient assaillie de questions. Elles voulaient tout savoir sur l'année qu'avait passé Lily dans l'internat privé de Londres. Bien sûr Lily n'avait pas révélé la vérité, et personne ainsi ne savait qu'elle fréquentait en fait l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, endroit unique en Grande-Bretagne où les sorciers adolescents y font leurs études.  
  
« Tu as rencontré de nouveaux garçon ?!  
  
Mais non, l'avait coupé une autre, elle sort sûrement encore avec le beau gars de l'été dernier ! Enfin j'espère, il était tellement mignon !!  
  
Vous voulez parlez de Jonathan c'est ça ? Avait demandé Lily avec un pincement au cœur.  
  
Oui ! Le grand aux yeux bleus !  
  
Non, on a rompu, c'est une longue histoire.  
  
Je parie que tu as quelqu'un d'autre alors !  
  
Lily avait hésité une fraction de seconde avant de se dire qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'hésiter en fait   
  
Non, personne, et vous les filles ?  
  
Tu connais les gars du village Lil', un vrai désastre. Mais heureusement ceux du lycée ne sont pas si mal.... »gloussa une jeune fille.  
  
Et Lily avait finalement le long récit de ses amies. Elle était heureuse d'avoir détourné la conversation de Poudlard, elle était mal à l'aise lorsqu on parlait d'elle, non seulement parce que la sorcellerie était un sujet tabou, mais aussi parce que le sujet des garçons de l'école l'aurait embarrassée.  
  
Elle n'avait plus vraiment de points communs avec ces filles, elles les connaissaient depuis toute petite et habitait le même village qu'elles, cependant ses véritables amies étaient Rachel et Sam.  
  
Lily ferma les yeux en espérant se rendormir mais un bruit percutant l'en empêcha. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit l'ombre a la fenêtre, c'était Ingrid sa grande chouette blanche qui portait semblait-il plusieurs lettres. Lily ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer l'oiseau dans la chambre. Celui lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt avant de s'élancer dans sa cage pour se restaurer. Lily ramassa les lettres et constata avec enthousiasme qu'elles étaient au nombre de trois. « Enfin un signe de l'autre monde ! » Se dit elle, soulagée ?  
  
Cela faisait une semaine et demie que les vacances avaient commencé et elle n'avait eu de nouvelles de personne encore. Elle ouvrit la première lettre en reconnaissant aussitôt la calligraphie arrondie de Sam.  
  
_Chère Lily, Tu me manques déj ! C'était dur de revenir ici après cette année...comme d'habitude.. Heureusement qu'Ingrid était dans les parages, je n'avais aucune autre moyen de t'écrire J'attendais un signe de vie des parents de Rachel, je n'ai rien eu évidemment, comme toi je pense. Je ne peux plus attendre il faut qu'on aille a Londres. L'idée de Potter semblait bien non ? Dis moi quand tu es disponible. Bisous, Sam  
_  
Lily aussi en effet avait espéré recevoir un signe des parents de Rachel qui les auraient encouragées à venir la voir à l'hôpital. Mais jusqu'à présent elles n'avaient eu aucune nouvelles d'eux et Lily se demandait qu'il était raisonnable de venir jusqu'à Londres sans l'avis de M et Mme watson.  
  
Elle ouvrit la seconde lettre et une multitude de confettis lui explosa en plaine figure. Il était écrit en énormes lettres   
  
VOUS ETES INVITEE CHEZ ALICE KELLER LE 1er AOUT POUR UN ANNIVERSAIRE DE FOLIE !!!  
  
Plus bas, en plus petit,  
  
« Lily, comme d'habitude la bonne vieille fête d'anniversaire ! J'espère que tu pourras venir, il y aura pas mal de gens, mais pas de trace de Jonathan cette fois... ! J'espère aussi que Rachel sera sur pieds...fais moi signe, énorme bisous, Alice. »  
  
Lily se réjouit, les fêtes d'anniversaire chez Alice étaient toujours très réussies. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à se remettre l'an passé...  
  
Enfin Lily s'attaqua a la dernière des lettres.  
  
« Peut être un mot des Watson ? » espéra t'elle mais il en était tout autre. Lily ne reconnut pas l'écriture penchée   
  
_Lily, je suis sûr que Rachel aura la temps de sortir quatre fois de son coma le temps que vous vous décidiez a venir à Londres...si tu ne te dégonfles pas... James.  
_  
Lily grogna, « si tu ne te dégonfles pas »  
  
Pour qui il se prend ? pensa t'elle Il croit peut être que j'ai peur d'aller chez lui ?!  
  
« Il n'a pas tort alors... »Raisonna une voix dans sa tête.  
  
Cette voix, Lily la connaissait par cœur elle lui jouait souvent des tours en lui faisant prendre conscience de la réalité.  
  
« Bon ok, c'est vrai que je serais vraiment embarrassée de me retrouver chez Potter, mais ce n'est qu'une affaire de minutes, juste le temps de débarquer de la cheminée et on va à l'hôpital ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive !? Pensa elle soudain, il y a deux semaine on m'aurait dit que Potter m'accompagnerai a Londres j'aurais explosé de rire mais là...  
  
Lily n'arrivai pas à croire que les événements avaient pris une tournure aussi extravagante. C'était le monde à l'envers. Où était passée la Lily qui détestait tant Potter pour son arrogance ?  
  
« Il a été sympa quand même...s'il ne t'avais pas ramené au dortoir tu aurais pu perdre ton bel insigne de préfet... »Recommença la voix.  
  
Tais toi !!! Cria Lily a voix haute. Des tambourinements se firent aussitôt entendre depuis la chambre voisine.  
  
« Ca va pas non ?! Espèce de folle !! »  
  
C'était Pétunia sa sœur, celle-ci ne pouvait plus supporter Lily et était même apeurée par elle.  
  
Folle, Lily avait l'impression de le devenir avec l'enchaînement des événements récents, et cette voix dans sa tête ...qui défendait Potter a tout pris.  
  
Lily se leva brusquement et dénicha une feuille de papier et griffonna.  
  
_Potter, espèce d'idiot, encore une de tes provocations minables, tu penses franchement que ça me gêne de venir chez toi ! D'ailleurs je n'ai personnellement pas l'intention ni l'envie de m'attarder dans ta magnifique demeure, j'ai plus important a faire...  
_  
Lily relit la lettre, c'était absolument ridicule, elle avait réussi à s'énerver toue seule alors que le garçon n'avait sans doute glissé cette phrase que pour plaisanter.  
  
« Quoique... je suis sure qu'il a écrit ça pour me provoquer et pour que je rapplique chez lui en vitesse ... »se dit elle  
  
Elle reprit une autre feuille et écrivit, plus calmement cette fois.  
  
_Potter, est ce que par hasard l'idée qu'on attend un signe des parents de Rachel pour venir t'a effleurée? Pour ton information, je ne me dégonfle pas, loin de moi l'idée d'être impressionnée par ton humble demeure...  
_  
Celle-ci n'était pas mal, pensa elle, mais peut être était elle un peu crue ? Elle n'aurait pas hésité quelque temps auparavant à lui faire ce genre de remarques mais elle du s'avouer qu'en effet ces derniers temps, surtout le dernier jour d'école, James avait été sympa. Elle déchira la feuille.  
  
_Potter, avec Sam on attendait que les parents de Rachel nous dise quand on peut venir mais on a pas eu de nouvelles d'eux.  
_  
Comment se fait il que ma chouette me rapporte une lettre de toi alors que je ne t'ai pas écrit avant ?  
  
Bon, cette lettre était courte et claire, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis elle l'enroula et l'enfila sous la patte d'Ingrid. Elle attendit ensuite un moment à la fenêtre avec un peu de mélancolie jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau disparaisse vers l'horizon.  
  
Elle se recouche et ne se réveilla qu'à une heure tardive.  
  
« Votre....fille a recommencé avec ses trucs bizarres !!!J'ai entendu des bruits horribles ce matin il n'était même pas six heures du matin ! Cria Pétunia au déjeuner.  
  
Lily repensa au vacarme qu'avait fait Ingrid en riant sous cape.  
  
Et en plus elle a hurlé à un certain moment ! Elle a ramené tout son attirail de vieille sorcière et elle a fait des potions dangereuses pour nous tuer !!!!Elle fabrique du poison dans sa chambre, je l'ai vu !!!  
  
Pétunia faisait sûrement allusion à la potion anti-furoncles fabriquée à Poudlard. Les parents de Lily esquissèrent un sourire, contrairement à Lily, ils étaient fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. Ils ne dirent rien aux protestations de leur fille aînée.  
  
Soudain celle-ci se leva d'un bond en hurlant  
  
AAAAHHHHHH !!!Vous avez vu cette horreur !! Son regard était fixé sur la fenêtre. Ingrid avait la mauvaise habitude de débarquer en inspirant une peur bleue à tout le monde ses grandes ailes déployées. Lily était étonnée qu'elle soit déjà de retour, avec une lettre en prime. Elle la ramena dans sa chambre et attendit la fin du déjeuner pour ouvrir sa lettre.  
  
C'était Potter.  
  
Lily, pourquoi vous attendez la permission des parents de Rachel, c'est votre amie et vous avez le droit de la voir.  
  
_Ne m'engueule pas pour ce que je vais te dire je suis passé à hôpital quand j'était a Londres, je n'ai pas trouvé Rachel, ni ses parents.  
  
Par contre pour ta chouette qui au passage a failli détruire ma fenêtre elle a sûrement du rencontrer Rock en chemin et là, elle a eu le coup de foudre pour mon hibou, ils sont tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et ils ont échangé leurs lettres ! Le hasard fait bien les choses non ? _

_James  
_  
Lily avait failli esquisser un sourire en lisant la fin de la lettre mais elle se rattrapa de justesse. Quel idiot, j'espère qu'il ne croit pas au dicton Tel hibou tel maître, pensa elle.  
  
Néanmoins, il avait raison, Rachel était leur amie, et si ses parents ne faisaient aucune geste pour les contacter, tant pis pour eux mais cela de les empêcheraient pas d'aller a St Mungo. Elle reprit un bout de parchemin et écrivit.  
  
James, le monde est petit. Mais sans vouloir te vexer je doute que ma chouette aie d'aussi mauvaises fréquentations. Je serais chez toi après demain matin.  
  
Puis il écrivit une seconde lettre pour Sam pour lui dire que samedi elle la rejoindra chez elle pour ensuite allez chez James.  
  
La lettre arriva chez lui vers minuit. James ne dormait pas encore, Rock non plus d'ailleurs. Celui-ci se jeta sur la fenêtre lorsqu'il aperçut la chouette de Lily. L'adolescent dut s'immiscer entre le couple d'oiseaux pour récupérer sa lettre. Il sourit en lisant les mots de la jeune fille. Il la verrait le jour suivant. Les vacances s'annonçaient très bien...  
  
Lily passa la nuit chez Sam, cela faisant longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler toutes les deux. Elle parlèrent longuement de Rachel puis la conversation dévia sur un sujet encore plus cors les maraudeurs. Le dernier jour d'école avait été très mouvementé et les deux adolescentes avaient de nombreuses choses à se dire. Sam était intriguée du fait que Lily avait passé la soirée avec James et Lily n'avait rien compris à propos du trio Sam-Sirius-Remus.  
  
Tu n'est quand même pas « fait des choses » avec Black ??! Lâcha finalement Lily.  
  
Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?  
  
C'était ambigu tu sais, à un moment tu as totalement disparu, Remus est resté tout seul, je crois qu'il a saboté toutes les boissons du buffet d'ailleurs...  
  
Oui, parlons en des boissons !! Tu as l'air de t'être bien amusée avec James ! On m'a raconté pas mal de choses et toute l'école était au courant que vous avez dansé ensemble !!  
  
Lily écarquilla les yeux.  
  
Pas moi.  
  
Ca marche pas avec moi cette tactique, ne fais pas la fille qui a tout oubli ! Tu es restée avec lui toute la soirée, tu le sais bien !  
  
Tu change de sujet ! On parlait de toi et de Sirius, ou de toi et de Remus je ne sais plus ! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?!  
  
Sam soupira et commença à parler.  
  
Et bien, en début de soirée, je ne sais pas quoi, mais il y avait un truc qui clochait, et puis tu vois j'avais tellement de trucs dans la tête, avec Rachel et tout ça.....  
  
Et ?....  
  
Et Remus et moi, tu vois c'était pas vraiment officiel en plus...je lui ai dis que je préférais qu'on reste un peu amis pour l'instant...voilà c'est tout.  
  
Lily haussa les épaules.  
  
C'est ta vie après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je trouve quand même que Remus est le mieux des trois, enfin le plus responsable et tout ça...essaye de pas trop le faire souffrir, il a l'air de beaucoup tenir a toi... »  
  
Sam se mordit les lèvres mais ne dit rien.  
  
« Salut James ! dit affectueusement Sam en saluant le garçon les bras ouverts.  
  
Lily la suivait, elle se trouvait face à face avec lui. Les salutations furent plus fraîches car Lily n'osa pas se jeter sur lui comme l'avait fait Sam. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis Poudlard et le contexte avait chang cette fois elle ne pourrait pas le fuir constamment. Il était vêtu d'un jean large et d'un T-shirt noir, Lily le trouvait méconnaissable sans sa robe de sorcier. Le résultat n'était d'ailleurs pas trop mal, dut s'avouer Lily. Mais même pour un million de Gallions elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué.  
  
Sam et Lily s'avancèrent encore un peu et bientôt elles purent avoir une vue plus précise sur la maison de James. Leurs yeux s'élargirent aussitôt. Elles se trouvaient dans le living-room de la maison. La pièce était immense, majestueuse, impressionnante. C'était aussi une sorte de hall qui s'ouvrait au reste de la demeure. Les murs d'une couleur foncée, immenses, s'élevaient d'une dizaine de mètres au moins. Lily tourna sur elle même, la grande salle ne semblait pas dater d'hier et elle se rendit compte après quelques secondes qu'elles se trouvaient dans un château. Il semblait que les parents de James avaient adapté cette pièce à la modernité actuelle elle vit que l'ancienneté de la bâtisse contrastait avec le mobilier récent et flambant neuf il devait en être de même avec tout le reste de la maison. L'effet en tout cas était saisissant, elle savait James fortuné mais pas à ce point là.  
  
Elle vit que Sam aussi regardait autours d'elle, hypnotisée. La pièce jouait parfaitement le rôle qui lui incombait elle devait impressionner. Lily voulut demander de quand datait la demeure mais elle n'osa pas, elle ne voulait pas que James pense qu'elle était ébahie par sa maison.  
  
Celui-ci se tenait un peu à l'écart pendant que les filles scrutaient l'intérieur, elles se rendirent compte de leur indiscrétion.  
  
Elle est impressionnante ta maison...wahoo ! Siffla Sam.  
  
James, les mains dans les poches haussa légèrement les épaules d'un air gêné et Lily comprit qu'il faisait des efforts pour rester modeste.  
  
« Il fait peut-être ça parce que je suis là, pensa-elle il veut que je pense qu'il n'est pas si arrogant qu'en réalité.   
  
Tu ne trouve pas ça un peu prétentieux de ta part d'avoir jugé James durant toutes ces années ? C'était peut-être toi qu'il fallait remettre en question, pas les autres...recommença la voix de sa conscience. »  
  
Cette fois-ci pourtant Lily écouta la petite voix, elle se sentait coupable à présent, elle avait peut-être été un peu dure avec James, et pas une seule fois elle ne s'était remise en question, elle.  
  
Evans ?  
  
Lily releva la tête brusquement  
  
Ca va ? demanda Sam.  
  
Oui, oui. Répondit-elle à la hâte en reprenant ses esprits.  
  
Ca ne vous dérange pas si on attend Sirius, il voulait voir Rachel aussi, alors je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir... Sam secoua la tête lentement et Lily dut répondre à sa place  
  
Non, pas de problèmes bien sûr.  
  
Décidément il se tramait quelque chose entre Sam et Sirius.  
  
Ca vous dit de faire un tour dehors en attendant ? proposa James.  
  
Les filles hochèrent la tête et suivirent le garçon. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent le sentier elles purent avoir une vue complète sur l'extérieur de la maison. C'était plutôt un grand manoir, de la taille d'un château néanmoins. Il avait l'air très ancien, plusieurs siècles sans aucun doute. Et Lily ne put se retenir.  
  
Il est à vous depuis quand ?  
  
Depuis toujours. D'après ce que je sais, c'est un château de famille. Répondit James en fixant Lily. Il était fou de joie de la voir, mais se retenait de le montrer. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher maintenant qu'il savait que Lily le détestait un petit peu moins.  
  
La propriété était gigantesque, une forêt bordait les jardins et le manoir. Lily aperçut également un lac dans le fond du domaine, James devait certainement s'y baigner l'été. Ils commencèrent à marcher le long du sentier et la conversation se poursuivit. Sam et James bavardaient ensemble mais Lily, elle, réfléchissait. Lorsqu'elles avaient utilisé la poudre de cheminette quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était elle qui avait prononcé « godric's hollow ! », ainsi Sam ignorait certainement qu'elles se trouvaient en ce moment même dans le quartier où Godric Gryffondor en personne avait vécu. Sa propre maison ne doit pas être bien loin, ils l'ont sûrement transformée en musée. Mais au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à poser la question a James, elle fut interrompue   
  
Ehhh !!!C'est moi que vous attendez ?!  
  
C'était Sirius qui faisait des grands signes depuis le pas de la porte.  
  
James courut le rejoindre et Sam le suivit d'un pas plus lent. Mais Lily elle resta en arrière. Ce qu'elle venait d'entrevoir l'avait littéralement stupéfaite.  
  
C'était une lourde pierre, enfouie dans l'herbe.  
  
Une tombe.  
  
Les autres ne pouvaient pas la voir, s'il elle faisait vite, elle pourrait lire les vieilles écritures qui étaient gravées sur la pierre.  
  
Elle s'approcha discrètement pendant que James et les autres étaient occupés à se dire bonjour et déchiffra les quelques lignes.  
  
Elle resta sans voix et porta la main à sa bouche.  
  
Lily ?! cria Sam au loin.  
  
La jeune fille fit mine de relacer sa chaussure puis courut pour rattraper les autres.  
  
Bon, tout le monde est attach ?!  
  
James avait pris les commandes de la voiture, et Sirius la place du passager. Sam et Lily derrière attachèrent leur ceinture. Sam semblait assez inquiète, Lily elle était complètement abasourdie par sa découverte. Il fallait qu'elle demande confirmation à James mais elle ne voulait pas être indiscrète. Elle lui demanderait plus tard, quand les autres ne seraient pas autours.  
  
La voiture démarra, la sensation n'avait absolument rien à voir avec une voiture normale mais Lily savait pertinemment que la voiture avait été trafiquée à la mode des sorciers. L'engin semblait rouler à une vitesse respectable, mais à travers les vitres on ne pouvait même pas distinguer la forme des arbres tans la voiture roulait vite. Les filles cependant ne commencèrent à s'inquiéter que quand la voiture s'éleva doucement vers le ciel. Mais James était bon conducteur et ne voulut pas céder au caprice de Sirius quand il lui demanda de lui montrer le mode « extra-turbo » de l'automobile. La voiture allait déjà assez vite, pensa Lily, à ce train là ils arriveraient à Londres en moins d'une minute.  
  
En fait ils arrivèrent à la périphérie en moins de dix minutes. Puis ils durent redescendre car il aurait été de mauvais goût de faire atterrir une voiture volante en plein centre de la capitale à cette heure de pointe. Ils furent pris par les embouteillages, tous les moldus partaient au travail.  
  
Non mais je rêve ! Quelle organisation pourrie ! dit Sirius.  
  
Ils n'ont pas la magie, c'est normal que ce soit le bordel. Répondit James.  
  
Ils ont surtout beaucoup plus de mérite que nous. Répliqua Lily.  
  
Le trajet jusqu'au centre de Londres fut mouvementé entre les défenseurs des moldus et ceux qui clamaient le supériorité intellectuelle des sorciers. Finalement James mit fin à la discussion agitée en se garant devant un vieux bâtiment délabré aux briques rouges.  
  
Euh...James, tu es sûr que c'est l ?  
  
Le garçon sourit et encouragea les filles à le suivre. Elle traversèrent la route, en se rapprochant elles virent que la vieille vitrine contenait des espèces de mannequins moisis. James tint Lily par les épaules puis franchit la vitrine en verre comme si c'était un simple rideau d'eau. Les autres les suivirent.  
  
Ils se trouvaient dans le grand hall de l'hôpital. L'agitation était indescriptible une ribambelle de patients attendaient, assis sur des bancs. Certains avaient l'air plus mal en point que d'autres. Lily constata avec dégoût que l'un deux avait voulu se greffer un crochet à la place de la main gauche, mais le résultat était médiocre et le capitaine crochet lui- même aurait pu être plus élégant.  
  
Les adolescents parvirent a se frayer un chemin parmi la confusion générale. Sam faillit se faire emporter par une vieille folle qui se baladait avec sa canne en hurlant mais Sirius eut le réflexe certes un peu violent d'attraper la canne au vol et la vieille s'affala par terre. Une infirmière débarqua   
  
Mme Jones !? Qu'est ce qui est arriv enfin ?! dit la jeune femme en se tournant vers Sirius.  
  
La vieille a failli m'empaler avec sa canne !!  
  
Ce n'était pas une raison pour la jeter par terre !  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte. James pendant ce temps s'accouda au bureau de la réception. On voudrait voir Mlle Watson.  
  
Vous êtes de la famille ? répliqua la réceptionniste sans même relever la tête.  
  
James coupa Lily de justesse, avant qu'elle ne dise qu'ils étaient seulement des amis de la patiente.  
  
Oui, je suis son frère. Dit-il.  
  
Il n'y a pas de Mlle Watson ici, répondit la femme avec une voix aigrie après avoir consulté son registre.  
  
Quoi ? commença Lily.  
  
Suivant ! cria l'hôtesse.  
  
Un homme corpulent s'avança et dégagea les adolescents de devant le bureau.  
  
EHhh ! Non mais vous vous croyez o ? cria Lily.  
  
Lily...dit James comme pour la calmer.  
  
Lily poussa le gros de côté et se fraya sa place devant le bureau   
  
J'ai posé une question !! Quelle est la chambre de Miss Watson ??!  
  
Et moi je vous répète qu'il n'y a aucune Miss Watson ICI !!!  
  
Le ton blasé de la réceptionniste devenait de plus en plus enragé.  
  
James tira Lily par le bras.  
  
Allez vient...c'est pas elle qui va nous aider. On va demander a quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Lily regarda James puis recula, dépitée. Sirius était encore en train de se disputer avec la vieille à la canne et Sam essayait de l'excuser auprès de l'infirmière.  
  
Bon, apparemment Rachel n'est pas là, c'est exactement ce qu'ils m'ont dit quand je suis venu la première fois. Dit James aux deux autres lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent.  
  
Hein ?!C'est quoi cette histoire ? Elle est obligatoirement l ! s'exclama Sam. Je sais c'est bizarre.  
  
C'est cette espèce de guenon qui ne sait pas lire un registre !!! dit Lily.  
  
Eh ben on a qu'a la chercher nous même. Dit Sirius comme si la solution coulait de source.  
  
Qu'est ce que tu entend par l ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va regarder dans toutes les chambres ?!  
  
Pourquoi pas ?!dit Sirius.  
  
Lily aussi semblait approuver l'idée, Sam doutait tout de même que l'accès aux couloirs était autorisé à des visiteurs, mineurs en plus.  
  
On a fait bien pire. Continua Sirius en regardant James, comme pour attendre sa permission.  
  
On peut en avoir pour des heures...mais bon si vous voulez, on peut toujours essayer. Acquiesça enfin James.  
  
Parfait, on fait comment ?  
  
On devrait se séparer, ça irait plus vite.  
  
Sam et Lily se regardèrent en pensant tout naturellement qu'elles chercheraient ensemble, et les garçons de leur côté.  
  
Bon, j'y vais avec Sam, et vous deux vous chercher ensemble ? lança Sirius comme si sa solution était irréfutable.  
  
James sourit, cet idiot de Sirius avait encore fait des siennes pour se retrouver avec une fille. A moins qu'il n'ai dit cela exprès pour que son ami se retrouve avec Lily  
  
Les filles ne purent rien dire, Sirius tirait déjà Sam par la main vers les ascenseurs.  
  
Attendez ! leur dit James, il faut qu'on se partage les étages.  
  
Ils regardèrent le panneau d'affichage des étages.  
  
Accidents matériels RDC Blessures par créatures magiques 1er Virus et microbes magiques 2ème Empoisonnement par potions et plantes 3ème Pathologie des sortilèges 4ème Salon de thé/Boutique de l'hôpital 5ème  
  
Il n'y a rien qui se rapproche à Rachel...dit Sam  
  
Hmm...on regarde quand même ?  
  
Ouais, vous faites les trois premiers niveaux et nous les trois derniers ? Et surtout faites gaffe...dit James. Les autres acquiescèrent puis se séparèrent.  
  
Lily et James entrèrent dans l'ascenseur magique. Deux guérisseurs à la robe verte leur emboîtèrent le pas.  
  
Les adolescents leur firent un sourire innocent. Après quelques secondes un signal sonore leur indiqua qu'ils avaient atteint le troisième étage. Ils sortirent de la cage d'ascenseur et s'attaquèrent au 4ème étage. Ils avancèrent un peu et le couloir se divisa en plusieurs allées. Ils commencèrent donc à longer la première en jetant un coup d'œil furtif dans les chambres à travers les hublots encastrés dans les portes.  
  
Non, non, oula ! Non. Enuméra Lily en regardant la tête des patients.  
  
Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant deux heures et ne s'adressèrent la parole que pour parler de Rachel. Quand ils eurent passé tout l'étage au peigne fin, ils redescendirent au 3ème étage. Devant eux se tenait un vaste couloir. Les murs étaient tapissés d'affiches qui mettaient les patients en garde contre telle ou telle autre plante vénéneuse. Des gens attendaient assis sur les mêmes bancs vus au rez-de-chaussée. Il régnait un peu moins d'agitation qu'a l'accueil mais il y avait tout de même pas mal de monde.  
  
« Les guérisseurs nous poseront moins de questions. » dit James.  
  
Finalement, alors que les adolescents regardèrent à travers la énième fenêtre sans succès, Lily s'impatienta   
  
C'était une mauvais idée. On ne va jamais rien trouver ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils l'auraient placée à cet étage en plus!  
  
James acquiesça.  
  
Eh vous deux !!!  
  
Les adolescents se retournèrent vivement.  
  
Qu'es ce que vous cherchez l ?  
  
Euh...c'est notre père, il est dans cette chambre...dit James aussitôt alors que l'infirmière les interpellait. Qu'est ce que vous attendez alors ?! dit la femme.  
  
Rien rien !  
  
Lily et James s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre pour ôter les soupçons de l'infirmière.  
  
Un homme d'âge moyen était étendu sur le lit de la petite chambre. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit les deux adolescents entrer.  
  
Qu'est ce que vous m'voulez !!! Jl'ai déjà eu ma piqure !! cria-il après quelques secondes.  
  
Non, non, on est pas là pour vous piquer...essaya de le rassurer Lily.  
  
Mais l'homme commença à se lever péniblement de son lit.  
  
Vous ne m'aurez pas cette fois ci !!!! Bande de vauriens !!  
  
Il s'arma d'un vieux pansement et fit mine de la jeter sur les deux jeunes gens.  
  
Calmez-vous ! On ne veut pas vous faire de mal ! dit James en espérant que l'homme se taise.  
  
Quel boucan !! Il vaut mieux qu'on parte d'ici avant que l'infirmière ne rapplique ici ! dit Lily  
  
Mais le mal était déjà fait, la femme à la face cramoisie qui avait interpellé Lily et James quelques secondes auparavant était de retour et ouvrit la porte violemment.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ??! cria-elle.  
  
L'homme en profita pour hurler de plus belle.  
  
C'est le fraisier géant qui revient !! Il va me piquer !!  
  
La femme essaya d'attraper les deux imposteurs mais James cria à Lily de courir le plus vite possible et ils s'échappèrent en courant .L'infirmière se mit aussitôt à leur poursuite et tapa un sprint dans le couloir pour les rattraper.  
  
Bande de petits garnements! Vous n'avez pas le droit de traîner ici sans permission !!  
  
Malgré son âge mur, la femme avait une course plutôt rapide. Elle prit un virage serré mais Lily et James couraient bien plus vite et s'étaient déjà engouffrés dans un ascenseur.  
  
La porte coulissante se referma sur la mine contrariée de l'infirmière. Ils étaient seuls dans l'ascenseur. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent puis éclatèrent subitement de rire.  
  
Tu cours vite dis donc !!Ca t'arrive souvent de faire des évasions comme ça !? dit James en rigolant.  
  
Mais Lily s'était écroulée de rire par terre et hocha la tête.  
  
Tu as vu sa tête !?  
  
Elle va sûrement alerter la sécurit !  
  
Un bip raisonna.  
  
On est au dernier étage, ça te dit qu'on fasse une pause ? Je suis essouffl ! dit James.  
  
D'accord ! dit Lily.  
  
Ils avancèrent dans la salle. Il y avait de nombreuses tables pour accueillir les visiteurs. Les deux adolescents s'assirent à l'une d'elle, et purent reprendre leur respiration. Lily rigolait encore. James adorait quand elle riait, il se remémora l'épisode de la chute dans l'escalier lors du bal de l'école. Peu à peu, ils reprirent un peu leur sérieux.  
  
Elle n'est pas là. Dit Lily.  
  
Peut-être que les autres l'ont trouvée.  
  
James essayait de rassurer Lily mais elle ne dit rien, elle avait l'air en pleine méditation.  
  
Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
  
Elle sortit de ses esprits et sourit.  
  
Th ?Biéraubeurre ? Jus de fruit ? continua-il.  
  
Je veux bien un jus de pêche.  
  
Le garçon acquiesça et se leva. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les boissons et se rassit.  
  
Merci. Dit-elle.  
  
Elle voulait lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation. Elle aurait bien aimé lui parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert derrière le manoir.  
  
James vit son hésitation.  
  
Tu penses à Rachel ? Elle secoua la tête. Alors à quoi ? demanda il avec un sourire. Mais elle ne répondit rien. Il y a un truc dont tu voudrais me parler ?  
  
Silence.  
  
Il lui prit délicatement la main lorsqu'il vit qu'elle semblait très mal à l'aise.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-il d'un voix douce.  
  
Alors elle se lança, et dit d'une voix à peine perceptible,  
  
Personne ne sait que tu es l'héritier Gryffondor ?  
  
Lily releva la tête lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase et vit la mine abasourdie de James.  
  
C'est comme ça que vous cherchez Rachel ??!  
  
James lâcha soudainement la main de Lily lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sirius.  
Lui et Sam s'approchèrent de la table.  
Vous faites une pause ?! continua Sirius.  
  
Hmm...répondit Lily.  
  
Elle vit que James était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, elle regretta d'avoir été aussi indiscrète. Le matin même, lorsqu'ils se baladaient dans la propriété de James, derrière le manoir, ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur une pierre. Elle avait lu furtivement, et les mots gravés dans la roche l'avaient pétrifiée.  
  
_A la mémoire éternelle de Godric Gryffondor  
766-965  
Co-Fondateur de Poudlard  
Commandeur du Grand -Ordre de Merlin  
Mage suprême de la communauté de sorcellerie  
_  
Comme James lui avait dit que le château se transmettait de génération en génération depuis sa construction, Lily avait compris que James était un descendant de Godric Gryffondor. La découverte était stupéfiante. Il avait toujours circulé de nombreuses rumeurs sur les différents héritiers des fondateurs de Poudlard. A l'école, cela faisait partie des nombreuses légendes et énigmes que les élèves aimaient se raconter. Lily n'aurait jamais pensé que James était l'héritier Gryffondor. Même quand il lui avait dit qu'il habitait Godric's Hollow, elle avait pensé qu'il habitait dans le quartier mais certainement pas dans La maison de Gryffondor.  
  
James leva la tête et regarda Sirius.  
  
Qu'est ce que vous faites l ?  
  
Qu'est ce que nous on fait l ? Je pourrais vous poser la même question !  
  
On a rien trouvé. Dit Sam d'un air triste.  
  
Lily était mal à l'aise, elle espérait que James ne lui en veuille pas. A près tout il avait ses raisons pour ne pas divulguer son identité secrète. La tombe était bien dissimulée, sous une épaisse couche d'herbe et entourée d'arbustes c'était sûrement fait exprès pour que les Potter n'aient pas d'ennuis.  
  
Le garçon avait l'air mal à l'aise, son regard croisa furtivement celui de Lily.  
  
Sirius et Sam s'assirent.  
  
Bon, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?! On dirait deux zombies. Dit Sirius en passant la main devant les yeux de James.  
  
Hein ? Rien, rien, on est un peu fatigués. Une infirmière folle nous a poursuivi...vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda James.  
  
Volontiers. Dit Sirius, ravi de se faire payer à boire par son ami.  
  
Le bar est là bas, démerdes-toi. Dit James en rigolant.  
  
Sirius fit mine de ne pas apprécier la plaisanterie.  
  
Bon, je crois que c'est foutu, on a fait les trois étages et il n'y a personne. Dit Sam  
  
Elle n'est pas ici, c'est sûr. C'est bizarre, ses parents auraient pu nous prévenir. Dit Lily  
  
Soudain, elle eut un énorme sursaut et se leva d'un bond en s'exclamant.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?! se demandèrent les autres.  
  
Lily s'était élancée vers une femme. Sam la regarda et se leva également d'un bond.  
  
C'était la mère de Rachel. Lily l'assaillait de questions.  
  
Ou est Rachel !?On l'a cherchée partout !  
  
Du calme du calme ! demanda la femme.  
  
Elle semblait très affaiblie et fatiguée.  
  
Les garçons rejoignirent leurs amies.  
  
Qui est-ce ?  
  
La mère de Rachel. Répondit la femme. Ecoutez, Rachel vient d'être déplacée dans une clinique privée. J'aurais du vous prévenir...je suis désolée.  
  
On peut la voir ?  
  
Vous pouvez...mais, elle ne pourra pas vous répondre. Répondit elle. Sa voix semblait s'évanouir de plus en plus.  
  
Après quelques secondes elle expliqua   
  
Rachel va être opérée la semaine prochaine, par un médecin moldu.  
  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux à présent.  
  
James attira Sirius avec lui et laissa les filles parler avec la mère de Rachel.  
  
Elles revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec l'adresse de la clinique sur un morceau de papier. Elle se fait opérer vendredi prochain. Dit Lily avec une voix grave. La clinique est à Londres. Sam s'assit et soupira.  
  
Au moins on sait ce qu'il se passe...  
  
Bon, on plus rien à faire ici...  
  
J'ai faim. Dit Sirius.  
  
On va s'acheter quelque chose à manger en ville ? Proposa James  
  
Ouais, ça devient morbide de rester là.  
  
Ainsi, les adolescents sortirent de l'hôpital et s'aventurèrent dans Londres.  
  
Lily expliqua à Sirius la notion de fast-food.  
  
Franchement, c'est la première fois que tu manges dans un resto comme ça ?  
  
Sirius était en train d'engloutir un énorme hamburger.  
  
Bouais, et je dois dire que c'est pas mal du tout !articula-il.  
  
Si tu ne m'avais pas emmené plusieurs fois, je connaîtrais même pas ! dit Sam  
  
Tu connaissais toi Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius  
  
Mon père m'emmenais souvent à Londres, chez les Moldus. Enfin...maintenant il est souvent occupé.  
  
Après qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, Sam et Lily s'attardèrent à faire du lèche-vitrine. Il était six heures et demie lorsque Lily voulut entrer dans un magasin de chaussures, elle ne vit pas la marche et trébucha dessus.  
  
Lily ! Tu t'es fait mal ?  
  
La jeune fille se tenait le pied en gémissant.  
  
Je me suis tordue la cheville.aiie !  
  
Sam appela les garçons.  
  
On a plus qu'à retourner à l'hôpital. Dit James. T'inquiètes pas, il te répareront ça en moins d'une minute.  
  
Avec l'appui des garçons, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital mais, ils constatèrent qu'il y avait toujours autant d'agitation. James demanda de l'aide à l'accueil, mais l'hôtesse la même que le matin répliqua :  
  
Ah ! Encore vous ! Tant pis, il faudra qu'elle attende son tour !  
  
Ainsi, ils patientèrent plus de trois quarts d'heure, le temps qu'un guérisseur veuille bien s'occuper de Lily.  
  
Je suis désolée, je vous fais perdre votre temps...si seulement j'avais vu la marche. Dit Lily en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur.  
  
C'est rien. De toute façon j'avais rien de mieux à faire. C'est quoi l'adresse de la clinique au fait ?  
  
Hillington C'est pas par ici...on devrait y aller un autre jour.  
  
Oui, pour aujourd'hui c'est un peu juste. Et puis je suis crevée.  
  
James l'approuva. Il s'était passé quelque chose de très étrange aujourd'hui Lily avait peut-être découvert son secret. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, c'était très important, personne ne devait être au courant qu'il était l'héritier Gryffondor, sinon il n'aurait plus jamais la paix. Un nombre limité de personnes était au courant.  
  
Il faudra que je te parle. Lui dit-il. A propos de ce que tu allais me dire avant que tu sois interrompue. Mais pas ici.  
  
Lily fit oui de la tête.  
  
Heureusement ce fut le tour de Lily, un jeune guérisseur l'emmena. James eut un petit regard méfiant envers le jeune homme. Sa jalousie envers les garçons qui approchaient Lily d'un peu trop près croissait de jour en jour depuis des années. Lily arriva dix minutes plus tard, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Elle marchait de nouveau parfaitement. Ca y'est je n'ai plus mal du tout ! Elle adressa un signe de remerciement au guérisseur qui l'avait soign James , lui, lui adressa un regard tueur.  
  
Ils rejoignirent la voiture et se mirent en route. A peine sortis de la périphérie de Londres, l'auto accéléra et s'éleva dans les airs. Le trajet fut mouvementé et ponctué de nombreux éclats de rire, Lily en profitait pour raconter leurs péripéties à Sam et Sirius. A peine arrivés au manoir, Sirius se mit à son aise et s'installant dans un canapé. Les filles, épuisées, l'imitèrent.  
  
Je vois que Sirius déteint sur vous. Dit James en riant.  
  
Comment ça ? répliqua le concerné.  
  
Tu a très souvent tendance à t'installer dans ce canapé.  
  
Tu sais pourquoi...dit Sirius en soupirant de dépit.  
  
Ouais je sais, je plaisantais tu sais bien.  
  
Sam et Lily échangèrent un regard intrigué.  
  
C'est un canapé spécial ? demanda Sam  
  
Sirius sourit.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas le canapé le problème...c'est chez moi le problème. Il vit la mine interrogative des filles et continua mes parents sont...un peu...excentriques, et l'atmosphère à la maison est insupportable.  
  
Alors Sirius passe pas mal de temps ici. Finit James. D'ailleurs tu dors ici ce soir non ?  
  
Sirius approuva avec un sourire faussement gêné.  
  
Les filles, si vous voulez vous pouvez rester ici aussi. Comme ça on peut aller à la clinique demain. Enfin c'est comme vous voulez...  
  
On veut pas déranger...commença Sam.  
  
Il y a bien assez de place pour tout le monde. Finit James.  
  
Bonne idée ! Demain on pourra aller voir Rachel ! dit Sirius  
  
Sam et Lily se regardèrent dormir chez James ne faisait pas du tout partie du programme. Elles n'avaient aucunes affaires et n'avaient pas prévenu leurs parents. En toute honnêteté, cela aurait été pratique pour Lily d'aller à la clinique le lendemain même, cela lui évitait de refaire deux heures de bus pour aller chez Sam la prochaine fois qu'ils retourneraient à Londres. Mais évidemment, le sens pratique de la chose était beaucoup moins important quand il s'agissait de passer la nuit chez James.  
  
Après tout, ce n'étaient pas des inconnus, mais c'était pour le principe encore une fois elle s'étonna que les événements aient pris ce genre de tournure.  
  
« Ca va ! C'est pas la mort, James a sûrement l'habitude de faire dormir pas mal de gens chez lui, c'était une invitation normale pour lui. » Reprit la petite voix dans sa tête.  
  
Oui, pourquoi pas. Dit-elle soudainement.  
  
Sam semblait tomber des nues, James aussi. Ils ne s'attendaient pas que la froide Lily accepte une telle invitation.  
  
Parfait ! Quelqu'un a faim ?! lança Sirius  
  
Tu manges tout le temps ou quoi ?  
  
Il y a de la glace si tu veux.  
  
Sirius alla dans la cuisine et revint avec une cargaison de crèmes glacées. Les filles remarquèrent que Sirius agissait comme si il était chez lui et que ça ne gênait pas james. Il devait vraiment avoir des problèmes chez lui. Mais James était connu pour sa générosité, Lily le savait bien. Il avait décidemment bien d'autres caractéristiques que son arrogance.  
  
Le garçon s'installa lui aussi sur le canapé, et bientôt les quatre adolescents entamèrent une conversation animée sur des sujets tous plus insensés les uns que les autres.  
  
Vers onze heures, James sortit sur la terrasse.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?  
  
C'est le rituel de Jamsie...dit Sirius en soupirant : il sort toutes les nuits pour regarder les étoiles.  
  
Et...il veut être tout seul ? demanda Lily d'une voix à peine audible.  
  
Sirius comprit le message et lui sourit.  
  
Je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas que tu ailles le rejoindre...dit il avec un rictus.  
  
Alors Lily suivit son conseil et alla retrouver James dehors.  
  
Il était étendu dans l'herbe. Lily s'avança timidement et s'assit à côté de lui. Il semblait étonné, mais content qu'elle l'ai rejoint.  
  
Elle s'allongea puis, après quelques secondes, il parla   
  
Alors...tu connais mon secret ?  
  
Ouais...je sui désolée d'avoir été indiscrète comme ça...  
  
C'est pas grave, enfin tu sais que ça ne dois surtout pas se savoir ?  
  
Oui, bien sûr je comprends.  
  
Ca nous évite pas mal d'ennuis à moi et a mes parents que personne ne soit au courant...  
  
Elle acquiesça et lui sourit.  
  
Le ciel était magnifique, James devait s'y connaître en astronomie. Il aida Lily a repérer les différents constellations.  
  
Celle-là, c'est la seule que je connais !dit Lily joyeusement, c'est la grande ourse, mais en fait elle a plutôt une forme de casserole.  
  
Là, c'est la constellation du Lion, c'est une des rares qui à la forme de ce qu'elle est censée représenter.  
  
Je vois pas où est le lion...  
  
James prit la main de Lily et se rapprocha d'elle, alors il pointa plusieurs étoiles et Lily reconnut la tête de l'animal. Il ne lâcha pas sa main.  
  
Et celle-ci c'est la constellation du grand chien, elle contient l'étoile la plus brillante à nos yeux, Sirius.  
  
Il y a une étoile qui s'appelle Sirius ? demanda –elle amusée.  
  
Oui, dit James.  
  
Il aurait aimé avoir le courage d'ajouter que ses yeux étaient tellement magnifiques qu'elle méritait qu'on baptise une étoile à son nom.  
  
Mais il ne dit rien.  
  
Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, il était tard lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur. Sam et Sirius avaient disparu. James espéra qu'il lui avait montré une chambre d'amis où elle pouvait dormir et qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise. Il prêta un t-shirt à Lily puis l'emmena dans une chambre. Le manoir était réellement immense, maintenant qu'elle savait à qui il avait appartenu, cela ne l'étonnait plus.  
  
James et elle restèrent quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, sans savoir quoi dire. Enfin James jugea que la meilleure chose à dire était « bonne nuit », ce qu'il fit. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire puis referma la porte derrière elle. James retourna dans sa chambre. Il venait de passer une journée inoubliable, à compter parmi les plus agréables...avec le jour du bal...  
  
Avec un sourire béat, il se déshabilla, se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
Il était dans un pré, agenouillé devant un cercueil. Il lit les inscriptions Godric Gryffondor, ressuscité un millénaire après sa mort. Il cria en portant la main à ses cheveux. Des gens arrivaient vers lui, ils étaient armés d'épées et étaient recouverts de capes noires. Un éclair illumina le ciel. James leva les yeux, soudain il s'empara de sa propre épée et la brandit devant lui.  
  
Vous ne m'aurez pas !!! S'écria-il Godric Gryffondor est ressuscit !!! Je vous abattrais comme je l'ai fait il y a mille ans.  
  
Il leva l'épée au ciel et un éclair le percuta et James sentit une puissante secousse. Jamesssss !!!  
  
Qu'est ce que... ?!  
  
James se tourna, c'était Lily qui accourait vers lui.  
  
Fais attention Jamsie chéri, tu as oublié ton armure !!  
  
Lily lui tendit une grosse armure, elle était de couleur rouge et or et portait le blason de Gryffondor.  
  
Et s'approcha vers lui, James vit qu'elle allait l'embrasser.  
  
Au moment où leurs bouches allaient se rencontrer, James se réveilla brusquement, avec un mal de tête sordide. Il porta la main à son front brûlant. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer, le rêve qu'il venait de faire était très réaliste, il avait réellement senti la secousse quand l'éclair l'avait frappé, et il avait vraiment l'impression de s'être trouvé en présence de Lily, il sentait d'ailleurs encore son parfum doux.  
  
James se pencha sur le côté pour se recoucher, mais une surprise l'attendait.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! Lily fut réveillée par le hurlement de James, et cria à son tour lorsqu'elle le vit.  
  
Elle tira brusquement la couverture sur elle et tomba du lit.  
  
QU EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA POTTER ??!  
  
QUOI ??!  
  
James n'en revenait pas, il était dans sa propre chambre et Lily lui demandait ce que lui faisait l ?!  
  
Tu es dans MA chambre Evans !!? Tu aurais pu m'avertir au moins ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !!!  
  
Lily s'apprêta à crier pour engueuler James, mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle porta la main à sa tête, et soupira fortement.  
  
Quoi ? demanda –il en lui tendant la main. Dis-moi !  
  
Elle se redressa.  
  
Je suis somnambule Potter.  
  
James se rejeta dans son lit en riant. Et lui qui croyait qu'elle l'avait rejoint dans son lit exprès !  
  
Pourquoi tu ris !!?? C'est malin !! Ramène moi dans ma chambre !! dit elle furieuse.  
  
Et James, sans cesser de rire   
  
Tu n'as qu'à y retourner toute seule, tu es bien arrivée ici sans que je te montre ma chambre !  
  
Allez !!! Dépêches toi ! dit elle ?  
  
Elle était debout à présent et insistait pour que James lui montre le chemin pour retourner à sa chambre.  
  
Allez !!  
  
Evans...il est 4 heures du matin !  
  
Il y a au moins trente couloirs et il fait noir !!! dit moi comment retourner à ma chambre !!  
  
Je t'ai déjà montré tout à l'heure ! C'est au deuxième étage !  
  
Lily soupira, enragée.  
  
Lèves-toi !!  
  
Mais je suis tout nu !!!lâcha il  
  
QUOI !!!??? cria Lily en faisant un pas en arrière  
  
James éclata de rire et se redressa sur son lit. Il était torse nu.  
  
T'es vraiment folle.  
  
Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Répliqua elle en ouvrant la porte.  
  
James se leva et la suivit dans le couloir en soupirant.Il était encore à moitié endormi.Ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers.  
  
Comment t'as fait pour trouver ma chambre ?  
  
J'en sais rien.  
  
Et ça t'arrive souvent de surprendre les gens comme ça ?!  
  
Quand je suis très fatiguée. Elle secoua la tête, j'avais pourtant fermé ma porte à clef, je pensais que ça suffirait pour pas que je sorte.  
  
James s'arrêta de marcher en entendant des voix en provenance de la cuisine.  
  
Mes parents.  
  
Ils rentrent seulement à cette heure ?chuchota Lily.  
  
Ils ont beaucoup de travail ces temps ci.  
  
Ils s 'approchèrent de la rampe et eurent une vue sur le hall d'entrée. C'était bel et bien M et mme Potter, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air au meilleur de leur forme.  
  
Soudain, la mère de James éclata en sanglots. Son époux la pris dans se bras.  
  
Oh non...  
  
Quoi ?  
  
C'est souvent comme ça ces temps ci, je crois que leurs missions sont de plus en plus dangereuses. L'autre jour, un des collègues de mes parents est rentré gravement blessé. La nuit a été longue...  
  
Lily fut soudain triste pour James, elle ne savait pas que ses parents couraient tout le temps de tels risques, ce devait être dur pour lui de penser que ses parents avait un métier qui mettait constamment leurs vies en danger. Ils descendirent silencieusement l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Encore une fois, ils se trouvèrent sur le pas de la porte.  
  
Lily regarda le garçon, un instant elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais il ne le fit pas.  
  
Bonne nuit. Dit elle alors.  
  
Il sourit faiblement, il avait l'air très triste subitement, Lily le comprit.  
  
Toi aussi. »  
  
IL lui tourna le dos et retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas modéré.  
  
Lily ferma la porte et se recoucha.  
  
Toute la nuit elle réfléchi à la réaction qu'elle aurait eu si James l'avait embrassé.

AHH!! ils ont changé la présentaion! je n'arrive pas a mettre les tirets, je vais essayer d'arranger ca une autre fois!


	11. Esprit de groupe

**8 Août 2004**

Oula...ça fait un bail...là si vous pourriez voir ma tête, vous verriez que mon visage est ...rempli de honte. Comment me faire pardonner pour mon absence (qui soit dit en passant est justifiée par un bac, et un séjour à la mer loin des ordinateurs, ces merveilleux objets qui permettent de poster les nouveaux chapitres...) ?

Bien, j'espère simplement que ce nouveau chapitre sera suffisant pour me faire pardonner...

Sinon...j'ai relu mon chapitre précédent, je savais que je l'avais présenté à la façon **chacal**, mais je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était si mal foutu, c'est carrément illisible on comprend rien aux dialogues !!! Je voulais le représenter avec un peu plus de calme, mais si je le fais j'ai peur que ça dégage toutes vos reviews !! Comment je fais ? C'est une horreur, comment vous avez réussi à comprendre une bribe de ce chapitre ?

Enfin voilà, c'est tout...ah oui juste je voulais dédier le chapitre aux dégoûtés de la vie qui rencontrent toujours des gens formidables...trop loin, qu'ils ne reverront jamais !!

Bonne lecture, merci d'être aussi fidèles, ça fait du bien d'avoir des gens comme vous, qui aiment sincèrement ce que vous faites, et je vous suis très reconnaissante pour cela.

Merci !!!

* * *

-James !! James !! 

James se retourna dans son lit en grognant. La voix criait encore son prénom. Cela ne faisait donc pas partie de son rêve.

-Jamesie ! Réveille-toi mon cœur !

« Mon cœur ?! »

Personne ne l'appelait jamais ainsi, exception faite de sa mère.

C'était effectivement elle. James se débarrassa péniblement de sa couverture et regarda par la fenêtre. Il était tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel, en cette période de vacances, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se réveiller si tôt.

Dans un élan de bonté, il se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Il se pencha à la mezzanine et vit sa mère, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. C'était rare de voir que Mme Potter à cette heure-ci était encore à son domicile.

-Tu n'es pas au travail ? demanda le garçon d'une voix endormie.

-Tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas réveillé si ce n'était pas vraiment important mon chéri...répondit sa mère.

-Pas grave, enchaîna James en se frottant les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Descend...je vais t'expliquer.

Elle reprit son explication lorsque James fut en face d'elle.

-Alors voilà, nous avons un nouveau membre au ministère, c'est un chasseur de mages noirs...

James ouvrit les yeux du mieux qu'il put, il ressentait encore les effets de la fatigue, le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos.

-Et...heu, en quoi ça me concerne ? Je croyais que je devais rester en dehors de toutes vos petites cachotteries...

-Oui ! Laisse moi finir ma phrase ! M. Sullivan vient d'emménager ici depuis quelques jours seulement...avec sa fille, elle s'appelle Andie.

-Et qu'est ce que tu attend de moi Maman ?

-...elle a ton âge...

-Et ? James commençait à s'impatienter.

-...elle va rentrer à Poudlard à la rentrée, tu comprends, elle ne connaît personne. Je comptais sur toi pour faire connaissance avec elle, tu pourrais lui présenter tes amis, pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise, elle n'a jamais été en Grande-Bretagne...

James se frotta les yeux.

-Tu n'est pas obligé de devenir son meilleur ami, je comptais juste sur toi pour qu'elle s'intègre un peu.

-Mmh...

-Tu devrais te passer un peu d'eau sur la figure Jamsie.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Elle est ici, maintenant ?!?

-Oui, elle t'attend dans la salle de séjour, avec son père et d'autres gens du comité. Dépêche toi.

James ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Non mais je viens de me réveiller là ! Tu as vu ma dégaine ?!

-Tu es très beau mon chéri. Dit Mme Potter avec un grand sourire. Vas mettre un T-Shirt et passe un coup de peigne dans cette tignasse s'il te plait, fais honneur à ton pays.

-Parce qu'en plus elle est américaine !!

-Tu as quelque chose contre les américaines ?s'inquiéta sa mère.

-Je n'espère pas...répondit une voix narquoise.

James et sa mère se retournèrent aussitôt. Devant les marches de l'escalier se tenait une jeune fille. James resta figé lorsqu'il la vit, cette fille, il en était sûr, n'aurait pas de difficultés d'intégration à la rentrée, du moins pas chez les garçons.

-Ah, bien. Dit Mme Potter un peu gênée. Nous parlions justement de toi Andie, voici mon fils, James.

Elle poussa James vers Andie pour qu'ils se saluent.

James la regarda un peu mieux et l'examina de son œil d'adolescent connaisseur. Elle était plutôt élancée, avaient des rondeurs très...avantageuses, ses cheveux noirs et raides lui arrivaient un peu au dessous des épaules. Mais la jeune fille l'interrompit pendant son analyse.

-Enchanté James, je suis Andie, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi...

James détourna immédiatement ses yeux qu'ils avaient par mégarde posés sur un endroit interdit. Elle le regardait à présent d'un regard assez étrange, malicieux.

-Heu...oui, enchanté moi aussi. Dit-il plutôt gêné, mais sur ses gardes.

-Bien, je vous laisse vous n'avez qu'à faire connaissance, nous sommes dans le séjour si vous avez besoin de nous.

Et la mère de James les laissa seuls. Andie le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. James parvint à formuler une phrase.

-Tu as ...déjà visité la maison ?

-Oui, sauf ta chambre. Répondit elle aussitôt

-Ah...bon et bien si tu veux on monte.

-Ok.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre de James.

-Je vais m'habiller si ça te dérange pas. dit James

-Fais comme chez toi. Dit elle sans le quitter des yeux.

James ne bougea pas d'une semelle.

« C'est quoi son problème a cette fille ? Elle me mate depuis un quart d'heure comme si j'étais une grosse côtelette d'agneau »

Il s'empara en vitesse de ses vêtements de la veille et se retira prestement dans la salle de bain, de peur qu'elle le suive. Il referma brusquement la porte derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps de voir qu'Andie s'était installée sur son lit en toute commodité. Il entendit sa voix à travers la porte close

-Alors, tu as quelque chose contre les américaines ?

-Non, dit-il, j'ai dit ça comme ça.

-Les britanniques ont tendance à avoir des préjugés contre nous.

-Pas du tout.

-Si. Vous trouvez les américains indignes de votre classe, de votre tenue.

-Tu te fais des idées. Dit James, sans vraiment adhérer à la conversation, il était plus que jamais bouleversé par la présence de cette fille dans sa chambre. Il pensa que c'était la deuxième fois en quelques jours qu'une fille s'invitait dans son lit sans sa permission ; pourtant pour rien au monde il ne se serait plaint de cela tant qu'il s'agissait de Lily. James se dit que cette Andie polluait son lit, et cela l'irritait quand il pensait que Lily y avait dormi avec lui il y a une semaine.

-Ah oui ? Alors, dis moi, comment tu me trouves toi ?

James écarquilla les yeux, c'était américaine était décidément assez spéciale, elle faisait preuve d'une bonne dose de provocation.

-Hein ? James sortit de la salle de bains, il la vit, confortablement allongée sur son lit, scrutant toutes ses affaires personnelles.

-Ben oui, j'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardais tout à l'heure.

-Ah ouais ? James commençait a être sérieusement énervé par l'autosuffisance de cette fille. Il n'avait qu'un envie, la jeter à tout prit hors de ce lit qu'il affectionnait tant depuis le séjour de Lily. Et bien je crois que tu as mal vu !

-Ouh...je t'ai vexé James ? Tu as une petite amie c'est ça ? Et elle t'interdit de regarder les autres filles ?

James secoua la tête. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Pourquoi tu te trémousses comme ça, dit il brusquement. Regarde toi ! C'est vraiment nul, j'ai horreur des filles provocantes.

-Tu les préfères tendres et gentilles, ta copine doit vraiment être une sainte nitouche, répondit Andie avec un sourire mauvais.

-Si tu crois obtenir ton ticket d'entrée à Poudlard grâce à moi tu rêves. Dit James sèchement.

-Ta mère ma pourtant dit que tu avais des tas d'amis qui aimeraient me rencontrer, dit elle avec un sourire faussement déçu.

James pensait à Sirius et à la tête qu'il ferait en voyant Andie.  
-Allez...je plaisante. Ok j'arrête. C'est ce que j'ai dit sur ta copine qui t'a vexé ?

-Non c'est ta façon de te tenir. Tu sais parfaitement que les gens te matent de la tête aux pieds et toi tu en rajoutes pour qu'ils te regardent encore plus...tu peux pas t'enlever de mon lit ?!

Mais elle ignora sa question.

-Oh oh...tu peux parler je pense...

-Comment ça ? S'interrogea James

-S'il y'en as un qui aime bien être regardé, c'est bien toi...

Le garçon dévisagea Andie, assez interloqué.

-Tu me connais depuis quelques minutes, et tu crois tout savoir sur moi !? Pour qui tu te prends ?

La jeune fille soupira

-Ça saute aux yeux, tu adores que les filles te regardent, c'est pareil pour moi, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un mal.

James ne dit rien l'espace de quelques secondes, il se demandait juste si Andie avait voulu dire qu'elle aimait bien être regardée par des garçons, ou bien par des filles mais il oublia vite son doute.

-Au fait, dit-il, je n'ai pas de petite amie, alors arête de me bassiner avec ça, ok ?

-Ohhhh...alors ça été la rupture avec Miss _PetitAnge_,

-Non c'est juste qu'elle me déteste ...James se demanda ensuite pourquoi il avait dit cela.

-Elle devrait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de repousser un gars comme toi à mon avis...honnêtement, combien de filles font la queue pour sortir avec toi dans ton école ?

Andie faisait partie des nombreuses filles qui n'avaient dédaigné les ondes d'attirance irrésistible qu'envoyait inconsciemment James Potter.

James haussa les épaules, les propos d'Andie étaient plutôt flatteurs, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce genre de filles. Il pensa qu'Andie n'était pas la première traînée qui essayait d'attirer son attention, sans succès. Cependant elle, était différente, il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait juste dans ses paroles. Elle n'était pas hypocrite, loin de là, c'était une qualité qu'il appréciait.

-De toute façon, continua-elle, je verrais bien à la rentrée si j'ai raison....mais qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire à cette fille pour qu'elle te déteste autant ?

James ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question, comment pouvais t'il se confier à une fille qu'il connaissait à peine ? Enfin il se dit qu'il n'y'avait de grand risque, tout le monde savait pourquoi Evans le détestait ;

-J'en sais rien, enfin...je crois qu'elle ne peut vraiment pas supporter ma façon d'être, elle est allergique à mon caractère, voilà. C'est tout, elle est allergique à moi. Mais enfin,en quoi ça t'intéresses ! De toute façon j'ai l'impression que ça va un peu mieux qu'avant maintenant, au moins elle ne me hurle plus dessus devant tout l'école..

-Sans rire vous vous disputiez en public ?! Dit Andie en riant.

-Elle, pas moi ! Dit James. C'est elle qui gueulait, pas moi !

-Et comment tu as fait pour que ça aille mieux ?!

-C'est une longue histoire...elle est venue ici il y a une semaine pour aller rendre visite à une amie à l'hôpital.

Et James lui raconta l'histoire sans savoir la raison qui le poussait le faire.

-Et...ce Sirius ? C'est ton meilleur ami c'est ça ? Il sort avec Rachel ? La fille qui est à l'hôpital si j'ai bien compris ?

-Euh...oui je crois... enfin il saurait mieux te répondre à cette question que moi, moi je suis perdu.

Il n'avait pas en effet encore élucidé ce que trafiquait Sirius avec Sam et Rachel en ce moment.

-Vous allez retourner à l'hôpital d'ici peu alors ? S'interrogea Andie.

-Ca je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai pas de nouvelles des filles, je ne sais pas. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

-J'essaie de mieux te connaître c'est tout....si on doit être amis ça peut être utile non ?

-Excuse moi j'ai cru avoir entendu le mot « amis » sortir de ta bouche, j'ai du mal comprendre ?

-Tu es toujours aussi désagréable ? Pas étonnant qu'elle te déteste...

-Non, là c'est justement Lily qui déteint sur moi.

James eut un sentiment indescriptible en prononçant son prénom. Andie eut un grand sourire.

-Alors voilà le prénom de ta dulcinée....Lily. Dit-elle sarcastiquement. Laisse moi deviner ; petite, blonde, barrettes et tresses dans ses cheveux, dorés, tenues couleur pastels ?

James ria

-C'est exactement l'inverse...

-Je vois, de toute façon je vais la connaître de mes propres yeux, dit la jeune fille en ajustant un oreiller sous sa nuque.

-Dis ça te dérangerais d'arrêter de te caresser sur mon lit ? Dit James brusquement en voyant Andie se trémousser. Attends non, j'ai une question encore plus judicieuse et appropriée ; tu peux dégager de ma chambre ?

-Ma présence te donne des idées malsaines ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire provocant.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais Andie, tu dis que les filles font la queue pour m'avoir... Tu as parfaitement raison, sauf que toi aussi fais désormais partie des ces filles sur lesquelles je ne dénierais même pas jeter un œil...désolé.

-Tu rêves James, ça c'est ma spécialité, dit elle sèchement en se levant. Si tu crois une seule seconde que tu m'intéresses...c'est que tu m'as très mal cernée...

Elle sortit de la chambre, piquée au vif.

* * *

_Chère Alice,_

_Merci pour ton invitation ! Désolée de n'avoir pas répondu plus tôt ; bien sûr je viendrais, vu combien je me suis amusée l'an passé, je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde !_

_Je t'écris aussi parce que j'ai besoin de parler à une amie comme toi en ce moment. Je suis sure que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Rachel est à l'hôpital, et Sam...Sam je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a beaucoup changé ces temps-ci. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais c'est comme si en ce moment elle avait des préoccupations plus importantes que de me parler, à moi. Avant-hier par exemple, je lui ai proposé qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble cette semaine, elle m'a répondu ce matin seulement en me disant qu'elle avait déjà prévu autre chose._

_Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça, ça parait bête de me plaindre de ça ! C'est qu'en fait j'ai l'impression de ne plus la connaître, elle a été lointaine ces temps-ci. Et entre Remus et Black je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne s'est pas confiée à moi..._

_Enfin...est ce que Alicia sera là aussi le 1er août ? J'espère. Et Kate ? J'espère moins.... ça se passe avec Franck ? A moins que tu préfères que je l'appelle Francis chéri..._

_En tout cas je te souhaite d'avoir une vie sentimentale un peu plus agréable que la mienne..._

_A ce propos, j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir te parler en face...Encore une fois, tu vois je n'ai pas vraiment envie de raconter ça à Sam, parce qu'elle est amie avec le garçon en question, et je sais qu'elle lui parle de moi parfois, ce qui m'énerve passablement..._

_Bien, merci encore de m'écouter et d'être une confidente toujours aussi sincère et discrète._

_Lily_

Lily plia la lettre en quatre, ouvrit une enveloppe puis glissa le papier à l'intérieur. Ensuite elle humecta un timbre du bout de sa langue et le colla sur l'enveloppe. Alice était une des rares personnes avec qui Lily correspondait par le moyen Moldu de la poste, les parents de celle-ci, tout à fait sorciers avaient mit un point d'honneur à faire installer une boite aux lettres au bout de leur allée.

Lily était contente de pouvoir de confier à Alice. Même si elle n'était pas une amie avec qui elle restait autant qu'avec Rachel ou Sam, elle parlait beaucoup avec elle. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait écrit dans sa lettre. En effet elle était plutôt contrariée du comportement de Sam, même si elle ne l'avait pas écrit noir sur blanc, elle trouvait que les chevilles de Sam avaient quelque peu enflé depuis qu'elle traînait avec les Maraudeurs. Comme si fréquenter ces blaireaux pouvaient être la raison d'un orgueil excessif...pensa-elle.

Et c'était exactement le genre de choses qui exaspéraient Lily. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie devienne prétentieuse et odieuse pour la seule raison qu'elle était amie avec ces trois la...Enfin la situation était loin d'être à ce point, Lily savait qu'elle exagérait un peu. Elle n'en avait eu qu'une légère impression en parlant a Sam, voila tout, elle était sûrement trop paranoïaque, pensa elle.

Le lendemain, ce serait l'opération de Rachel...elle ne savait même pas en quoi elle consistait. A bien y repenser, Lily ne savait même pas précisément quelle était la maladie de son amie, mais finalement c'était beaucoup mieux comme cela. Lily ne convoitait pas particulièrement le domaine de la médecine et elle avait peur d'en savoir plus.

Tout ce qu'elle désirait somme toute était que son amie revienne le plus vite possible auprès d'elle, que tout redevienne normal, comme avant ; les trois amies, discutant allongés sur le pré de Poudlard dans leur endroit préféré, près du lac, discuter de tout et de rien, critiquer les maraudeurs...Lily eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il était quasiment impossible que tout redevienne comme avant...

C'était un comportement assez singulier en fait. D'autres auraient peut être préféré tout savoir sur les détails de l'opération pour savoir à quoi ils devraient s'attendre, et à quels risques s'exposait l'amie en question. Mais Lily enfouissait plutôt au plus profond d'elle même ce genre de questions. Elle ne voulait rien savoir. Rien savoir du tout.

Mais les lecteurs, que se sont affectionnés à notre Rachel au fil du temps, se diront ; mais nous on voudrait savoir si l'opération est risquée !

C'est précisément ce que Lily ne sut jamais, c'est que l'opération n'était pas si bénigne qu'elle ne voulait le croire. Pas bénigne, mais pas inédite ni dangereuse non plus. L'opération aurait pour but de sortir Rachel de son coma, ce qui rétablirait très vite la jeune fille. En revanche si l'opération échouait, elle resterait dans le coma.

Lily dévala les escaliers et glissa l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres, au fond de l'allée qui menait à sa maison.

Elle pensa qu'elle avait justement oublié de dire à Alice que l'opération de Rachel aurait lieu le lendemain et qu'il était prévu d'aller lui rendre visite le jour suivant. La semaine précédente, alors qu'elle , Sam et Sirius étaient restés dormir chez James, ils avaient pensé aller rendre visite à Rachel à la clinique. Ce qu'ils avaient effectivement fait, mais les médecins n'avaient pas été ravis de voir ces quatre mineurs débarquer au chevet de Miss Watson. Ils avaient donc convenu de retourner à la clinique le jour suivant son opération,dans une semaine, et Sam et Lily étaient ainsi rentrées chez elle sans prolonger leur séjour chez James. Il y avait eu une certaine gêne ce jour là où Lily avait par mégarde dormi dans le même lit que lui ; et le lendemain Lily n'avait pas tardé à afficher son envie de déguerpir de chez lui au plus vite.

Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment elles iraient à Londes. Bien sûr, elle savait que James les aurait offert de les accompagner sans problèmes mais elle n'était pas très sure d'accepter cette offre, ou plus précisément elle était très gênée. Depuis que James les avaient hébergées chez lui, Lily se sentait plus mal à l'aise que jamais, surtout quand elle repensait que son maudit somnambulisme l'avait amenée jusqu'à la chambre du garçon. Bon sang, repensa elle pour le énième fois, comme avait-elle pu se glisser dans le lit de Potter ?! Entre toutes les foutues chambres qu'ils y avaient dans sa maison, c'était précisément là bas qu'elle avait atterris... ! Mais au fond d'elle une petite voix murmura qu'il devait forcément y avoir une raison à cela et que son « atterrissage » dans la chambre de James n'était sûrement pas un coïncidence...Elle n'oubliait pas non plus que malgré tout, James n'était pas le genre de garçon qu'elle aimait à fréquenter. Elle n'aurait qu'à prendre un train jusqu'à Londres, voila tout, cela prendrait plus de temps mais elle préférait cette solution.

* * *

James alla se coucher, conscient d'avoir passé une journée assez perturbée. L'arrivée d'Andie contrariait plutôt ses vacances ; il avait par ailleurs l'intention d'écrire à Sam ou Lily pour leur redire qu'elles étaient bienvenues chez lui si pouvait leur rendre service. Cependant, avec la présence de cette allumeuse chez lui...les choses se corsaient quelque peu...

-Hello James !

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain clair franchit le pas de la porte avec un grand sourire

-Salut Lunard, quoi de neuf ?! Dit James

-Ahaha...pas grand chose, toujours pareil, pendant les vacances, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort.

-Mhhm...Pensa James avec un rictus, et après à l'école tu te plaint de nos mauvais plans...

-Au moins on fait quelque chose quand on est à l'école...répondit le garçon en se jetant un canapé. Moins j'en fait et moins j'ai envie d'en faire...

-C'est la théorie de la rouille absolue, mais évite de te fourrer dans cercle vicieux...c'est fatal, crois moi

La porte s'ouvrit subitement dans un grand fracas et un adolescent pénétra dans la pièce les bras grand ouverts.

-Cornedrue! Mon pote ! Lunard ! Me voila ! Alors il vous a manqué le beau Sirius ?!

-Salut Patmol...on t'attendait pas sitôt, fallait pas te presser mon vieux...dit James.

-Je tenais à être en avance pour la nouvelle importante que tu avais à nous annoncer !

-J'insiste, il ne fallait vraiment pas te presser...

-Eh ? C'est quoi cette histoire de nouvelle importante ? C'est quoi cette nou...

Mais Remus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ses yeux, tous comme ceux de Sirius s'étaient fixés sur la personne qui descendait l'escalier. Ils comprirent alors pourquoi James avait tenu à les faire venir chez lui en leur disant que l'occasion était assez particulière ; Andie se tenait en face d'eux. James lui avait vaguement dit que des amis à lui viendraient à la maison, elle avait entendu des voix du haut de l'escalier, et ainsi n'avait pas perdu un seul instant pour imposer sa présence aux trois garçons.

James soupira puis dit d'une voix un peu blasée.

-Remus, Sirius ; voici Andie, elle est américaine, et de passage...quelques jours chez nous, le temps que son père s'installe en grande bretagne.

Remus réussit à détourner les yeux, il ne voulait pas paraître impoli à force de fixer la fille. Sirius en revanche ne pouvait retirer le regard de la créature qui se tenait en face de lui.

James remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas lésiné sur le maquillage, ni sur le décolleté de son T-shirt....le genre de détails, pensait-il, qui pourrait faire flancher n'importe quel imbécile.

Exaspéré, il fit comprendre à Sirius d'arrêter de la contempler ainsi.

-Salut, dit Andie de sa voix la plus douce. Enchantée.

Sirius déglutit et lui tendit la main, Remus l'imita.

Quand les présentations furent achevées, James adopta un sourire hypocrite en se tournant vers la jeune fille et dit ;

-Bien, tu peux aller jouer ailleurs maintenant, je te rappellerais si jamais on a besoin de ...tes services...

Andie lui jeta un regard significatif puis sortit de la pièce. Quand elle eut fermé la porte, James se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Pitié !!! Aidez moi !! Cette fille est une vraie sangsue !!

-Une sangsue très séduisante...dit Remus.

-Je confirme, dit Sirius, même si j'aurais utilisé un autre mot que Lunard pour la décrire...par exemple...

-Merci merci Patmol, mais on connaît tous tes grandes qualités pour assimiler les filles à des morceaux de viande, on voit très bien ce que tu veux dire...l'interrompit Remus avec un sourire compatissant.

-Arrêtez de plaisanter ! C'est horrible !!! Cette fille me drague nuit et jour !! Cria James

Sirius eut un regard troublé et interloqué, il répéta silencieusement le mot « nuit » du bout de ses lèvres.

Mais James continua ;

-Vous ne voyez pas que c'est qu'une allumeuse ?! Bon sang en plus elle est irrésistible. Si seulement elle était laide !! Ca n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de conneries !!

-Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder Cornedrue, c'est bien connu....je vois pas ce que ça t'apportes de résister...

Sirius se prit un regard noir de la part de James

-Ce que ça m'apporte de résister ?!

-Jamsounet à bien d'autres choses en tête en ce moment...interpréta Remus.

-Elle rentre en sixième année aussi ? James acquiesça.

-Bon de toute façon, vu comment elle s'habille et elle se comporte, je la vois mal à Gryffondor. Dit Remus. Au moins tu ne l'auras pas constamment sous les yeux...

-Tu parles !! Cria James. Son père est auror, il bosse avec mes parents, à tous les coups elle vient à Gryffondor !

-Ah...et tu la baby-sit depuis combien de temps ?

-Quelque jours seulement, mais je ne compte pas la supporter tout l'été. C'est une tentation constante.

-Envoie là chez moi...dit Sirius en riant.

-C'est ça, plaisanta James, tes parents sont tellement connus pour leur générosité et leur tolérance qu'ils n'auraient pas de problèmes à héberger une fille d'auror...

* * *

Lily et Sam avaient réussi à attraper un train pour Londres. Après avoir envoyé sa lettre à Alice, Lily avait décidé d'oublier ses soupçons à propos de l'éventuel désintérêt de Sam envers elle et lui avait envoyé à elle aussi un mot ou elle lui proposait cette fois ci d'aller à la clinique par des moyens plus conventionnels. Sam avait été un peu déçue quand elle apprit que Lily ne voulait pas retourner chez James mais elle se fit une raison et décidait de leur horaire de départ. C'est ainsi qu'en ce vendredi de juillet ensoleillé, les deux amies se trouvaient cloîtrées dans la salle d'attente d'une célèbre clinique moldue de Londres. Les médecins ne leur avaient pas permi de rentrer dans la chambre de Rachel sans la permission de ses parents qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Les magazines sur jardinage, cuisine ou autres posés sur une petite table basse pour distraire les visiteurs n'inspiraient ni l'une ni l'autre. Ni Sam ni Lily n'avait prononcé un seul mot à l'autre depuis qu'elles s'étaient assises sur ce petit canapé. Lily se dit qu'il serait peut-être une bonne chose d'engager la conversation avec la personne qui était censée être sa meilleure amie. Alors elle tourna le tête vers elle et engagea un sourire convaincant. Sam lui sourit en retour. Lily ne savait pas comment lui parler, il lui semblait ne plus reconnaître cette jolie jeune fille, qui se tenait en face d'elle. Combien de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ? Une semaine tout au plus ? Alors pourquoi ce sentiment ? Ce sentiment de ne plus être sûr de connaître sa propre meilleure amie. sam avait un peu changé, physiquement, elle avait coupé ses cheveux un peu plus courts et semblait leur avoir fait une teinture très discrète qui mettait encore plus en valeur le brillant de ses yeux. Finalement elle se décida à parler.

-Alors... quoi de neuf depuis l'autre jour ? dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait léger et joyeux, mais sa voix sonnait faux, et Sam l'avait remarqué.

Lily lui était quelque peu réticente, pour diverses raisons, peut-être était-ce pour l'avoir légèrement négligée dans un moment assez difficile, ou était-ce de la jalousie pour ses nouvelles et brusques amitiés, à savoir James et Sirius ?

Sam ne répondit pas. Lily soupira en comprenant qu'il était inutile de faire semblant d'aller bien.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais Sam. Tu me manques encore en fait.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, dit Sam lentement, mais son expression laissait deviner qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'entendait Lily en fait.

-Tu sais bien...

Sam eut quelques secondes de silence, elle semblait réfléchir.

-Je sais, j'ai été un peu distante avec toi ces derniers temps...je suis tellement désolée Lily.

-C'est moi ? C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait, qui t'a énervé ? Si c'est ça dis le moi comme ça j'essayerais de...

Mais Sam secouait la tête et lui coupa la parole.

-Bien sur que non. Non, non, ma Lily, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Elle prit la main de Lily. C'est moi, tu comprends en ce moment je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive à rien.

Sam avait les larmes aux yeux à présent, et Lily ne sut pourquoi, mais voir sa meilleure amie pleurer la fit pleurer elle aussi.

-Si tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler j'aurais pu...

-C'était impossible...je... Sam n'arrivait plus à retrouver ses esprits. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Lily ne savait pas comment faire pour calmer son amie.

-Ecoute on recommence tout depuis le début si tu veux...essaya-elle de la réconforter.

Mais Sam secoua la tête à nouveau.

-Le problème...il n'a jamais été avec toi, je t'aime autant qu'avant. C'est...

-Qu'est ce que...

-...je sors avec sirius.

Lily lâcha la main de Sam, mais celle-ci continua à pleurer.

-...tu comprends ?...je n'ai pas fait exprès, ça s'est fait tout seul. Oh Lily, je ne sais pas comment faire, si toi tu me juges,... si même toi ne peux pas me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, alors que dira Rachel... ?

Sam ne cessait de sangloter, Lily était stupéfaite et ressentait quelque chose entre de la tristesse et du dégoût.

-Tu...bon sang SAM ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te passe par la tête !!! Tu te rends compte que ce débile sortait avec Rachel avant qu'elle ne...avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma ?!

Lily se leva, complètement bouleversée.

-Alors c'était ça qui te turlupinait autant c'est ça HEIN!!! Tout ce temps !Lily était vraiment sur les nerfs à présent. Alors d'abord tu largue Remus comme un vieux torchon, ensuite tu me lâche; moi, pour passer tout ton temps avec...avec LUI !!! Mais pas une seule seconde, PAS UNE SEULE SECONDE tu ne t'es rendu compte qu'il sortait DEJA avec l'une d'entre nous ?!!! Que ce crétin profitait de la situation pour se trouver quelqu'un d'autre étant donné que sa petite amie était...hors course pour le moment !!! Bon sang mais rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de vomir. Je n'arrive pas à y croire Sam...

Samantha n'avait encore rien dit, elle tenait la tête entre ses deux mains et n'osait regarder Lily en face.

-Ce n'est pas comme tu penses...vraiment...

-Ah oui ?!

-Non, je ...il ne m'utilise pas Lily, je suis...amoureuse de lui depuis la quatrième année. Il ne m'avait jamais regardée avant que Rachel et lui sortent ensemble...

Lily n'en revenait pas de cette révélation. Sam était amoureuse de Sirius Black depuis des années, et tout ce temps elle avait essayé de l'approcher en fréquentant Remus et James.

-et...Remus ? demanda Lily. Tu sortais avec lui depuis longtemps, Sirius t'avait déjà repéré depuis des mois.

Sam fit un signe de négation.

-je ne suis jamais vraiment sortie avec Remus, le bal, c'était notre premier rendez-vous, mais j'ai préféré lui avouer tout de suite la vérité...

-La...vérité ? Qu'est ce que ... ? Tu ne lui as quand même pas dit que tu était amoureuse de Sirius et pas de lui ?!

-qu'est ce que tu voulais que je lui dises ? Que je lui sorte le truc bidon sur l'amitié, « Je préfère qu'on reste amis... » Tu parles, je lui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. Ohh...quand j'y pense j'ai été tellement nulle. Sanglota –elle.

-Lui, il m'a dit que tu lui avait dit que tu préférait rester amie avec lui...dit Lily, étonnée en repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Remus le soir du bal.

-eh bien, il a préféré garder la vérité pour lui. D'ailleurs c'était extrêmement gentil de sa part d'être resté discret comme ça...

-ce n'est pas toi qui lui a dit de ne rien dire à personne ? S'étonna Lily.

-Non, il ne manquait plus que ça pour que je passe pour une vraie garce...réponde Sam sarcastiquement entre deux sanglots.

-Alors c'est que ce mec est vraiment un ange... Sam, entre Remus, le mec le plus doux et charmant de cette école et Sirius le sale tombeur, tu as préféré Sirius...je n'arrive même pas à y croire

-Ça ne se commende pas tu sais...j'aurais bien aimé mais c'est impossible...

-Je sais. Dit Lily en soupirant. Quatrième année hein ? Merde, qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour Rachel ?

Lily s'était rassise à présent. Selon elle, Sam s'était mis dans une sacrée mauvaise position, elle venait de voler le petit ami de Rachel non seulement, mais en plus ce garçon dont elle était amoureuse était extrêmement volage...

-J'ai peur pour toi Sam, pas pour Rachel, elle te pardonneras j'en suis sûre, cela mettras peut-être un peu de temps mais ça viendra...

-Alors quoi ?

-Sirius...Sam, ce gars, tu es sûre de ces sentiments pour toi ? J'ai tellement peur qu'il te fasse de la peine, comme il en aura fait à Rachel, et si il change encore d'avis, et qu'il s'intéresse à une autre fille...est ce que tu pourras le supporter toi ?

Sam avait l'air très sceptique quant aux propos de son amie.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il se fout de moi, si c'est ce que tu entends...

-Alors fais gaffe...c'est tout ce que je te conseille...

Les deux jeunes filles durent interrompre leur conversation car les parents de Rachel venaient d'arriver à la clinique. Elles pourraient enfin voir leur amie. Elles prirent un ascenseur et marchèrent dans un long couloir qui les amènerait devant la chambre de Rachel. Mais lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent devant la porte, Sam se tourna vers Lily lentement et cette dernière put voir une certaine détresse se dessiner sur le visage de son amie. Elles n'osèrent pas rentrer tout de suite et il fallut que M. Watson leur montre une certaine impatience pour qu'elles se décident enfin à franchir la porte. Ce fut la première chose qu'elles virent ; Rachel, dans son lit, submergée par les appareils qui lui assuraient sa survie pendant son coma. Les couvertures étaient remontées jusqu'au cou de la jeune fille et Lily put voir son visage pâle, celui-ci cependant semblait si serein que Sam eut un sentiment de culpabilité énorme en voyant son amie .Il y avaient deux chaises, ou elle et Lily s'assirent, le père de Rachel lui, était resté debout et parlait avec l'infirmière qui s'occupait de la patiente.

-Nous pensons que si vous parlez à Miss Watson, elle a de grandes chances de vous entendre, mais si elle ne peut pas réagir. Dit la jeune femme.

Lily et Sam hochèrent la tête, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait plus vraiment l'envie de discuter.

M. Watson se tourna vers les deux adolescentes et leur dit avant de sortir de la pièce qu'il serait dehors, avec sa femme et qu'elles disposaient d'un peu de temps pour rester seules avec leur amie, si elles le désireraient. L'infirmière lui emboîta le pas en lançant un sourire bienveillant aux deux jeunes filles. Lily et Sam restèrent seules avec leur amie. Sam était littéralement pétrifiée, peut être n'avait elle jamais vraiment pris conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait a sa meilleur amie, et Lily n'osait pas s'approcher du lit de peur de débrancher ou de casser quelque chose. Finalement elle s'approcha lentement de Rachel et se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

-Tu nous manques beaucoup Rach...dit elle enfin. Viens Sam, approche toi.

Celle-ci se leva et s'approcha à son tour du lit. Doucement, elle lui prit la main. Lily continua de parler, de tout et de rien principalement.

Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes, Sam était en train d'écouter les paroles chuchotées par Lily quand elle sentit quelque chose. Elle sursauta.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Demanda Lily aussitôt.

Sam était toute pâle.

-J'ai senti...quelque chose...sa main.

-Elle a bougé ?!

Sam hocha la tête.

Les parents et le médecin furent alertés par les jeunes filles et arrivèrent prestement dans la chambre. Le médecin prit la main de la malade

-Rachel, je sais que vous m'entendez, je vais vous demandez de serrer ma main, comme vous venez de le faire avec votre amie, allez-y.

Un large sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de l'homme et il se tourna vers les parents de Rachel.

-Votre petite fille est sauvée à présent.

Mme Watson éclata en sanglots et son mari rait comme un enfant. Lily et Sam se regardèrent un instant en souriant, mais Lily put voir l'appréhension qui se lisait aisément sur la figure de son amie.

C'était le jour de l'anniversaire d'Alice. Trois jeunes filles étaient allongées en maillot de bain sur des transats baignés de soleil. Depuis des heures elles discutaient, essayant de rattraper le temps qu'elles avaient perdu ensemble, ces derniers temps. L'une d'elle tout particulièrement était désireuse de savoir tout ce qu'elle avait manqué pendant son absence, et ses deux amies se faisaient une joie de combler certaines brèches. Mais, parfois, certaines questions embarrassaient plus que jamais Lily et Sam.

-Et, comment va Sirius ? Vous l'avez vu depuis la fin des cours ? demanda Rachel.

-Oui, il est venu avec nous te chercher à l'hôpital...heu...il a l'air d'aller bien, enfin normalement...répondit Lily sans grande conviction. C'était un sentiment horrible que celui de devoir mentir à sa meilleur amie.

Aussitôt Sam s'efforça de changer de sujet.

Les trois amies étaient de nouveau réunies à présent, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Après avoir émergé de son coma, Rachel s'était remis sur pieds très vite, son opération avait réussi à merveille et comme l'avait prédit les médecins, la jeune fille avait très rapidement été capable de reprendre une activité normale, malgré de fréquentes visites à l'hôpital. Elles étaient toutes les trois en train de se faire dorer la pilule dans le jardin de Sam, celle-ci possédait une piscine dont les adolescentes n'avaient pas manqué de profiter. Sam et Lily gardaient toutefois toujours un regard attentif sur Rachel, de peur qu'il lui arrive soudainement un malheur.

Le soir même, elles iraient à la fête d'Alice. Personne ne savait, à part elles, que Rachel y participerait. Elle avait gardé le secret de son rétablissement pour en faire la surprise à leurs autres amis. Mais cette petite surprise, de son côté, Sam l'aurait volontiers épargnée. En effet Sirius ne savait pas que son ancienne petite amie était sortie de l'hôpital, et Sam espérait de tout son cœur de pouvoir parler à Sirius avant que Rachel ne le voie.

* * *

-Quoi ??!

-Ecoute mon chéri, tu ne vas pas la laisser ici toute seule pendant que vous allez tous les trois à cette fête...dit Mme Potter.

James se tourna vers Sirius, dépité. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, elle n'a qu'a venir avec nous...

James lui jeta un regard noir, il ne voulait absolument pas que Andie vienne avec eux à la fête d'Alice.

-Et puis, comme ça elle rencontrera déjà les autres, elle sera moins perdue à la rentrée. Dit Remus.

James soupira et se tourna vers sa mère. Mais celle-ci était décidée, elle avait promit au père d'Andie qu'elle s'occuperait d'elle comme de sa propre fille, James ne pourrait décidément pas la laisser seule à la maison.

-Elle n'est même pas invitée en plus ! Mais l'ultime argument de James n'était pas vraiment convaincant, et il dut se résoudre au fait qu'il faudrait emmener Andie avec eux à la fête d'Alice.

James grogna et sortit de la pièce, il retrouva Andie dans sa chambre.

-Tu sais voler ? Lui dit-il sèchement.

Andie fut surprise par l'agression soudaine de James.

-Euh...voler dans un magasin ?

-C'est ça oui, voler ! Voler sur un balai !! James, exaspéré faisait de grands signes avec ses bras pour imiter un oiseau.

-Dans le ciel !

-Oui, c'est bon j'ai compris...dit-elle en souriant. Bien sûr que je sais voler, j'ai un balai aussi.

-Bon, ben alors on y vas, chez une amie, elle fait une fête pour son anniversaire.

James observa la jeune fille de haut en bas et constata qu'elle était déjà préparée pour sortir.

Remus et Sirius les rejoignirent puis suivirent James qui marchait d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée. Mme Potter leur dit un « amusez-vous bien ! » bienveillant auquel ils répondirent tous, sauf James qui grommela discrètement.

James enfourcha son balai et les autres l'imitèrent, Sirius et Remus étaient conscients qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop lui parler quand il était dans cet état d'énervement. Andie elle, ne s'abstint pas à ce cet accord sous-entendu.

-On va aller jusqu'à là-bas en volant ??

-On fait pas ça dans ton pays ? demanda Sirius avec un certain manque de tact.

-On à pas le droit de se servir de son balai en dehors de l'école ou du club de sport à moins de 21 ans.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ici non plus.

-Les moldus ne doivent pas nous voir, alors la loi interdit les jeunes de moins de 18 ans de sortir en balai. Précisa Remus.

-Alors vous êtes hors-la-loi ... dit Andie avec un rictus. Et tes parents ne te disent rien !

James ne répondit pas mais Sirius le fit à sa place.

-La loi est adoucie pour James Potter, il peut faire à peu près ce qu'il veut...dit-il à voix basse en plaisantant.

-Je vois...dit Andie.

James ne laissa pas le temps à la fille de terminer sa phrase, il savait qu'elle pensait qu'il était un ado très privilégié qui avait beaucoup plus de droits que de devoirs.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le sol et son balai s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs. Les autres firent de même. Ainsi en regardant par la fenêtre, Mme Potter pu voir son fils mener le joyeux petit groupe entre les nuages.

Au bout de quelques minutes, James monta encore en altitude, Sirius éclata de rire, il était aux anges.

Andie fit un regard interrogateur à Remus, et celui-ci soupira.

-Ca y est ils recommencent leur petit délire...

James et Sirius accélèrent brutalement la course et disparurent dans les nuages.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ils font ça tout le Remus, ils montent jusqu'aux nuages pour ne pas être vus et ils font la course à celui qui se rompra le cou en premier, ils savent parfaitement que c'est dangereux en plus !

Andie sourit, le petit jeu des garçons semblait l'intéresser.

Remus voulut prévenir Andie à propos du danger qui guettait dans les nuages mais quand il se tourna vers elle, elle venait de disparaître elle aussi.

Resté seul, Remus n'eut aucun autre choix que de se prêter lui aussi au jeu de ses amis et accéléra également l'allure de son balai. Au bout de quelques secondes d'accélération il vit deux silhouettes s'entrecroiser entre les nuages. Il secoua la tête. James et Sirius allaient à une vitesse effrayante. C'était en principe toujours James qui gagnait la course, il investissait très souvent dans un nouveau balai, toujours plus rapide et puissant, et Sirius avait le droit d'utiliser ses anciens bolides. Mais même avec un meilleur balai il n'aurait pas été aisé de battre James. Le temps était assez nuageux en hauteur, le temps que James adorait. Il ne cessait de traverser les nuages et la sensation était réellement incomparable. Remus entendit Sirius crier de joie. Puis il vit qu'une ombre sortir de l'atmosphère nébuleuse d'un nuage pendant une fraction de seconde. C'était Andie, elle aussi filait à une allure folle pour rattraper les garçons. Il n'aurait pas du lui expliquer leur jeu, cela pourrait être dangereux.

Il aperçut de nouveau James, suivit de près par Sirius, ils volaient toujours plus haut. Et la jeune fille les suivait en riant.

Remus ne vit rien venir mais eu une intuition soudaine une seconde avant que le bruit se fit entendre.

C 'était un vrombissement intense, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce bruit. James aussi l'avait entendu, il s'était arrêté et regardait Remus.

-Où sont les autres ?! Cria-il affolé.

-Ils te suivaient il y a une seconde !

James poussa un juron et disparut dans les nuages pour avertir Sirius et Andie du danger.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Remus se retourna, soulagé en voyant que Sirius se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Mais Andie restait introuvable.

-Devine.Il faut qu'on la trouve sinon on est mal...

-On ferait mieux de redescendre en dessous des nuages. Dit sirius.

Mais il savait que s'ils perdaient de l'altitude, les nuages ne les dissimuleraient plus et des moldus pourraient les voir.

Finalement ils descendirent de quelques mètres et attendirent James et Andie avec appréhension. Le bruit sourd était de plus en plus proche. Sirius et Remus poussèrent soudain un cri d'effroi. Ils venaient d'apercevoir le nez de l'avion. Il n'était qu'a quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus d'eux.

-Où est James ??!!! Hurla Sirius prit de panique.

Remus était devenu blanc comme un linge. Il ne répondit pas.

Heureusement, après quelques secondes d'angoisse extrême, James fit son apparition, suivit d'Andie. Ils filaient à toute allure pour éviter l'avion qui n'était plus loin d'eux à présent.

Une fraction de seconde en plus et les deux adolescents n'auraient pas eu le temps de redescendre assez bas pour éviter l'avion. Le boeing n'était qu'à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, il passa juste au-dessus de leur tête. Les quatre adolescents le regardèrent sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur champ de vision. Andie poussa alors un cri d'excitation.

-Wahoo !!! On a failli y rester hein !? C'était vraiment fort les gars, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'activités !

Sirius sourit, il avait eu beaucoup peur en voyant que James et elle ne revenaient plus, mais finalement il s'était bien amusé.

A ce moment là James se tourna vers Andie et lui lança un regard qu'il n'avait alors jamais lancé à personne. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, elle aurait pu y rester si il n'était pas allé la chercher. Elle avait mit sa propre vie en danger, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire était « Wahoo ! ».

-Oh...Jamesie, avoue que c'était drôle quand même... Dit Andie.

James secoua la tête.

-Je suis sûr que tu aurais moins rigolé avec deux jambes en moins...Dit-il en essayant de la faire culpabiliser.

-Bon et alors, on s'en sortis, tout va bien !

Sirius et Remus observaient la scène sans oser parler.

James ne savait plus comment réagir, au fond lui-même n'était pas vraiment un modèle en prévoyance et en responsabilités.

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Quelle tarée... je n'imagine même pas la tête du pilote de l'avion quand il nous a vus sur un balai devant sa vitre...

Andie éclata de rire.

-Je savais bien que ça t'a plu aussi ! dit elle.

Les quatre adolescents diminuèrent de beaucoup leur altitude. Finalement ils approchèrent du quartier où habitait Alice. James repéra la maison de la jeune fille et la grande forêt qui l'entourait. Ils décidèrent d'atterrir dans un petit pré dépourvu d'arbres. Ils avaient eu leurs doses d'obstacles pour la journée. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et la plupart était restée dehors. Les Maraudeurs étaient attendus avec impatience depuis le début de la fête, et certaines filles ne cachèrent pas leur joie en voyant les trois garçons atterrir sous leurs yeux. Alice sortit de la maison, ravie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Les voilà enfin ! Les sex-symbols de Poudlard !

Elle salua chaleureusement les trois garçons et leur offrit à boire. Puis elle se tourna vers Andie et eut un regard interrogateur. James la présenta à Alice.

-Enchantée Andie, bienvenue en Angleterre, j'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser ici. Fais comme chez toi. Dit Alice avec un sourire accueillant.

Remus était bien content d'avoir retrouver la terre ferme. Il prit son balai à la main et s'avança vers les charmantes jeunes filles qui devaient leur servir à boire. Sirius le suivit.

-Hey ! Remus, Sirius ! La fête peut vraiment commencer maintenant...dit une jeune fille de sixième année à l'adresse des deux garçons. Elle leur tendit un plateau. L'entrée n'est pas gratuite...il faut goûter le cocktail avant de pouvoir être de la partie.

Sirius la regarda de son sourire le plus séduisant avant de prendre un petit gobelet et de le boire cul sec. La fille semblait avoir fondu de plaisir.

Remus regarda le gobelet avec perplexité.

-C'est juste un cocktail ou bien c'est une potion aphrodisiaque... ?

L'adolescente qui se trouvait en face de lui fit un sourire gêné qui semblait dire « merde ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé. »

Mais elle fut contrainte de dire la vérité.

-Ben...non c'est juste un cocktail que j'ai préparé.

Remus sourit et avala le contenu du gobelet.

* * *

-Les garçons sont arrivés. Dit Sam à l'oreille de Lily lorsqu'elle vit de l'agitation dehors.

Les deux filles se regardèrent ; Rachel était plus loin, au centre de la discussion de tout un groupe d'adolescents qui voulait s'assurer que tout aller bien pour elle à présent. Sam voulait parler à Sirius avant Rachel ainsi elle s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée sans prévenir Rachel. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors, la plupart d'entre eux avaient de toute manière l'intention de rester dehors une bonne partie de la soirée. Des invités d'origine moldue avait jugé bon d'apporter du tabac pour faire découvrir ses nombreuses vertus aux sorciers qui ignoraient tout de cette substance. Le fan-club habituel des Maraudeurs formé de quelques filles aux tenues débridées s'était formé autours des garçons. Lily resta sur le pas de la porte pour observer la scène. Sam elle descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au jardin et alla dire bonjour à ses amis.

-Eh ! Sirius est là ! dit joyeusement une petite voix.

Lily se tourna et vit que Rachel était juste derrière elle. Celle-ci rejoignit rapidement Sam, Sirius et Remus.

Sam n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Rachel, ainsi ce fut pour lui une surprise quand il vit la jolie blonde débouler vers lui. Il y eut un silence gêné entre les quatre adolescents. Heureusement Remus n'avait pas perdue le sens de la courtoisie.

-Rachel !!Je n'y crois pas, déjà sur pieds ?!

Ils se serrèrent dans leur bras, chose assez étrange pour ceux qui virent la scène car Remus et Rachel n'avaient jamais été très proches en fin de compte.

Puis ce fut au tour de Sirius, qui lui aussi la prit dans ses bras, avec un peu plus de retenue car lui aussi avait cet embarras qui touchait tant Sam.

Pour l'instant, pas trop de dégâts...pensa Lily qui observait la scène. Mais elle était en train de se demander où été passé...

James Potter. Deux filles venaient de se déplacer et Lily put voir James de la tête aux pieds, il parlait avec Alice et lui présentait une fille. Qui plus est ; une bombe sexuelle. Pensa elle en intérieurement.

Une fille ?

Lily toussa et recracha la gorgée de soda qu'elle venait d'avaler quand elle assimila ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle s'assura que personne ne l'ait vu puis elle rentra précipitamment.

Alors comme ça James était venu avec une fille !?

Bien parfait, tout était parfait. Au fond, en quoi cela devait il l'affecter? Elle n'était pas jalouse, ah non ! Loin de là ! C'était juste qu'elle croyait que James en pinçait pour elle, pas pour cette...cette brunasse. Bien alors cette petite idylle à sens unique était enfin terminée ! Tant mieux, se dit Lily, au moins il arrêtera de me casser les pieds.

Elle tenta un coup d'œil par une fenêtre. James était en train de prendre Rachel dans ses bras.

-Il a laissé sa grognasse derrière lui. Dit Lily à voix haute.

Un garçon se tourna vers elle et constata qu'elle parlait bien toute seule. Il eut un regard intrigué qui laissait deviner qu'il pensait que Lily était atteinte ; puis s'éloigna rapidement.

-Mais non ! Je parle pas toute seule...c'est...elle a une cape d'invisibilité enfin ! Cria Lily en essayant de se rattraper. Mais le garçon avait déjà disparu.

-Merde, ça fait déjà deux qui me prennent pour une folle...y'en a sûrement qui osent même pas me le dire j'en suis sûre !...

Lily essaya de s'approcher davantage de la fenêtre pour voir sans être vue, mais un canapé bouchait le passage. Tout en tenant son gobelet à la main, elle tenta de se frayer un chemin. Elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience d'être totalement ridicule. Malheureusement pour elle, le divan refusait de coopérer et elle trébucha sur une plante verte. Le soda, évidemment se renversa sur elle pendant qu'elle s'étalait par terre.

-Super, au moins je tomberais pas plus bas...au moins j'ai une bonne vue d'ici...dit-il ironiquement.

-Evans... ?

Lily leva la tête et se résout à l'évidence que la seule personne qui ne devrait la voir dans cette situation embarrassante sous aucun prétexte était bien débout devant elle.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose par terre ? dit James en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. Rassure-toi, je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi tu te caches derrière un canapé.

Lily le regarda, avec ses habits moldus, ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent et son balai qu'il portait sous le bras, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour nier que James Potter attirait les filles comme un aimant.

-Oui...en fait j'avait perdu mon gobelet,je voulais arroser cette pauvre plante qui semble mourir de soif...dit Lily en en restant sur la lignée d'humour de James.

-...malheureusement pour elle, le soda que tu voulais lui donner à boire à préféré ton pauvre t-shirt...

-Eh merde...soupira elle en voyant les dégâts qu'avait causés son idiotie passagère.

James lui tendit la main et Lily se releva. Il sortit sa baguette magique de son jean et prononça une formule qui fit disparaître les dommages qu'avait faits le soda.

-Tu gardes ta baguette dans ton jean ?...Tu n'as pas peur de...t'abîmer quelque chose ?!! dit elle, en essayant de se rattraper sur la fin de sa phrase.

James éclata de rire.

-Jusqu'à maintenant...tout va bien.

Elle sourit, gênée. C'est alors que la fille que Lily avait vue dehors débarqua.

-Alors Jamesie...on ne me présente pas à ton amie ?!

-Mmh...oui. Dit James prit au dépourvu.

Lily décrocha un sourire forcé à Andie.

-Heu...Lily, je te présente,...Andie, et Andie, voici Lily.

Andie écarquilla les yeux et son sourire s'allongea jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Alors voilà enfin la fam...

Mais elle n'eut heureusement pas le temps de finir sa phrase, mais Lily aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais elle avait été coupée par James.

-Voilà ! Dit-il bêtement en essayant de trouver un autre sujet de conversation. Andie, je vais te présenter aux autres, d'accord ?

Il la prit par le bras et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement de Lily. Andie eut le temps de faire un clin d'œil à Lily.

-Très belle en effet...la petite Lily ! Dit Andie lorsque James l'ait traînée plus loin.

-Oui ! Mais à ce propos j'aimerais autant que tu gardes ta langue dans ta poche et que tu évites de faire des allusions.

-Je pensais qu'elle savait que tu l'aimais.

-...Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une raison pour que tu lui dises ce que tu allais lui dire...

-Oh...j'essayais juste de t'aider un peu chéri...

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Oui tu as raison...Ca pourrait la rendre jalouse...ce serait vraiment bête d'essayer de la rendre jalouse pour savoir si elle a des sentiments pour toi...

James se tourna vers Andie avec un regard interrogateur.

-...Quoi ? Oh non, non...j'ai pas l'intention de la rendre jalouse avec toi, si c'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire...laisse tomber Andie.

-Pourquoi ?! Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ? Allez...ça peut être amusant. Pria Andie, toute excitée.

-Sans moi. Dit James sèchement.

Andie secoua la tête et partit à la conquête d'âmes plus disposées à s'amuser.

Sam n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression que Remus la regardait de temps en temps avec un regard de reproche, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le bal de fin d'année et il était au courant qu'elle était sortie avec Sirius. Celui-ci d'ailleurs semblait plutôt joyeux pour une situation aussi corsée, lui n'y prêtait pas autant d'attention que Sam, cela faisait typiquement partie du caractère du garçon ; les affaires trop difficiles à régler lui passaient bien au dessus de la tête et il préférait largement s'amuser à faire autre chose. C'était d'ailleurs ce que cet abruti est en train de faire, pensa Sam. Elle observait Sirius en train de participer au concours de la plus grosse gorgée de soda à maintenir dans la bouche sans l'avaler. Les autres participants n'étaient autres que la bande de crétins de 6e année de Pouffsouffle. Soudainement Sirius recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en criant et riant qu'il avait gagné le pari.

-C'est assez pathétique hein... ?

Sam se tourna, c'était Rachel qui venait de lui parler. Elle hocha la tête.

-Mais bon...c'est quand même drôle ! Continua-elle en regardant Sirius rire. Je le trouve vraiment délirant, c'est sûrement aussi pour ça qu'il me plait autant...

Sam s'efforça de sourire, mais la culpabilité au fond d'elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Elle regretta amèrement ce qu'elle avait fait, à présent elle était en train de se demander si ses sentiments valaient plus que sa très forte amitié avec Rachel. C'était vraiment trop dur. Elle devrait avouer ce qu'elle avait fait. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux, sinon le fardeau serait encore plus lourd à porter.

Elle regarda Rachel dans les yeux.

-Ecoute Rach, j'ai...quelque chose. Un truc que je dois absolument te dire.

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air si sérieuse tout à coup.

-C'est à propos d'un truc que j'ai fait. Et c'est une erreur, et je comprendrais vraiment que tu m'en veuilles, mais que tu mettes du temps à me pardonner, parce que c'est vraiment...

-Calme toi, reprends ton souffle, dit Rachel en riant.

-Oui, Sam reprit une bouffée d'air. En fait, ça ne date pas d'hier. C'est...que c'est Sirius...et...

-Sirius ?

-Je...je crois que j'en pince pour lui depuis des mois en fait...je ne sais pas si c'est physique, ou autre chose, bref, le fait est que à chaque fois que je le voyais tu vois...

-Tu es amoureuse de Sirius ?! Rachel n'en revenait pas. Attends, et Remus ??! Tu ne sors pas avec lui ?!

-Non, et on a « rompu » le soir du bal...tu étais déjà partie Rach, je n'ai pas voulu ce qu'il s'est passé, je te jure.

-Qu'est ce que tu essaye de me dire au juste Sam ? Rachel avait un air sérieux tout à coup. Puis soudainement elle semblait comprendre. Tu es sortie avec lui pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital c'est ça ?!

Sam ne put répondre à la question mais hocha la tête.

Il y eut un long moment de silence que Sam ne put supporter plus longtemps.

-Oh, s'il te plait Sam, dit quelque chose...rien que de penser que cela puisse gâcher notre amitié, je...

-Écoute Sam...je ne sais pas trop quoi penser pour l'instant, je préfère rester un peu seule maintenant, d'accord ? On en reparlera une autre fois...mais pas pour l'instant.

Rachel se tourna et prit la direction du jardin.

* * *

La fête venait de commencer, et Andie avait l'intention de mettre à profit son expérience de manipulatrice. Il était hors de question d'obéir à James, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule idée en tête depuis que James lui avait parlé de Lily ;la rencontrer et voir de quoi la petite rousse était capable. La petite Evans était très mignonne ; cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle comprenait aussi que James puisse être intrigué et attiré par elle. Elle l'avait observée depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Lily parlait aux gens avec beaucoup d'expression, elle bougeait ses mains au rythme des paroles qu'elle prononçait et de son sourire se dégageaient une grande présence d'esprit et un certain orgueil. Elle avait l'air de posséder une cervelle, chose importante, Andie avait rencontré beaucoup de filles superficielles dans son ancien lycée, et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, cette espèce là était également présente à Gryffondor. Plusieurs garçons avaient déjà essayé de l'accrocher depuis son arrivée. Elle avait senti les regards sur elle et savait pertinemment que la majorité d'entre eux était plutôt dépourvue de candeur et d'innocence.

Ces garçons la, elle ne pouvait pas les supporter, son goût à elle était bien ailleurs, pourtant elle aimait leur faire tourner la tête de temps en temps. Elle avait pensé que James était ce genre de garçon facilement manipulable mais tout de suite il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec ce comportement de provocatrice, et pour preuve, il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Lily. Andie la vit, elle était en train de danser avec un groupe de garçons sur un air connu de rock alternatif. Elle avait vraiment envie de mieux la connaître. A San Francisco, dans son ancien lycée, Andie connaissait beaucoup de personnes et était connue de beaucoup mais ses amis proches n'étaient pas nombreux, c'est cela qui faisait qu'ils étaient très liés entre eux. Eux seuls la comprenaient, ils l'acceptaient comme elle était. Chacun d'eux en fin de compte avait sa propre particularité et c'est ce qui les avait rapprochés. Andie savait qu'elle avait fait mauvais impression à Lily, elle lui avait souri quand elles s' étaient présentés, mais au fond Andie qu'elle avait due la prendre pour une traînée sans cervelle. C'était logiquement ce que pensaient les gens d'elle en fait, cela était du à son apparence, sa façon de parler et de s'habiller. Au fond d'elle, Andie savait bien ce qu'elle valait et elle aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir parler un peu plus avec la petite Evans.

* * *

-Ca va Rachel ?

Remus ne savait si il devait s'asseoir ou non. Il ne voulait pas que Rachel croie qu'il se mêlait de ses affaires.

Rachel avait un visage qui trahissait sa tristesse, mais elle ne pleurait pas.

-Oui ça va...dit-elle plutôt hésitante. Assis-toi si tu veux.

Remus s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de la jeune fille. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite clairière, derrière la maison d'Alice. Devant eux se dressait une forêt.

-Tu paries qu'on s'échappe en douce...plaisanta Remus.

Rachel rit.

-Ne me le dis pas deux fois...je pourrais être tentée. Répondit-elle en souriant. Elle tourna son visage vers Remus et vit qu'il avait l'air grave.

Tu es au courant ? demanda-elle.

Il acquiesça.

-Elle me l'a dit le soir du bal. Quand elle a ...rompu avec moi. Mais elle n'a pas voulu utiliser ce mot, elle m'a dit qu'on ne s'était pas asse impliqués pour vraiment sortir ensemble.

Rachel vit le sourire ironique qui se dessinait sur le visage du garçon.

-Elle comptait plus pour toi que ce qu'elle laissait Rachel.

-Ouais...Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'arrive, mais tu devrais aller parler avec Sirius quand même. Il te doit une explication je pense.

-Mmh...pour ma part je l'ai déjà mon explication, dit Rachel en riant. Sirius n'est pas capable de rester plus d'une semaine avec la même fille...c'est tout.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ça ! Sirius a toujours été comme ça, enfin, j'espère qu'un jour il mûrira un peu...

-Ouais, j'espère aussi, mais il ne sera plus pareil. Dit elle avec un sourire.

Remus était étonné car elle avait l'air plutôt sereine en fin de compte.

-C'est fou, tu as l'air assez cool avec ça...je me trompes ?

-Oui, en fait c'est assez bizarre. Tout à l'heure j'étais furieuse, j'ai eut l'impression que pendant mon absence, tout avait changé. Que Sam n'en avait plus rien à faire de moi, comme si elle était contente de s'être débarassée de moi pour enfin pouvoir être avec lui...

-Je peux comprendre que tu croies ça...dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais au Rachel, je me suis rendu compte que...la meilleur façon d'agir n'était pas de céder à la colère.

-Et comment tu comptes agir ?

-Ben, sincèrement je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui parler pour le moment, alors...

-Tu vas l'ignorer ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix Remus...même si je vais lui parler, qu'est ce que ça changera au fond ? elle sera toujours amoureuse de Sirius et tant qu'il voudra d'elle ils seront ensemble, alors...

Remus ne répondit pas.

-Tu trouve ça nul ? Dit Rachel.

-Non. Pas du tout. En fait pour te dire la vérité je suis là parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler à Sirius, ni à Sam...le soir du bal...je n'était pas très glorieux, tu vois, en plus James avait ramené beaucoup d'alcool dans la salle commune, alors j'ai plutôt cédé à la déprime...mais pour te dire la vérité, j'étais furieux. Furieux contre Sirius qui savait à peine ce qu'il faisait, et furieux contre...elle qui m'a utilisé comme un vieux torchon.

Rachel esquissa un sourire.

-Alors je ne suis pas la seule. Ca fait du bien de trouver quelqu'un dans son malheur... ! Plaisanta-elle.

Par contre, jamais de la vie je ne lui laisserai avoir pitié de moi, j'ai horreur de ça !

-Moi aussi mais c'est raté, je me suis déjà pas mal donné en public...

-On peut rattraper le coup...plus tard, si ça te dit, on pourra aller agiter un peu cette fête, d'accord ?!

Remus fit oui de la tête en souriant.

-En attendant on peut se cacher ici encore un peu et maudire les forces obscures qui s'abattent sur nous.

-Ok, on peut faire ça.

Remus et Rachel s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et commencèrent à discuter comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

-Je crois qu'il n'ont pas besoin de nous pour agiter la fête pour l'instant dit Rachel au bout d'un moment.

Remus se tourna

Dans l'obscurité de la soirée, un groupe de jeunes survolaient le bois et se livraient à un jeu de Quidditch. Mais Rachel et Remus remarquèrent que les règles avaient été quelque peu modifiées. Tout d'abord les joueurs ne volaient pas très droit et les balais tanguaient de gauche à droite. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir déjà bien bu. Mais ils remarquèrent surtout que le but du jeu n'était plus de marquer des buts mais de faire tomber l'autre de son balai.

-Je n'arrives pas à y croire...dit Rachel. Oh non !!! Cria-elle en se levant aussitôt.

Remus l'avait vu aussi. Un joueur venait de tomber de son balai et entamait sa chute au dessus des arbres.

Les deux adolescents accoururent sur le lieu où avait du tomber le garçon. Ils mirent quelques minutes pour se frayer un chemin dans le bois touffu et enfin ils entendirent un gémissement. D'autres adolescents qui avaient vu la scène les avaient rejoints. Mais Rachel remarqua que dans par cette nuit noire, les autres joueurs de Quidditch n'avaient rien remarqué et continuaient de jouer dans prendre conscience du risque.

Rachel leva la tête et vit que le garçon était niché dans les branches d'un arbres. Les feuilles, plutôt abondantes, avaient amorti sa chute.

-Tu t'es fait mal ?! Cria Remus.

Le garçon parvint à relever la tête et vit que des secours étaient enfin arrivés.

-J'ai un peu mal à la jambe, j'ai cogné le tronc de l'arbre, parvint il à dire entre deux gémissements.

-IL semble plutôt mal en point, en plus cet arbre est beaucoup trop haut pour qu'il redescende tout seul. Dit Rachel à mi-voix.

-Vous l'avez trouvé ??! Cria une voix derrière eux.

C'était Lily, elle venait d'arriver et se mêla au groupe d'adolescents qui essayait d'aider le garçon coincé dans l'arbre.

-Tu c'est qui c'est Lily ?

-Je crois que c'est un sixième année de Serdaigle, tu sais ; le grand aux yeux verts que Kate n'a pas lâché d'une semelle l'an dernier.

Puis Lily se rappela que Kate n'avait lâché aucun garçon d'une semelle l'an dernier, à part Peter Pettigrew pensa elle en souriant.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux.

-Tom Valentine ? Celui qui devait passer à la télé Moldue !...Wahoo..je ne l'avais même pas reconnu, comme quoi l'alcool fait vraiment des ravages !

Lily éclata de rire.

Remus ne comprenait pas comment Lily arrivait à autant rire, alors qu'il fallait descendre le garçon de l'arbre le plus rapidement possible.

-Il faut le descendre de là. Quelqu'un connaît une formule pour ça ?! Demanda Remus autour de lui.

Mais les adolescents secouèrent tous la tête.

-On pourrait utiliser une formule pour abattre un arbre ?! Proposa une fille, qui tenait fermement son gobelet à la main.

-Ouais !... Fit Lily avec admiration, ou alors, la formule de la foudre, comme ça l'arbre pourrait se plier !!

D'autres adolescents enchaînèrent l'un après l'autre avec des idées de plus en plus saugrenues. Et Remus comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas bu que du jus d'orange.

Rachel avait elle aussi compris qu'on ne pourrait vraiment compter sur eux pour tirer Tom des branches. Elle se tourna vers Remus.

-Ils ont du venir ici parcqu 'ils ont vu de l'agitation...en fait le mieux ce serait d'aller prendre un balai, et de nous débrouiller tous seuls. Je crois.

Remus acquiesça et ils prirent la direction de la maison.

Quand ils sortirent du bois ils virent que la demeure était toue illuminée et qu'au moins soixante-dix adolescents s'entassaient aux trois étages. Dehors, la grande piscine des Keller avait été ouverte, ce qui attirait pas mal de population. Les plus sobres arrivaient encore à plonger et à couler les filles tandis que les autres gisaient, presque inertes autours de celle-ci.

-Attendez moi les copains ! Dit une voix nonchalante.

Lily les avaient suivis.

-Bon sang mais tu as bu combien de verres Lils ?

-Tu plaisantes j'epsere... ! Je ne bois plus une goutte de vodka depuis le bal !

-de vodka oui....mais le reste, tu parles ! Dit Rachel à voix basse.

-Oh...tu n'es vraiment pas drôôôôle... ça ne fait rien du tout, on es jeunes non ? On peut s'amuser tant qu'on peut !...pas vrai Lupin ?

Remus rit, Lily résistait vraiment mal à l'alcool.

-On a laissé nos balais dans le garage.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le garage ils eurent beau chercher partout, il n'ya avait pas l'ombre d'un balai.

-Ces bandes d'abrutis ont du se servir tous seuls. Ou est Sirius bon sang !?

Lily eut un petit rire discret, Remus et Rachel se tournèrent vers elle et virent que son index indiquait clairement qu'ils trouveraient Sirius au dessus d'eux.

-Hein ?! Dit Remus, puis il sembla comprendre.

-Oh nonnn...

Sirius était effectivement en train de participer au jeu de « Quidditch » retouché.

Remus le fusilla du regard.

-Ecoute, fais descendre ce crétin de son balai et dis lui de faire cesser ce jeu moisi d'accord ? Je vais chercher James.

Rachel acquiesça pendant que Remus prit la direction de la porte d'entrée, fidèlement suivi pas Lily.

-Pourquoi Jaaaames ? demanda elle. Tu penses qu'il peut te pondre un balai ? puis Lily fut secoué d'un rire, semblable à celui qu'aurait eu une souris.

-Il garde toujours son balai à l'abri ;il coûte une fortune et il a trop peur de se le faire voler. J'espere que cette fois aussi il a eu l'instinct de le cacher. Dit Remus plus pour lui même que pour Lily.

-Peut être que lui aussi est en train de jouer avec les autres.

-Ca m'étonnerait.

Remus et Lily eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin à travers le hall. La cuisine était assaillie, de même que la salle à manger. C'est dans le salon qu'ils trouvèrent enfin James. Il était assis à une table avec six autres personnes, et semblait se livrer à un jeu de cartes plutôt intéressant puisque la foule s'entassait autours d'eux.

Remus réussi à pousser quelques adolescents sur le côté et fut enfin à côté de James.

Il soupira de soulagement.

-Ca fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit James plutôt inquiet quand il vit le visage de Remus.

-Mais pousses toi espèce de grosse truie !!!!

C'était Lily qui avait réussi elle aussi à rejoindre les garçons, elle avait du pour cela se frayer un chemin entre quelques filles de Poufsouffle. James fut encore plus étonné quand elle lui fit un grand sourire béat. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait bu.

-Dehors, une bande de crétins sont en train de faire une bataille en balais. Et ton...ami Sirius y participe avec beaucoup d'entrain.

-Comme d'habitude...et alors ? Dit James.

-Le problème c'est que l'un d'eux s'est écrasé sur un arbre, il faut absolument qu'on aille le chercher, mais tous les balais ont été pris. Dis moi que tu a mis le tien ailleurs...

-Il est dans la chambre d'Alice. Bon attends j'arrive.

James se leva et il y eut une protestation générale de la part des filles. Elles commençaient tout juste à s'amuser.

James courut chercher son balai et rejoint Lily et Remus dans l'escalier. Ils passèrent par la porte de derrière pour éviter la foule.

Remus marchait devant et Lily à côté de James. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit d'un regard sévère mais peu crédible.

-Je pensais que c'était toi qui avais organisé ce jeu débile !!

James leva les yeux quand ils furent dehors et constata qu'effectivement le jeu de Quidditch étant on ne peut plus dangereux.

-Quelque chose me dit que je ne prends pas ça pour un compliment...dit-il.

-Mais après j'étais contente. Parce que j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas en train d'y jouer !...dit-elle.

James la fixa pour essayer de comprendre ce que cachait cette phrase mais Lily était assez difficile à dechiffrer ces temps-ci. Il ne dit rien mais se contenta de lui sourire.

Ils rejoignirent Rachel. Andie, venait à peine de la rejoindre et toutes les deux essayaient d'appeler Sirius.

James se joint a elles et se mit à crier aussi. Sa voix, qui portait plus alerta tout de suite Sirius.

Celui-ci, qui s'élevait à quelques dizaines de mettre au dessus d'eux regarda le groupe avec un regard interrogateur. Il descendit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Demanda il aux adolescents.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ? Votre jeu pourri peut tuer quelqu'un voilà ce qu'il y a.

-D'ailleurs Tom est coincé dans un arbre...hihihi...dit Lily sans pouvoir réprimer un fou rire.

-Hein ? Sirius ne comprenait rien, entre les cris de Remus, le fou rire de Lily et la tenue débraillée d'Andie.

Les autres aussi ne tardèrent pas à s'apercevoir qu'Andie était est en très petite tenue. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, intrigués, oubliant un instant ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire. Lily éclata de rire.

Andie haussa les épaules.

-Strip Poker...pas de quoi en faire une histoire.

-Ah-ahhhhh !!! Strip Poker ! Alors c 'était ça le jeu aussi intéressant auquel se livrait Potter !! Dit Lily en haussant le ton.

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers James à présent.

-Qu'est ce qu'il...qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici !!? Dit soudain une voix hésitante.

C'était Sam qui venait de débarquer. Elle était trempée de la tête au pieds et titubait de gauche à droite en elle aussi avait bu. Elle avait l'air profondément affligée. La petite troupe était au complet à présent. La nouvelle personne visée par les regards était elle à présent.

Andie et Lily éclatèrent de rire tandis que Rachel la regardait avec un peu de pitié.

-Ils m'ont jeté dans la pisciiiiine...dit doucement Sam avec un air de martyr.

-Ahh !!! Et bien je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à m'amuser ici aussi !!! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper d'eux, dit Sirius en montrant James, tout rouge, Lily et Sam complètement soûles et Andie en soutien-gorge.

Remus regarda autours de lui et constata qu'en effet, seul lui et Rachel n'avait pas encore fait d'exubérances.

-en fait ... qu'elle soit en soutien-gorge ou en T-shirt....on ne voit pas vraiment de ça Lily en regardant Andie. Son T-shirt était tout petit petit de toute façon !!...hihihihihi !!! Lily ne put s'arrêter de rire nerveusement.

Il y eut un silence gêné entre les sept adolescents.

-Vous êtes vraiment une bande de tarés...à peine le temps de tourner la tête que j'en trouve deux en train de faire un strip-poker, une complètement soule, une autre trempée de la tête aux pieds, et toi en train d'éjecter des types de leur balai...

Remus secouait la tête de gauche à droite en regardant ses amis les uns après les autres.

-Oui...bon...on s'amuse comme on peut...dit Lily d'une toute petite voix.

James, Sirius, Andie et Sam ne purent réfréner un rire.

-Bon, on devrait peut-être aller aider l'autre dans son arbre. Dit finalement Rachel

Remus avait complètement oublié Tom, il prit le balai des mains de James et retourna dans les bois accompagné de Rachel.

Sirius, conscient que son jeu n'était pas des plus intelligents fit descendre ses amis et le jeu de Quidditch prit fin.

-Bon, ben qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant...demanda-il aux autres.

-Sait pas...

-On pourrait se baigner ! dit Lily joyeusement.

L'idée fut acceptée par tous et ils ne mirent pas moins d'une minute à se jeter à l'eau.

Lorsque Remus et Rachel eurent accompli leur mission, ils trouvèrent leurs amis en train d'occuper la piscine à eux tous seuls.

Ils ne réussirent malheureusement pas à passer inaperçus puisque James et Sirius sortirent aussitôt. Rachel essaya de se débattre car elle n'avait pas l'intention de se baigner toute habillée. Mais Sirius la prit dans ses bras et se jeta dans l'eau avec elle. Remus fut tout simplement poussé dans la piscine par James qui s'était caché derrière lui. Il y eut un fou rire général. C'était bien la première fois que le groupe se retrouvait ainsi ensemble. Ils semblaient être tous si soudés les uns aux autres qu'un spectateur externe aurait tout ignoré tout des tensions qui régnaient au sein du groupe.

Lily leva les yeux au bout d'un moment. Le tableau qui se dressait devant elle était celui d'un groupe d'adolescents de quinze ans. Elle regarda chacun d'eux ; il lui semblait que chacun d'entre eux était en train de passer un moment inoubliable, que personne n'aurait voulu se trouver dans un autre endroit que celui-ci en ce moment même. Lily s'écarta un peu de l'agitation générale et s'assit sur l'un des gradins de la piscine. Subitement il lui vint une envie, un besoin particulier qu'elle ne pouvait freiner. Alors une larme coula sur sa joue.

Lily avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle aurait aimé croire que ce qui la rendait aussi mélancolique et émotive tout à coup était l'effet des quelques gouttes d'alcool qu'elle avait bu. Elle opta pour cette idée et essaya de se convaincre. Mais au fond elle était parfaitement consciente que ni son cœur ni son âme n'était en train de lui jouer des tours.

Rachel mit quelques minutes pour remarquer que Lily s'était isolée mais celle-ci ne voulait surtout pas s'expliquer, alors elle retourna s'amuser avec les autres.

* * *

-Tu as l'air plutôt amère...je me trompe ?

Lily vit Andie s'agenouiller doucement auprès d'elle.Cela faisait vingt minutes environ qu'ils étaient sortis de l'eau, et Lily avait voulu s'isoler.

-C'était une mauvaise intro, je recommence attends...Andie reprit son souffle et dit ; je peux m'asseoir ?

Lily n'avait pas particulièrement envie que la fille qu'elle considérait comme la pire des traînées se mette à lui faire la conversation. Mais on lui avait toujours appris à ne pas juger sur les apparences. Lily lui laissa donc sa chance.

-Vas-y.

Andie s'assit en tailleurs tout près de Lily.

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants puis Andie rompit le silence.

-Je ne lui dirait pas c'est promis.

Lily se retourna brusquement vers elle.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-On sait toutes les deux de quoi on parle. Et je ne dirais rien, t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu pourrais t'expliquer ou ça t'amuse de te foutre de moi ?! Lily s'impatientait, elle avait horreur qu'on la mène en bateau.

Mais Andie secoua la tête.

-Tu n'est pas commode tu sais...même plutôt hargneuse. Andie eut un petit rire. J'ai tout de suite vu ta réaction quand tu m'as rencontrée tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et bien...tu m'as regardée comme la plupart des gens me regardent, et tu m'as jugée comme la plupart des gens me jugent.

Lily allait répliquer qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi elles parlaient, mais elle avait très bien compris et préféra ne pas faire l'ingénu avec Andie.

-Et alors ? Quelque chose me différencie des autres, si je te juge comme les autres, c'est mon droit. Je me fonds la masse après tout...n'est ce pas ? Rétorqua Lily avec un rictus.

Le visage d'Andie semblait s'attrister l'espace de quelques secondes et Lily pris conscience d'avoir été peu être un peu trop dure. Cette fille était elle plus sensible qu'elle ne le laissait croire.

-Ca doit être sûrement ça ton problème en ça Andie.

-Ah oui, vas-y, dis-moi quel est mon problème, parfaite inconnue.

-C'est vrai, on ne se connaît pas. Du moins toi tu ne sait rien de moi.

Andie tendit sa main.

-Andie Sullivan, je viens de San Francisco. Mon père à décidé de s'installer en Grande Bretagne cette fois-ci...après New York, Rome, et autres...il décide de débarquer chez les British...je m'y ferais, un jour ou l'autre. Et là j'habite provisoirement chez James.

Elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans son pays, pensa Lily. Elle allait demander pourquoi entre toutes les maison de Grande-Bretagne, c'était évidemment chez James qu'elle avait du tomber mais elle se retint. Depuis le début de leur discussion Andie essayait d'amener le sujet sur le tapis, elle avait même guetté sa réaction quand elle avait prononcé le prénom du garçon.

-Enchantée Andie Sullivan, mais tu ne m'a toujours pas éclairée sur mon problème existentiel...

-Ah oui. Ton problème, Lily Evans, c'est d'être trop fière, trop arrogante, mais surtout trop coincée et de refouler tes sentiments au plus profond de toi, là où tu espères que personne ne pourra les deviner.

Andie avait lâché sa phrase comme une bombe ; de telle façon que Lily ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de ce qu'elle venait de ée ? Lily était partagée entre la fureur et l'intimidation.

-on m'avait prévenue que les British étaient ça de toute façon...mais pour le reste...

-Fière et arrogante hein ?!! Lily se leva brusquement. Pour qui tu te prends de venir me prendre la tête comme ça ?! Tu es qui toi pour me dire ça ?!! Elle commença à marcher.

-Surtout coincée en fait Lily. A moins que tu ne veuilles me prouver le contraire ?

Lily s'arrêta et se retourna vers Andie qui la regardait avec un regard de défi.

-Oui ?

-Vas l'embrasser alors.

Lily soupira fortement.

-Putain, fous moi la paix avec ça OK ??! Cria-elle.

Andie sourit et Lily s'échappa en courant.

Elle la retrouva plus tard au bord de la forêt, assise sur un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol. Elle s'avança derrière elle. Lily entendit le bruit de ses pas et en se tournant, soupira de nouveau.

-Oh non, encore toi.

Andie enjamba le tronc d'arbre et s'assit à califourchon.

-Ecoute, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait enrager. Je voulais juste voir ta réaction.

-Je vois bien. Préviens moi quand tu auras fini de me tester. Répondit sèchement Lily.

Andie se frotta les mains sur son jean ; embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de la provoquer ainsi. Ce qui l'avait vraiment attirée chez elle, outre le fait que James lui avait déjà parlé d'elle, c'est qu'elle semblait réellement différente des autres, et elle avait envie de se faire une amie.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Lily ne savait plus quoi penser de cette fille. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer, et Lily se demanda pourquoi elle ne détournait pas les yeux.

Elle comprit alors quelles étaient les intentions d'Andie quand elle se pencha doucement sur elle pour l'embrasser.


	12. Tout se complique

**Hello tout le monde...J'imagine que vous attendez ce chapitre depuis longtemps...et moi aussi je l'ai longtemps attendu. J'ai attendu que l'inspiration, l'envie et la forme reviennent à moi...mais me revoilà !**

**Je pourrais tout simplement m'excuser mais j'aurais peur de me répéter. Je pense qu'il faudra un peu plus de temps pour que je poste les chapitres à présent...c'est l'année du bac et vous comprendrez que je serais plutôt surchargée, sans pour autant vous laisser tomber !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Alessia.**

* * *

_« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe »_

James eut beau écarquiller ses yeux du mieux qu'il put et se pincer le bras en espérant que tout n'était qu'un effet de la gorgée de Vodka-Lucinogène qu'il venait de boire; rien n'y fit.

_« Peut-être que ce n'est pas elle ? »_

Mais à bien y repenser, James avait déjà posé ses yeux des millions de fois sur cette chevelure rousse ; et il savait parfaitement à qui elle appartenait.

Le vide se forma dans l'esprit du garçon

Rien. Il chercha en vain une interprétation à ce qu'il était en train de voir, aussi irrationnelle et rocambolesque soit-elle. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Un bruit de verre cassé le fit soudain revenir à lui. Il sentit alors une forte douleur à sa main gauche. Son poing serré venait de pulvériser le verre qu'il tenait à la main une seconde plus tôt et du sang coulait abondement à présent.

-_Potter ?!_

Lily venait d'atterrir sur une autre planète. Celle de l'absurde et de l'inconcevable. Elle mit environ un millième de seconde ce qui lui sembla une éternité à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Andie venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à réagir.

-Qu'est ce que tu _FAIS _?! Fit Lily en repoussant la jeune fille.

-Ca parle de soi-même non ? Murmura Andie, à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Lily.

Soudain, dans la pénombre du sous-bois, retentit le bruit caractéristique d'un verre qui se brise.

Lily se tourna vivement, apeurée et vit l'ombre d'un jeune garçon en train de les scruter avec un regard incrédule.

-_Potter ?!_

James se retourna brusquement et se mit à courir en direction de la maison.

Lily mit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait la tête qui tournait légèrement. Elle se promit de boire moins d'alcool à l'avenir, cela pourrait lui être utile et lui éviterait de se retrouver dans de telles situations. Elle se leva et regarda Andie avec irritation. Celle-ci lui souriait comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer était tout à fait normal.

Lily vit James, furieux qui s'approchait de la véranda. En marchant, il bouscula violemment plusieurs personnes. Elle était furieuse à présent. Elle se mit à courir pour le rattraper. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il se retourne.

-C'est bon Potter !! Pas la peine de faire ton macho de service, je ne te la pique pas ta petite amie !!! Si ça peut te rassurer je n'avais pas l'intention te l'embrasser MOI !!Alors c'est avec elle qu'il faut régler le problème !

-Hein ?

James avait du mal à comprendre les paroles de Lily, apparemment celle-ci croyait qu'il sortait avec Andie. Il ne prit pas la peine de dire à Lily que s'il était furieux, ce n'était sûrement pas par jalousie envers elle, mais envers Andie. Il se retourna et rentra dans la maison sans parler à la jeune fille.

Youhou !!! Lily ! Je te cherche depuis le début de la fête ! Alors, tout va comme tu veux ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

Lily leva brusquement la tête quand elle entendit la voix de son amie Alice. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Salut Alice, ça va ? Ta fête est très réussie, vraiment, je suis bien contente d'être la !! Dit –elle rapidement. Lily ne voulait surtout pas gâcher le plaisir de Lily en lui disant qu'en fait elle aurait aimé partir de cette fête au plus vite.

-Ca va, ça va, la maison est sans dessus dessous, la moitié des invités est déjà ivre morte mais à part ça tout va bien !! Alors, j'ai vu Rachel ! C'est génial qu'elle soit déjà revenue, vous devez être ravies Sam et toi !

Lily acquiesça. Si seulement Alice pouvait la réconforter...entre Rachel et Sam qui ne se parlaient plus, Sirius qui profitait de la situation, Andie la nouvelle venue qui avait essayé de l'embrasser et James...Lily ne se retrouvait plus du tout dans tout cela. L'envie de tout raconter à Alice était forte, seulement Lily n'avait pas envie de donner l'impression de s'apitoyer sur son sort, et surtout elle ne voulait pas encombrer Alice avec ses petits problèmes le jour de son anniversaire.

-Et alors...qui est ce mec qui te perturbe autant ?

-Comment ça ? fit Lily

-Dans ta lettre tu me disais que ta vie sentimentale tournait au désastre !

Les deux filles se regardèrent en souriant et Lily rougit.

-Oh...laisse tomber, de toute façon je hais les mecs.

-Bien dit, je suis parfaitement d'accord ! Dit Alice en brandissant le poing.

-Et Franck alors ?!

-Mmh...il fait déjà des plans pour le mariage, pour les enfants, il a même choisi le nom des enfants !! Comme si j'avais l'intention de me marier! Non mais tu me vois mère toi ?! Evidemment je ne lui ai rien dit de tout ça, surtout pas que ses prénoms étaient débiles mais bon...

Lily éclata de rire, elle avait oublié qu'Alice était on ne peut plus carriériste et qu'elle rêvait de devenir auror.

-Tiens le voila ton gentleman. Dit elle en voyant Franck Londubat arriver vers eux.

Alice leva la tête et sourit en voyant son petit ami avancer vers elle.

-Je te laisse, il vient sûrement d'avoir une illumination à propos du parrain de notre premier enfant.

-A tout a l'heure.

Lily vit le couple s'éloigner vers le salon.

-J'en ai marre des filles.

-Tu te fous de moi ? dit James en regardant Sirius.

-Oui, enfin non, disons que j'aime toujours les filles...

-Il me semblait aussi...

-...mais je suis assez contrarié là.

-Tu viens de te rendre compte qu'on ne peut pas sortir avec deux filles à la fois, qui plus est deux très bonnes amies ? dit James avec un air blasé.

Sirius cogitait.

-Oui...enfin tu comprends quoi...

-Comment tu veux que je comprenne ? Je ne m'aventure jamais dans tes terrains aussi glissants moi. James écrasa violemment un moustique qui lui tournait autours depuis un bon quart d'heure. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis le seul à se prendre la tête sur cette planète pour UNE fille, une seule ! Et toi tu es en train de te demander laquelle tu vas choisir !

-Oui, bon, c'est de moi qu'on parle pour l'instant. Dit Sirius. Tu veux bien m'aider à résoudre mon problème ?!

-Tu t'y es fourré tout seul. Si seulement tu avais utilisé ton cerveau à défaut d'autre chose quand tu es sorti avec Sam...tu ne serais pas entrain de me gonfler avec ton dilemme.

-Merci pour ton aide, je ferais mieux de demander conseil à Lunard !

James s'étouffa avec le biscuit qu'il venait d'avaler.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!! Tu penses sincèrement que c'est une bonne idée d'aller parler de ça à Lunard alors que tu viens justement de lui voler SA copine ? Des fois je me demande si tu es vraiment normal Patmol...

-Mmh...c'est vrai ce n'est pas très judicieux...dis donc j'en aurais fait du grabuge avec cette histoire...

James secouait la tête, désespéré. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Il aurait adoré pouvoir décamper de cette maudite fête le plus rapidement possible.

-Wahoo, vous faites une de ses gueules tous les deux ! dit Andie joyeusement en s'asseyant dans l'herbe juste devant les garçons.

-Oh non...James se leva brusquement Pour qui elle se prend ?!

-Ehh ! Pourquoi tu pars ? fit Andie en se levant à son tour.

-Et tu oses me poser cette question ? Je te jure que si tu n'étais pas une fille je t'aurais déjà tuée.

-On se calme...dit Sirius sans grande conviction.

-C'est pour Evans c'est ça ? Tu es..._jaloux _!?

-Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de te parler d'elle ? Depuis que tu es arrivée tu me gâches la vie. Tu ne pouvais pas me foutre la paix ?! Tu étais vraiment obligée de me provoquer en lui roulant une pelle ?

-Hein !?? Sirius se leva, incrédule. Tu lui as roulé une pelle ?!! Fit il en secouant Andie par les épaules.

Mais celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, elle regardait James, furieux, s'éloigner.

-Ah Ah !!...alors il n'y a pas que moi qui fous la merde ici ! C'est a cause de toi que Cornedrue était si énervé hein ! Dit Sirius mi amusé mi soulagé.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça au fait ?

-Parce que j'avais envie, dit Andie froidement.

C'est ainsi que James et Lily commencèrent à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Le garçon était convaincu que Lily s'intéressait plus à Andie qu'a lui tandis que Lily était persuadé que James et Andie étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et constituaient le couple parfait.

L'un et l'autre s'enfonçaient chaque jour un peu plus avec entêtement dans leurs idées fausses.

La soirée s'acheva, puis la semaine passa à une vitesse incroyable. Et plus le temps passait, et moins les jeunes adolescents n'avaient envie de retourner à Poudlard.

Tout comme eux, Sirius redoutait de retourner à l'école, car il y retrouverait de nouveau les deux jeunes filles qui étaient la cause de ses préoccupations, celles-ci qui n'étaient autre que Sam et rachel. Elles n'avaient pour leur part aucune envie de se côtoyer a nouveau, et de devoir partager chambre, repas et cours communs a Poudlard.

* * *

Le train de 10h45 en destination de Manchester quittera le quai dans une minute.

-Oh non, il est déjà onze heures moins le quart ? dit Lily en entendant l'annonce résonner dans le hall de gare.

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, dit Sam, je ne me souviens jamais ou est le quai 9 ¾

Les deux amies, suivies de leurs parents, tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans le flot des voyageurs londoniens.

-On est pas dans le bon sens ou quoi ?! J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous viennent tous en face ! Gémit Lily en essayant d'extirper ses lourdes valises des jambes d'un touriste pressé.

-Ils sont tous de mauvaise humeur, c'est le retour des vacances...

-Et vous, vous étés bien les seuls qui allez vous prélasser dans votre école de fous... !dit Pétunia en grinçant des dents. Bon sang, tu les as fourrées au plomb tes valises ou quoi ?!

Lily soupira.

-Tu sais je travaille aussi, contrairement à ce que tu crois, nos activités ne se résolvent pas a faire sortir des lapins de nos chapeaux par magie !

-Chhhhhhhut ! Pétunia était effarée. On est pas chez les dingues ici !

Lily secoua de nouveau la tête et accéléra la cadence, suivie de près par Sam.

-J'aperçois le quai numéro 10, dit elle enfin. On est plus bien loin maintenant.

* * *

Rachel venait de traverser le mur qui menait au quai 9 ¾. Cette année elle n'était pas venue accompagnée de Lily et de Sam. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à cette dernière depuis la fête d'Alice, quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle aurait aimé que la date de la rentrée soit repoussée, ne serait ce que quelques jours de plus. Mais au fond elle savait que cela n'aurait servi a rien, il fallait bien qu'elle reparle à Sam un jour ou l'autre. Elle chercha du regard quelques têtes connues a travers la foule des étudiants et des parents. Quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule derrière elle.

-Remus ! dit elle souriante, une fois retournée

-Tu vas bien Rach ? Prête a retrouver les cas sociaux ?

-Pas du tout. Si on me laissait le choix entre aller vivre en Sibérie et retourner avec eux, tu sais parfaitement ce que je choisirais.

-C'est normal que tu en ai gros sur le cœur, moi non plus je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les voir...mais il faudra bien renouer le contact avec eux un jour ou l'autre...

-Hier j'étais tellement angoissée que j'ai fabriqué une potion anti-stress !

-sérieusement ? Tu l'as essayée ? demanda Remus intéressé.

-Pas encore ! Elle est censée te rendre plus sur de toi et ne plus avoir peur du regard des autres !

Le sourire de Remus Lupin se fit de plus en plus large.

* * *

-C'est déjà la rentrée...fit Sirius avec une mine déconfite.

-Mmh, j'avais remarqué. L'atmosphère est typique d'un début de septembre ; ...parents inquiets et tristes, élèves excités, filles portant leurs plus beaux habits moldus pour épater la galerie...

-A une époque on était ravis de retourner à Poudlard...

-...Mais cette année je n'ai pas envie de voir leur tête a nouveau. Finit James.

-Je ne peux même plus me réconforter en me disant que je vais retrouver toute la gente féminine...fit sirius.

-Quel dommage...pourtant quelque chose me dit que dans une semaine tu auras déjà oublié toute cette histoire, tu as toujours le chic pour te tirer des situations compliquées.

-Dis Cornedrue, tu m'as l'air un peu amer, quelque chose te contrarie ?

-Où est Lunard ?

-Comme si je n'avais rien dit...

-Je l'aperçois la bas. Il est en train de parler avec Rachel, il a l'air de bien s'éclater. Bon on ne va pas le déranger, on devrait rentrer dans le train, il nous retrouvera à notre place habituelle.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

* * *

-Ahh...c'est toujours un peu triste de laisser les parents...dit Alice en s'asseyant sur la banquette d'un compartiment vide.

-Bon débarras plutôt. Fit Kate sèchement.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

-Papa et Maman ont été méchants avec toi cet été Kathy chérie ? Se moqua-elle en prenant une voix doucereuse. Ils n'on pas voulu te payer la robe de tes rêves ?

Kate l'ignora et Alice changea de sujet.

Sam et Lily, qui s'étaient jointes à elles dans le compartiment décidèrent, environ un quart d'heure après que le train eut démarré de partir a la recherche de Rachel.

Les deux jeunes filles remontèrent les wagons l'un après l'autre et la trouvèrent en train de discuter avec Remus.

-Hello Rachel! On t'a cherchée tout a l'heure !

-Ah oui ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence au bout desquelles Lily proposa d'aller s'asseoir.

-Celui la est plein. Dit Lily en se penchant à la vitre d'un compartiment.

-Celui la aussi, soupira Sam. Aie...de toute façon il y avait Jonathan dedans !!

Lily écarta subitement sa tête de la vitre et s'éloigna rapidement.

-Celui la est quasiment vi...euh non, il ne vaudrait peut être pas... Sam regretta tout de suite d'avoir regardé à travers cette vitre.

-Allons y alors ! Il y a qui dedans ? Dit Lily. Mais son sourire s'évanouit. Oh non...Potter et compagnie...trouvons en un autre.

Mais Rachel avait déjà ouvert la porte du compartiment

-On peut rentrer ?! Demanda elle joyeusement aux quatre garçons.

Lily, qui était restée dans le couloir avec Sam grinça des dents et se demandait à quoi jouait la fille.

-Allez venez !! Leur cria elle lorsqu'elle fut assise sur la banquette en face de Sirius.

A contrecoeur Sam et Lily la rejoignirent et saluèrent les garçons d'un faible « bonjour... »

Remus sourit à Rachel en allant s'asseoir mais Sirius lui lança un regard étonné. Lily, mal a l'aise depuis la fête d'Alice s'assit sans dire mot et évita le regard de James. Sam, elle, qui vivait un enfer a cause de Sirius a qui elle en voulait et Remus envers qui elle avait honte.

Apparemment, les filles avaient interrompu les Maraudeurs en grande conversation car aucun n'avait dit un seul mot depuis qu'elles étaient entrées.

-Comment ça va les jeunes ? Tout le monde s'est remis des petits fiascos récents qui ont rendu notre vie sociale si passionnante ?

Personne ne répondit et Remus commença a rire nerveusement.

-Et alors ?! Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Commença Rachel un peu narquoise. Bien sur je ne parle pas pour toi Sirius...

Celui-ci releva la tete.

-Hein?

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves a dire pour ta défense ? « Hein ? ». Laisse tomber c'est sûrement trop compliqué a comprendre pour toi. Finit-elle.

Sirius secoua la tête, il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Rachel, elle qui était toute timide et posée d'habitude.

-Et bien Sam...tu es toute pale...tu n'es pas dans ton assiette ? Dit maintenant Rachel en fixant la jeune fille. Tu aurais préféré avoir Black dans le train pour toi toute seule ? Ça t'énerve que je l'ai eu avant toi, c'est ça ?

-Hey, Rachel, arrête ça tu veux ? Commença Lily qui n'en revenait pas. Qu'est qui t'arrive enfin ?

-Oh toi Lily ne te mêle pas de ça, cria Rachel en se levant. C'est vrai qu'encore une fois toi tu n'a rien a voir dans l'histoire, tu es toujours le médiateur n'est ce pas ?! La jolie fifille parfaite a son papa !! Tu n'as jamais de problèmes toi !! Tous les mecs sont a tes pieds, même Potter, et toi tu trouves toujours de quoi te plaindre de toute façon ! Quand a l'autre ce n'est qu'une traînée !!

Lily resta bouche bée devant les propos de son amie.

-Eh, Rachel ? Ca ne va pas bien ou quoi ? Dit James en se levant. Qu'est ce qui te prend ? S'inquiéta-il en constatant que l'énervement de Rachel allait grandissant.

-C'est facile hein !? Je pars à l'hôpital et hop ! Ma meilleure amie en profite pour assouvir un de ses fantasmes avec MON copain !!

James prit Rachel par les épaules et essaya tant bien que mal de la calmer. Lily jeta un regard désemparé à Sam et suivit James qui emmenait Rachel dans le couloir.

-Mais elle devient dingue ou quoi ?! Rachel n'est jamais comme ça ! Dit Sam, plus à elle-même qu'aux trois garçons restés dans le compartiment.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et ignora Sam.

Sam éclata alors en sanglots.

-Oh non ! Voila madame qui fait sa victime...dit Remus.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?! Dit sirius. Mais enfin vous vous étés donné rendez vous pour tous péter un câble aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

-Tu pensais peut être que tout se passerait comme sur des roulettes ? Que tes actes n'auraient aucune conséquence peut être?! Que toute la joyeuse bande rentrerait à Poulard sans rien dire ?

-Remus...calme toi un peu et dit moi de quoi tu parles ?

-Espèce d'idiot, tu ne voit pas que c'est de ta faute ce qui arrive ?! Peut être que si tu n'avais pas pris ton personnage de Dom Juan trop à cœur on n'en serait pas là !! Cria Remus.

Sam pleura de plus belle.

-Mais qu'est qu'il se passe enfin ? J'ai loupé des trucs pendant les vacances ? Dit Peter, le visage livide.

-Ouaip, tu sais quoi Queudver ; notre cher ami Patmol...au lieu de faire ses devoirs de vacances a préféré s'adonner aux joies du brisage de cœur en sortant avec la meilleure amie de Rachel pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital !! Qui plus est...la fille avec qui je sortais. Dit Remus avec un air railleur.

-N'empêche que TA Sam m'a avoué qu'elle ne t'avait jamais aimé, mais qu'elle avait fait semblant pour attirer MON attention !! Répondit Sirius aussitôt.

-Ca c'était mesquin, dit Remus entre ses dents avant de se jeter sur Sirius.

-Heu...je crois que la situation dégénère là...on devrait peut être essayer de se calmer ! Cria peter pour couvrir le bruit des insultes de Remus et de Sirius et les pleurs de Sam.

Peter Pettigrew essayait de séparer ses deux amis, mais face à eux il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids et du se contenter de les regarder se battre sans oser s'approcher. Sam, elle, avait enfoui sa tête entre ses genoux et ne cessait de pleurer et de gémir que tout était de sa faute.

-Mais non, mais non...tout n'est pas de ta faute enfin...dit Peter en s'approchant d'elle.

Comme il n'avait pas réussi a empêcher les garçons de se battre, il pensait qu'il pourrait au moins empêcher Samantha de pleurer.

-Dégage ! Lui dit-elle sans relever la tête.

De l'autre cote de la vitre, une autre bataille non moins virulente faisait rage. Rachel était en train d'essayer de se retirer de l'emprise de James qui la bloquait. Elle avait déjà donne deux coups de coudes dans les cotes du garçon.

-Bon sang mais elle est folle !!Elle s'est droguée ou quoi ?! Dit James qui empêchait Rachel d'envoyer tout valdinguer.

Rachel profita de ce moment de distraction pour pousser James qui faillit tomber a la renverse.

Lily était figée, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui arrivait a son amie.

-Wahoo !! C'est qu'il y a de l'ambiance ici ! Dis donc c'est vous qui faites ce boucan ? On vous entend hurler de l'autre bout du train !

Lily ne cacha pas son manque d'enthousiasme en voyant Andie arriver vers eux.

-Hello James ! Eh bien ? Tu ne m'as pas attendue ce matin ! Coucou Lily ! Finit-elle avec une attitude provocatrice.

James lui jeta un regard noir que Lily ne vit pas et il se retourna pour aller chercher Rachel qui avait disparu.

-Oula...il y a du grabuge la dedans...je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse Jamesie, mais tes deux potes sont en train de s'entretuer...

-Pardon ?! James se pencha à la vitre du compartiment et constata avec horreur que Sirius et Remus étaient en train de se rouler par terre en se donnant des coups.

-Non mais vous étés complètement débiles ou quoi ?! Cria il en s'interposant entre les deux garçons.

-Ton sauveur est enfin arrivé, heureusement pour toi !! Cria Remus en crachant sur sirius.

James ne croyait pas a tout ce qu'il venait de voir

-Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se PASSE ??!! Cria il.

Andie, qui était restée sur le pas de la porte avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

-Et pourquoi elle pleure Sam ?! Dit il en remarquant la jeune fille recroquevillée sur la banquette.

-Ah ça, ...aucune idée. Dit Peter. De toute façon on m'envoie balader a chaque mot que je dit...marmonna il dans sa barbe.

Sirius et Remus se lancèrent un regard noir et tous deux quittèrent le compartiment en prenant des directions opposées.

James, qui essayait de calmer Sam, abandonna en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

Il s'adossa au siège en soupirant de désespoir.

-quelle bande de tarés...

-Je savais que les anglais étaient bizarres...mais a ce point la. Commença Andie en s'asseyant a cote de James.

-Elle n'a qu'à retourner en Amérique si elle n'est pas contente...grommela Sam.

-On se calme...je plaisantais juste ! Dit Andie. Dis donc...je sens que l'année sera riche en elle en se frottant les mains. Et toi alors ? Tu ne vas pas retrouver ta belle ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Beugla James.

-Lily ! Où est elle ?

-Aucune idée. Je m'en fous. Souffla James

-Arrête...ne me dis pas que la flamme s'est éteinte !!Tu renonce a l'amour de ta vie ou quoi ? Railla Andie.

James serra les poings.

-Je suis a deux doigts de t'étrangler Andie, tu ferais mieux de la fermer. Si tu n'avais pas mis ton grain de sel dans cette histoire, je n'en serais pas la alors tu la ferme ! Dit il en essayant de rester calme.

-Encore une histoire que j'ai loupée...maugréa Peter.

-ok ok je me tais...si c'est ce que tu veux...dit elle a contrecoeur. C ne te dérange pas alors si je vais lui parler ? Dit elle sans attendre de réponse.

Avant que James ait put dire quoi que ce soit, Andie était déjà sortie.

* * *

Remus s'était calmé a présent. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait pu mettre Rachel dans sa soi disante potion anti-stress, ce qui était sur c'est qu'il avait causé pas mal de dégâts et qu'il devait des excuses a Sirius désormais.

-Ah tu es là...dit une faible voix dans son dos. Je te cherchais...

-Je me doute...tu nous dois quelques explications non ? répondit il a une Rachel toute pale.

La jeune fille s'approcha de Remus et se mit face a la glace des toilettes.

-Ohlala...on dirait que j'ai la gueule de bois...

-C'est a peu près ça...dit Remus, on fait des choses ridicules sous l'emprise d'une boisson et puis on ne se souvient pas de grand-chose...

-Ecoutes Remus je suis tellement désolée...je ne sais pas comment je me suis débrouillée a faire cette potion stupide, je ne suis pas bête au point de l'avoir confondue avec la potion « nerfs à vif » quand même ! Si ?

-A mon avis ta potion a parfaitement réussi Rachel, tu avais simplement oublie de me préciser que cette potion permettait d'avoir assez de courage pour dire toutes nôtres quatre vérités au gens qui nous entourent...

-Je suis vraiment désolée Remus...si tu savais combien je m'en veux. Tu te rends compte des horreurs que j'ai dites ?!

-Au moins tu ne t'es pas battue avec un gars qui fait une tête de plus que toi...

Rachel écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin que Remus avait des bleus sur le visage.

-Mais avec qui tu t'es battu ? Pas avec Black quand même ?

Remus éclata de rire en hochant la tête.

-Viens par la...il faut soigner ça, avant que ça gonfle ! Dit Rachel en touchant le visage du garçon.

Remus retint son souffle, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rachel s'inquiète pour ses petites blessures de guerre. Il aurait sûrement trouvé le moyen de guérir cela avec un sort. Mais la jeune fille s'affairait déjà à le dorloter.

Elle fit apparaître une poche de glace qu'elle porta au visage du garçon.

-J'ai vu faire ça dans un film moldu chez Lily...j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! dit elle en souriant.

Remus commençait à se prendre au jeu et se dit que cette bagarre aurait au moins eu le mérite de l'amener entre les douces mains de Rachel.

Elle était si près de lui qu'à un certain moment il crut qu'elle allait l'embrasser.

-Ca fait moins mal avec la glace ? dit elle au bout d'un certain temps.

Remus acquiesça. Elle bougea légèrement son bras et il sentit qu'elle caressait son visage imperceptiblement du bout des doigts.

-Ca fait deux heures qu'on vous cherche ?! Vous étiez cachés la tout le temps ? demanda James en débarquant dans les toilettes du train.

Rachel sursauta et s'écarta aussitôt de Remus.

-Non j'étais allé me tuer, mais me revoilà parmi les vivants. Dit Remus.

-Très drôle, je vois que tu as recouvert ta bonne humeur. Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé bon sang ? Vous avez provoqué la 3e guerre du monde des sorciers dehors !

-Comment vont les victimes ?

-Et bien Sirius a été un peu amoché et son brushing a foutu le camp pendant la bataille, a part ça il va bien et il est en train de lire les blagues des chocogrenouilles. Sam à pleuré pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que Lily n'arrive a la calmer...Peter est vexé de n'avoir rien compris, et Andie s'extasie devant tant d'aventures. Dit James en souriant.

-Mon Dieu...je n'oserais jamais aller les voir. J'ai dit des choses tellement terribles...

Rachel ne savait plus ou se mettre.

-Relativisons...dans un an tu riras de tout cela...et puis tu pourrais toujours mettre tout cela sur le compte de ton opération qui te donne des crises d'angoisses...lui conseilla James.

-Tu essayes de me réconforter ? Demanda elle d'un air sceptique.

-Je suis nul c'est ça ?

-Mmh...

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! Bon...vous n'allez pas squatter les toilettes pendant tout le trajet... ? Ca ne sert a rien de vous cacher, une fois a Poudlard vous verrez les autres tous les jours...

Remus se releva ; James avait raison, de plus Sirius était son meilleur ami avec James. Il ne laisserait pas toute cette histoire gâcher leur amitié si forte.

Et ainsi Remus alla s'excuser auprès de Sirius. Mais Sirius n'était pas vraiment du genre rancunier et c'est a peine si lui en voulait pour l'avoir frappé.

-en fait c'était plutôt marrant cette baston Lunard... !Lui avait avoué Sirius quelques jours après la rentrée.

Quant aux filles, l'affaire avait été un tantinet plus compliquée à régler. Rachel avait tout expliqué à propos de la potion à ses deux amies et s'était avant tout excusée auprès de Lily pour lui avoir dit des choses qu'elle ne pensait absolument pas. Et Lily, qui se doutait bien que Rachel n'avait as été dans son état normal l'avait aussitôt pardonnée. Pour Sam en revanche, Rachel n'avait pas utilisé le même argument, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle lui en voulait réellement de s'être jetée sur Sirius pendant son absence. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'au fond elle ne tenait pas réellement a Sirius et que la seule raison pour laquelle elle en voulait à sam c'était de l'avoir blessée dans son amour propre ; Rachel se repentit et les deux jeunes filles redevinrent presque aussi proches qu'avant. Rachel n'avait pas eu besoin de lui parler longuement pour cela, elle avait juste échangé un regard avec Sam et elles s'étaient serrées dans les bras pour le plus grand bonheur de Lily.

-Et...Sirius, au fait, je m'en fous maintenant. Tu peux sortir avec lui si tu veux Sam. Dit Rachel sincèrement.

-Non, c'est un crétin laisse tomber. Dit elle aussitôt.

Rachel sourit et fut tout de même soulagée.

Les trois filles avaient ainsi passé le reste du trajet à discuter toutes les trois dans un autre wagon, assez loin des garçons qui leur avaient causé tant de problèmes. Lily avait jeté un dernier regard sombre à Andie avant de partir, quant a James, il l'avait ignorée durant tout le trajet, croyant toujours qu'elles étaient plus que des amies.

-Regardez ! J'aperçois le château ! Dit Rachel en se penchant à la fenêtre.

-Il était temps, ce voyage est vraiment trop long... Gémit Sam.

-Ca fait toujours bizarre de revenir ici. C'était l'avant dernière fois qu'on faisait ce trajet...C'est un peu notre chez nous...

-Arrête Lily tu vas me faire pleurer. Ah...je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est déjà en sixième année ! J'espère que cette année sera...

-Riche en émotions ? Proposa Sam.

-On a déjà eu pas mal d'émotions cet été... !

-Passionnante alors?

-Délirante ! Je reviens d'une opération, et d'un séjour à l'hôpital ; j'ai envie de profiter de tout !

-Ok, moi je suis d'accord avec Rachel. Dit Sam enjouée.

-Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? Ca veut dire quels genres de délires ?

-Ca veut dire faire le pacte de ne rien refuser de ce qu'on nous proposera ! Toujours dire oui aux délires qui s'offriront a nous !

Lily avait l'air sceptique.

-C'est risqué comme pacte !

-Mais non ! Moi je suis ok. Dit Sam en posant sa main sur celle de Rachel.

-Allez Lily...ait confiance en nous !

-Parfois je me demande si certains crétins de la gente masculine n'ont pas déteint sur vous ? Plaisanta Lily. Bon c'est bon ! Mais si jamais il nous arrive un truc naze je vous tue ! Ok ?!

Lorsque le train arriva à la gare de Pré Au Lard, une multitude d'élèves excités débarqua des wagons en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine. Andie, qui avait toujours quelque chose a redire ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la grandeur du parc de Poudlard.

-Et il y a un village uniquement pour les sorciers ici ?! En Amérique on devait se cacher pour aller à l'école !

Une fois leurs bagages récupérés, les anciens élèves furent séparés des 1eres années et prirent une direction différente pour rentrer au château.

Lily sourit en revoyant ce qu'elle appelait sa maison, elle vit l'arbre ou Rachel Sam et elle avaient k'habitude de s'asseoir et repensa a tous les secrets qui y avaient été divulgués depuis leur première année passée ici.

-On se sent vieux hein... ?

-Ouais, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer ailleurs qu'ici, tu te rends compte que dans deux ans il faudra que nous partions d'ici et que nous construisions notre vie ailleurs ? Dit Lily tristement.

-N'y pense plus...on a dit qu'on profiterait de chaque moment ici ! Lui répondit Rachel. Allez vient, la cérémonie de répartition commence tout de suite !

-Hey Cornedrue regarde un peu qui va là ! : Sa Sérénissime Atrocité M. Rogue. Dit Sirius en désignant le garçon aux cheveux gras lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle. Je promets solennellement de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs cette année !

-Mmh...tu as déjà des idées de mauvais coups ?

-Oui ! J'ai ma petite liste...et regarde voila son fidèle maître Lucius Malefoy ! Quelle ordure celui la, maintenant qu'il est en septième année il va défiler avec encore plus de fierté qu'avant.

James regarda le grand garçon aux cheveux blond, vêtu de sa robe la plus coûteuse essayer d'intimider les petits nouveaux.

-Si vous étiez tous un peu moins crétins...vous crèveriez pour rentrer chez les Serpentards bande de mauviettes ! Leur disait Malefoy.

James s'était faufilé juste derrière lui.

-Hey Lucius, je pensais qu'au contraire il fallait ETRE sacrement débile pour rentrer dans ta maison, comment tu as fait toi sinon ?

Les élèves de première année éclatèrent de rire.

-Potter ! Comment vont Papa et Maman ? Toujours a lutter pour les causes perdues ?

-Ils vont bien, très bien même. ET les tiens ? J'ai récemment appris que ton père avait violemment été _éjecté_ du ministère de la magie. C'est fou, et moi qui le pensais brillant en politiques, apparemment ils n'ont apprécié sa proposition de loi sur la création de camps de concentration pour les sorciers issus de parents moldus...

Les jeunes élèves qui étaient en train d'assister a leur conversation eurent un sursaut de panique et s'éloignèrent rapidement de Lucius en lui lançant des regards dégoûtés.

-Tu vas entendre parler de moi Potter, je vais te pourrir la vie je t'assure, a toi et a tes petits copains...

James éclata de rire.

-Ok, j'attendrais ça avec impatience !

-Vous commencez déjà avec les menaces ?! Andie venait d'arriver aux cotes de James. Lucius la jaugea de haut en bas les yeux grands ouverts.

Il est vrai qu'Andie n'avait pas encore pris conscience que si elle voulait rester dans l'école, il lui faudrait abandonner ses vêtements ultra courts et adopter l'uniforme en vigueur dans l'établissement.

-Tu m'épates Jamesie chéri, un duel de sorciers dès le premier jour !...

Lucius n'avait pas quitté les yeux de la jeune fille toute vêtue et maquillée de noir et sa bouche entrouvert avait l'air de dire « qu'est ce que Potter fait avec une fille pareille ? »

Apparemment, d'autres personnes s'étaient déjà posées cette question, notamment Lily qui eut un regard dégoûtée en voyant Andie complètement qui s'accrochait au torse de James telle une pieuvre.

Ce n'est que lorsque Lucius fut partir que James s'écarta vivement d'Andie.

-Ne me colle plus comme ça ! Et si tu m'appelles encore une fois chéri je te jure que...

-Du calme, du calme enfin...tu n'as pas vu comme cet idiot était jaloux de te voir avec moi ?

-Tu as tellement l'air d'une gothique avec ces vêtements que les Serpentards vont être mortifies si tu ne vas pas dans leur maison.

-Regardez moi cette sangsue...elle est tout droit sortie de la famille Adams, pas de doutes ! Dit Lily avec dégoût lorsqu'elles furent assises a la grande table de Gryffondor.

-La famille quoi ?! S'étonna Sam.

-Lilylou est jalouse ?... Dit Rachel avec un sourire en coin.

-Jalouse ? De qui ? De Cruella ?! Non mais tu rêves !

-Ah, et moi qui croyait que tu étais mécontente de la voir dans les bras de Potter...

-Laisse tomber...au moins il me foutra la paix ! Bon ils se dépêchent je meurs de faim ! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans le train je n'ai même pas pu manger !

-Pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça eux ? Demanda Sam soudainement.

-Qui ? Les trois blonds la bas ? Ils nous regardaient ? Wahoo, pas mal...mais d'où viennent ils ? On ne les a jamais vu ici ?

-Aucune idée, on se renseignera. Dit Lily.

-Ou bien on pourrait leur demander tout simplement, après le dîner ! Dit Rachel.

-écoute, si vous êtes d'humeur à faire la conversation à des inconnus, c'est votre problème, mais ma seule envie c'est d'aller me coucher !

Sam et Rachel se regardèrent en souriant.

-Tu as fait le pacte avec nous Lily...je sens qu'on va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

Le professeur Dumbledore ne tarda pas à arriver et la cérémonie de la répartition ne se fit pas plus attendre. Les adolescents repérèrent les nouvelles têtes de Gryffondor. Puis il ne resta qu'une élève, qui avait l'air plus âgée que les autres. Mme Mc Gonagall fit un bref discours pour présenter Andie au reste de l'ecole. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rives sur la jeune fille, la nouvelle venue n'avait rien d'une personne comme une autre. Les professeurs grincèrent des dents en voyant la tenue dégarnie d'Andie et M dumbledore sourit en devant l'originalité de ses vêtements.

-Non mais regardez moi ça, vous appelez ça un t-shirt ? Les manches ont été découpées dans des vieux bas en résille ! Elle va a la pêche ou quoi ? S'indigna Kate.

Apparemment elle aussi avait été vexée d'apprendre que Potter avait une nouvelle petite amie.

Lily sourit tandis que le professeur continuait son discours. Elle finit son discours par un « j'espère que vous ferez tous de votre mieux pour intégrer Andrea Sullivan à Poudlard ! »

Andie fit une grimace en entendant le professeur l'appeler par son vrai prénom.

Mais Mc Gonagall avait d'autres préoccupations et Andie dut s'asseoir sur un tabouret pour endosser le choipeau Magique.

Andie ne vit plus rien, le chapeau lui couvrait les yeux. Bientôt elle entendit une peite voix résonner. Apparemment selon lui, son caractère était tel qu'elle aurait été a sa place a Serpentard...mais son cœur et son grand courage ne faisaient aucun doutes...elle irait a...

-GRYFFONDOR !!

Il y eut des applaudissements de la part de la table ou étaient assis Lily et les autres. Mais cette dernière ne bougea pas un petit doigt et eut l'air contrariée par la réponse du choipeau magique.

La maison Serpentard elle aussi eut l'air plutôt déçue, et Lucius de cacha pas son mécontentement.

Le professeur Dumbledore enchaîna avec son habituel discours. Enfin les adolescents purent manger à leur faim.

Apres dîner, Sam et Rachel voulurent a tout prix aller parler aux garçons inconnus qui étaient assis a leur table, mais Lily qui était épuisée leur dit qu'elle serait dans leur chambre, en train de ranger ses affaires.

Les deux jeunes filles déçues virent la rousse quitter la grande salle. Lorsqu'elles se retournent elles constatèrent avec énervement que d'autres filles avaient déjà eut la même idée qu'elles. Les trois blonds étaient en effet déjà entourés de plusieurs filles de Gryffondor.

-Bon...ça sera pour une autre fois. On rejoint Lily ? Proposa Rachel.

-Comment ça Malfoy ta déjà proposé un duel ?!

-Mais non...Patmol exagère toujours. Dit James en haussant les épaules.

Les quatre garçons avaient déjà rejoint leur chambre et déballaient tout leur attirail.

-Mais il t'a sorti une menace effrayante ! Plaisanta Sirius.

James secoua la tête.

-Rien de tel qu'une petite prise de bec avant un Serpentard pour bien commencer l'année ! Dis donc Lunard, c'est toi qui a fait pression sur les autres préfets pour qu'on ai la meilleur chambre ou quoi ?

Remus sourit.

-J'ai promis à Jones trois Bombasouses si il nous laissait la chambre des Septième années.

-Tu l'as arnaqué ! Depuis quand les Bombabouses sont l'objet de contrebandes ?!

-Depuis que sa maman l'as interdit d'argent de poche avant son anniversaire.

James rit.

-qu'est ce qu'elle a de particulier cette chambre ?! Demanda Sirius.

-La salle de bain est juste deux fois plus grande et...

-Et quoi ?!

-Et...normalement, si la légende dit vrai, il y a une porte secrète qui mène directement aux dortoirs des filles !

-C'est pas vrai ?! Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et se mit aussitôt a ouvrir tous les placards pour chercher la porte.

-Chhhhut. Taisez vous ! Remus s'immobilisa.

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'entendez pas des voix de filles la ?

-Si mais je ne comprend rien, le mur est épais...dit Sirius en collant son oreille au mur,

-Pas si épais que ça... visez un peu ça : apparemment cette porte débouche directement dans une des chambres !

-Il devait y avoir quelques vicieux dans cette chambre...

-Aidez moi a déplacer le lit !

Les garçons s'exécutèrent puis regardèrent le mur. La porte y était bien camouflée, le papier peint était le même partout et elle n'était environ haute que d'un mètre.

-Vous n'allez pas l'ouvrir tout de même ? S'enquit Peter.

-Pourquoi pas ?

- Si les filles nous voient débarquer, elles vont hurler et on peut être sures de ne plus jamais avoir accès a cette porte. Dit James.

-On devrait vérifier qui est dans cette chambre...

-Comment ?! L'escalier qui mène a leurs dortoirs se transforme en toboggan des qu'un garçon s'en approche.

-On ira voir quand tout le monde sera en cours ! Proposa James.

Les autres approuvèrent.

-En attendant... a qui ça dit une petite promenade dans les bois ?

-Hey Lily ! Tu n'as rien loupé ! Des filles nous avaient déjà doublées pour les trois beaux inconnus !

-quel dommage...Plaisanta Lily.

-Tu es en train de ranger tes affaires ?

-On devrait s'y mettre aussi. Dit rachel. Qui veut prendre le lit du milieu ? Personne ? Alors il est a moi !

Elle se jeta sur le lit.

Alicia et Kate ne tardèrent pas a les rejoindre dans la chambre.

-Vous n'allez pas déjà au lit ? On va faire une petite réunion dans la salle commune pour fêter la rentrée ! Les petits ont l'air sympas ! Dit Alicia joyeusement.

-Je suis épuisée...je me suis réveillée a cinq heures ce matin pour venir a Londres...Dit Lily en baillant.

-comme tu veux !

Lily s'allongea sur son lit une fois qu'elle eut ranger toutes se affaires. Elle se sentait de nouveau chez elle. C'était si agréable. Elle aimait retourner chez elle en été mais il était clair que loin de la magie et de ses amis, elle était plutôt morose. Elle ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Rachel et Sam passèrent une partie de la soirée dans la salle commune avec les autres adolescents de Gryffondor.

Lorsque Lily se réveilla, il était plus d'une heure du matin, elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle tira les rideaux de son lit et vit que les quatre filles dormaient a poings fermés. Elle se leva et alla se verser un verre d'eau fraîche dans la salle de bain. En revenant vers son lit, son regard divagua à la fenêtre et elle fixa le paysage pendant quelques minutes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle vit quelque chose bouger. Une ombre peut être. Elle baissa les yeux et c'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut. Le fin croissant de Lune éclairait l'animal. C'était un cerf. Lily n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beau. Elle s'étonna qu'un cerf se balade dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle prit aussi une veste qu'elle enfila par-dessus sa robe de nuit et sortit de la chambre.

Il était interdit de se balader dans les couloirs a cette heure ci, Lily le savait bien, mais elle était sure que personne ne la verrait. Ainsi elle pénétra dans le parc du château sans crainte.

Elle chercha l'animal du regard mais celui-ci semblait avoir disparu. Elle marcha pendant quelques minutes.

Soudain un féroce aboiement se fit entendre et Lily sursauta. Un instant, elle crut qu'elle allait faire demi tour et rentrer au dortoir en courant. Des chuchotements se firent entendre mais elle pensa que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Elle continua d'avancer à la recherche bel animal. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'immobilisa et ne fit pus de bruit. Elle était certaine que quelque chose venait de bouger juste derrière. Restait à savoir si elle aurait assez de courage pour se retourner.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Et quand elle fut retournée, elle le vit. Le grand cerf se tenait à quelques mètre d'elle, la fixant.

Lily s'avança doucement de la bête, en essayant de ne pas l'apeurer.

-Approche...n'ai pas peur. Je ne te ferais aucun mal...chuchota Lily.

Le cerf ne bougea pas et Lily continua d'avancer vers lui.

Quand elle fut arrivée à son niveau, elle tendit sa main tremblante pour le caresser. L'animal eut un mouvement de recul puis se rapprocha a nouveau sans cesser de fixer la jeune fille.

A l'instant où Lily posait sa main sur lui, une voix d'homme vint glacer ses veines.

-Hé !!

Lily se retourna et vit un homme dans l'ombre d'un grand arbre, elle n'eut pas le temps de distinguer sa silhouette et prit ses jambes a son cou. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut rentrée dans la salle commune que Lily put enfin respirer et reprendre ses esprits.

Dans le parc, l'animal avait fixé la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans le grand hall de l'ecole puis il s'était retourné vers Remus Lupin.

James reprit forme humaine.

-Pourquoi tu as crié ?! Dit il sans cacher son énervement.

-Qui s'était ?

-Personne, mais on aurait pu se faire découvrir. La prochaine fois, soit un peu plus discret ! Et évites de crier !!

James se retourna, vexé, et rebroussa chemin jusqu'au château.

* * *

_Reviewez ici!_


	13. Discorde

**Voili voilou…me revoilà, enfin !**

**Comme d'habitude j'ai mis du temps, mais je pense qu'il faudra s'habituer à ce genre de délais maintenant…et je suis la première à en être navrée… !**

**Bonne lecture… !**

* * *

-Poulpe. 

-Hein? Sam se retourna vers Lily et vit qu'elle avait le visage crispé. Qu'est ce que tu as dit Lily ?

-Rien, je révise mon français…dit elle en détournant ses yeux.

-« Poulpe » ça veut dire « je déteste cette garce » en français non ? dit Rachel amusée. Elle avait remarqué que Lily fixait Andie depuis un quart d'heure.

Les trois jeunes filles avaient retrouvé leur quartier général, un petit coin d'ombre près du lac, et travaillaient paisiblement sous le soleil de septembre.

-Ils sont ensemble eux deux ou pas alors ? demanda Sam.

-Qui ? Potter et Cruella ? Aucune idée…on dirait…ajouta Rachel en baissant la voix.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de chuchoter je n'en ai rien à taPer de cette taPette de ToPPer! Potter je veux dire. Dit Lily les nerfs à vifs.

-Tu postillones Lily…c'est signe que tu es jalou….

-Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je m'en FOUS de sa vie !

-Simplement tu trouves qu'elle le colle d'un peu trop près…

-C'est de la super glue cette fille, elle ne lâche pas sa proie. C'est pitoyable comme elle le suit partout !

-En même temps…si ils sont ensemble c'est normal…dit Sam. Et puis tu ne trouve pas que tu exagère un petit peu…j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle le colle tout le temps ! C'est plutôt Kate que je vois toujours pendue au cou de Potter, il devrait lui mettre une laisse ça serait plus simple…non mais c'est vrai ! Tu ne l'entends pas en cours ! Quand elle miaule pour qu'il lui explique les cours ! « Jamesie toi qui es si intelligent, si beau, si musclé…tu pourrais me donner des cours particuliers d'arithmancie ?» Imita-elle.

-Et on dit que c'est moi qui exagère ! Potter ne fait meme pas d'arithmancie de toute façon !

-Hein ? Je te jure que je l'ai entendu dire qu'il était d'accord !

-Tu as du te tromper…dit Rachel.

Même si Lily prétendait que non, elle savait que son amie avait de la peine à voir James sortir avec d'autres filles, simplement elle espérait que Sam arrêterait d'en parler.

-Je ne me trompe jamais quand j'espionne une conversation susceptible d'être racontée au conseil des potins.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Depuis quand on fait suivre les ragots nous ? Dit Lily.

-Depuis toujours !

-Vous parlez de Kate ? Alice passait non loin de là et s'approcha du petit groupe.

-Affirmatif. Tu as des éléments à apporter dans notre enquête ?

-Euh…un truc du genre que j'aie surpris Kate discrètement passer une main sous le T-shirt de Potter hier soir dans la salle commune…ou plutôt du style que j'aie entendu Kate raconter à toutes ses copines que Potter et lui, ça allait se faire très très vite… ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre ! C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est une mythomane cette fille, depuis la première année elle nous raconte toutes sortes de bobards ! Du style qu'elle était miss Londres Junior à 12 ans ! Dit Rachel d'un air exaspéré. Elle jeta un œil a Lily et vit d'après son air blessé qu'elle prenait à cœur tout ce que Sam et Alice venaient de dire.

Le soir meme, à table, lorsqu'elle et Lily furent seules Rachel dit :

-Tu sais Lily, pour ce qu'il se dit dans l'école à propos de Potter et Kate…c'est que des rumeurs…

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas des rumeurs je les vus s'embrasser tout à l'heure juste devant mes yeux.

-Hein ! Rachel fit tomber son verre.

-Avant de manger il y a un quart d'heure. Elle aura finit par gagner. De toute façon il a bien le droit de sortir avec qui il veut…Lily prenait volontairement un air désinvolte.

Rachel n'en revenait pas. Elle était tellement désolée pour Lily, mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas trop insister en la consolant car ç'aurait été lui montrer qu'elle savait que James lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Me voilà ! Deviner d'où je reviens les fifilles ! dit Sam euphorique en se jetant sur le banc ou était assise lily.

-Des toilettes ?

-De ta chambre ?

-Mais non ! Beaucoup plus passionnant…bon vous êtes nulles en devinettes. Je suis allée parler à Robbie, Emmett et Marty ! dit elle en prenant un accent snob.

-C'est quoi ça ? Un boys band ? Demanda Lily en sourcillant.

-Mieux que ça…ce sont les trois blonds de l'autre fois. Les fantômes du lycée que personne ne connaissait !

-Alors, c'était quoi le mystère ? Ce sont agents du FBI ?

- Efbi quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, encore un truc de Moldu…

-Ok. Bon je continue. Eheh….Ce sont des australiens ! Des vrais ! C'est pas génial ! Sam sursautait d'excitation sur son banc.

Rachel et Sam se regardèrent d'un air désespéré.

-Ouhouh…super ! Dit Rachel en se moquant. Tu as découvert une nouvelle espèce d'hommes ! A mon avis tu te bases un peu trop sur l'amalgame _australien + cheveux blonds + surf : youpi !_

-Au contraire…je crois que je nous ai dégoté les plus belles paires de fesses de toute l'école !

Lily commença à se tordre de rire quand elle vit que l'exaspération de Rachel tourna vite à l'horreur.

- _nous ai dégoté _! Ça veut dire quoi ça _nous ai dégoté _Sam, dans quel plan foireux tu nous as encore mises !

-Plan foireux plan foireux…Dit Sam, vexée. Tu me souleras moins quand tu seras assise en face des beaux yeux de Marty !

-Donc c'est un plan foireux…assis ! Dit Lily avec un air de détective.

-Hors de question Sam. J'ai mieux à faire.

-Je ne t'ai meme pas dit en quoi ça consiste !

-Eh eh je sens que vous allez vous amusez…ria Lily.

-Vous ? Tu peux rigolez Lily, mais tu viens avec nous ! Je ne vais quand meme pas leur poser un lapin…ou est passée votre politesse ?

Lily avait perdu son air joyeux désormais.

-Hein ! Non mais tu rêves si tu crois que je vais…

-…Mmh…un délice cette bieraubeurre…Dit Lily pour combler un énorme blanc qui s'était installé depuis 10 minutes.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour maudire Sam qui les avait traînées jusque là. Elle et Lily avaient finalement accepté de suivre Sam jusqu'au village de Pré au Lard. Elles y avaient retrouvé les trois australiens que Sam tenait tant à rencontrer. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le pub, on avait pu entendre à peine deux ou trois phrases et quelques rires forcés. Même Sam semblait plutôt mal à l'aise en fin de compte.

-Hmm Sam je peux te parler trente secondes…dit Rachel avec un regard menaçant.

Lily observa avec effroi Sam et Rachel se lever et s'éloigner vers les toilettes. Une fois restée seule devant les trois garçons, elle se sentit désemparée.

-Bien…euh alors…comment vous trouvez l'Angleterre !

Un des garçons se tourna vers elle et lui sortit son plus beau sourire, Lily ne put s'empêcher de fondre devant ses beaux yeux bleus.

-Je vois…répondit stupidement Lily bien que Marty ne lui ait rien dit du tout.

Elle observa furtivement Emmett et Robbie. Eux non plus ne plaisantaient pas en terme de séduction. Robbie avait les cheveux blonds légèrement plus longs que les deux autres. Ses yeux étaient bleus clair et de toute évidence son T-shirt cachait une belle collection d'abdos. Emmett quand à lui semblait le plus mûr des trois. Il avait les cheveux brun foncé et ses yeux étaient bleus gris.

-Alors…quand est ce que vous savez pour les maisons ? On m'a dit que vous deviez attendre pour savoir où il y avait de la place ?

-En fait on a pu choisir. Dit Marty. Et on est à Gryffondor depuis ce matin ! Dit il en souriant.

« Super, pensa Lily, comme ça on les aura toujours dans les pattes…quoique…ça ne me dérange pas trop en fait…eh eh. »

-Nous revoilà. Dit Rachel en soupirant presque. On a loupé des trucs ?

-Je vous présente les tout nouveaux élèves de Gryffondor ! Dit Lily le sourire crispé.

Elle remarqua tout de suite que Rachel venait de se dire exactement le meme chose qu'elle il y a quelques instants. Sam quand à elle était aux anges.

-Ca vous dit une petite partie de billard ? Demanda Emmett.

-Super ! Sam, je ne sais pas comment te remercier…je me retrouve ici un beau samedi soir en train de m'ennuyer comme un rat mort, avec trois crétins qui parlent toutes les dix minutes, je tiens une quille de billard alors que je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu débile de toute ma vie et je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Dans ma chambre j'ai une bonne demi-douzaine de devoirs à rendre pour lundi mais merci Sam ! dit Rachel.

-Oh Rach…t'exagères, moi je ne m'ennuie pas du tout, je les trouve meme très sympathiques ! Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas tout le temps moi qui utilise l'excuse des devoirs ? Rétorqua Lily. Bon qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

-Emmett est allé nous cherché à boire et les deux autres parlent avec les mecs là bas.

-C'est qui ?

-Aucune idée.

-Peut être des amis australiens…vite jette toi sur eux Sam ! dit Rachel.

Sam lui fit une grimace.

Une demi heure passa. Finalement Rachel prit goût à la soirée et laissa meme paraître quelques sourires à l'adresse de Emmett. Robbie et Sam avaient disparu depuis quelques minutes. Lily avait abandonné le billard et parlait tranquillement avec Marty.

-Tiens voila le garçon de Gryffondor avec qui je parlais tout à l'heure. On m'a dit que c'était un as de Quidditch.

Lily tourna la tête pour voir de qui il parlait. Elle eut un haut le cœur et détourna subitement le regard. Elle essayait de trouver une cachette au plus vite à présent.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu le connais ? S'inquiéta Marty.

Lily ne répondit pas et pris Marty par le bras. Elle s'assit avec lui sur un petit banc caché par un mur pas très haut. De là elle pouvait apercevoir James Potter en train de parler avec une fille…une blonde…Lily plissa les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de sa compagne. Elle fut prise d'horreur. C'était Kate.  
-Ahhh…Lily ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de dégoût.

James venait de voir Rachel et Emmett et s'arrêta pour leur parler. Lily vit Rachel en train de fixer James tenant Kate par la main. Elle eut la même réaction d'aversion qu'elle quelques instants plus tôt

-C'est le moment d'apparaître…dit Lily les lèvres pincées. Elle prit la main de Marty qui fut plutôt étonné puis se leva et se sera contre lui. Elle avança ainsi jusqu'à la hauteur de James et fit mine de ne pas l'apercevoir.

Rachel remarqua la diversion de son amie et ria sous cape. Marty passa son bras derrière Lily et posa sa main sur le bas de ses reins. Lily dut se contenir pour ne pas exploser mais si elle voulait provoquer James elle était contrainte de le laisser faire.

James la vit subitement et écarquilla les yeux. Sa réaction fut encore plus visible lorsqu'il vit que Marty la tenait de très près. Il mit quelques secondes à se calmer.

-Lily…tiens tu es la aussi. Avec Marty…on se connaît déjà.

Marty lui fit un grand sourire innocent, il ne savait pas encore qu'il venait de provoquer le garçon le plus possessif de Poudlard.

« C'est ça…souris espèce d'idiot, tu plaisanteras moins quand j'aurais cassé la gueule. » Pensa James avec un sourire forcé.

Lily ne le remarqua pas, elle était trop occupée à se blottir dans les bras de son prétendu petit ami. Elle regarda Rachel qui était restée bouche bée devant Kate et James. Alors comme ça Alice avait raison…ces deux la étaient bel et bien ensemble…

Emmett crut bon de devoir s'introduire entre les deux couples qui se fusillaient du regard a présent.

-ça te dit une partie James ?

James prit cette proposition comme un challenge et s'empara tout de suite d'une quille.

Rachel crut qu'il allait embrocher Marty avec tellement il semblait enragé.

-Euh…moi je ne joue pas merci ! Dit Rachel.

-Moi non plus amour…tu sais bien que ça va flinguer mon vernis… ! dit Kate avec son air de pouliche demeurée.

James ne se tourna meme pas vers elle.

-Bien…qu'est ce qu'on gagne ! demanda rageusement James.

-Euh…on peut faire une partie comme ça…dit Marty avec un sourire crispé.

-Je ne joue jamais « comme ça… ». Répondit James. Et il posa violemment dix Gallions sur la table.

Rachel avala brusquement sa salive et rejoint Lily qui regardait les trois garçons les bras croisés.

Emmett ne comprenait pas pourquoi James était si acariâtre mais il n'appréciait pas sa manière de faire. Il posa aussitôt ses propres Gallions sur la table.

-Oula…il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'éloigne, ça va chauffer…dit Rachel.

James écrasa Marty et Emmett en moins d'un quart d'heure. Sur ce il prit Kate par la main et disparu avec un regard noir à l'adresse de Lily.

-Ta stratégie à bien marché Lily… tu l'as rendu dingue ! Ria Rachel.

-Comment ça ? Quelle stratégie… ? demanda Lily en rigolant.

Elles finirent la soirée avec les deux garçons, puis ils les raccompagnèrent à Poudlard. Sam avait disparu de la circulation mais les deux filles avaient appris à ne pas s'inquiéter…Lily et Rachel, une fois dans leur chambre, durent s'avouer qu'elles avaient passé une soirée plutôt amusante. Elles avaient particulièrement apprécié l'apparition de James. Lily se fit répéter au moins cent fois par Rachel qu'elle était convaincue qu'il fusse jaloux. Et à chaque fois Lily souriait.

Kate rentra très tard dans la nuit, Lily était en train de s'endormir mais le bruit dans le couloir la réveilla. Kate courut vers le lit d'Alicia et ouvrit un des rideaux. Lily entendit Alicia grogner et dire à Kate de s'en aller. Mais Kate était tenace et bientôt Lily put entendre la pire des horreurs sortir de sa bouche. Lily en eut le souffle coupé.

-_Ca y'est on l'a fait !_

Tout cela semblait être sorti du pire des cauchemars. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas se jeter sur la blonde pour l'écorcher. Lily n'était pas sure de ce qu'il énervait le plus, le fait de bientôt devoir voir Kate déambuler dans les couloirs d'un air fier et victorieux ou bien tout simplement le fait que James l'ai choisie, elle.

Lily se convint de n'être qu'un petit peu agacée mais elle n'aurait jamais osé avouer à qui que ce soit que si jamais Kate se trouvait sur son chemin elle l'aurait réduite en miettes. Alors elle se souvint du regard que lui avait jeté James avant de partir du pub, quelques heures auparavant.

La porte du dortoir claqua violemment.

-Tiens voila James qui rentre. Dit Remus, encore debout à cette heure tardive.

-Alors, où tu étais passé ? On t'a cherché partout ! Dit Peter, inquiet.

-On devait préparer une petite blague pour Malefoy. Le coupa Sirius.

Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, à l'écart des deux autres garçons et semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

-J'ai été…retenu. Lâcha James avant de se jeter sur son lit.

-Avec… ?

-Kate.

Remus se tourna vers Peter et lui adressa un regard ahuri.

-Kate ! murmura Peter

-Lily : ok, Andie ; j'aurais compris… mais Kate ! Kate ? Répéta Remus hébété.

-Bon c'est bon tu l'as déjà dit trois fois ! Tu me lâches maintenant ? Cria James.

-Shhhhhh…on va se faire roder ! Susurra Peter.

-Roder par qui !

Sirius ne dit rien et montra du doigt son vieux placard.

James le regarda, sceptique puis s'approcha des autres. Remus lui ouvrit le placard il et constata qu'il était totalement vide.

-C'est pour ça que toutes tes fringues sont par terre ! Super comme trouvaille ! Se moqua James.

Sirius ne dit toujours rien puis Peter montra un trou dans le mur.

-Qu'est ce que… ?

James colla son œil au trou et regarda ce qu'il y avait à regarder.

-C'est complètement noir, on ne voit rien du tout ! dit il au bout de quelques secondes.

-Normal, aujourd'hui il n'y a personne, mais il y a sûrement des gens ici. Tu te rappelles on a entendu des voix une fois !

-Mmh…ouais. Prévenez moi si on tombe sur un cachot secret ou bien des oubliettes qui cachent un trésor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre garçons étaient tous couchés. Lorsque le silence advint, une silhouette dans la chambre voisine pu enfin reprendre ses activités habituelles sans crainte d'être espionnée par des curieux.

* * *

Lundi, 7.00

-Je hais les lundi matin.

-Tout le monde hait les lundis matin.

-Je me fous de tout le monde, je disais juste : je hais les lundis matin.

-Oui et bien moi je faisais juste une constatation par rapport à ce que tu venais de dire ! Rétorqua Sam.

-Et moi je te dis que je n'ai pas besoin de tes vérités générales, je faisais juste une constatation personnelle qui ne nécessitait pas ton avis.

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

-Non mais tu t'es levée du pied gauche ou quoi Lily ? Et puis si tu n'acceptes pas qu'on donne notre avis sur ce que tu dis, tu n'as qu'à garder tes constatations pour toi !Histoire de ne pas mettre une mauvaise ambiance au petit déjeuner !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel puis continua de manger ses céréales comme si de rien n'était. Sam prit violemment un couteau en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Lily puis beurra sa tartine de mauvaise humeur.

-Je hais les lundis matin. Dit Rachel.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu fais la gueule depuis ce week-end Patmol ?

-Je ne fais pas la gueule.

-Ah bon ? Tu m'as à peine adressé la parole depuis samedi, quant à Lunard je n'en parle même pas !

-Je me suis engueulé avec lui.

-Hein ! Quand ça ?

-Samedi soir…tu sais quand on a passé la soirée a t'attendre…mais que tu n'est arrivé qu'à trois heures du matin…dit il d'un air sarcastique.

James le regarda et ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Ils prenaient tous les deux leur petit déjeuner. Peter et Remus étaient plus loin et ne s'étaient pas joints à eux.

-Vous vous êtes engueulés à propos de quoi ?

-Sam…Rachel…des broutilles quoi. Sirius n'était pas très loquace et cela agaçait James.

-Bon, et bien vu que tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus, j'ai décidé que dorénavant je me FOUS de vos histoires, de toute façon ça ne regarde que vous.

Sirius le regarda avec haine et secoua la tête.

-Tu as tout d'un vrai ami…merci de ta sollicitude. Puis Sirius se tourna et murmura avant de s'en aller : …décidément tu as vraiment changé depuis quelques temps…

-Ouvrez vos livres a la page 56. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le sortilège d'aveuglement. Retentit une voix sourde dans la salle de classe.

-Elle pourrait au moins dire bonjour. Dit James de mauvaise humeur.

-Un problème Monsieur Potter ? dit aussitôt Mme Serseck la remplaçante du professeur d'enchantements. Elle avait apparemment entendu la remarque du garçon et s'était approchée de lui.

James leva la tête et dit machinalement ;

-Aucun Mme le professeur. Et il lui lança un des sourires hypocrites.

La jeune femme, le regarda encore quelques instants puis se retourna pour continuer son cours.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec moi aujourd'hui ! se plaigna James.

-Rien, c'est toi qui es parano. Répliqua Andie qui était au rang juste devant lui.

James leva les yeux et lança un regard menaçant à la jeune fille.

-Fous moi la paix toi. Dit il en soupirant.

-Oh, oh… mauvais week-end Potter? On a eu des mauvaises surprises. Dit Andie en guettant sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer, comme toute l'école d'ailleurs, que Lily Evans avait passé une bonne partie de son dimanche avec Marty le nouveau venu.

Comprenant qu'Andie cherchait à le provoquer, James détourna la tête vers Sirius. Mais celui-ci le regarda bizarrement, il ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter aujourd'hui.

-Patmol, si tu as décidé de me faire la gueule j'aimerais au moins comprendre pourquoi!

Mais il ne répondit pas

-Dis moi bon sang ! Chuchota-il.

Sirius tourna alors violemment la tête vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas compris James ? Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ? Tu as changé !Tu n'es décidément plus comme avant ! Ca se voit depuis des semaines ! Tu ne fais plus rien avec nous, tu es obsédé par Evans et tu couches avec Kate alors que tu as toujours détesté cette fille! Tu passes ton temps à inventer des plans débiles pour ton plaisir personnel…Mais il n'y a plus de place pour tes amis ! Remus et moi on ne s'adresse plus la parole depuis des jours et tu viens _à peine _de le remarquer !

Au fur et a mesure que Sirius parlait, le ton de sa voix augmentait de plus en plus. A la fin il se leva violemment et partit de la salle de classe sans même une explication. James en eut le souffle coupé. Tous les regards à présent étaient soit dirigés vers la porte, soit vers lui. Le professeur regardait fixement James en semblant vouloir lui demander des explications. Mais le garçon ne dit rien et regarda son livre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je l'ai vraiment vexé ou quoi ? murmura James à Remus.

-Je sais pas, et je n'en ai rien à cirer…vous êtes tous si cinglés en ce moment…

Et lui aussi se tourna et ne dit plus rien.

James eut subitement l'impression d'avoir été piégé dans une classe de schizophrènes.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il sortit sans attendre ni Remus ni Peter. En passant dans un couloir, un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle le regarda fixement en murmurant des idioties que James fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

Apparemment toute l'école était déjà au courant du nouvel épisode du feuilleton Potter-Kate.

Il avait une heure devant lui avant que les cours reprennent. Il alla se dans la chambre commune de Gryffondor où il espérait que personne ne viendrait le déranger.

-Hello Remus ! Quoi de neuf ! demanda joyeusement Rachel.

-Oh quel bonheur ! Enfin quelqu'un de bonne humeur ce matin ! Dit Remus en riant.

-Ne m'en parle pas…j'ai assisté à une charmante prise de bec entre Sam et Lily à peines réveillées…Tu veux faire un tour ?

-Volontiers…si on peut s'éloigner de ces tarés quelques minutes ! Sérieusement en ce moment, ce n'est pas la joie !

-Ouais j'ai vu ça en cours…Sirius avait l'air hors de lui !

-Mmh…il s'est engueulé avec James.

-C'est dommage…eux qui sont si proches ! Et tu ne peux rien faire pour les réconcilier ?

Remus hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-En fait moi aussi je me suis engueulée avec eux…James est trop bizarre en ce moment mais ça l'a vexé qu'on lu lui dise. Et Sirius…ben on s'est pris la tête pour des bêtises…

-Ah, forcément ça n'arrange rien !

-En tout cas c'est vraiment une journée horrible…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde est si étrange !

-C'est la saison des amours.

-ah bon ?

-Aucune idée ! Avoua Rachel en rigolant. En tout cas moi je ne suis pas vraiment concernée !

-Moi non plus…pas vraiment. Dit-il en regardant la jeune fille.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, les deux adolescents eurent un instant de gène et ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants.

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant le restant de l'heure. Quand la sonnerie retentit ils durent rejoindre le château.

James n'adressa la parole à personne durant les deux heures de potions. Ce fut d'autant plus difficile de garder le silence lorsque Peter Pettigrew, d'un regard implorant lui demanda de l'aider à faire sa potion. Sirius était revenu et avait la tête dans les nuages. Il avait gardé son regard vide pendant tout le cours.

L'atmosphère était des plus lourdes dans la salle de classe. Tout le monde regardait le reste de la classe avec suspicion. Les Gryffondor essayaient de comprendre pourquoi les Maraudeurs avaient l'air si étrange : eux qui étaient si bavards d'habitude. Kate avait les yeux rivés sur James et tout le monde avait remarqué qu'elle essayait d'attirer son attention mais ce dernier était impassible. Lily et Sam ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis la prise de bec du petit déjeuner, toutes les deux regardaient dans des directions opposées. Rachel était allée s'installée à la table de Remus pour ne pas avoir à supporter la mauvaise humeur de ses amies. On se demanda tout de suite depuis quand ces deux la étaient devenus amis.

Andie, elle, regardait tout ce petit monde d'un air inquiet.

* * *

12.00

A midi, Rachel Sam et Lily se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle. Elles étaient assises non loin des Maraudeurs. Bientôt Robbie Emmett et Marty les rejoignirent et s'assirent avec elles. Kate les suivaient de près et se pencha au dessus de James.

-Te voila mon chéri ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive _amour _! Tu es de mauvaise humeur ? Lui demanda elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Tout le monde attendait de voir la réaction du garçon.

-_Amour… _imita Lily. C'est ridicule. Grogna-elle.

Rachel l'avait entendue et James aussi.

Il la regarda avec un regard indescriptible ; un mélange de haine ou de vengeance. Quand Kate s'assit, il mit son bras autours d'elle. Alors une seconde plus tard Lily pris la main de Marty qui traînait sur la table.

Marty qui avait allongé sa main pour atteindre un morceau de pain eut un instant d'étonnement. Depuis samedi soir il pensait que Lily allait décidément très vite dans leur relation, ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais parlés tous les deux.

Il se mit à la regarder fixement pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'ils feraient bien d'apprendre à se connaître un peu. Il fut interrompu par la soudaine arrivée d'Andie.

-Hey hey hey !...quelle ambiance ici…dites moi vous venez d'enterrer quelqu'un ou quoi ?

Personne ne répondit mais les regards étaient figés sur elle. James et Lily la détestaient toujours autant pour des raisons différentes. Pourtant il semblait désormais évident que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de raison d'être jaloux à cause d'elle.

-Bien je vois que tout le monde a pris sa pilule de bonne humeur…je vous regarde depuis ce matin, c'est pas joli joli…

-Andie laisse tomber et fous nous la paix pour une fois…dit Sirius en soupirant.

Elle fit semblant d'être vexée puis s'en alla d'un pas décidé.

* * *

21.00

La journée avait été interminable, personne n'avait vraiment su expliquer pourquoi tout le monde avait été de si mauvaise humeur mais il était évident que la soirée de samedi y avait joué pour quelque chose.

Rachel et Remus s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle commune, ils marchaient à présent silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Et ci c'est une blague ? Chuchota Rachel

-C'en est sûrement une !

-alors pourquoi on y va ? demanda elle en riant.

-Par curiosité !

La jeune fille ria.

Rachel et lui avaient trouvé dans leur sac de classe un message leur indiquant un rendez vous fixé à 21.00 pile devant le portrait du chevalier Van Gegh du 6e étage.

-Nous y voilà…

-comment on fait pour rentrer maintenant ?

-Rentrer où ! l'interrogea Remus

-Tu ne vois pas la grosse porte juste derrière le chevalier ?

Il prit un peu de recul et constata en effet que lorsque le personnage du tableau s'éloignait un peu vers la gauche il laissait entrevoir une grande porte en bois massif. Remus toucha alors la grosse poignée qui était finement dessinée et eut un mouvement de sursaut.

Le tableau entier venait de bouger. Rachel était paralysée. Un pan de mur venait de s'écarter pour leur laisser le libre accès.

Le libre accès à quoi ? Tout était totalement sombre et lugubre.

-Avance un peu, n'aie pas peur…dit il à Rachel

Mais à peine mirent ils un pied dans la pièce que le pan de mur derrière eux commença à se refermer. Rachel fut culbutée vers l'intérieur de la salle et Remus dut la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Soudain le mur claqua violemment derrière eux et Rachel poussa un cri de panique.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les deux dans l'obscurité complète et ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes. Rachel s'était agrippée à Remus.

-Lumos !dit une voix grave

Ils furent soudain éblouis par une lumière blanche. Au bout de quelques secondes Remus put enfin distinguer quelque chose et vit James assis contre un mur.

-Cornedrue ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là !

-Vous avez reçu le petit message vous aussi… ? Dit il d'un air absent.

Rachel aperçut alors Samantha venir de nulle part.

-Toi aussi tu es la ! Je ne comprends rien, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire !

-Ne me demande pas à moi…j'ai eu un message d'à peu près 3mots…

-On a tous eu le même. Dit James

-Ne me dites pas qu'on est coincés !

-On a essayé d'ouvrir la porte pendant dix minutes…j'ai essayé toutes les formules possibles imaginables…reprit James d'un air absent.

-C'est quoi cet endroit ? Rachel prit sa baguette et éclaira la pièce.

C'était une grande salle aux murs très hauts, les seuls objets qui ornaient la pièce étaient une immense table ovale et sept chaises.

Une intense obscurité demeurait, comme si la pièce absorbait toute la lumière. Ainsi Rachel, peu rassurée alla s'asseoir par terre à cote de Sam et de James.

Il se passa quelques minutes sans que personne ne dise un mot. Il semblait que tout le monde en voulait aux autres pour une raison ou une autre. Soudain ils entendirent des pas non loin d'eux. Ils provenaient de derrière le mur.

-Sirius !

Remus s'était aussitôt levé des qu'il avait compris que Sirius aussi devait avoir reçu le message.

Alors il courut vers le mur pour avertir son ami de coincer la porte pour qu'ils puissent tous être délivrés. Mais c'était trop tard, deux silhouettes avaient déjà eu le temps de traverser le pan de mur et celui-ci s'était aussitôt refermé derrière eux.

Remus les pointa de sa baguette et alors il vit la deuxième silhouette s'éclairer.

-Lily ! Rachel n'en revenait pas. D'abord elle puis Sam, et maintenant voila que Lily venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! Ne me dites pas qu'on est coincés ? Cria Sirius.

Remus, blasé était déjà retourné s'asseoir avec les autres.

Sirius s'afférait déjà pour ouvrir le passage dans le mur en prononçant des tas de formules que les jeunes filles n'avaient jamais entendu auparavant.

-Laisse tomber, tout le monde a essayé…murmura Remus.

Alors Sirius se retourna et observa tous les gens dans la pièce. Puis il vit la grande table et les sept chaises.

-Il manque quelqu'un…

Soudain Sirius fut coupé par un bruit qui alerta tout le monde. Le fracas était tel que la plupart furent pris de panique. James pointa sa baguette vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et une silhouette pu être identifiée.

-ANDIE ! James avait crié, stupéfait puis s'était rassis lourdement sur le sol avec abdication. Il avait ensuite prononcé quelque chose comme « j'en étais sur… »

Tous les autres adolescents regardaient la jeune fille toute vêtue de noir, un rictus dessinait son visage.

-Andie ?...toi aussi tu as eu le message ? Tenta faiblement Sam.

-Non, mais c'est moi qui vous l'ai passé.

-Alors tu veux bien nous expliquer ! dit Remus d'un air désespéré.

-Aucun problème…mais il faudrait que vous vous asseyez tous.

Elle montra la grande table et les sept chaises.

Alors a contrecoeur ils se levèrent l'un après l'autre et tous allèrent s'asseoir autours de la table. James fut le dernier et pris place sur la dernière chaise tout au fond de la pièce, en face de la chaise d'Andie.

Quand celle-ci s'assit il ne cessa de la regarder. Andie croisa son regard et quelque chose d'indicible passa entre leurs yeux.

Elle tint le silence ainsi pendant quelques minutes, en regardant tout le monde autours d'elle.

Puis elle se lança enfin. Personne n'avait parlé depuis longtemps et la résonance de sa voix surpris tout le monde, elle n'avait pas le même air que d'habitude.

-J'ai commis une erreur.

Elle commença son discours par cette phrase insolite. Sam regarda James d'un air de dire « tire nous de cette idiotie ! ».

Puis Andie reprit

-J'ai commis une erreur, en embrassant Lily Evans.

Rachel et Sam se regardèrent incrédules. Elles fixèrent Lily pendant quelques secondes. Puis se regardèrent à nouveau en se demandant pourquoi elles n'avaient pas été mises au courant, et pourquoi il semblait que tout le monde dans la pièce le sache sauf elles.

-Quand je suis arrivée ici…je n'étais pas censée savoir que je débarquerais chez James Potter. Aussi il n'était pas prévu que je vous fréquente d'aussi près. J'aurais du vous observer de loin simplement sans me faire remarquer…Mais j'ai été prise au jeu, jour après jour et j'ai semé la zizanie dans votre petite bande.

Lily et les autres commençait à avoir un sérieux mal de tête. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver ou autre chose. Andie Sullivan était en train de débiter des propos de moins en moins ordinaires.

-J'ai commis une erreur en t'embrassant, dit elle a l'adresse de Lily, parce que ce genre de choses n'aurait jamais du arriver.

-Sans blagues…murmura James.

-…La vérité est que, sans le vouloir j'ai complètement inversé ce qu'auraient du être vos destins a tous.

Rachel secouait la tête comme si elle trouvait Andie complètement timbrée. Elle n'était pas la seule, Sirius avait croisé les bras et avait le même regard que si il avait observé un malade mental interné.

-Mon voyage jusque ici…il n'avait pas de fins personnelles…j'étais juste censée vous observer, vous étudier…

-Nous étudier ! Ca suffit avec ces conneries Andie ! J'en ai assez d'écouter tes histoires ! Laisse nous sortir maintenant !

Sirius avait perdu patience et s'était levé violemment.

-Assis toi Sirius. Ordonna James.

Il se tourna vers le grand brun et le regarda avec méchanceté.

-Tu me donnes des ordres !

-Laisse la finir et assis toi !

-Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole ! Dorénavant toi et moi c'est fini ! FINI les maraudeurs et toutes ces conneries ! OK !

Sirius était vraiment hors de lui.

-Toutes ces années d'amitié pourquoi ! Pour quoi ? Pour que mon meilleur ami, mon frère décide de péter un câble d'un jour à l'autre et de s'envoyer en l'air avec la première venue !

Cette fois il avait réussi à provoquer James. Il avait posé les poings sur la table, près à bondir sur Sirius.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Sirius ! Tu n'arrives plus à te débrouiller tout seul ! Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu t'habitues à ne pas vivre sans moi ! On à pas fait la promesse d'être collés a vie tous les quatre ! Si !

Quant à Kate ! Même si elle avait été la première venue, ce n'est en tout cas pas de TOI que je vais accepter ce genre de reproches ! N'est ce pas Remus ? Tu veux peut être me donner des leçons de savoir vivre Sirius ! Toi qui as réussi à opposer deux meilleures amies !

-ARRETEZ ! hurla Andie.

Tout le monde était bouleversé, y compris elle.

Lily, Sam et Rachel avaient été stupéfaites d'entendre de tels propos sortir de la bouche des garçons.

Remus avait caché la tête dans ses mains, il ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-C'est de ça dont je veux vous parler ! Tout ça est de MA faute.

-Comment ça ? demanda Remus.

-Vous êtes prêts à m'écouter maintenant ? C'est a cause de moi si vous vous détestez tous à pressent. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver…tout cela a commencé lorsque je suis arrivée !...

-Sirius avait trompé Rachel bien avant que tu arrives. Lâcha James.

Rachel le regarda avec dégoût, il essayait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ou quoi ?

-Oui mais les choses ont empiré a cause de mon arrivée…depuis cette soirée chez Alice Keller…James est complètement furieux contre moi, et sa colère s'est repartie chez ses plus proches amis, il n'a plus pris le temps pour les aider à surmonter leurs problèmes. Regardez Remus et Sirius, c'est à peine si ils s'adressent la parole…vous vous rappelez de l'épisode dans le train…c'est encore de ma faute. Vous n'auriez jamais du vous disputez tous les trois… Quand à Lily…il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu…

Andie se tourna vers Lily.

« …Elle était jalouse de moi…puis cette jalousie est devenue de la haine envers moi…puis Kate. Résultat des courses…Lily est devenue irascible et n'a pas remarqué que ses deux meilleures amies avaient gardé beaucoup de rancœur depuis cet été.

Je n'ai fait qu'exacerber tous ces sentiments et bouleverser l'équilibre précaire qui vous liait tous les uns aux autres…Vous étiez amenés à faire de grandes choses ensemble…les gens vous aduleront et vous aimeront pour cela…rien n'adviendra plus si vous vous disputez…Je suis la pour faire connaître la vérité sur votre adolescence, pas pour la modifier…j'ai tout gâche…

Il ne me reste qu'une solution …tout dépendra de vous désormais…il faut que vous réussissiez à régler vos différents…vous avez quelques heures à peine…c'est tout ce qu'il m'a été accorder pour régler le problème... »

Les adolescents n'avaient pas dit un seul mot depuis de longues minutes, tous étaient totalement déphasés par ce que venait de dire Andie. Cela semblait si irréel…

-Il faut que vous me promettiez de tout arranger…quand vous reviendrez, tout devra revenir à la normale. Vous devrez tous vous entendre a nouveau. Vous allez revenir à la soirée de samedi et régler vos différents.

La voix d'Andie tremblait à présent.

-D'où tu viens Andie ! murmura Sirius.

-Je viens…

-…Du futur. La coupa James.

-Tu savais !

James haussa les épaules.

-Tu as commis des petites erreurs en rapportant certains objets avec toi…dit James.

Andie était horrifiée.

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu !

Mais James ne répondit pas.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Andie décida de remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Elle sortit doucement un petit objet de sa poche.

C'était un sablier. Elle se leva pour aller le poser sur la table puis regarda les six adolescents.

-Quand vous reviendrez ici, vous ne vous souviendrez de rien…mais je vous en prie…faites moi confiance, vous devez tout faire pour que certaines choses qui ont semé la discorde entre vous ce soir là n'adviennent pas. Sachez pardonnez avant l'autre…

Alors elle s'éloigna de la table et avant que les autres n'ait pu faire quoi que soit, Andie avait déjà prononcé…

-_Samedi 21h00…_

Alors un petit tourbillon commença à prendre forme autours du sablier, James et les autres tentèrent de se lever mais ils étaient comme collés à leur chaise, en moins de cinq secondes ils furent happés par le flot de lumière blanche émanant du sablier.

Andie restait seule dans la lugubre pièce. Des gouttes coulaient sur ses tempes. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que les adolescents avaient pris au sérieux ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

_Le futur en dépend…_

* * *


	14. Réconciliations

**Hello tout le monde! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me reviewer pour me faire part de vos avis sur ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira! Je croise les doigts!

* * *

**

Lily eut l'impression d'avoir vu toute sa vie se dérouler devant elle. Quand elle reprit ses esprits elle eut un sursaut soudain et manqua de s'effondrer de sa chaise. Pendant quelques secondes elle eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Alors elle regarda en face d'elle et vit ses deux amies, Sam et Rachel qui avaient l'air aussi pétrifiées qu'elle.

"Tout va bien? Demanda Marty, vous êtes toutes pales tout à coup!"

Lily fit un bond et resta figée.

"J'oublie…"

Les deux jeunes filles écarquillèrent les yeux. Alors Lily se jeta sur sa sacoche pour attraper une plume et griffonna violemment quelques mots sur la paume de sa main.

Les trois garçons la regardaient incrédules en pensant qu'elle cherchait à se mutiler.

Lily paniquait, elle essayait a tout prix de garder en mémoire tout ce que venait de dire Andie mais c'était comme retenir du sable entre ses doigts. Doucement le souvenir du discours s'en allait et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir.

Sam et Rachel s'en étaient elles aussi aperçu. Rachel avait porté la main sur son front et balbutiait des mots sans aucun sens pour les gens qui les environnaient.

"Andie…"murmura elle avant de s'effondrer.

"Oh mon Dieu, Rachel!" Cria Sam qui lui porta aussitôt secours.

Lily était pétrifiée. Elle essayait à tout prix de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais il ne lui restait que quelques bribes de souvenirs.

"Il faut sauver notre amitié…"

C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il lui restait du discours d'Andie.

Et tout disparu.

Alors Lily pris vraiment conscience d'où elle était. Elle était sortie avec ses amies et Robbie, Emmett et Marty. Elle vit Rachel par terre et Sam agenouillée à ses cotés.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé!"

"Aucune idée, elle est tombée subitement…"répondit Sam.

Sa voix semblait plus soulagée car Rachel se relevait doucement.

Son front ruisselait de sueur et elle était toute pâle. Elle regarda ses deux amies.

"C'est incroyable…murmura elle, il faut retrouver Andie…vite!"

Elle se releva en une seconde mais elle constata qu'on la regardait avec des regards étonnés.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes Rachel! Assis toi, tu es encore faible! "Dit Lily en retenant Rachel de force.

"Hein! Mais qu'est ce que…? Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut aller parler à Potter…Andie…"

"Mais qu'est ce que ces deux la ont à faire dans cette histoire enfin! Dit Sam. Tu perds la tête ou quoi Rach? Il faut tout de suite retourner à Poudlard pour t'emmener à l'infirmerie."

Alors Rachel comprit. Elle fixa Sam et Lily sans se soucier de tous les regards curieux qui l'observait dans le pub.

"Vous…vous ne vous souvenez de rien…le tourbillon, rien?" Murmura elle.

"De quoi tu parles enfin!" Dit Sam sur les nerfs, elle pensait réellement que Rachel perdait la tête.

"De cette soirée! D' Andie! D' Andie qui vient du futur…"ajouta elle en baissant la voix.

Sam et Lily firent non de la tête.

Alors Rachel vit des marques noires sur la main de Lily. Elle la prit doucement et la retourna. Des mots étaient marqués sur sa paume.

_"Andie futur. Sauver James et Sirius amitié danger. Destins inversés "_

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça!" Cria Lily en voyant les marques sur sa main.

"Tu as écrit ça avant de perdre la mémoire…"

"Je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire Rach! Arrête avec ça…"

"Si…et Sam aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…moi je m'en souviens…"

Elle réfléchit a un instant puis comprit.

"…C'est l'opération…depuis le coma et l'opération au cerveau…je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ça n'a pas marché sur moi je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire...et vous si."

Sam regardait Lily d'un air désespéré.

"…Ecoute Rachel, on va rentrer de suite à Poudlard et on t'emmènera à l'infirmerie, tu as besoin de te reposer…ok? Tu nous expliquera tout ça en route…"dit Lily calmement.

Elles prirent congé des trois garçons et quittèrent Pré au Lard à pied. Rachel était soutenue par les deux jeunes filles qui la tenaient chacun par un bras.

Elle commença à tout leur raconter mais Sam et Lily mirent beaucoup de temps à comprendre ce que Rachel voulait leur dire. Et quand enfin elles comprirent, elles se mirent à craindre que Rachel fût en train d'avoir une sorte de rechute, suite à son opération cet été.

"On t'a peut être jeté un sort Rach…ce que tu racontes…ça a l'air vraiment réel pour toi, peut être que quelqu'un essaie de te faire une blague…"

"Non…je vous jure…il faut avoir confiance en moi…implorait elle. Regarde ta main Lily…s'il te plait, il faut que vous me croyez c'est si important…"

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible et Lily sentait qu'elle que n'arriverait pas à marcher toute seule. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage et au moment ou elle et Sam s'en aperçurent, Rachel s'évanoui à nouveau.

"Oh non Rachel…non…"

Sam la prit dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe à nouveau.

Rachel espérait que son plan marcherait, elle garda les yeux fermés et se concentra sur ce que disait Lily.

Pendant que Sam portait Rachel, Lily cherchait de l'aide. Elle alors elle l'aperçut. C'était Potter. Il se baladait tout seul sur un trottoir et avait l'air plus dérouté que jamais.

Rachel l'avait aperçu juste avant puis avait fait semblant de s'évanouir. Elle savait que James allait rejoindre Kate d'ici peu. C'était le moment ou jamais de l'éloigner d'elle pour la soirée. Puisque personne ne voulait la croire et que tout le monde excepté elle semblait avoir perdu la mémoire des propos d' Andie, mieux valait agir seule.

Rachel semblait désormais investie d'une sorte de mission.

Il fallait éviter tout contact entre Kate et James. Si elle avait bien tout compris, les meilleurs amis de James lui en voulait d'être si lunatique, et surtout de sortir avec elle.

Il faisait trop sombre pour que James aperçoive les trois jeunes filles de lui-même. Aussi Lily hésita longuement avant de l'appeler. Cela serait peut être mieux de laisser Potter en dehors de tout ça et d'attendre simplement que quelqu'un d'autre passe dans la rue pour les aider.

Rachel commençait à trouver le temps long, elle ne pourrait plus feindre très longtemps l'évanouissement, d'autant plus que Sam faisait tout pour la réveiller. Il fallait a tout prix que Lily appelle James d'elle-même, sinon son plan tomberait à l'eau.

"Potter!"

James sursauta, il pensait être seul dans la ruelle. Il leva les yeux et reconnu Lily Evans.

"Evans? Tu cherche à me faire peur ou quoi? "Dit il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux? Je pensais que tu avais renoncé de m'adresser la parole?"

"Viens nous aider, Rachel est tombée dans les pommes."

Le regard du garçon changea du tout au tout. Il appréciait beaucoup Rachel, et eut peur qu'elle soit de nouveau malade. Il courut jusqu'à leur niveau et soulagea Sam du poids de la jeune fille.

"Je vais chercher un verre d'eau au pub! "Dit Lily une fois assurée qu'on veillait sur son amie.

Alors Rachel estima que le moment était venu de se réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut les yeux inquiets de James. Sam était tout aussi préoccupée.

"On la ramène à Poudlard. "Dit James dès que Lily fut revenue.

Sam et Lily acquiescèrent.

James refusa de reposer Rachel par terre et tint à la porter durant tout le trajet pour économiser ses forces. Rachel aurait bien dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire et qu'elle était en pleine forme mais personne ne l'aurait écoutée.

Puis elle se rasséréna en se disant que la moitié de l'école l'envierait pour être a sa place, dans les bras de James. Elle réprima avec beaucoup de difficulté un rire lorsqu'elle pensa qu'elle rendrait peut être Sirius jaloux mais elle oublia bien vite son idée car son rôle était au contraire de faire en sorte de réconcilier James et Sirius

Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle avait devant elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie, aucun de ses amis ne purent rentrer et Rachel se trouva enfermée entre quatre murs avec pour seule compagnie l'infirmière aux petits soins pour elle

"C'était une très très mauvaise idée Rachel…dit une voix dans sa tête. Très très mauvaise."

Elle commençait à paniquer en voyant que l'infirmière ne la laisserait jamais partir, d'autant plus que depuis l'année dernière, des qu'elle était pale ou qu'elle avait un peu mal à la tête, tous les professeurs et surtout M. Dumbledore s'inquiétaient.

"Parfait! Je me retrouve emprisonnée ici. James va sûrement aller rejoindre Kate et aucun de nos problèmes ne seront réglés! Tu parles d'une mission! J'ai été nulle sur ce coup la!" se dit elle en frémissant.

"Du calme Miss, je vais cous donner quelque chose pour vous sentir mieux…"

"D-d'accord "dit elle en voyant la vieille femme s'éloigner.

Rachel bondit de son lit et courut le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la porte de la pièce. En courant avec ses chaussures à la main et son pyjama elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un asile.

Elle courut jusqu'au dortoir et croisa un groupe de filles de Gryffondor qui se moquèrent d'elle. Parmi elle, Kate.

Kate.

Rachel rebroussa chemin et réfléchit aussi vite qu'elle put.

Puis elle eut un éclair lorsqu'elle fut devant elle.

_"Blu Sempra_! "Cria elle en agitant sa baguette devant la jeune fille.

Kate hurla en voyant que sa peau était devenue bleue de la tête aux pieds.

Rachel avait déjà filé et elle entendit dans l'escalier que la jeune fille l'insultait de tous les noms. Puis elle commença à sangloter

"Comment j-je v-vais faire maintenant…J'avais rendez-vous avec J-James…!Cria elle en pleurant. Je ne peux pas y aller si je suis toute b-bleue...!"

Exactement ce qu'il me fallait! Se dit Rachel en entrant dans sa chambre.

Elle se changea en une seconde et courut jusqu'à la salle commune. Tout au fond de la pièce, presque cachées dans leurs fauteuils, Sam et Lily étaient sagement assises, l'air inquiet.

Lily tourna la tête à ce moment précis et sursauta en la voyant.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Tu vas bien?"

"Oui oui! C'est une très longue histoire ne m'en demandez pas plus! Ecoute Sam il faut que je te parle." Dit elle en se tournant brusquement vers elle

Sam fut surprise de la détermination de son amie.

"Qu'est ce que…"

"A propos de Black et Lupin. "Lâcha elle.

"Et alors?"

"Sache que je t'ai menti en te disant que je ne t'en voulais pas. En fait je t'en voulais à mort pour être sortie avec Sirius. Parce que c'était la première fois qu'un mec comme lui s'intéressait vraiment à moi tu vois? Alors que pour toi c'était tellement facile de te dégoter un gars génial...Et puis j'ai compris que tu étais vraiment amoureuse de lui, aussi crétin qu'il puisse être, et que tous les autres garçons, tu t'en foutais."

Sam était bouche bée

"Alors il faut que tu saches, continua Rachel sans reprendre son souffle, que je ne t'en veut plus et que tu es restée pour moi ma meilleure amie…avec Lily. "Dit elle en lui souriant.

Sam était plutôt surprise.

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça Rachel? Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé? Tu sais bien qu'on ne s'en veut plus nous deux!"

Rachel rougit.

"Ecoute, je sais qu'on avait déjà mis les choses au clair, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas été sincère mais que toi tu m'avais cru quand même. Je n'ai pas été loyale et quelque chose m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il fallait toujours se pardonner sans attendre."

Sam la regardait en souriant et semblait assez reconnaissante à Rachel pour sa sincérité.

"Merci."

Les deux amies s'enlacèrent.

"Ecoute, je voulais te dire…Sirius, il te plait toujours n'est ce pas?"

"Ca se voit autant que ça? "Dit Sam doucement.

Rachel secoua la tête.

"Non c'est juste une intuition."

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle n'adorait pas franchement Sirius, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il était ami de James.

"Ah et…juste une dernière chose…dit Rachel…à propos de Remus, je voulais être sure que…enfin que les choses étaient claires entre vous et que…"

Sam rougit.

"En fait…je ne me suis jamais réellement expliquée avec lui…Je devrais aller lui parler pour m'excuser …je sais...mais c'est dur. Mais je crois que tu viens de m'en donner le courage…" Dit Sam.

"Excellente idée! Fais le tout de suite! "Dit Rachel.

"Pourquoi tout de suite!"?

"C'est la soirée des réconciliations! C'est très urgent on ne se rend jamais assez compte de tous les désaccords et disputes qui peuvent arriver si on ne se pardonne pas tout de suite!"

Rachel était très contente de sa phrase et espérait avoir fait passer le message.

"Et toi…dit elle en se tournant vers Lily…ça vaut aussi pour toi!"

Lily souri.

"Oh moi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je suis en bons termes avec tout le monde!"

"Ah bon? Plus pour longtemps…" se dit Rachel.

"C'est sur?"

"Hum…"

"Et…Potter?"

"Quoi Potter?"

"Mon petit doigt me dit que ça vous amuse de vous détester tous les deux?"

"Comme d'habitude! Ca a toujours été comme ça nous deux." Dit Lily sèchement.

"Justement, c'est la soirée où on change nos habitudes et où on essaie d'être sympa avec tout le monde!"

"Qui à décrété être bon sang!"

"Moi! Où est Potter?"

"Il est parti rejoindre Kate après l'infirmerie…"

"Il ne va pas la trouver de tout façon, elle est allée se cacher au fin fond de sa baignoire…"

Rachel se leva brusquement.

"Je dois y aller, mais s'il vous plait, rappelez vous de ce que je vous ai dit. C'est très important, Sam, promets moi d'aller parler avec Remus. Et toi Lily, tache de faire un effort avec Potter, même si c'est la tradition que vous vous détestiez, essaye de ne pas le faire enrager, tu sais que tu le rends dingue quand tu veux le rendre jaloux par exemple…"

"Mais de quoi elle parle! "Demanda Lily. Mais Rachel avait déjà disparu.

"Elle est vraiment bizarre ce soir…déjà tout a l'heure quand elle nous racontait son truc sur le futur…"

"Hum…en tout cas je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être sympa avec Potter! Il est sympa avec moi peut être lui ?"

"…Il n'est pas méchant avec toi, ça c'est certain!"

"Oui mais il m'agace!"

"Il essaie juste de te plaire Lily, et tu es assez dédaigneuse à son égard…Pourquoi ne pas essayer de bien t'entendre avec lui?"

"…Vous faites un complot ou quoi?"

"Non, je trouve juste que Rachel à dit des choses très justes ce soir, et comme ce soir c'est la soirée des réconciliations je vais de ce pas…"

"…Parlez à Remus! C'est ça abandonne moi!Sauve toi! Dit Lily en souriant. Je trouverais bien de quoi m'occuper!"

"Trouve James par exemple!"

Lily lui fit une grimace et entreprit de trouver un bon livre pour passer sa soirée qui ne s'annonçait pas très passionnante.

* * *

Rachel ne savait pas franchement ou aller et surtout qui aller voir. Elle savait que Sam était sincère et qu'elle irait parler à Remus mais pour Lily c'était une autre histoire.

Elle avait déjà réussi à mettre Kate hors d'état de nuire ce qui était déjà une grande chose, elle espérait également que Sam l'écouterait et irait parler avec Remus.

"Ce qui…si tout se passe bien pourrait amener Remus à se réconcilier avec Sirius! Mais tout dépend de…"

Rachel commençait à avoir mal à la tête, elle avait l'impression de jouer aux échecs en essayant d'anticiper les coups de l'adversaire.

"Résonnons calmement, se dit elle en s'asseyant sur les marches d'un escalier mouvant. Sirius a dit à James qu'il ne le comprenait plus, surtout à cause de Kate. Et apparemment Sirius et Remus sont en colère entre eux à cause d'autre chose...

Rachel ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup.

…On peut imaginer qu'ils veulent tous les deux Sam et que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont en colère?"

Rachel avait du mal à l'avouer mais il était clair que Sirius et Remus s'en voulaient sûrement parce qu'à un moment ou à un autre, les deux garçons avaient du être amoureux de Sam.

"Tu ne les connais même pas! Il y a des tas de raisons pour lesquelles ils pourraient être en colère, pas forcément la jalousie!" Résonna la conscience de Rachel.

Mais Rachel savait au fond d'elle que la rancœur de Remus envers Sirius ne pouvait être due qu'a cela.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle les réconcilie. Même si Andie ne l'avait pas précisé, il semblait que si jamais Sirius James et Remus ne redevenaient pas très vite amis, il pourrait y avoir des gros problèmes.

Rachel se demanda quel était le destin des trois garçons. Pourquoi leur amitié était si importante pour le futur ? Serait ce possible que les grandes choses que ces trois la étaient censés accomplir auront une si grande importance pour le monde des sorciers?

"Raison de plus pour se dépêcher!" se dit elle en se relevant énergiquement.

Son but était très clair désormais, elle devait trouver Sirius.

Il semblait que Rachel avait un ange gardien car à ce moment même elle aperçut Peter Pettigrew qui montait un escalier juste en dessus d'elle. Il arrivait juste devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui donner le mot de passe car une silhouette féminine sortit à ce moment précis. Rachel reconnu son allure élégante et sa démarche sure d'elle, c'était Sam.

"Peter!" S'exclama elle lorsqu'elle le vit.

Le garçon sursauta et sembla agréablement surpris en constatant qu'une fille aussi jolie savait son prénom.

"S-salut Samantha!"

"Tu tombes à pic! Dis moi, où est ce que je peux trouver Remus!"

Rachel sourit. Cachée derrière la rampe de l'escalier elle pouvait entendre leur conversation. Elle fut très heureuse de constater que Sam avait suivi son conseil et qu'elle allait chercher Remus.

"I-il est allé chercher à manger dans les cuisines…"

"Depuis quand on sait ou sont les cuisines!Et depuis quand on a le droit d'aller chercher de la nourriture!"

Peter devint rouge comme un tomate et ne répondit pas. Il savait que ses amis avaient trouvé le moyen d'avoir de la nourriture à volonté en allant rendre visite aux elfes de maison, il savait également que cela était strictement interdit.

"Peu importe! Je ne dirais rien!Ajouta elle en voyant l'embarras du garçon. Dit moi juste où je peux le trouver!"

Peter lui expliqua fébrilement où se trouvaient à peu près les cuisines puis la jeune fille disparut en un éclair.

Rachel la vit dévaler les escaliers.

Peter eut à peine le temps de passer derrière le tableau de la grosse dame que Rachel se jeta sur lui.

"Peter!"

Il eut un nouveau sursaut de panique.

"Peter où est Sirius!"

"I-il est là haut dans la c-chambre."

Rachel haussa les sourcils. Sirius dans les dortoirs un samedi soir à cette heure ci?

"Peter semblait avoir anticipé son étonnement."

"On devait faire un truc avec James mais…"

Rachel comprit. Un mauvais coup était en préparation, rien de bien étonnant alors!

"Merci! Lui dit elle simplement avant de le doubler."

Elle savait ou étaient les dortoirs des garçons mais n'était plus sur si les filles avaient le droit d'y rentrer.

L'escalier ne s'y opposa pas en tout cas. Elle savait que les Maraudeurs avaient réussi à occuper une chambre très spacieuse et plus luxueuse que les chambres standard. Cette chambre avait été inoccupée pendant de très nombreuses années et peu de gens savaient comment y accéder. Heureusement grâce à une de ses amies préfètes que Rachel remercia mentalement elle marcha d'un pas assuré le long d'un exigu couloir. Elle tourna à droite puis se trouva devant une grande tapisserie aux ornementations rouges et or. Elle savait qu'il suffisait de toucher l'épée d'un des chevaliers mais lequel?

"Hé! Comment tu sais où...mais Peter n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase."

Rachel avait entrepris de toucher toutes les épées de l'œuvre et la porte fini par s'ouvrir.

Sirius était allongé sur son lit et jetait des sorts à son oreiller sans grand enthousiasme.

Il sursauta en la voyant.

"Rachel? Comment tu es entrée ici!" Dit il en se levant.

"Oh…quelqu'un m'a dit comment faire, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dirais rien à Dumbledore…!"

"Mmh…qu'est ce que tu veux? Si tu cherches Lupin il est parti"

"Non c'est toi que je cherchais. Dit elle en s'approchant de lui. Sympa ton oreiller au fait!" Ajouta elle en voyant que le dernier sort que lui avait jeté Sirius l'avait métamorphosé en poulet.

"Ah, oui! Merci je m'entraîne…dit il en rendant à l'objet sa forme initiale. Qu'est ce que tu veux?"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Peter venait à peine d'entrer dans la chambre.

"Satanée porte! Je ne me rappelle jamais comment l'ouvrir! "Grommela il.

"Ne cherche pas à faire diversion Peter, c'est toi qui as dit à Rachel ou était notre chambre? "Demanda Sirius avec une voix mielleuse.

"Hein, mais non c'est pas moi je te jure! "Cria il d'une voix aigue.

"Ce n'est pas lui, écoute Sirius tu veux bien aller faire un tour avec moi?"

Sirius sembla réfléchir longuement.

"Bien sur. "Dit il enfin.

Pourtant il n'était pas certain que se balader avec Rachel sous les yeux de ses camarades était une bonne idée.

"Hé mais! On doit attendre Cornedrue et Lunard! "Dit Peter en le voyant s'éloigner.

"Ca fait deux heures qu'on attend Cornedrue, il ne viendra pas. Laisse tomber." Dit Sirius sèchement.

Peter s'affala sur son lit avec une mine déconfite.

* * *

Rachel entraîna Sirius hors du château où elle était sur de ne rencontrer ni Remus ni Sam.

Ils parlèrent de la pluie et du beau temps jusqu'à ce que Rachel réussi à amener la conversation sur les Maraudeurs.

"C'est plus du tout comme avant de toute façon…avec Lunard, enfin Remus…, c'est assez bizarre, on essaie tous les deux de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors c'est assez loufoque nos conversations... Quand à James il n'en a plus grand-chose à faire de nous. D'habitude c'est lui le meneur du groupe, il fait toujours en sorte qu'il y ai quelque chose d'amusant à faire et que tous les quatre on s'entende bien! Mais, je crois qu'on est plus si importants à ses yeux…"

"Il ne faut pas dire ça, c'est juste une mauvaise passe…"

"Il est distant depuis des jours! Comme si il voulait partir d'ici! Je lui ai demandé des tonnes de fois ce qu'il avait et il ne veut pas me dire."

"…Je crois qu'il sort avec Kate…tu penses que c'est ça qu'il te cache?" Dit Rachel doucement.

Il fallait qu'elle essaye de comprendre pourquoi James et Sirius ne s'entendaient plus.

"Kate? Non, je le savais déjà. Dit-il avec un rictus. Cette fille lui tournait autours depuis des années, je pense que c'est un jeu pour lui de sortir avec elle. Mais…d'habitude, quand il sort avec des filles, il ne nous met pas autant de coté. Je veux dire…là, j'ai l'impression qu'il passe son temps avec elle!Du moins il n'est pas avec nous! Avant on ne se quittait pas tous les quatre…"

"Peut être qu'il…"

"Qu'il a un problème plus grave dont il ne veut nous parler?"

Rachel acquiesça.

"J'y ai pensé. Continua-il A mon avis il a du se passer un truc avec James. Ce n'est pas de son tempérament d'être si froid et lunatique. Tu le connais aussi! Il est beaucoup plus vivant d'habitude!"

Rachel ne pensait pas que le véritable problème pourrait venir de James. Elle était également surprise de combien pouvait être affecté Sirius. Elle voyait ce garçon comme plutôt quelqu'un de très vif et peu émotif, qui ne se prenait jamais au sérieux, et qui surtout n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était raisonnable. Le voir dans cet état de rancœur et de nostalgie touchait particulièrement Rachel.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de tout ça…se reprit il en soupirant. C'est idiot."

"Non, je pense que…je pense que c'est très important que vous trouviez une solution tous les deux, que vous vous parliez."

Sirius la regardait fixement.

"J-je…pense aussi qu'il faut que tu lui parles calmement, sans l'agresser…car si tu lui cries dessus il ne fera que se braquer davantage"

"Comment tu peux savoir ça? "Demanda il en souriant.

"Je le connais aussi c'est toi qui me l'as dit!" Dit elle aussitôt.

La véritable raison était qu'elle avait déjà assisté à une dispute entre eux dans le futur et que plus Sirius agressait James plus ce dernier s'irritait de plus en plus.

"Je vais peut être suivre ton conseil alors…de toute façon au point où on en est…Merci en tous cas."

"De rien…et j'espère que ça va _très vite_ s'arranger. Ajouta elle."

Il rentrèrent tous les deux dans le grand hall et prirent des directions opposées. Sirius remonta dans les quartiers de Gryffondor.

* * *

"Kate! Ouvre la porte enfin!" Cria James.

Il avait enfin réussi à déjouer les tours de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Il se tenait juste devant la porte de la chambre de Kate mais celle-ci refusait de le voir, elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain à cause du sort que lui avait jeté Rachel.

"Va t'en, j-je ne peux pas t'ouvrir! P-pas ce soir!"

Lily elle, était confortablement installée sur son lit. Quand les tambourinements à la porte devinrent insupportables, elle se leva et alla violemment ouvrir la porte.

James sursauta en voyant Lily. Il avait complètement oublié que c'était sa chambre à elle aussi.

"Comment tu as fait pour monter l'escalier?" Dit elle d'une voix hargneuse.

"Ce n'était pas _sorcier, _je l'ai juste ensorcelé…"dit il avec un sourire fier.

"Ah ouais? Contente que tu puisses faire de telles prouesses! Dit elle méchamment. En attendant ce n'est pas la peine de défoncer la porte; Kate ne sortira pas ce soir…"

"Pourquoi? Où est elle?" Ajouta-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

Lily le fit reculer.

"Elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain…elle a très _mauvaise mine_ aujourd'hui…"

Kate cria de nouveau à James de s'en aller.

"Elle est cinglée oui! Dit il en se moquant. Bon alors je te laisse…"

"Très bonne idée!" Dit Lily en fermant la porte.

"Toujours aussi douce avec moi Evans…"

* * *

James descendit l'escalier et se trouva nez à nez avec Sirius.

"Hello…"dit il doucement.

"Salut. On te cherchait…"dit Sirius.

"Oui…euh j'étais allé voir Kate, cette fille est complètement stupide!"

"Content de te l'entendre dire!"

James ria. C'était la première fois depuis quelques jours que Sirius n'avait pas vu son ami rire.

"Tu n'as rien de prévu là? "Ajouta il.

James sembla trouver la question bizarre.

"Non, pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose de prévu?..."

"Parce que…Sirius décida de mettre en application les conseils de Rachel. Parce que…ces derniers temps on a passé peu de temps ensemble…"

"C'est vrai, je…James semblait embarrassé. J'ai un peu la tête ailleurs ces temps ci."

"Je sais…écoute Jamesie, tu es mon meilleur ami tu sais, mon frère…si tu as quelque chose qui te tracasse et que tu veux en parler, tu sais bien que…"

"Merci Patmol. Je sais que je peux tout de dire, mais c'est compliqué cette fois…"

James semblait hésiter, puis après de longues secondes il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe et la tendit à son ami.

"Qu'est ce que…?"

Sirius aperçu le sceau de la fédération britannique de Quidditch sur le haut de l'enveloppe.

Il l'observa fixement puis regarda James, puis de nouveau regarda l'enveloppe.

"Lis-la. "Dit simplement James en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Sirius s'assit également et sortit lentement la lettre de l'enveloppe.

_Cher Monsieur Potter._

_C'est avec un immense plaisir que notre fédération a décidé de vous proposer d'intégrer une de nos équipes de Quidditch afin que vous puissiez faire vos preuves dans ce noble sport._

_Nous avons en effet prit connaissances de vos grandes capacités et de votre talent incontesté en observant vos prouesses dans votre petite équipe à Poudlard._

_Votre fonction au sein de l'équipe vous occupant à plein temps, si toutefois votre réponse serait favorable, vous serez évidemment contraint de quitter votre cursus universitaire._

_Il est indubitable que votre présence dans la fédération vous assurera un avenir riche et brillant. Nous ne doutons que si vous intégrez un jour un jour une de nos équipes, ce serait l'équipe nationale._

_Dans l'attente d'une réponse favorable, je vous prie d'accepter Mr James Potter, mes salutations distinguées._

_Barney Kelly, président de la Fédération Brittanique de Quidditch_

Sirius replia doucement le parchemin. Il semblait déboussolé.

"Mon père veut que j'y aille. Il a contacté la fédération et ils ont déjà tout préparé pour moi…"dit James à voix basse.

"Mais toi…toi, tu veux y aller?..."

"Bien sur mais…il faudrait que je quitte l'école, et vous…"

Sirius soupira longuement.

"C'est…incroyable James…vraiment c'est incroyable…je suis vraiment content pour toi, non vraiment je le suis. Dit il en esquissant un léger sourire."

"Merci…tu comprends que je n'osais pas vous le dire?"

Sirius hocha la tête.

"Depuis quand tu es au courant?..."

"J'ai reçu la lettre il y a une semaine."

"Et quand est ce que tu…tu partirais?"

"D'ici un mois…peut être plus, peut être moins je ne sais pas."

Sirius était fier de lui, l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, c'est une occasion qui ne se présente qu'une seule fois dans une vie! Mais il était aussi en proie à un grand désespoir. Il aurait tout donné pour que son meilleur ami finisse ses années d'école auprès de lui. Il avait parié qu'ils finiraient leur septième année avec une fête grandiose et qu'ils seraient entourés de tous leurs amis. Tout semblait s'anéantir.

James vit son expression abattue.

"Ecoute…je…j'aurais préféré qu'on ne me fasse aucune proposition de ce genre…tu le sais. Toi et Remus, vous êtes parmi les personnes que…que j'aime le plus. Ca me coûte autant que toi de partir…"

"C'est une occasion unique Cornedrue, je ne serais pas celui qui t'empêchera de partir, c'est évident. "Dit Sirius en souriant.

"Merci. Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai hésité si longtemps avant de te le dire."

"Tu devrais le dire aux autres, à Remus surtout. Il sera vraiment fier de toi aussi."

James ne répondit pas. Il regarda longtemps son meilleur ami en pensant à toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient eues tous les deux. Ils avaient incontestablement été les élèves les plus doués de l'école depuis des années, mais ils avaient surtout été les plus turbulents depuis des décennies. Mc Gonagall ne manquait jamais à leur dire que jamais elle n'avait vu un tel record d'heures passées en retenue.

Sirius le regarda et comprit à quoi il pensait.

"Dumbledore m'a dit un jour que tous les deux on avait passé plus de temps en retenue en une année que la totalité des élèves depuis le début de leur scolarité ici…"

James souri mais cela ne fit qu'exacerber sa nostalgie.

"Tu te rappelle le jour où on a failli incendier la foret interdite et où Hagrid nous a sauvé la peau?"

Sirius éclata de rire.

"Et quand on a métamorphosé la chatte de Rusard en gigantesque éléphant?"

"Ne me parle pas de ça…on a eu cinquante heures de retenue à cause de ça! Rusard n'a pas apprécié du tout!"

"Et quand on est partis pour la première fois à la cabane hurlante avec Lunard…?"

James souri, c'était le meilleur souvenir qu'il avait des aventures avec ses amis. Ils étaient en deuxième année quand Remus leur avait appris qu'il était un loup garou.

"Tu nous beaucoup aidé, moi et Peter. On n'y serait jamais arrivés sans ton aide…"

"Non, tu étais très doué, c'est surtout Peter qu'on a aidé…dit James."

"Peut être, en tout cas je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de devenir un animagus, c'était une idée incroyable je t'assure! Tu as vraiment été loyal envers Remus, c'était un geste extrêmement courageux de ta part de faire ça pour l'aider…"ajouta Sirius.

"C' était la moindre des…"

"Non, personne ne t'a obligé à faire une telle chose pour lui. Je veux dire, tu t'es donné a fond pour pourvoir y arriver et tu nous as aidés en plus…sans parler du fait que tu as osé enfreindre les règles pour lui, je ne parle pas des règles de l'école, je parle des lois du Ministère…"

"J'ai toujours adoré enfreindre les règles, et puis c'est toi qui me dit toujours que c'est ça que tu adores chez moi! Enfin arrêtes sinon je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête…"

"Je suis sur que ça ne te fera pas un grand changement…dit Sirius avec un air malicieux. Allez viens on va fêter ça en haut…"

* * *

Sam regarda longuement Remus comme si elle attendait un verdict. Elle avait passé les dix dernières minutes à lui présenter ses plus plates excuses pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. 

"Pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça maintenant? Je veux dire…je pensais que tout c'était oublié…"

"Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment expliquée... Tu n'imagines pas combien ça a été dur de prendre conscience de tout ça…c'est en voyant le mal que j'avais fait à Rachel que j'ai compris que j'avais été atroce avec toi. Non vraiment je n'essaie de m'apitoyer sur ton sort. Je serais devenue dingue si on m'avait fait la même chose…"

"Je ne suis pas du genre à m'apitoyer non plus Sam, c'est des choses qui arrivent…écoute je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureuse de Sirius, vraiment j'était peut être aveugle ou ensorcelé mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que tu m'appréciais et…"

"Parce que c'est vrai! Je t'apprécies énormément Remus, j'aimerais te dire que je te respecte et je t'admires plus qu'aucun autre garçon de cette école mais tu ne me croirais pas…Je veux dire que mon discours sonnerait horriblement faux si aujourd'hui je te disais que je t'aime vraiment bien…mais c'est vrai."

Remus la regarda dans les yeux et constata qu'elle avait l'air réellement sincère.

"Ecoute j'ai besoin de savoir que tu…que tu ne me détestes pas, enfin tu as le droit de me détester mais j'aimerais vraiment ne pas être la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde..."implorait elle.

Remus ria et s'avança de Sam. Il mit son bras derrière elle pour l'enlacer.

"Je ne déteste pas. Lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille. Je te jure que je ne déteste pas."

"Tu m'ignores alors?"

"Je ne t'ignores pas, je ne suis pas indifférent à toi Samantha. Je te promets que je t'apprécies autant qu'avant." Murmura il.

"C-comment tu fais pour être comme ça Remus? Tu es la personne la plus indulgente et sage de cette planète."

"Oh non…loin de là."

Il se releva légèrement.

"Merci.Vraiment merci. J'étais presque prête à accepter que tu dises à toute l'école que je suis une horrible garce…"

"Tu n'es pas une horrible garce Sam, tu vaux énormément plus que ça."

"Un jour je comprendrais comment tu as fait pour me pardonner aussi rapidement…"dit elle en se relevant des marches ou ils étaient assis.

"A bientôt. Lui dit elle tandis qu'elle s'éloignait."

Sam avança de quelques pas avant d'arriver jusqu'à un autre escalier. Puis elle eut une drôle d'intuition et se retourna lentement. Remus la regardait d'un air étonné.

"Tu n'es pas amoureux de Rachel…si? "Lui demanda elle lentement.

Remus continuait de la regarder fixement. Il ne répondit rien et Sam comprit. Alors elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de se volatiliser.

* * *

Remus mit une éternité à lire la lettre. Les autres le regardaient en brûlant d'impatience de voir sa réaction. Elle fut un peu différente de celle de Sirius car lui pensait que James passerait quand même les voir souvent après son entraînement. Mais un simple regard a Sirius lui suffi pour comprendre que James ne remettrait pas souvent les pieds à Poudlard. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois en ne sachant si il fallait rire ou pleurer, c'était la toute première fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans une telle situation. Remus aurait adoré que l'un de ces amis glisse une bonne blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, comme d'habitude, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et c'est lui qui pour la première fois, proposa à ses amis de passer le restant de la soirée à s'amuser pour célébrer la bonne nouvelle. 

"Vous avez passé un bon week-end les filles? "Dit Alice en s'asseyant à coté de Lily Rachel et Sam.

"C'était…vraiment bien. Dit Sam. Un super week-end."

"Le fameux _week-end de réconciliations_ n'est ce pas Rachel?"

"Oui, ça a bien marché…"

"Avec qui tu t'es réconciliée toi? "Demanda Lily.

"Moi? Euh, c'est une longue histoire…j'ai plutôt aidé les autres à se réconcilier, enfin j'espère…"

"C'est vrai, en tout cas j'ai parlé à Remus…merci de ton aide Rachel. Et toi Lily, tu t'es réconciliée avec quelqu'un?"

"Moi? Oui, avec moi-même!"

"Hum…"

Rachel avec les yeux braqués sur trois garçons qui venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle. La veille, dimanche, elle avait essayé de comprendre si tout s'était arrangé entre les Maraudeurs et apparemment elle avait réussi sa mission. Tout n'était sûrement pas du à elle mais elle espérait qu'elle avait eu son petit rôle dans la réconciliation entre Sirius et James.

Sam elle, avait passé un dimanche très tranquille sans compter les tonnes de devoirs que leur avaient passé leur professeurs et était comme sur un nuage depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Remus. Elle avait également réfléchi à la question qu'elle lui avait posé avant de s'en aller. Elle était contente que Remus s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, c'était assez bizarre comme sentiment, mais elle était plutôt soulagée en fait. Mais elle avait également réfléchi à une éventuelle relation entre Remus et Rachel. Elle pensait que pour l'instant, Rachel envisageait plutôt le garçon comme un ami, mais elle se trompait peut être après tout.

Lily avait passé son week-end à faire ses devoirs mais elle avait également fait beaucoup de recherches pour son avenir et son orientation dans le domaine professionnel, la seule carrière qu'elle envisageait était celle d' Auror, elle avait ses propres raisons pour apprendre à combattre contre les forces du mal.

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à réfléchir à son avenir. James n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il pensait constamment à la proposition que lui avait faite la fédération de Quidditch, puis il essayait de trouver tous les bons cotés de cette carrière, et ils étaient nombreux…la gloire, la fortune…

Enfin il pensait à tout ce qu'il quitterait en allant s'entraîner à Londres,…ses amis Sirius, Remus, Peter.

Il devrait aussi dire adieu à une éventuelle carrière d' Auror.

Il devrait aussi abandonner la vie au château de Poudlard et tous ses bons cotés…les bals de fin d'année, la compétition entre les maisons…

Et puis il devrait aussi quitter Lily Evans.

Il avait réfléchi presque toute la nuit. Plus il y pensait et plus la voie semblait sans issue.

"Il faut faire des sacrifices dans la vie Jamesie…" se disait il à lui-même.

Il était certain qu'il reverrait ses amis très souvent car c'était d'un commun accord que tous les quatre avaient décidé de se voir le plus souvent possible. Mais Lily…Lily n'avait sans doute aucune envie de le voir en dehors des cours.

Poudlard avait été la seule condition qui avait permis à James de la voir tous les jours, et s'il partait de Poudlard il mettait fin à ce privilège.

"Au moins elle n'aura pas le cœur aussi brisé que toi!" ricanait toujours la même voix en lui.

Cette pensée, si horrible soit elle, l'avait pourtant rassuré. Dans ses moments de pessimisme, James se disait qu'il avait passé assez de temps à courir après Lily sans qu'elle daigne vraiment lui faire un signe. Il n'avait aucun regret à avoir en partant. Il rencontrerait des tas de jeunes filles à Londres…du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

* * *


	15. La dette de Snape

**Hello tout le monde! Ca fait un bail!...**

**Bien, voici un nouveau chapitre, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. J'espère vraiment qu'il est réussi mais bon…**

**Sinon je voulais vous dire que _Half-Blood Prince_ est à peine sorti et j'enrage de ne pas l'avoir encore reçu! Quoi qu'il en soit il se peut que le nouveau tome apporte des nouvelles indications sur tout ce petit monde, et j'espère que je ne suis pas en totale contradiction avec JK mais après tout ceci est un fic et j'en fais ce qu'il me plait! Eh eh…à condition que ça vous plaise aussi et en précisant au passage que je n'ai rien inventé à part quelques personnalités!**

**Bonne lecture, continuez à reviewer surtout! Vous le faites de moins en moins, mais vos avis sont primordiaux! Sans vous les lecteurs, cette fic ne sert plus à grand-chose!**

**Bisous, Al.**

**PS : Snape Rogue, OWLS BUSES pour ceux qui lisent en français!**

**

* * *

**

"Vas y, pose moi une autre question!"

"Il n'y en a plus je les ait toutes faites!" gémit Peter en constatant que Remus connaissait son cours d'histoire de la magie par cœur.

"Lunard est incollable, laisse tomber Queudver…il fait son malin!" dit Sirius.

Remus eut un petit sourire en coin.

"Il vaut mieux que je sois incollable, c'est bientôt la pleine lune et il est hors de question que je rate l'interro à cause de cette maudite métamorphose!"

"Hey…pas maudite! Si tu n'étais pas un loup…enfin un _vous savez quoi_…on aurait pas nos petites réjouissances mensuelles…!" ajouta calmement James.

Sirius éclata de rire.

"_Réjouissances mensuelles_…on dirait que tu parles de tes règles Cornedrue!"

James secoua la tête et prononça du bout des lèvres quelque chose comme "crétin" à l'adresse de son ami Sirius.

"A propos…quoi de neuf avec ta belle, Jamesie chéri?"

"Ma belle? Qui?"

"Justement, c'est à toi de me dire…ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu avec Kate, c'est bien fini vous deux alors…?" Demanda il avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

"Et moi qui pensais que tu adorais les bimbos…tu m'épates Patmol, pourquoi tu la déteste autant Kate?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je la détestais…écoute elle était mignonne jusqu'en troisième année…quand elle était la seule à avoir de la poitrine…mais là il faut se rendre à l'évidence, de nos jours on peut parfaitement trouver une jolie fille avec un cerveau!"

James éclata de rire.

"Un cerveau? Je rêve…depuis quand tu…ah si quoique…hésita il en pensant à Samantha et Rachel. Bon il faut avouer que dernièrement tu as eu plutôt bon goût en matière de jolies filles à cerveau…mais ça fait toujours bizarre d'entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche!"

"Il faut dire que c'est sérieux avec Sam…" ajouta Peter.

Sirius fit la moue, il n'adorait pas lorsque les conversations des Maraudeurs s'orientaient vers Sam et Rachel. D'autant plus que lorsqu'on parlait de Sam, Sirius avait toujours peur de blesser Remus.

Mais Remus lui sourit et ce sourire signifiait qu'il pouvait en parler sans être gêné.

"Avec Sam, on est amis à présent!" Dit il d'un air content.

"Oui mais n'en profite pas pour nous donner des détails! Je suis ravi que tout se passe à merveille dans votre petit couple Patmol…mais moi ça me dégoûte!"

"Tu parles…ça te déprime oui! En plus je n'ai rien dit du tout alors foutez moi la paix avec Sam!"

"Patmol tu ne serais pas…amoureux…? Ah c'est la meilleure! Sirius a vraiment craqué pour une fille!" lança Peter

Remus sourit en se disant que les choses s'étaient passées le plus naturellement possible, si Sam et Sirius s'appréciaient autant, il avait eu raison de ne pas faire d'histoire ni d'être rancunier pour ce qu'ils leur avaient fait. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si il était fou amoureux de Sam…Remus devint soudain rouge écarlate. Une jolie jeune fille au teint pale venait de passer devant le coin d'herbe où lui et ses amis s'étaient réunis. Rachel était en train de rejoindre sa bande de copines vers le lac.

"Lunard!"

"Hein?" dit Remus en reprenant ses esprits.

"Qu'est ce que tu regardais comme ça!"

"Rien du tout j'étais dans mes pensées…qu'est ce que vous disiez…?"

"Qu'on devrait prévoir une méga fête pour le départ de James!"

"Evidemment…" ajouta Remus en repensant à Rachel.

James eut un pincement au cœur en entendant les paroles fatidiques _départ de James_.

"Mais on a encore le temps! Tu ne pars que dans quelques semaines!"

"Hein? Heu oui…quelques semaines…"

"Qu'est ce que vous avez tous?" cria Sirius en voyant que ses amis avaient l'air totalement désintéressé de la conversation.

James sursauta, il venait de voir Andie.

Celle-ci n'avait pas daigné venir en cours depuis une semaine. James savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose, et savait par ailleurs quelle était la véritable provenance de la jeune fille. Elle eut un sursaut en le voyant arriver vers elle.

"Ah James! Quoi de neuf!"

"Rien et toi ? Sympa la semaine de congés? Où tu étais passée? Retournée voir tes amis du futur!"

"SHhhhhhhhh!" Cria elle. "Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il te prend de dire des choses pareilles ici?"

"Alors allons dans un endroit plus calme et explique moi ce que tu fous ici!"

Andie allait répliquer qu'elle leur avait déjà tout expliqué mais elle se souvint juste à tant que lorsque elle avait fait revivre la journée de samedi dernier aux Gryffondors, le sortilège, qui les avait renvoyés dans le passé, leur avait également effacé le souvenir des récents événements qui venaient de se produire.

"Bon ok…mais toi tu dois m'expliquer comment tu as su…pour le _futur_…Où vas t'on?"

"Dans ton petit repère secret bien sur!" Répliqua le garçon d'un air sur de lui.

Les autres maraudeurs avaient regardé la scène sans le son et s'étonnaient de ce qui se tramait entre ces deux-la.

"Entre Kate et maintenant Andie…je me demande si James n'a pas besoin d'être aiguillé en ce qui concerne le choix de petites amies!"

"Pourquoi…tu penses que tu en a une meilleure pour elle?" demanda Remus d'un air moqueur.

"On sait tous qui serait parfaite pour Cornedrue…" Répondit Sirius en faisant un signe de la tête.

Remus se tourna et vit Lily Evans, près du lac.

"Manque de chance…je ne pense pas que Lily soit très réceptive au charme de Jamesie, en plus je pense qu'il ne vaux mieux pas l'embêter ces temps-ci…elle a l'air au summum de sa forme! " Dit il en souriant.

Les garçons se tournèrent à nouveau vers le groupe de filles, l'une d'elle semblait d'une humeur exécrable et était en train de crier quelque chose.

* * *

"Cet espèce d'IDIOT de Potter! Ce CRETIN n'a rien eu à faire pour obtenir ce maudit stage! Il a juste eu à faire un petit sourire à McGonagall! Comme d'habitude on lui donne tout sans problème parce qu'il provient d'une famille renommée!"

"Bon écoute Lilou, il n'a pas juste eu à sourire, James est vraiment fort en défense contre les forces du mal…bon toi aussi bien sur ! ajouta Sam, mais je pense que lui aussi le méritait ce stage…il me semble même qu'il pratique l'occlumencie alors!"

Cette semaine avait eu lieu à Poudlard une distribution de stages d'une semaine pour les vacances de printemps. Il y avait une bonne vingtaine de stages qui concernaient la majorité des études et futurs métiers où un jeune sorcier pouvait s'orienter. Ils étaient distribués aux meilleurs élèves de sixième année, toutes maisons confondues. Ceux-ci recevaient donc un grand coup de pouce pour leur avenir.

Les meilleurs éléments en défense contre les forces du mal se trouvaient évidemment à Gryffondor. Aussi Lily, qui était incontestablement la meilleure élève de sa promo était persuadée que le stage concernant la carrière d'Auror allait lui être décerné. Cependant, en dépit de la toute la motivation qu'elle avait montrée auprès des professeurs concernés, la place avait été offerte à James Potter, qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé, étant donné que la moitié de sa famille pratiquait déjà ce métier.

"Rien à faire de l'occlumencie! Ce n'est même pas au programme! AHhhh je le déteste je le déteste! Watson m'avait très bien fait comprendre que c'est MOI qui aurait la place!"

"Justement tu te bases peut être un peu trop sur l'avis de Watson Lily…il ne fait pas la pluie et le beau temps dans l'école…tu sais que McGonagall croit beaucoup en James, malgré ce qu'elle laisse paraître…" lui dit Rachel.

Watson était leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, son élève préférée était Lily Evans sans hésitation, on les voyait souvent discuter ensemble à la fin des cours. Mais McGonagall avait incontestablement un faible pour les Maraudeurs, malgré toutes les bêtises et les multiples punitions qu'ils récoltaient…et James était son favori. Elle savait que ce garçon avait un potentiel énorme, elle l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre et par ailleurs elle était très amie avec ses parents et grands parents qui étaient des gens adorables.

"Non mais en plus il sait bien que je n'aurais jamais assez de sous pour me permettre de telles études! AH ce fi-fils à Papa! Ce n'est pas lui qui aura des problèmes pour se payer les études! Bon sang c'était mon seul moyen d'arriver à avoir une bourse ce maudit stage!"

"Ce n'est sûrement pas sa faute s'il il a eu ce stage, répliqua Sam qui était amie avec James, à mon avis il n'a rien demandé pour l'avoir étant donné qu'il vit déjà entouré d'Aurors!"

"Justement! Alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi c'est lui qui l'a eu! Et arrête de la défendre! Tu es de quel coté Sam !"

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle savait que lorsque Lily s'énervait, il ne valait mieux pas lui répondre. Ses crises étaient très violentes.

Rachel aussi restait silencieuse, elle était tranquillement allongée sur l'herbe et caressait sa chouette prénommée Vivi. Par ailleurs, Rachel qui était excellente en astronomie et en sciences de la magie avait décroché un stage très convoité, celui à l'école supérieure d'astrophysique-magique. Les Serdaigle avaient été interloqués en voyant que ce stage si réputé pour être donné à leur maison chaque année avait été raflé par une Gryffondor. Rachel et ses amis savaient que les professeurs avaient voulu l'aider et pensaient que ce coup de pouce était naturel après les récentes épreuves qu'elle avait traversées.

Quant à Sam, elle était l'une des favorites chez les Gryffondors pour le stage à Gringotts car elle excellait en arithmancie, cependant de nombreux Serdaigle avaient également leur chance, ainsi ce fut l'un d'eux qui obtint le stage.

Lily continua de ruminer pendant quelques minutes. Rachel l'écoutait d'une seule oreille. Elle aperçut soudain Andie et James qui s'éloignaient vers le château. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, elle avait du sécher les cours.

Rachel était la seule qui avait gardé le souvenir de l'aventure du week-end dernier. Andie leur avait fait revivre la journée de samedi pour des raisons très étranges, elle avait évoqué leur destin à tous et d'autres choses étranges. Andie n'avait pas prévu qu'à cause de sa récente neuro-chirurgie et de son coma, Rachel n'avait pas été affectée comme les autres par le sort d'effacement de mémoire.

En ayant vécu chez les moldus, elle avait souvent vu des films et lu des livres où des gens qui sortent d'un profond coma se trouvent affectés d'étranges pouvoirs. Mais elle n'y croyait pas. Cependant lorsque la magie avait fait irruption dans sa vie il y a six ans de cela, elle avait compris que tout était possible…même ce qui parait fantastique et invraisemblable. Rachel s'était souvent demandée cette semaine si elle avait d'autres séquelles et d'effets secondaires dans ce genre là…

Elle n'avait plus parlé a personne du voyage dans le temps. Lily et Sam avaient du penser qu'elle cherchait à leur faire une blague quand elle leur avait raconté cette histoire abracadabrante en sortant du bar à Pré-au-Lard. De toute façon il ne valait mieux pas ressortir cette histoire.

D'ailleurs Andie ignorait que Rachel savait la vérité sur elle, et c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Elle avait peur que la jeune fille pense qu'elle était une menace pour elle et Rachel cherchait à éviter tous nouveaux sorts et maléfices sur elle.

* * *

James était persuadé d'être le seul à savoir la vérité sur Andie. D'ailleurs c'était quelque chose d'assez important. Il s'était maintes fois demandé si il était normal que quelqu'un vienne enquêter du futur. Combien de fois lui avait on dit que les voyages dans le temps étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux? Il avait pensé à avertir Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait découvert la chambre secrète d'Andie, et toutes ses affaires étranges.

Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il avait remarqué qu'il il y avait des bruits étranges derrière la paroi de leur propre chambre, dans leur dortoir. D'ailleurs Sirius et les autres avaient tenté d'espionner le mystérieux individu sans succès. De plus la carte des Maraudeurs ne leur avait été d'aucune aide étant donné qu'elle n'indiquait pas le moindre individu dans les parages. L'individu devait être incartable.

Un soir où il était énervé à cause de Lily, James était parti seul pour enquêter. En cherchant des heures, et grâce à sa connaissance parfaite du château, il finit par arriver dans une salle qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il comprit pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas trouvée avant, James avait du faire des détours démesurés pour atteindre cette pièce dont l'entrée n'était pas du tout située dans le dortoir.

D'ailleurs leur propre chambre à coucher n'était même pas dans le vrai dortoir des garçons, c'était une chambre cachée et plus grande que les autres. La plupart des gens ne connaissait même pas son existence, alors Andie avait du se dire que la salle qui la juxtaposait serait parfaite pour son séjour.

Il avait compris ce qui se tramait en fouillant dans les affaires de la jeune fille. Il avait vu des objets étranges, d'une autre mode, d'une mode plutôt futuriste. Mais c'est lorsqu'il découvrit une photo que le choc fut le plus saisissant.

C'était une photographie animée où on pouvait voir James et Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice et Franck et beaucoup d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient plus âgés, peut être avaient ils entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, ou même plus…Sam et Rachel étaient absentes. James avait un aspect beaucoup plus mur, plus adulte. Il se tenait tout près de Lily qui semblait apprécier sa présence. Sirius semblait en pleine forme. Remus semblait plus fatigué que jamais. D'ailleurs d'autres personnes semblaient plutôt crispées sur la photo.

James n'avait jamais été si troublé de toute sa vie. De le voir avec dix ans de plus l'avait bouleversé, en plus il semblait très proche de Lily étant donné qu'il était en train de l'enlacer, et le choc avait été d'autant plus intense.

"Comment connaît tu l'existence de cette pièce?" murmura Andie lorsque James l'eut amenée de force dans sa chambre secrète.

"Personne ne connaît cette école mieux que moi Sullivan, tu pensais peut être que ton petit manège se déroulerait sans problème? Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de laisser traîner toutes tes affaires ici, d'autant plus que ma chambre est juste à coté, donc si tu pensais passer inaperçue par Sirius, Remus et Peter, tu t'es fourrée le doigt dans l'œil."

"Ils savent aussi !" demanda elle, inquiète.

"Non, juste moi, et c'est déjà pas mal…non mais franchement Andie, c'est quoi cette histoire! Par qui tu es envoyée! Certainement par des irresponsables! Bon sang mais qui aurait l'idée d'envoyer une fille de ton age avec toutes ces photos, ces objets du futur! Tu sais qu'il m'a manqué de peu d'avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant ces photos!"

"N'exagère pas, c'est bon… Quoi c'est le fait de voir la photo de mariage qui t'as aussi choqué?" lâcha la jeune fille.

James se figea, il n'avait vu aucune photo de mariage.

"De quel mariage tu parles?"

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, puis regarda autour de lui dans la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta sur un petit carton presque emballé qui contenait un album de photos. Totalement rongé par la curiosité et l'agitation, il se jeta dessus et l'ouvrit. Andie ne perdit pas une seule seconde, elle frappa d'un grand coup sur l'album qui fut catapulté quelques mètres plus loin puis tira violemment James en arrière.

Il cria de stupéfaction. Prenant la jeune fille comme un menace, il se leva aussitôt et se fit face à elle.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous!" Son regard était fulminant. Il aurait pu la frapper si elle n'avait pas été une fille.

Andie ne cligna pas des yeux une seule fois et fixait James d'un air fier.

"Ne touche pas à cet album."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a dessus?"

"Rien qui ne puisse pas te nuire."

"Laisse moi voir."

"Non."

"Très bien. Alors je reviendrais le chercher. Quand tu seras en cours. Et si jamais tu le caches je fouillerais le moindre recoin de cette pièce. Je foutrais toutes tes affaires en l'air. Ou bien je ferais usage de la force."

Andie ne cilla pas.

"Tu ne peux pas voir ces photos James. Tu ne comprends donc rien! Putain! Il y a ton avenir dans ces photos! C'est TOI qui l'as dit! Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que d'en savoir sur son avenir à l'avance! Et si tout changeait à présent?"

"Si tu es venue c'est qu'il y avait bien quelque chose à changer!" cria il.

"C'est là que tu te trompes! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote qui a été assez stupide pour accepter un boulot pareil!"

"Quel boulot!"

"Il y a eu un casting d'une revue très connue chez les sorciers branchés! J'ai été choisie pour vous observer, et faire des comptes rendus! Tu ne connais pas la télé-réalité, c'est exactement le même principe!"  
"Jamais entendu parler."

"Laisse tomber, lâcha elle brusquement." Ses yeux brillaient à présent, elle était sur le point de pleurer. "Je pars immédiatement James. La version officielle c'est que j'ai des problèmes familiaux. Pardonne moi d'avoir semé la pagaille entre toi et tes amis, tout ça n'aurais jamais du arriver…

Et Lily…prends soin d'elle, vivez le moment présent. La vie ne sera pas facile pour vous…mais c'est souvent ce qui arrive aux grands hommes…

Pardonne moi pour ce que je vais faire. Vous allez me manquer."

James ne vit pas le coup partir, elle avait levé sa baguette trop vite.

Il se promit qu'il ne se ferait jamais plus avoir aussi facilement.

"OUBLIETTES!"

Il y eut un éclair bleu.

James était seul dans la pièce, ou plutôt le cagibi…

Il était vide.

Que s'était il passé? James se souvenait juste qu'il parlait de filles avec ses amis. Mais que faisait il ici? C'était un minuscule placard mal éclairé. Quand il en sortit il reconnut aussitôt la fresque qui faisait office de porte d'entrée à sa chambre à coucher. Qu'était il venu faire par ici déjà ?

Ah oui…son balai. Il était venu récupérer son balai pour aller faire un tour dans le parc. La discussion avec les Maraudeurs commençait à l'agacer alors il était allé dans les dortoirs pour prendre son balai, se convint-il.

Et malgré le sentiment étrange qui l'habitait, James récupéra l'objet et retourna tranquillement dans le parc.

C'était un puissant sort qui avait du être utilisé pour faire disparaître Andie, ses affaires, et la pièce secrète en même temps que James avait été privé de tous les souvenirs qu'il avait à propos de la provenance d'Andie.

Mais le subterfuge n'avait pas été pratiqué par la jeune fille. C'était un sorcier extrêmement expérimenté qui l'avait aidée.

"Vous en avez mis du temps! Ca fait une semaine que je me camouflais là bas en attendant votre signal!"

"Je sais Andie, je suis désolé, mais on a du attendre les ordres de Rita. D'ailleurs je pense que tu vas te prendre un sacré savon…je dis ça pour te prévenir, et sur ce coup là je ne pourrais pas me porter garant encore une fois pour tes erreurs."

Andie resta bouche bée.

"De quoi tu parles! Quelles erreurs?"

L'homme soupira.

"Ecoute, tu as démarré sur les chapeaux de roue! Ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu c'est que tu t'agglutines autant au jeune Potter…et je ne te dis pas la fureur de la foldingue quand elle a appris que tu avais embrassé la jeune Evans…"

"Oui, bon écoute, c'est du passé tout ça! Pour Evans : j'admets que j'ai merdé. En revanche pour Potter, je ne voie pas comment j'aurais pu écrire les articles sans me rapprocher des "maraudeurs" !"

"Tu expliqueras tout cela à Mme…" finit l'homme sur un ton plutôt déçu avant de forcer Andie Sullivan à le suivre dans la salle de réunion.

_'Ca y est…mon petit séjour au pays des Maraudeurs est terminé maintenant…retour à la vraie vie… Adieu James, Sirius, Lily…vous allez me manquer, si seulement vous saviez ce qui vous attend dans le futur… _

_Je vais devoir rendre ces foutus notes que j'ai pris sur vous pendant mon séjour. Votre adolescence va être exposée aux yeux de tout le monde des sorciers…et on saura enfin l'histoire des parents du célèbre Harry Potter…_

_Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de révéler toutes ces observations et annotations à la presse…est-ce que 10000 Gallions valent la peine de dévoiler toute votre intimité à des sorciers trop curieux et en quête d'excitation?'_

"Elle t'attend, rentre."

Andie pénétra dans la grande salle. Elle la parcourut du regard : une quinzaine de sorciers et sorcières la regardaient d'un air avide et coléreux.

_'Ca va être ma fete..._' pensa Andie.

* * *

"Mademoiselle Evans, que diriez vous de vous intéresser un peu au cours? Je vous trouve un peu lointaine ces temps-ci…reprenez vous ou cela pourrait porter atteinte à vos notes…et nous connaissons tous l'importance d'avoir des bonnes notes pour devenir _Auror_, surtout en métamorphose!" Murmura rapidement le professeur McGonagall à l'oreille de Lily lorsqu'elle passa à coté d'elle en cours.

Lily devint verte de rage.

"Alors ça c'est la goutte d'eau…marmonna elle lorsque le professeur se fut éloigné. La vieille peau ferait mieux de se la fermer je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter ses conseils aujourd'hui."

Rachel sursauta. Elle n'avait jamais, en six ans, entendu Lily insulter le moindre professeur. Sam haussa les épaules comme pour conseiller à Rachel de ne surtout pas de faire de commentaires qui pourrait énerver Lily encore plus.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire maintenant? Refourguer le stage d'éducateur de jeunes sorciers à Goyle! Ou de médicomage à Crabbe? Au point où on en est, elle a déjà distribué ses stages au hasard!"

"Tout va bien Miss Evans?"

"Oui Madame."

"Bien."

"Ferme ton clapet et tout ira mieux." Marmonna elle dans ses dents.

"Oh Lily tu deviens injuste là!" murmura Sam sur un ton de reproche. Plusieurs élèves assis non loin des filles avaient entendu la dernière phrase de Lily. Si Lily Evans se mettait à insulter les professeurs, c'était qu'il y avait vraiment un problème à Poudlard.

"Ca va Lily?" demanda Sirius.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sachant pertinemment que James était en train de la regarder fixement.

"Calme toi maintenant, murmura Sam. Tu ne veux quand même pas que toute l'école soit au courant de cette stupide jalousie!"

Rachel écarquilla les yeux en entendant les reproches de Sam, et c'était elle qui lui conseillait de ne pas répondre à Lily quand elle était énervée!

"Lily chérie…je sais que ce stage était capital pour toi, mais tu verras, un jour tu comprendras que les gens vraiment doués n'ont pas besoin de coups de pouce. Les pistons c'est pour les faibles ok? Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Et puis tu peux toujours relativiser…"ajouta elle d'une toute petite voix

Lily rougit de honte; comment osait elle se plaindre devant Rachel qui avait passé son été à l'hôpital?

"Oui je sais…mais ce n'était pas vraiment un piston, j'aurais obtenu une bourse avec le stage tu vois…"

Rachel lui sourit et Lily ne reparla plus du stage de la journée.

La sonnerie retentit et le professeur McGonagall vit tous ses élèves sortir de sa salle. Elle vit James et ses amis sortir en chahutant. Ils étaient si insouciants…

Elle se demanda soudain si elle avait bien fait de confier le stage d'Auror au jeune Potter. Certains de ses collègues avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'ils trouvaient son choix plutôt absurde, les débats avaient été très rudes. En effet James Potter vivait à Godric's Hollow, et il se trouvait justement que sur la propriété des Potter demeurait le quartier d'apprentissage et de résidence de tous les Aurors du Royaume-Uni.

Mais elle avait ses propres raisons de confier le fameux stage au jeune garçon. Elle avait récemment appris, avec le professeur Dumbledore, que le jeune Potter avait l'ambition de quitter l'école de sorcellerie pour intégrer l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. Elle était formellement opposée à cette décision, mais n'avait évidemment pas son mot à dire. Aussi avait elle pensé qu'un stage d'Auror aurait fait fléchir le garçon et lui aurait donné l'envie de rester pour devenir lui même un chasseur de mages noirs. Mais peut être s'était elle trompée. D'autres élèves méritaient cette place, notamment Lily Evans. Cela expliquait peut être d'ailleurs les récentes sautes d'humeur de la jeune fille.

Soudain Minerva McGonagall se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une terrible erreur. Elle s'était pourtant promis des années auparavant qu'elle ne serait jamais influencée par ses sentiments durant sa carrière de professeur.

* * *

"Ca va Lunard!"

"En pleine forme…" gémit ce dernier d'une voix faible.

Le jour de pleine lune était presque arrivé. Les garçons avaient brûlé d'impatience toute la semaine.

"Enfin un peu d'amusement!"

Les autres élèves avaient remarqué que les Maraudeurs préparaient sûrement encore un mauvais coup. Lorsqu'ils trépignaient autant d'impatience pendant les cours (beaucoup plus que d'habitude en fait), cela était le signe d'une bêtise à venir.

"Ca y est…les mousquetaires nous refont leur coup bizarre d'excitation mensuelle...Regarde les! Il ne tiennent pas en place!" Rachel pointa du menton James, Peter et Remus qui s'affairaient au fond du parc.

"Quelle différence avec d'habitude?" demanda Alice en haussant les épaules.

"Là ils sont vraiment vraiment surexcités!"

"Tiens, à propos de surexcitation, Sam est avec son _crétin_ euh pardon… : elle est avec son _copain_ !"

"Tsss…tu es carrément en rogne contre eux en ce moment!Oui elle est avec _SIRIUS_ _BLACK _! Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont encore fait?"

"_Rien, c'est juste le fait qu'ils existent si tu vois ce que je veux dire_…murmura Lily en reprenant les propres paroles de James quelques mois plutôt.

"Pourtant à une époque j'avait l'impression qu'il ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça Potter…hein!" dit Alice en faisant un clin d'œil à Rachel.

Lily regarda ses amies d'un air dédaigneux.

"Vous dites n'importe quoi vous deux. Dès qu'on parle des Maraudeurs, forcément tout le monde s'affole! Il faut arrêter de vouer un culte à ces mecs! D'ailleurs je propose de créer une ligue…"

"Tiens tu les appelles les Maraudeurs maintenant toi? Ouh c'est peut être un signe attention…!"

"Bon ça suffit j'en ai assez entendu." Dit Lily en se levant.

"Lilou, reste! On plaisantait juste!"

Mais Lily avait déjà regagné les marches du château.

* * *

"Remus n'a pas l'air très en forme en ce moment tu ne trouves pas?"

"Remus?…non je trouve que ça va…" dit rapidement Sirius.

"Arrête tu plaisantes? Il est tout pale! En réalité il est souvent un peu faible comme ça. Tu vas me trouver un peu trop prévoyante, mais bon à force d'entendre Lily et Rachel et leur maladies de moldus…: à mon avis il doit avoir une tension un peu faible, il devrait voir un guérisseur!"

"Oui en effet tu es trop prévoyante…mais je t'aime bien quand même."

"Ah je suis rassurée! dit-elle ironiquement. Attends qu'est ce que tu viens de dire?..."

"Que je te trouve prévoyante."

"Non, après! Tu as dit _je t'aime bien_ ! Hein c'est ça! Tu as dit que tu m'aimais bien!" Sam fit un large sourire conquérant à Sirius avant de se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras.

"Oui bon…tiens à propos, Lily à l'air très énervée en ce moment! C'était la première fois que je l'entendais répondre à un prof."

"Le revoilà…le champion du changement de sujet…Pour Lily, c'est trop compliqué à t'expliquer, elle est encore en rogne pour un truc mais bon ça passera…"

"Tu ne veux pas me dire."

"Non."

"Alors c'est à propos de James."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Pourquoi Lily serait forcément énervée à cause de lui!"

"Parce que si tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi c'est forcément James."

"Si tu le dis…"

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans parler.

"Je m'en fous, c'est tellement mieux quand on ne parle pas des autres quand on est tous les deux."

"Je t'adore mon petit délinquant. Murmura Sam en embrassant tendrement Sirius. Même si tu montre tes sentiments le moins possible et que tu n'oses même pas qu'on se tienne la main en public…"

"Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas, pour Remus…"

"Ne t'en fais pas pour Remus, à mon avis il m'a déjà oublié depuis plus longtemps qu'on ne le croit! En revanche…"

"Quoi ?" demanda Sirius en souriant.

"Tu n'as jamais été aussi timide Sirius…tu avais la réputation d'être un vrai salop avec les filles…et je découvre un ange."

"Tu préfères la version salop?" Sirius fixa longuement la jolie fille qui se tenait tout près de lui. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié une fille. Sam avait raison, il marchait sur des œufs avec elle. Il contrôlait le moindre mot qui sortait de sa bouche, le moindre geste qu'il faisait. Il avait peur qu'elle ne l'aime plus d'un jour à l'autre.

Cet idiot de Peter avait raison, peut être était il tombé amoureux? Comment aurait il pu le savoir? Il n'avait jamais été amoureux auparavant.

Dieu que cette fille était belle. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Sirius s'était dit que si il pouvait passer le restant de ses jours avec elle, alors il était le plus heureux de tous les hommes.

Il avait peur de tout gâcher avec elle. Il ne savait même plus si il était naturel. Il essayait à tout prix de montrer le coté le plus doux de lui-même, cela en était arrivé à un point où il était presque timide quand il était avec elle.

"C'est à cause de toi…tu me rend gentil…"ajouta-il

* * *

"Eh vous deux au fond! J'aimerais autant que vous gardiez vos pitreries pour APRES les cours c'est compris ou pas!"

Sirius hocha la tête en essayant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel devant leur professeur. Mais James ne se gêna pas pour soupirer bruyamment.

"Un problème Potter? Tu sais…si je te dérange, dis le moi! Et je me ferais une joie de te libérer de mon cours qui à l'air de t'ennuyer! Mais sache que je ne me gênerais pas pour relater ton comportement au conseil des professeurs…vous n'avez pas encore eu vos résultats aux OWLS à ce que je sache !"

"Quel crétin ce Erguez!" Souffla Sirius en sortant du cours à la fin de l'heure.

"Erguez la merguez! Lança Peter en souriant.

Remus le regarda avec une once de pitié mais James ne put s'empêcher de sourire au jeu de mot de Pettigrew.

"Queudver s'améliore vraiment en blagues!" se moqua Sirius.

"N'empêche qu'Erguez devrait faire gaffe avec ses menaces, il pourrait être viré si Dumbledore apprenait qu'il nous a peut être notés par rapport à notre comportement et non par rapport à nos capacité aux OWLS!"

"Eh eh…de toute façon au point où j'en suis…ma note ne devrait pas être plus affectée que ça! Mais cette matière ne sert à rien pour la carrière d'Auror alors disons que je m'en balance…!" dit James avec un rictus.

Ils descendirent quelques marches dans le flot des élèves lorsque Sirius se stoppa soudainement. Il avait un large sourire aux lèvres.

"Hey! Regardez qui va là! C'est Snivellus…avec un fille!"

James se figea.

"Hein! Où ça! Qu'est ce que tu racontes! James le vit enfin. Ahh! Ce n'est pas possible! C'est sûrement un mec travesti!" lança-il afin que la maximum de gens entendent. Beaucoup de Gryffondor qui passaient par là se mirent aussitôt à rire.

"Allons éclaircir ça tout de suite!" cria Sirius avant de s'élancer vers Severus Snape. James le suivit aussitôt.

Remus soupira. Il était très pale en cette période de pleine lune. La plupart du temps il supportait les farces de ces amis sans trop de difficultés mais il y avaient des jours où il manquait de force pour les modérer dans leur idioties.

"Ils ne peuvent pas lui foutre la paix de temps en temps! Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller aussi Queudver? Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi crétin qu'eux!"

Peter fit la moue.

"De toute façon il faut que tu m'amènes à l'infirmerie pour que je prenne mon médicament, sinon je vais m'évanouir."

Pettigrew soupira mais obéit à Remus.

"Hello Snivellus! Alors…on a une petite copine à présent!"

Severus sursauta. Il n'avait pas anticipé l'attaque des Maraudeurs cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette magique il était déjà trop tard.

_" Lacarnum Inflamarae_!" Lança James.

Le bas de la robe de Snape prit aussitôt feu. La flamme n'était pas très grande mais elle l'était assez pour faire paniquer le garçon.

"Ff-Flamma Evanesca!"

La flamme s'éteint aussitôt.

"Tarantallegra!" Cria James tandis que les jambes de Snape se mirent à danser frénétiquement.

"Furunculus!" hurla Snape en agitant sa baguette magique. Mais il bougeait tellement que le sort fut dévié sur la jeune fille de Serpentard qui l'accompagnait.

Elle hurla aussitôt en constatant qu'elle était recouverte d'horribles boutons sur tout son corps.

James était mort de rire. Sirius était littéralement plié en deux et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

"Voilà! Comme ça elle est devenue aussi belle que toi _Snivellus_!

L'assistance qui entourait les trois garçons était en train de rire aux larmes. La plupart étaient des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffle, ils avaient pris l'habitude de conforter les Maraudeurs dans leur popularité à chaque nouvelle attaque contre un Serpentard.

"POTTER!" Hurla une voix rauque du haut de l'escalier.

James leva la tête et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. C'était Erguez, qui avait assisté à la fin de la scène.

"TOUT DE SUITE !... DANS MON BUREAU!"

"Il est tellement énervé qu'il inverse les phrases maintenant…" Murmura James dans sa barbe. "Bon je te laisse Patmol…je vais prendre mes heures de colle et on se voit plus tard ok?"

Il partit avant de faire un clin d'œil malicieux au pauvre Severus encore en train de danser. Sa baguette était tombée et Sirius venait de la ramasser.

La foule des curieux se dispersa petit à petit avec quelques soupires insatisfaits. Le spectacle n'avait pas duré longtemps aujourd'hui!

La jeune fille Serpentard avait déjà disparu depuis longtemps à cause des hideux furoncles. Snape n'était pas près de la revoir!

Lorsque Severus et Sirius se trouvèrent seuls, ce dernier annula le sort qui affectait son adversaire. Celui-ci s'arrêta soudainement de danser, il en profita pour se jeter sur Sirius qui lui lança un coup dans l'estomac. Severus voulu répliquer mais le jeune Gryffondor lui bloqua les deux bras. Alors Sirius approcha son visage de celui de son ennemi et murmura :

"Demain soir, à minuit…près du saule cogneur…si tu veux t'amuser avec nous. Je compte sur toi."

Il le lâcha et partit précipitement avant que Snape ne puisse lui cracher au visage.

* * *

"Lily? Tout va bien?"

Lily releva la tête et aperçut ses deux meilleures amies qui la regardaient fixement.

"Tu ne manges pas?" s'inquiéta Rachel.

"Mmh…non. Ce soir je n'ai pas faim. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. A plus tard." Dit-elle nonchalamment.

"Elle est toujours furax mais elle est passée à un énervement silencieux : au lieu d'hurler elle boude." Observa Samantha lorsque Lily se fut levée de table.

"Et bien elle ferait mieux d'aller bouder vers Potter parce que nous on ne peut rien faire pour cette histoire de stage!"

"Ce n'est pas de la faute de James…si je suis certaine d'une chose c'est que James refuserait tous les foutus stages de ce monde pourvu que ça rende Lily heureuse!"

"Tu le défend toujours…" dit Rachel en souriant.

"C'est un chic type. Je comprends ce que Lily lui reproche mais honnêtement je trouve que c'est vraiment un mec bien."

"C'est ce que je pense aussi. Ecoute, personne ne peut nier sa générosité. C'est quand même grâce à lui que vous êtes venues me voir cet été à l'hôpital! Mais tu sais à mon avis…Lily n'ignore pas tout ça! Il y a des cotés qu'elle déteste chez lui, attends tu as quand même su qu'hier encore il a mis le feu à la robe de Rogue! Mais à part ça…je pense que tout au fond de son cœur, elle l'aime un tout _petit petit petit_ peu…non?"

"Ok. Alors je n'étais pas la seule à m'en être aperçue…!" Dit Sam en souriant.

"Enfin un endroit tranquille." Pensa Lily en se jetant sur son lit après avoir enfilé sa chemise de nuit.

La journée avait été fatigante car elle avait du supporter les discussions de certaines de ses amies qui ne faisaient que parler du stage d'orientation. Elle ne mit pas plus de quelques minutes pour s'endormir.

Un bruit la réveilla aussitôt. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle avait en fait dormi plus de deux heures. Il était minuit moins le quart. Les filles n'étaient toujours pas rentrées. Lily les imagina en train de faire la fête avec quelques amateurs du samedi soir. Quelque chose la titillait. Oui, c'était encore cette histoire de stage qui lui trottait tout le temps dans la tête.

Et dire qu'elle avait consacré presque tout son temps à ses études. Tous ces devoirs achevés plus tôt que les autres, ces exposés excellents qu'elle avait rendu, son attitude irréprochable en cours…tout ça pour quoi?

Elle avait commencé à s'intéresser à la carrière d'Auror depuis des années. Mais ses parents lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient certainement pas pourvoir à tous ses besoins pendant ces longues années d'apprentissage. Les éreintantes études d'Auror ne permettaient d'avoir un travail en parallèle pour gagner un peu d'argent, ne serait-ce que pour se loger ou pour se nourrir. Sans parents ni job, autant dire adieu à la carrière! Mais l'année dernière elle avait entendu parler des fameux stages d'orientation, où les meilleurs élèves seraient récompensés par un pré-apprentissage et une bourse.

"Si seulement Potter savait...je suis sur qu'il refuserait ce stage pour toi!" lança une voix malicieuse.

Lily soupira. Elle avait horreur de ce vieux miroir qui jacassait sans cesse sur sa vie privée.

De là où elle était, face à la fenêtre, elle pouvait apercevoir la magnifique pleine lune dans un ciel d'encre. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord et admira l'astre avant de détourner son regard sur le parc de Poudlard. Quatre silhouettes.

C'était eux, évidemment.

Elle pouvait entendre leurs rires joyeux et leur démarche assurée en direction de la forêt.

"Voilà! On va enfin savoir ce qu'ils mijotent depuis des jours!"

Lily sauta du rebord de la fenêtre, attrapa ses chaussures et un gilet et s'enfuit vers les jardins.

"Allez Patmol! On ne va pas y passer la nuit enfin!"

James tirait sur la manche de Sirius mais celui-ci scrutait les environs comme pour chercher quelqu'un.

"Tu attend ta petite amie ou quoi! Allez bouge toi et rentre! Queudver ne va pas bloquer la branche pendant des heures!"

Les trois garçons étaient près du saule cogneur. Comme prévu, chaque soir de pleine lune, les Maraudeurs se retrouvaient dans le passage souterrain et se transformaient en leur animagi respectifs afin de tenir compagnie à leur ami loup-garou.

"Attends…Cornedrue…j'ai peut être quelque chose qui va te plaire…_le voilà!_" dit-il enfin d'un air victorieux.

"Hein! De qui tu parles!"

James se figea.

Il aperçut une silhouette qui s'approchait vers eux : Severus.

James vit volte face et bloqua Sirius.

"C'est toi qui lui as dit de venir! C'est toi!" cria il.

"Et alors?" dit Sirius en souriant puis en dégageant le bras de James. "Il faut bien qu'on s'amuse…"

James, furieux, n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Tout se joua en une seconde.

Un gémissement déchirant se fit entendre. C'était Peter qui venait de reprendre forme humaine. Il était allongé par terre. Une ombre venait de surgir de l'arbre juste à coté de lui. C'était le loup. L'animal poussa un hurlement en voyant les humains devant lui. James poussa un cri de terreur en le voyant bondir sur lui.

La seconde suivante, James respirait encore. Il avait échappé à l'attaque de Remus en se baissant juste à temps.

"Pourquoi est il sorti!"hurla Sirius.

"Peter gardait le passage ouvert! Je t'avais dit de te dépêcher!" lui cria James.

Il y eut un instant de calme où les deux garçons purent reprendre leur souffle. Puis soudain James vit Snape. Il était au même endroit que tout à l'heure et semblait totalement pétrifié.

"Va voir si Queudver va bien! Rentrez dans le passage secret! Je m'occupe de lui!"

Le loup-garou poussa un second hurlement. Il fixait Severus du regard et s'approchait dangereusement de lui, mais le garçon ne bougeait toujours pas. James se métamorphosa. La transformation ne dura que quelques secondes mais il était peut être déjà trop tard.

Le cerf bondit sur Remus une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne se jette sur Snape. James savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser un loup, encore moins un loup-garou. Il ne résisterait que quelques minutes tout au plus. Juste le temps pour que Snape déguerpisse de cet enfer en vitesse.

"Va-t'en! Vite!" aurait voulu crier James à l'adresse du jeune Serpentard. Mais le cerf n'avait pas la faculté de parler et il se contenta de pousser un cri dans la direction du garçon.

Severus reprit enfin connaissance. Complètement terrorisé, mais conscient, il s'éloigna aussitôt du combat.

Il vit que le cerf saignait abondamment.

_C'est Potter…ce connard vient de me sauver la vie_. Pensa-il.

Il eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. Il venait d'échapper à une mort certaine grâce à son pire ennemi.

_Ce loup-garou…Lupin…tout s'explique…_

Un énorme aboiement se fit entendre. C'était Sirius qui venait aider son meilleur ami. Le gros chien noir avait un gabarit équivalent à celui du cerf, mais à deux, Sirius et James avaient plus d'une fois réussi à maîtriser le loup-garou. Sirius se jeta sur lui ce qui laissa un peu de répit à James qui s'effondra sur le sol.

Severus était en train d'observer toute la scène. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Si les deux imposantes bêtes ne parvenaient pas à contenir le loup-garou, alors lui, humain, se ferait dévorer en quelques secondes. Rogue sentit soudain une présence derrière lui, une respiration saccadée. Il n'était pas seul.

Lily avait observé l'intégralité de la scène cachée derrière un buisson. Ce qui n'était, au début, que de la curiosité était devenu de l'effroi. Elle avait vu James se transformer puis se faire attaquer par le loup-garou. Elle se doutait à présent que le chien n'était autre que Sirius.

"Evans?" Snape n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier.

Le chien et le cerf relevèrent aussitôt la tête. Le loup-garou poussa un rugissement en voyant la jeune fille. Il avait quasiment oublié la présence du jeune garçon, mais voila qu'il était accompagné d'un autre humain désormais. Remus envoya valser Sirius d'un coup de griffe avant de s'approcher de Snape et de Lily.

James avait déjà repris forme humain lorsqu'il était retombé au sol. Il était beaucoup trop faible pour se métamorphoser à nouveau. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille complètement terrorisée qu'il comprit pourquoi l'attention du loup-garou avait été détournée. Il regarda Lily, puis de nouveau le féroce animal. Sirius était encore sous le choc ; il était seul.

Il cria avant de se jeter entre Lily et le loup-garou. C'était désormais lui contre Remus, et James connaissait la fin de l'histoire.

Mais un miracle arriva. Un tout petit rongeur venait de se glisser derrière les pattes du loup. Il détourna son attention en mordant jusqu'à l'os l'une de ses pattes. Le loup hurla avant de se jeter sur le rat. Mais ce dernier était plus rapide et il réussi à s'enfuir sous le saule cogneur. Peter ouvrit rapidement le passage et tous deux s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans la brèche.

Le gros chien noir se releva après le choc du coup de griffe et s'élança aussitôt dans le passage souterrain. A l'intérieur du passage secret, loin de toute chaire humaine, le loup-garou se calmerait enfin.

Il y eut un silence presque plus angoissant que les cris des secondes auparavant. James se retourna et constata que Lily était indemne. Elle n'avait ni parlé, ni bougé depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue.

"Qu'est ce que tu faisais là!" dit James en essayant de garder son calme. Mais sa voix le trahissait. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, mais entre les blessures et la panique du moment, il pensa qu'il pourrait aisément craquer.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle regarda James fixement avant de détourner son regard. Elle était totalement sous le choc.

"Bon sang mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ! Vous savez quelle heure il est ! EXPLIQUEZ VOUS !" hurla une voix stridente.

C'était le professeur McGonagall. Habillée de sa robe de chambre et les cheveux décoiffés, elle était méconnaissable. Mais son regard furax était le même que dans les grandes occasions. Elle regarda fixement Lily, puis Rogue, et enfin James. Aucun d'eux ne parlait.

"EH BIEN !"

Il se passa quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il y eut un silence de mort. Puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre, c'était un bruit d'animal. Le professeur eut un sursaut. Puis elle leva brusquement la tête et vit la pleine lune. Sans dire mot, elle fixa James comme si elle semblait comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Mais elle n'en était pas moins furieuse.

"Alors!"

Personne ne parlait. Rogue était complètement sous le choc, il semblait sur une autre planète. James reprenait enfin son souffle et était occupé à vérifier si il n'avait pas de blessures graves. D'ailleurs le professeur avait constaté qu'il avait quelques éraflures et qu'il saignait au visage notamment. Mais heureusement, rien de dramatique.

Lily bégaya.

"Je..heu…c'est-à-dire que…Severus Rogue et moi…en tant que p-préfets…avons constaté…la disparition de Potter vers la foret interdite…et avons d-décidé…de la suivre étant d-donné que nous pensions qu'il se préparait à violer les règles de P-Poudlard et qu'il en avait déjà violé…n'est ce pas Rogue…?" Elle parlait tellement doucement que la fin de sa phrase était quasiment inaudible. Severus hocha doucement la tête. Il était abasourdi de voir que Evans venait de lui sauver la mise. Elle venait de dénoncer Potter sans scrupules.

"QUOI! Mais les préfets n'ont pas le droit de…"cria James.

"Silence Potter. Tous les trois, vous rentrez im-mé-dia-te-ment au château et je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire. Potter, vous avez une semaine de retenue."

"PARDON! Non mais je rêve!Pourquoi seulement MOI! Ils sont aussi en tort! Les préfets n'ont pas le droit de sortir non plus! C'est complètement injuste!" hurla-il.

Mc Gonagall ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle savait parfaitement que Remus Lupin était en cours de transformation ces temps-ci. Potter avait une bonne raison de se trouver près du saule cogneur, il avait sans doute accompagné son ami jusqu'au refuge que le directeur avait préparé spécialement pour lui. Pettigrew et Black ne devaient pas être bien loin. De toutes les façons, elle voulait éviter dans la mesure du possible tout problème concernant Lupin et son étrange maladie.

"Potter, la discussion est terminée. Je vous raccompagne à vos dortoirs, et vous Rogue, vous descendez dans votre chambre commune également. Potter, Evans, vous me suivez."

Les deux adolescents commencèrent lentement à suivre leur professeur jusqu'au château. Durant le trajet, James ne cessa de regarder la jeune fille. Lily gardait étrangement les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle évitait son regard. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'était pas l'ordinaire regard doux et admirateur qu'il réservait pour Lily Evans. Cette fois ci il était réellement furieux contre elle. Elle avait menti au professeur. Elle avait carrément préféré défendre Severus Snape, cette ordure, plutôt que lui, qui n'avait pas hésité à s'intercaler entre elle et le loup-garou pour la protéger! Décidément, James avait du mal à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Quand ils furent devant la salle commune des Gryffondor, Mc Gonagall laissa les deux adolescents avec un simple regard qui en disait long sur son humeur.

Lily entra la première. Elle était dos au jeune garçon et se mit à marcher rapidement jusqu'à l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. James était abasourdi. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de s'expliquer!

"Non mais je rêve! Tu t'en vas comme si rien ne s'était passé!" explosa-il.

Lily se retourna lentement et avec un regard défiant elle prononça :

"Exact."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de faire Evans!"

Elle haussa les épaules. James était stupéfait ; elle n'en avait rien à faire! Il s'avança plus près d'elle. Lily cru qu'il allait la frapper et fit un brusque pas en arrière.

"Je n'allais pas te frapper! J'essaye juste de comprendre! Non mais sérieusement, je voudrais juste comprendre POURQUOI tu as pris la défense de ce crétin qui te déteste et qui t'insultes sans cesse! Alors que moi…moi…merde quoi! A chaque fois tu fais ça! Je prends TA défense et toi tu me repousses encore plus! Non, vraiment tu es complètement cinglée Evans! Et en plus tu as menti à McGonagall! Rogue était là à cause d'un stupide duel où je ne sais pas quoi qu'a provoqué Sirius! Et toi tu n'as pas pu me suivre depuis les dortoirs puisque nous étions dehors depuis des heures! J'étais là-bas bien avant le couvre feu!"

"Où est le problème Potter! De toute façon tu enfreins les règles tout le temps! Alors la semaine de retenue, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire au fond?"

"La semaine de retenue? Qui te parle de cette foutue retenue? J'en ai toutes les semaines de toute façon!" cria-il. Je suis en train de te parler de ce que tu viens de faire! Tu as menti à McGonagall sur mon compte!"

"Aucune importance puisque de toute façon elle t'idolâtre! Elle aura tout oublié demain! Elle se contente de te donner des retenues alors que tu mériterais l'expulsion! Et puis au passage elle en profite pour t'offrir un stage d'Auror sur un plateau d'argent!" Lily n'avait pas prévu de laisser échapper ces dernières paroles.

James écarquilla les yeux.

"Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire?"

Brusquement il comprit pourquoi Lily l'avait dénoncé. Elle était jalouse de ne pas avoir eu le stage et la bourse tant convoités.

"Le _stage_…c'est pour ça que tu es si furieuse contre moi?..." James eut un rictus. "Le _stage _?...c'est pour ça que tu m'as dénoncé? Pour un foutu STAGE ! Alors c'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes Evans! Tu n'as pas obtenu ce que tu voulais, et comme je suis le coupable idéal, tu te venges sur moi? C'est ça!" James était de plus en plus furieux. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, il n'avait jamais crié sur elle. D'habitude c'était elle qui criait contre lui…

"Ce _foutu stage_ c'était ma seule chance! Tu sais ce qu'on ressent lorsque tous vos efforts n'ont servi à rien! J'ai bossé d'arrache-pied pour avoir ce stage! C'était ma seule chance d'avoir une bourse! Moi mes parents ne m'offrent pas tout ce que je désire! Et toi, toi tu as juste eu à bouger le petit doigt et tout s'offre à toi!"

"Tout s'offre à moi? Mais MOI je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on me donne ce putain de stage Evans! Dans un mois tout au plus je ne serais plus là! Alors figure toi que ce stage, c'est la dernière de mes préoccupations!"

Lily fut troublée un instant. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi James parlait de quitter l'école. Puis elle trouva enfin quelque chose à dire.

"Comment ça _plus là_! Ca y'est tu décides que Poudlard n'est plus assez bien pour toi!"

James secoua la tête négligeamment.

"Pas du tout, mais quand une opportunité comme celle-ci se présente à toi tu vois, on ne peut pas refuser!"

"Quelle opportunité!"

"Je vais jouer dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch alors voilà!" Il sortit brutalement une enveloppe pliée en quatre du fin fond d'une de ces poches et la fourra dans la main de Lily. "Si tu y tiens tant à ce stage, tu n'as qu'à y aller! C'est un cadeau! En tant normal on aurait pu s'y croiser, mais tu as de la chance Evans car je n'habiterais plus à Godric's Hollow désormais! J'espère sincèrement que tu t'y plairas!"

Lily se tut pendant quelques secondes, puis elle regarda furtivement la lettre que James venait de lui donner de force.

"Je n'en veux pas." Dit-elle doucement, puis elle tendit la lettre vers son propriétaire. "Il y a ton nom dessus."

"Peu importe. Je n'en veux pas non plus."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Elle est à toi, tu la gardes!" Elle tendit à nouveau la lettre, mais plus violemment cette fois.

James haussa les épaules et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Tu es un vrai gamin!" Cria-elle en jetant la lettre. Celle ci voleta quelques secondes en l'air puis s'échoua quelques mètres plus loin sur un fauteuil.

Le garçon soupira.

"Tu es vraiment imprévisible. Honnêtement je préfère l'autre Lily."

"Il n'y a pas deux Lily!" cria-elle brusquement.

"Non tu as raison! Il y'en a trois!" James se mit à compter sur les doigts de sa main. "Il y a celle qui m'ignore, celle qui ne déteste…ça fait deux…ah oui! Il y a aussi celle qui m'adore!"

Ce fut à Lily d'écarquiller les yeux.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tais-toi, c'est préférable!" Cria-elle.

"Tu n'es pas d'accord Evans!" James eut un rictus. "Attends mais tu m'as pris pour un gros crétin ou quoi! Avec toi c'est Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde! Un jour tu m'aimes, un jour tu me hais, un jour tu m'aimes…"

Lily devint rouge comme une tomate. Elle avait beau essayer de le cacher, mais elle rougissait énormément à chaque fois qu'on l'embarrassait, ce qui était le cas ici. Elle baissa la tête et cru qu'elle allait s'étrangler en remarquant que ses jambes étaient nues. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle s'engueulait avec James et elle était en nuisette ultra courte.

"Attends, tu es sur d'avoir pris ta potion aujourd'hui parce que là tu commences sérieusement à délirer?" repris-elle.

"A délirer? C'est moi qui délire! Attends, tu vas me faire croire que les mots doux du bal c'était du délire c'est ça! Tu étais soule…bla bla bla! Et les petites allusions et les regards à la fête d'Alice! Moi je n'ai pas oublié! Attends je t'ai réservée la meilleure! Le coup du somnambulisme et puis hop tu viens te fourrer dans MON lit cet été chez moi c'est du délire ça peut être! Tu vas me dire que c'est moi qui interprète mal, c'est ça!"

"Non mais JE REVE ! Comment tu oses ressortir cette histoire de somnambulisme! Tu crois que j'ai fait semblant c'est ça hein! A mon avis tu t'es fait des idées, qui te conviennent parfaitement d'ailleurs! Je pari que tu as cogité sur ça pendant des mois hein!"

"Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Freud? Quoi que tu veuille bien t'avouer à propos de tes sentiments, ton inconscient t'as doublé sur ce coup là!"

Lily était tellement furieuse que les paroles lui manquaient.

"Crétin!"

"Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi!"

Lily se dirigea vers les escaliers et commença à monter les premières marches. Puis elle se stoppa net.

"Tu sais, si tu n'étais le pire des abrutis de cette planète je pense que…"

"Que quoi!"

James cru qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle sortirait volontiers avec lui.

"Que tu aurais déjà trouver chaussure à ton pied."

"J'ai déjà trouvé les chaussures parfaites merci!"

"C'est ça."

Elle disparu presque de sa vue quand James lâcha doucement :

"Tu sais, ma décision était prise dès que McGonagall m'a donné la lettre; j'avais décidé de te l'offrir ce maudit stage. C'est pour ça que la lettre était dans la poche."

Lily s'arrêta un instant puis regagna lentement sa chambre. Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais James ne la vit pas.


End file.
